


Nothing But Treble: Season 1

by Lin_ifyouplease



Series: Nothing But Treble [1]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV), Original Work
Genre: College, Competition, Drama, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton References, M/M, Multi, Music, Musical References, Original Fiction, Other, Rivalry, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 109,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin_ifyouplease/pseuds/Lin_ifyouplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Rafael Solano deals with his troubles in Miami, his little cousin, from Chicago, has her own problems to deal with. Sofia Solano is an aspiring playwright going to school to try and become as experienced in the theatre arts as possible, but the drama program isn't the only drama going on around campus. The one and only a cappella group, the A-Caps, only accepts attractive looking elitists into their group. Sofia and her enraged group of friends decide to revolt and form their own a cappella group; The Rolling Tones. Complete with drama, passion, betrayal, rivalries, insanity, and a dashing narrator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say Geronimo

**SCENE 1: EXT College Campus**

**AT RISE: A bright eyed brunette Latina opens two large doors and smiles at the world brightly with excitement, the wind blowing in her hair.**

NARRATOR: On the morning of January 21st, Sofia Rosalinda Consuelo Ana Maria Solano woke up with a smile on her face and a spring in her step.

(SOFIA starts to skip down the stairs and across the lawn)

NARRATOR: See, Today was Sofia’s last day of being 18, the eve of her 19th birthday.

(SOFIA flips her hair and smiles)

NARRATOR: Her hair straightened, her makeup perfectly done, and she was wearing her favorite shirt that made her newly dyed light brown hair really pop. Tomorrow, she was to go to Disneyland with her best friends. There wasn’t any possible way things could go wrong.

(Her phone goes off and she reads a text message that says “Flight leaves on Saturday at 7am)

NARRATOR: Except for the fact that she had to go to a funeral the next day.

(Her face saddens. She looks around frightened)

NARRATOR: and her dreaded ex-boyfriend was bound to make an appearance at some point.

(She checks her email on her phone)

NARRATOR: and of course there was the possibility of her first draft getting rejected.

(Sofia gasps and hurries into the Student Union)

NARRATOR: and let’s not forget that she absolutely, under no circumstances, can see her dreaded ex-best friend and failed attempt at a first date for fear of them falling in love with her all over again, on top of the anxiety she had for lying to her friends about losing her virginity to-.

(Scene freezes)

NARRATOR: Okay, maybe we should backtrack a little bit. Let’s start one year ago today exactly.

**SCENE 2: Solano Living Room**

**AT RISE: Sofia Solano is sitting in a chair anxiously staring at her phone screen.**

NARRATOR: January 21st, 2015. Sofia Rosalinda Consuelo Ana Maria Solano was filled with just as much anxiety, but for another reason entirely. You see, she had auditioned for the big Academy for the Dramatic Arts in Los Angeles.

(the phone vibrates. Sofia picks it up)

SOFIA: Hello? (pause) What? (pause) No, I don’t have time to hear about your baby mama drama! (pause) I’m waiting on a phone call from the Academy! (pause) Goodbye Rafael!

(She hangs up the phone. She slumps down in her chair. Then picks up a book and starts writing. Words on the screen appear)

Plans of action:

  1. Acceptance = great college. great degree. great job.
  2. Denial = no college. no degree. sub par job. probably become a stripper. Panic.



NARRATOR: The odds of actually becoming a stripper were very low.

(She crosses out the stripper part and groans)

NARRATOR: As much as Sofia Rosalinda Consuelo Ana Maria Solano loved making lists, this particular list was doing absolutely nothing to calm her anxiety. But what always helped was writing things down in her diary.

SOFIA (voiceover): Is this what it feels like to have an actual panic attack? I’m not exactly sure. Of course, I’ve known about my anxiety problem for a while, but I don’t think I’ve ever had an attack before. Is this what it feels like? Should I put the pen down and call for help? Does my mom even notice I’m having a panic attack over here?

(Sofia looks over at her mom in the other room, sitting on the sofa as she’s eating chips and watching TV)

SOFIA (voiceover): Probably not. She’s catching up on Game of Thrones. There’s no coming back from that. What if I get in? Am I gonna be too petrified to even move? Do I scream? Would that scare the crap out of my mom? I’m not entirely sure. If I do get in, then I’m gonna have to live up to my family’s expectations of being the first in my generation to go to college… or the first one EVER to go to college. yikes. Maybe it’s best I don’t get in. I’ve wanted to be a playwright all my life, but maybe that’s a dead end. Maybe I’ll end up like Tom on SMASH, sleeping around with different fabulous men in New York City with my life barely together while I try to put on a show about an iconic figure which flops pretty much every time it graces the stage all while fighting with my business partner. Ugh. That is my fate. That is what I have to look forward too. Don’t even get me started on all the things I have to deal with before I graduate High School. I’m NOT ready. I’ll NEVER be ready.

(The phone rings. Sofia screams and throws her diary down, picking up the phone)

SOFIA: Hello?

PAULINA: Hi! Is this Sofia Solano?

SOFIA: Yes! Is this Paulina?

PAULINA: Yes it is!

NARRATOR: Yay Paulina!

PAULINA: I’m calling about the status of your application to our Academy of Dramatic Arts…

NARRATOR: Of course, the classic dramatic pause.

PAULINA: Welcome to the American Academy of Dramatic Arts Miss Solano!

NARRATOR: Alright Sofia! Way to go, girl!

SOFIA: Oh my god… thank you SO much, Paulina.

PAULINA: No problem. Your acceptance letter and health information forms will be sent in the mail shortly. We look forward to seeing you on campus!

SOFIA: Yes, yes, you too. Thank you!

(Sofia hangs up and screams with joy)

NARRATOR: Which now brings us here, now.

**SCENE 3: Residence Hall-INT.**

**AT RISE: A fully decorated room as Sofia sits on a bed, a laptop in her lap as she types flawlessly and happily**

NARRATOR: The American Academy of the Dramatic Arts. Sheesh, that’s a mouthful. How about The Academy for short. Sofia Solano’s anxiety was at it’s all time high, but in the best way possible.

(Sofia looks up with inspiration and squeals with delight, returning to her work.  **Title appears: NOTHING BUT TREBLE** )

**SCENE 4: Common Room - INT**

**AT RISE: Two boys are sitting on the other arm chairs while Sofia sits on the sofa, typing away while the boys watch TV.**

NARRATOR: Which brings us here, to a usual Saturday afternoon with friends.

DAMIEN: This movie sucks.

(Damien picks up popcorn and throws it in his mouth. Freeze)

NARRATOR: This is Damien. He lives down the hall from Sofia.

(words on screen appear)

  * Stubborn
  * Analytical
  * Critical
  * User of crude humor
  * Smarter than everyone (or at least he thinks he is)



(scene unfreezes)

GRAHAM: How are we supposed to have bad movie Saturday if you can’t sit through the bad movie?

(Graham frowns. Freeze)

NARRATOR: This is Graham. Damien’s roommate.

(words appear on screen)

  * Charming
  * Empathetic
  * Sweetheart <3
  * THE BEST. EVER.



(Scene unfreezes)

GRAHAM: If you can’t handle bad movie Saturday, then maybe there shouldn’t even be a bad movie Saturday, right, Sofia?

(Sofia is typing vigorously)

GRAHAM: Sof? Sofi?

DAMIEN: Hey asshole!

(Sofia looks up and eyes Damien)

SOFIA: What?

DAMIEN: Are you even watching the movie?

SOFIA: Sort of! This is the part where they find the Avatar in the ice glacier, right?

GRAHAM: We watched The Last Airbender last week.

SOFIA: Then what are we watching now?

GRAHAM: (slightly disappointed) The Phantom Menace…

SOFIA: Oh! That movie sucks.

DAMIEN: Thank you! Not even Sofia wants to pay attention.

GRAHAM: Sofia never pays attention. To anything.

SOFIA: Not true!

GRAHAM: True.

SOFIA: What proof do you have of that?

GRAHAM: When’s my birthday?

(pause)

GRAHAM: Dude, I’ve told you three times!

SOFIA: Give me a second!

(pause)

SOFIA: Is it July-.

GRAHAM: June.

SOFIA: June…

(pause)

SOFIA: Okay, one more time.

GRAHAM: June 5th.

SOFIA: I’ll remember that. Hell. I’ll put it in my calendar.

(Sofia picks up her phone and starts typing. Her phone buzzes. Words on the screen)

New iMessage from Bobby

Where are you?

SOFIA: Hey, can I invite Bobby over?

GRAHAM: Sure. Not like we’re doing anything fun.

DAMIEN: Bobby? No Katie?

NARRATOR: It should be noted that Damien has a crush on Katie

(Sofia shrugs and types on her phone. Words on the screen)

Sofia - Katie there too?

Bobby - Yeah.

SOFIA: Katie’ll come too.

DAMIEN: Cool.

NARRATOR: It should also be noted that he wasn’t about to tell anyone anything about that. 

Sofia - Yeah, you guys can come. It’s bad movie Saturday.

DANNY: Bad movie Saturday?

(Sofia, Graham, and Damien all quickly look at Danny, who is leaning against the entrance to the common room. They are all surprised/scared/confused)

DANNY: I used to have those with my friends back home in Oak Park.

SOFIA: Wait, wait. As in Oak Park, Illinois.

DANNY: Yeah, that’s the one. I’m surprised you guys chose Phantom Menace. If you’re looking for a movie to make fun of, try Attack of the Clones. Hayden Christensen practically makes it way too easy.

SOFIA: Whoa, whoa, whoa. First off! Hayden Christensen is the most delicious looking man I’ve ever seen. Second off, I’m from Chicago. Oak Park is literally 20 minutes away from me.

DANNY: You know it? Nobody knows Oak Park.

SOFIA: I do. I have a friend who commuted to a high school in Oak Park.

DANNY: Angelo?

SOFIA: Yeah!

DANNY: He’s the only kid I knew who was actually from the city.

SOFIA: I’ve known him forever! He’s one of my closest friends.

NARRATOR: It should be noted that Angelo wasn’t just her friend, but I’m getting ahead of myself.

SOFIA: This is one small world.

DANNY: No kidding, I’m Daniel. Friends call me Danny.

SOFIA: Sofia. This is Damien and Graham.

DAMIEN, GRAHAM: ‘Sup?

DANNY: Cool. I have actual friends now.

DAMIEN: Hang on. We haven’t even known you longer than five minutes.

(Sofia playfully hits Damien)

SOFIA: You didn’t make friends in your orientation group? That’s how I know these guys.

DANNY: Not really. There were a couple people I started to be friends with, but honestly, they’re a little obnoxious-.

BEN: Ah hey, yo, yo, yo, yo, what time is it!?

(Enter Ben, Bobby, and Katie. Loudly.)

BOBBY AND KATIE: Showtime!

BEN: Did someone say Bad Movie Saturday?

SOFIA: Yeah, like an hour ago. Where were you?

BEN: Two words. Chocolate pretzels.

(They all nod and glance at Danny)

BOBBY: Hey! I didn’t know Danny was coming!

SOFIA: You guys know each other?

(Katie holds up her hand for a high-five. Danny ignores her)

BEN: Sure! He was in our orientation group.

(Scene freezes on the four boys)

NARRATOR: I should explain this. These are- well, Sofia’s friends. Ben is from Chicago and has known her since they were tiny children. Katie met Sofia through Bobby when they were-. Oh brother. Here, let’s try this instead.

(Lights go down and spotlights on each of them in sunglasses)

BOBBY (rapping):

I’m Bobby Rogers in the place to be

Two shots of something fruity, so pass me the whiskey

Believe me friends, don’t mess up with me

Cuz I am here to stay till you see me on that marquis!

KATIE (rapping):

Ah oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Katie Schmidt

The Lancelot of my friends and I’m here to make it lit

I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir!"

To my foes, “Casse-toi!” Who's the best? C’est moi!

BEN (rapping):

Brrrah, brraaah! I am Benjamin Sheridan

Up in it, lovin’ it

Yes I heard your mother say “come again?”

BOBBY, KATIE: Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

BEN (rapping):

Lock up your daughters and horses, of course

It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets

KATIE: Wow

BOBBY (rapping):

No more sex

Pour me another brew, son!

Let’s raise a couple more

BOBBY AND KATIE: To the revolution!

BEN (rapping):

Well if it ain’t our friend from Oak Park, holla!

KATIE: Daniel Ford

BOBBY (rapping):

Give us a verse, drop some knowledge

DANNY (rapping):

Good luck with that

You’re takin’ a stand

You spit, I’mma sit

We’ll see where we land

BEN (rapping):

Bro, the revolution’s imminent

What do you stall for?

(Sofia stands up proudly with sunglasses on, stealing Ben’s mic)

SOFIA: If you stand for nothing, Ford, what’ll you fall for?

BOBBY, BEN, AND KATIE: Oooh

BEN: Who are you?

BOBBY: Who are you?

KATIE: Who are you?

BOBBY, BEN, AND KATIE: Who, who is this kid? What's she gonna do?

SOFIA (rapping):

I am not throwing away my shot!

NARRATOR: Let’s cut the Hamilton fantasy short here, shall we?

(Sofia shakes her head and sees that she is still sitting in the common room as all her friends stare at her confused)

SOFIA: Sorry, my bad. Just kinda got caught up in the music.

NARRATOR: Speaking of getting caught up in the music.

**SCENE 5: Auditorium - INT**

**AT RISE: Students are sitting in an entirely filled auditorium. A group walks on stage, followed by thunderous applause.**

(The leader, Shania, takes the microphone)

SHANIA: Hi guys! We are A-Caps, the one and only a cappella group on campus.

(Damien, Danny, Graham, Bobby, Katie, and Sofia are all sitting together)

DAMIEN: Can you say elitist?

(Sofia giggles)

DANNY: I don’t see the point in having so many a cappella groups on one campus. Just pick the best people and move on.

BOBBY: That hardly sounds inclusive.

BEN: Like the entertainment business is inclusive?

GRAHAM: But this is college, it’s no big deal.

DANNY: On the contrary, the fact that it’s college makes it a big deal.

(Graham and Sofia exchange a look)

KATIE (whispers to Sofia): Somebody poke a hole in him and listen to see if any excess air comes out.

(Sofia chokes back laughter as Shania continues her speech)

SHANIA: We’re holding auditions this Friday and sign ups will be on the bulletin boards in the Student Union. There are only 4 spots available, so may the odds be ever in your favor.

(Shania gives the microphone to Evan. The group starts to sing with Matt beatboxing)

EVAN:

_ Can you feel it? _

_ Now it's coming back we can steal it _

_ If we bridge this gap, _

_ I can see you _

_ Through the curtains of the waterfall _

_ When I lost it, _

_ Yeah you held my hand, _

_ But I tossed it, _

_ Didn't understand, _

_ You were waiting, _

_ As I dove into the waterfall _

_ So say Geronimo! _

_ Say Geronimo! _

_ Say Geronimo! _

_ Say Geronimo! _

_ Say Geronimo! _

_ Say Geronimo! _

_ Say Geronimo! _

_ Can you feel my love? _

GIRLS:

_ Bombs away, _

_ Bombs away, _

_ Bombs away _

EVAN:

_ Can you feel my love? _

GIRLS:

_ Bombs away, _

_ Bombs away, _

_ Bombs away, _

_ Say Geronimo! _

EVAN:

_ Well we rushed it, _

_ Moving away too fast _

_ That we crushed it, _

_ But it's in the past _

_ We can make this leap, _

_ Through the curtains of the waterfall _

_ So say Geronimo! _

_ Say Geronimo! _

_ Say Geronimo! _

_ Say Geronimo! _

_ Say Geronimo! _

_ Say Geronimo! _

_ Say Geronimo! _

_ Can you feel my love? _

GIRLS:

_ Bombs away, _

_ Bombs away, _

_ Bombs away _

EVAN:

_ Can you feel my love? _

GIRLS:

_ Bombs away, _

_ Bombs away, _

_ Bombs away _

EVAN:

_ Well I'm just a boy, _

_ With a broken toy, _

_ All lost and coy, _

GIRLS:

_ At the curtains of the waterfall _

EVAN:

So it's here I stand,

_ As a broken man, _

But I've found my friend,

GIRLS:

_ At the curtains of the waterfall _

EVAN:

_ Now I'm falling down, _

_ Through the crashing sound _

And you've come around,

GIRLS:

_ At the curtains of the waterfall _

EVAN:

And you rushed to me,

_ And it sets us free _

So I fall to my knees,

GIRLS:

_ At the curtains of the waterfall _

(they stop and pause. Everyone looks around, wondering if they should clap. They start singing again, scaring everyone)

EVAN:

_ So say Geronimo! _

_ Say Geronimo! _

_ Say Geronimo! _

_ Say Geronimo! _

_ Say Geronimo! _

_ Say Geronimo! _

Say Geronimo!

Say Geronimo!

_ Say Geronimo! _

_ Say Geronimo! _

_ Say Geronimo! _

_ Say Geronimo! _

GIRLS:

Bombs away,

_ Bombs away, _

Bombs away

EVAN:

_ Can you feel my love?   _

GIRLS:

Make this leap

Make this leap

_ Make this leap _

Make this leap

EVAN:

_ Can you feel my love? _

(They finish. The audience bursts into applause. Sofia is clapping enthusiastically)

NARRATOR: From that moment on, Sofia had one goal and one goal only. 

BE AN A-CAP!!!

(Sofia sighs with content)

**SCENE 6: Audition Room**

**AT RISE: The A-Caps are sitting with notebooks in an empty class room. Enter Sofia.d**

NARRATOR: Which brings us here, now.

SOFIA (narration): I was beyond nervous for my A-Caps audition. I wanna be an A-Cap so badly I can literally feel it boiling in my blood, shaking my bones to the core. If I fail in life and end up a homeless hermit next to a train track, at least I can say I was an A-Cap in my prime.

(Sofia clears her throat)

SOFIA: Hi all. My name is Sofia Solano and I will be performing Fight Song.

SHANIA: Great! Whenever you’re ready.

(Sofia nods and makes an unexpected turn to the piano)

SOFIA: I arranged this myself.

(The A-Caps are surprised as Sofia starts to play)

SOFIA:

Like a small boat

On the ocean

Sending big waves

Into motion

Like how a single word

Can make a heart open

_ I might only have one match _

But I can make an explosion

And all those things I didn't say

Wrecking balls inside my brain

_ I will scream them loud tonight _

Can you hear my voice this time?

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

_ 'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me _

No I've still got a lot of fight left in me

(She finishes and smiles. The A-Caps look surprised, some of them threatened, others unimpressed)

SHANIA: Wow, okay… we’ve never actually had someone do that before…

SOFIA: I know it’s conventional to sing a cappella but I thought I’d show you my arranging skills.

SHANIA: Thank you for coming in, Sofia.

(Sofia nods and exits. After the door closes, all A-Caps exchange a look and roll their eyes)

SHANIA: Next!

(Danny pushes the door open and walks in. Shania perks up)

SHANIA: Hello there...

DANNY: Hey guys. I’m Daniel Ford.

SHANIA: Hello Daniel. What will you be singing for us?

DANNY: Actually, something I arranged myself (glances at the piano) May I?

SHANIA: Please!

(Danny smiles and sits at the piano)

DANNY:

You're so hypnotizing

Could you be the devil, could you be an angel

Your touch magnetizing

Feels like I'm floating, leaves my body glowing

They say be afraid

_ You're not like the others, futuristic lovers _

Different DNA, they don't understand you

You're from a whole other world

A different dimension

_ You open my eyes _

And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me

Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison

Take me, t-t-take me

Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction

_ Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign _

Its supernatural, extraterrestrial

(Shania and the others exchange a look with smiles on their face)

SHANIA: That’ll be all. The list will be emailed out.

DANNY: Cool. Thanks guys.

SHANIA: No, thank you.

(Danny waves as he leaves)

**SCENE 6: Sofia and Katie’s Room**

**AT RISE: Everyone is sitting on the floor, staring at the computer screen on a table.**

SOFIA: Maybe it just needs to be refreshed one more time.

(Sofia starts to get up, Ben places a hand on her arm)

BEN: Chill girl. Breathe.

(Sofia curls up into a ball, hugging her legs to her chest, breathing heavily)

GRAHAM: You’ll get in. Stop doubting yourself.

SOFIA: You don’t know that.

GRAHAM: You’re right I don’t there were a lot of talented people there.

(Sofia glances down at her phone)

NARRATOR: Sofia? Why are you looking at your phone? Look at the computer! The email might be in at any-.

iMessage from Danny

Nothing yet.

NARRATOR: Ah… I see what’s going on here.

Sofia - I’m in my room if you wanna come up.

Danny - Cool. Can I bring popcorn?

Sofia - I’d be insulted if you didn’t.

(Sofia blushes)

KATIE: It’s here!

(They frantically gather around the screen as Sofia clicks on the new email that says “WELCOME TO THE A-CAPS” as the subject)

SOFIA (reads): Dear auditioners, thank you for coming out, a bunch of bull a bunch of bull. We are happy to welcome the following members.

(They all scan the screen for their names, their happy expressions suddenly become more and more sad. Katie is the first to sit back, then Bobby, then Ben, then Damien, then Graham, finally, Sofia just stares at the screen, blankly)

SOFIA: I didn’t get in…

(Bobby starts to rub her back)

SOFIA: None of us did… but that makes no sense, I’ve heard all of you sing before, you’re all amazing. How did every single one of us get rejected?

DAMIEN: It’s selective. Hardly anyone who auditioned got in.

KATIE: Then who did?

(Danny opens the door with a bag of microwave popcorn in his hands)

DANNY: Hey guys! I got in!

(Sofia fakes a smile)

SOFIA: That’s great! I’m so proud of you.

DANNY: Thanks.

(They embrace)

SOFIA (narration): That’s not a lie. I really was proud of him. He’s a good guy and he’s sweet to me. The least I can do is be nice in return. Always be the bigger person. It’s much easier to hate than it is to love, so I’m proving to be the bigger person by focusing on being happy for Danny rather than being sad for myself.

**SCENE 7: The Quad Lawn**

**AT RISE: Danny is sitting on a blanket on his laptop**

(Sofia enters with her bags from one of the academic buildings)

SOFIA (narration): Besides, I’m pretty occupied with classes at the moment. I’m taking three writing classes, an acting class focusing on Meisner, and a jazz tap class. Things are good. I'll have good grades.

(Sofia sits down on the blanket with Danny)

SOFIA (narration): A cappella would just distract me anyway. It's an extracurricular activity that's aside from my grades. I would get too competitive and dedicated and lose track of everything entirely. It's not like I actually need a cappella in my life.

(Sofia falls onto the blanket dramatically)

SOFIA: Ugh! I need it in my life.

DANNY: (chuckling) You're fine. All we've been doing so far is learning music. It's not like we're having any fun.

SOFIA: But that's what I wanna do! I wanna learn music!

DANNY: then take a theory class or join a choir or ensemble or join a dance group or the glee club. I promise, this doesn't define what you can and cannot do in college. The possibilities are endless. 

SOFIA: Are you seriously trying to get me to join the glee club?

(Danny and Sofia laugh)

DANNY: Sorry. Glee is a train wreck.

SOFIA: So disastrous.

(They laugh again, taking a second to pause and look at each other)

NARRATOR: This is what writers call "foreshadowing", but I'm getting ahead of myself here. Let's skip ahead, shall we? 

**SCENE 8: The Practice Rooms**

**AT RISE: Sofia is sitting at a piano with Ben, Graham, Katie, Damien, and Bobby all around the floor on their laptops.**

(Sofia starts pressing keys on the piano, playing a little tune to herself as she looks at her laptop)

GRAHAM: What a dick thing to say.

DAMIEN: Yeah "then take a theory class"? Who says that.

BOBBY: It sounds like he was trying to be nice.

BEN: "Trying".

KATIE: Failing.

BEN: He just rubs me the wrong way. I don't know.

GRAHAM: What do you mean you don't know? He's so selfish and egotistical. That's why he got into the A-Caps in the first place.

DAMIEN: No, they just accepted the attractive elitists. Guess where that leaves us?

KATIE: Ugly proletariats?

DAMIEN: Exactly.

BOBBY: You guys are just bitter cause you didn't get in and Danny did. I think he's a nice guy.

BEN: Apparently Sofia thinks so too.

GRAHAM: You can't be interested in Danny, can you?

(Pause)

BEN: Sofi?

SOFIA: Do you remember this arrangement?

(Ben looks at Sofia's screen)

BEN: I Knew You Were Trouble/As Long As You Love Me. Was this the one that you wrote that got rejected from our high school group?

SOFIA: Yeah.

(Katie, Bobby, Graham, and Damien start to look at it)

GRAHAM: This isn't bad. Looks easy enough to learn.

BEN: Hey look! I helped you with this beatbox line!

(Ben starts to beatbox)

SOFIA:

_ Once upon a time a few mistakes ago _

_ I was in your sights, you got me alone _

_ You found me, you found me, you found me _

(Bobby sings the bass part)

SOFIA:

_ I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that _

_ And when I fell hard you took a step back _

_ Without me, without me, without me _

(Damien, Graham, and Katie join in)

SOFIA:

_ And he's long gone when he's next to me _

_ And I realize the blame is on me _

 

_ 'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in _

_ So shame on me now _

_ Flew me to places I'd never been _

_ 'Til you put me down, oh _

_ I knew you were trouble when you walked in _

_ So shame on me now _

_ Flew me to places I'd never been _

_ Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground _

_ Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble _

_ Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble _

BEN (rapping):

I love everything about you, you're imperfectly perfect

Everyone's itching for beauty, but just scratchin' the surface

Lost time is never found, can the DJ please reverse it?

In life we pay for change, let's make every second worth it

Anything can work if you work it when people say you don't deserve it

Then don't give in, 'cuz hate may win some battles, but love wins in the end

You shine just like the sun while the moon and the stars reflect your light

SOFIA:

_ As long as you love me _

_ We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke _

_ As long as you love me _

_ I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold _

_ I knew you were trouble  _

_ knew you were trouble when you walked in _

_ So shame on me now _

_ Flew me to places I'd never been _

_ Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground _

_ Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble _

_ Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble _

(Silence. They all look at each other in wonder)

NARRATOR: Now, this is what writers call a "turning point", when the plot really starts to kick in. In this particular moment, everyone is thinking the same exact thing.

KATIE: Guys... that was amazing.

DAMIEN: Great. So now we're all that much more depressed that we didn't get into an a cappella group.

SOFIA: Not exactly. Danny said the possibilities are endless.

NARRATOR: and in that moment, Sofia Rosalinda Consuelo Ana Maria Solano said the words that would change her life forever.

SOFIA: Let's make our own a cappella group.

(Bobby raises his hand. Sofia nods to him)

BOBBY: How do we do that?

SOFIA: Well... first we're gonna need a president and a music director. Who wants to be president?

(Katie raises her hand. Sofia points at her)

SOFIA: Done! Now how about music director?

BEN: I think you should do it.

SOFIA: Who me? I could never! Well if you insist. Next we just need at least four people per voice part. We already have an alto, a soprano, two tenors, and two basses. 

KATIE: So we'd need 10 more members.

SOFIA: and if we perform a set, maybe we can be established as a collegiate official a cappella group.

**SCENE 9: The Auditorium**

**AT RISE: As students are filing in, Sofia comes in and sees Danny at the front with the A-Caps.**

(Sofia taps him on the shoulder and hugs him)

SOFIA: Congratulations! 

DANNY: Yeah! but why are you shaking? I thought I was supposed to be the one who's nervous.

SOFIA: I was looking for you all day. I want to tell you something.

DANNY: Oh shoot! Yeah, your texts. Sorry about that. I was-.

SOFIA: Here, with the A-Caps, I know, but you remember the other day when you told me that joining the A-Caps wasn't the end for me?

DANNY: Of course.

SOFIA: Well, you'll be happy to know that Katie and I are forming our own a cappella group!

DANNY: You're doing what?

SOFIA: We're gonna be an a cappella group.

(pause)

DANNY: and you think you can do that?

SOFIA: Yeah... We've got everything we need, we just need approval and we're set to go.

DANNY: Look, Sofia, as your friend, I should tell you that this is a bad idea.

NARRATOR: Ouch. Those were a lot of blows in one sentence. 

Friend.

Bad idea.

SOFIA: What?

DANNY: If you think you're gonna get as much cred as the A-Caps, you're wrong.

SOFIA: This isn't about cred.

DANNY: It's always about cred. The A-Caps will always be superior and you can't handle that because you're bitter.

SOFIA: I am not bitter!

DANNY: Take my advice. Stay in the background where you belong.

(Danny hugs her and Sofia frowns. The A-Caps get up on stage as the crowd cheers)

SHANIA: Hello Academy! Welcome to our Inaugural Concert for our newest members, Meadow, Danny, and Lyle! You are all in for a real treat today because Danny is going to debut a song for us!

(Danny takes the mic and winks at the audience, who cheer loudly. Shannon, the music director, conducts as the group starts singing)

DANNY: 

_ Here we go again _

_ I kinda wanna be more than friends _

_ So take it easy on me _

_ I'm afraid _

_ You're never satisfied _

 

_ Here we go again _

_ We're sick like animals _

_ We play pretend _

_ You're just _

_ A cannibal _

_ And I'm afraid _

_ I won't get out alive _

_ No, I won't sleep tonight _

 

_ Oh oh _

_ I want some more _

_ Oh oh _

_ What are you waiting for? _

_ Take a bite of my heart tonight _

_ Oh oh _

_ I want some more _

_ Oh oh _

_ What are you waiting for? _

_ What are you waiting for? _

_ Say goodbye to my heart tonight _

 

_ Hush, hush, the world is quiet _

_ Hush, hush, we both can't fight it _

_ It's us that made this mess _

_ Why can't you understand? _

_ Whoa, I won't sleep tonight _

_ I won't sleep tonight _

 

_ Here we go again, _

_ Here we go again, _

_ Here we go again, _

Let's go!

 

_ Oh oh _

_ I want some more _

_ Oh oh _

_ What are you waiting for? _

_ Take a bite of my heart tonight _

_ Oh oh _

_ I want some more _

_ Oh oh _

_ What are you waiting for? _

_ What are you waiting for? _

_ What are you waiting? _

 

_ Here we go again, _

_ Here we go again, _

_ Say goodbye to my heart tonight _

 

_ Oh oh _

_ I want some more _

_ Oh oh _

_ What are you waiting for? _

_ What are you waiting for? _

_ Say goodbye to my heart tonight _

(The song ends and Danny smiles at the audience as they cheer loudly for him. Sofia crosses her arms and leaves)

**SCENE 10: The Quad Lawn**

**AT RISE: Sofia is sitting under a tree, typing away on her computer.**

SOFIA (narration): August 30th, Sunday. And here I thought I could do something big and important. Just in worrying about finding people for my new a cappella group, I'm already binging on homework assignments at 2 in the morning before my dreaded freshmen 8am classes. This isn't worth it. Screw what Danny said about a new group not being as good or as popular as his. I just don't think I have the time for it in the first place. What's the point anyway? Even if he is right. It would takes years and years alone for our group to get a rep and we'd just be squashed by the A-Caps every chance they get. Nobody wants to hear a bunch of freshman try and sing. I have my own career to think about. I have my grades to focus on. If I wanna do a meaningless project on the side, it should be a crappy ensemble or something that I don't ever have to talk about once I graduate. That's how it should be. It's for the best.

(Sofia continues to type as Graham, Damien, and Ben are watching from far behind)

DAMIEN: So she's giving up?

GRAHAM: Yeah...

BEN: That's not like her, she never gives up on anything.

DAMIEN: Danny has a point-.

GRAHAM: Shut up, Damien.

DAMIEN: Okay, Jesus.

BEN: I don't wanna see her give up.

GRAHAM: Neither do I. Did you see the look on her face when this all started? It was like for once there was... (he struggles to find a word)

BEN: Hope. Yeah, that's kind of her thing. She always has faith and hope in everyone and everything.

(pause)

GRAHAM: Come on.

BEN: What are we doing?

GRAHAM: We've got a lot of work to do.

DAMIEN: Seriously? I just wanted to take a nap.

BEN: You can sleep when you're dead, let's go.

DAMIEN: I need to get new friends.

(the three boys run inside the freshman housing building)

**SCENE 11: Sofia and Katie's Room**

**AT RISE: Sofia is sleeping in her bed in the dark room, her laptop closed next to her.**

NARRATOR: Here we have Sofia, trying not to have a stress dream about not getting into an a cappella group. All of a sudden-.

(a light shines on Sofia. She cringes and gets up, shielding her eyes. Graham is shining a light in her face)

SOFIA: Who is that?

GRAHAM: It's me, Graham.

SOFIA: What the hell are you doing?

GRAHAM: Get up.

SOFIA: Why?

GRAHAM: Just get up. Katie's already downstairs. We gotta go.

SOFIA: Where are we going?

GRAHAM: You ask too many questions.

SOFIA: You don't answer any of mine.

(Graham drags Sofia out of bed)

**SCENE 12: The Recreational Field**

**AT RISE: 1 am in on the field, a group of friends sit in the center over top of the school logo.**

(Graham and Sofia walk up to Damien, Ben, Katie, and Bobby in front of a large group of people)

SOFIA: What is this?

DAMIEN: This is Jessie, Marisa, and Taylor. They're in my music Theory class. Jessie and Marisa are sopranos and Taylor's an alto.

BEN: These are my friends Nick, Johnny, and Vincent. Nick and Johnny are basses, but Vinny here as a sultry tenor voice. Johnny beatboxes.

(Nick, Johnny, and Vincent wave to Sofia)

KATIE: This is Morgan and Annie from across the hall. I heard them singing karaoke in the common room. Both altos. Both VERY good.

BOBBY: and this is Elijah, my roommate. He's a tenor.

ELIJAH: He caught me singing in the shower and begged me to join.

GRAHAM: All of these people got rejected by the A-Caps.

IRIS: Except for me. I think someone oughtta give it right back to those assholes. 

SOFIA: Iris? You sing?

IRIS: Alto.

GRAHAM: This is your a cappella group... it doesn't look like much now, but I think with a little effort and some rehearsal, we could really be something great. This is the vision you came to us proudly about; to see a group of talented people who weren't given a chance to shine for superficial reasons. For the first time, you've given all of these rejects the one thing they need; hope. The hope that they can be something greater than what the A-Caps tell them they are. These extremely talented people have been told they're not good enough and it is your vision to create a group that can tell them, "Yes. Yes you are good enough. You're better." Together, we can accomplish a lot of things, I believe. All you have to do is believe it too. 

(Sofia looks from Graham to the whole group)

SOFIA: and you're all willing to commit? Because this is no easy task. If we wanna be as good as the A-Caps, or even better, we have to work hard.

(They all nod)

SOFIA: In that case... Let's get this show on the road.

(Elijah raises his hand)

SOFIA: Yes Elijah?

ELIJAH: Do we have a group name?

(Sofia looks at her friends)

GRAHAM: Yeah... we came up with our own name. The Rolling Tones.

(Sofia smiles brightly as the other members nod to each other)

SOFIA: Alright then, Rolling Tones... let's get to it.

**SCENE 13: Common Room**

**AT RISE: Posters are hanging on the wall of the empty common room.**

(Enter Sofia carrying a stack of posters, she takes two or three and places the rest on the coffee table, using tape to hang them up on the wall next to A-Caps posters saying "Inaugural Concert: The Rolling Tones". Enter Danny, carrying a water bottle. He walks to the sink to re-fill it but stops when he sees what Sofia's doing)

DANNY: What are you doing?

SOFIA: Oh hey! The Rolling Tones are having their first concert this weekend. You should come!

DANNY: The Rolling Tones? Seriously?

SOFIA: I'm beyond serious.

DANNY: I told you this is a bad idea.

SOFIA: and I decided to ignore you.

DANNY: You should have listened to me. I'll make this friendly competition, but I can't control what Lyle and Meadow might do, let alone Shania and Shannon. They'll tear you apart. 

SOFIA: For the first time, people who don't fit into your little selective A-Caps bubble have hope that they can be something great. We're not going anywhere. So go tell your friends to be ready.

(Sofia flips her hair and starts to leave)

DANNY: They're not my friends...

(Sofia pauses)

DANNY: If they were going into shark infested waters, I wouldn't warn them, but I'm warning you, all of you. 

(Sofia turns around and walks slowly towards Danny)

SOFIA: You haven't known me for very long, so I'm going to fill you in on a little secret... I can take care of myself. 

DANNY: I couldn't forgive myself if I didn't say anything.

SOFIA: Now you have.

DANNY: and you're not going to listen to me, are you?

SOFIA: Nope.

DANNY: Fine. Good luck to you.

SOFIA: Thanks.

(She places one of the posters in his hands and picks up the rest before leaving. Danny contemplates and looks down at the poster)

NARRATOR: which brings us to here,

**SCENE 14: The Auditorium**

**AT RISE: The auditorium is only half filled as students slowly start to enter cautiously.**

NARRATOR: now. The very first concert for The Rolling Tones, which will go down in history as- well- again, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's just get to the group huddle.

(Sofia and The Rolling Tones, at the foot of the stage, are all standing in a circle)

SOFIA: This is it. This concert could go down in history as the beginning of something truly great for the world of a cappella. But no pressure.

NARRATOR: You're killing it, Sofia.

SOFIA: Whatever happens, if you have fun, you've already won.

(They all put their hands in)

BEN: 1, 2, 3!

ALL: Tones!

(They cheer and head up to the stage as the audience claps. Katie steps to the microphone)

KATIE: Hey Academy! Welcome to the very first concert for The Rolling Tones, The Academy's brand new on-campus a cappella group. While our little family is full right now, we would like to encourage you to audition for us every semester. We are all about acceptance and family and having a lot of fun and we hope that even if you don't get in, you have a lot of fun at our concerts and supporting us. Without further ado, I will let our musical director, Sofia Solano, do her thing.

(Katie steps back in line. Sofia takes out her pitch pipe and plays notes for everyone as they hum. Sofia counts in)

SOFIA: 1, 2, 3,

GIRLS:

_ Mama told me not to waste my life _

_ She said spread your wings my little butterfly _

 

_ Don't let what they say keep you up at night _

_ And if they give you shhhh... _

_ Then they can walk on by _

IRIS:

_ My feet, feet can't touch the ground _

_ And I can't hear a sound _

_ But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah _

TAYLOR:

_ Walk, walk on over there _

_ 'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah _

MORGAN/ANNIE/JESSIE:

_ Your words don't mean a thing _

_ I'm not listening _

_ Keep talking, all I know is _

_ Mama told me not to waste my life, _

_ She said spread your wings my little butterfly _

_ Don't let what they say keep you up at night _

_ And they can't detain you _

_ 'Cause wings are made to fly _

_ And we don't let nobody bring us down _

_ No matter what you say – it won't hurt me _

_ Don't matter if I fall from the sky _

_ These wings are made to fly _

 

Hey, hey!

MARISA:

_ I'm firing up on that runway _

_ I know we're gonna get there someday _

_ But we don't need no "Ready. Steady. Go!", no _

KATIE:

_ Talk, talk turns into air _

_ And I don't even care, oh yeah _

IRIS/MARISA/KATIE:

_ Your words don't mean a thing _

_ I'm not listening _

_ Keep talking, all I know is _

(Danny begins to enter from the back of the auditorium)

IRIS/MARISA/KATIE:  
__ Mama told me not to waste my life,  
__ She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
__ Don't let what they say keep you up at night,  
__ And they can't detain you  
__ 'Cause wings are made to fly  
__ And we don't let nobody bring us down  
__ No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
_ Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
_ __ These wings are made to fly

IRIS:  
_ I don't need no one saying _

BOYS:  
hey, hey, hey, hey

IRIS:  
_ I don't hear no one saying _

BOYS:  
hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

IRIS:  
__ You better keep on walking  
__ I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd  
_ You better keep on walking  
_ __ I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd

SOFIA:  
__ Your words don't mean a thing  
_ I'm not listening  
_ __ They're just like water off my wings

MORGAN/ANNIE/JESSIE:  
__ Mama told me not to waste my life  
__ She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
__ Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
_ And they can't detain you  
_ __ Cause wings are made to fly

GIRLS:  
__ And we don't let nobody bring us down  
__ No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
_ Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
_ __ These wings are made to fly

SOFIA/KATIE:  
__ And we don't let nobody bring us down  
__ No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
_ Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
_ __ These wings are made to fly

(As the audience cheers, Danny nods his head and sighs before exiting)

NARRATOR: The good news is, the concert was a big success! The bad news...

**SCENE 15: Classroom**

**AT RISE: Shania is in front of a computer next to Shannon, behind them are the other A-Caps and Danny.**

NARRATOR: the concert was a big success...

(Shania's face grows red)

NARRATOR: Which didn't make Shania and the A-Caps too happy.

(Shania slams the laptop case shut)

SHANIA: The Rolling Tones!? Are you kidding me!?

NARRATOR: I would love to tell you that these two groups got a long very quickly and were able to co-exist peacefully... but...

SHANIA: This. Means. War.

NARRATOR: Alas, the drama begins. 

> TO BE CONTINUED...

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONG CREDIT:  
> Aaron Burr, Sir/My Shot - Hamilton: An American Musical  
> Geronimo (originally by Sheppard) - Toccatatones  
> Fight Song (originally by Rachel Platten) - Alyssa Shouse  
> E.T. (originally by Katy Perry) - Matt Beillis  
> I Knew You Were Trouble/As Long as You Love Me (originally by Taylor Swift/Justin Bieber) - VoicePlay  
> Animal (originally by Neon Trees) - UNC Clef Hangers  
> Wings (originally by Little Mix) - The Pennharmonics


	2. Bang Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome back! Good to see you, everyone! Let's review what happened last time. Sofia Solano and her friends, Ben, Graham, Damien, Katie, and Bobby all got rejected from the fancy schmancy a cappella group called the A-Caps, who are actually kind of bitchy. But you know who did get in? Daniel, who Sofia may or may not have feelings for. It's unclear at the moment since Danny keeps going back on forth from being an asshole to a great guy. But Sofia and her friends made their own a cappella group, which is great for them, but not so great for the A-Caps. Now that you're caught up, let's begin!"

NARRATOR: Since Sofia Rosalinda Consuelo Ana Maria Solano was a child, she documented every moment of her life.

**SCENE 1: FLASHBACK - Sofia's Bedroom**

**AT RISE:** **A scrapbook filled with certificates open on Sofia's bed**.

NARRATOR: In her scrapbook, she placed pictures of her family vacations, her awards, grants, scholarships, and happiest moments. She also had a trophy case and a diary. There wasn't a single moment Sofia hadn't written down.

(Sofia walks in with another certificate, kisses it, and places it inside the page of the scrap book)

**SCENE 2: Classroom**

**AT RISE: The scrapbook is on top of a piano as Sofia stands behind it, placing a clipping of a news article inside it.**

NARRATOR: The first and positive review of her original a cappella group was no exception.

(The group cheers)

KATIE: Okay guys! We got the first concert out of the way and it was great, but we can't get too comfortable. If anything, we should be pushing harder and harder. The pressure is on now that we're known around campus. We wanna stay good and get even better if we have to. I sent out an email with our official schedule. We'll meet every night for 2 hours except for Fridays and Saturdays. 

SOFIA: I have copies of our next arrangement up on the piano, if you would be so kind to grab one and sit in sections. Sopranos over by the window, altos to the back, tenors next to the door, and basses by the blackboard. We're gonna work on Listen to the Music this week, then move on to Black Horse in a Cherry Tree next week. You can find both on noteflight if you wanna fit in some personal practice time.

(Members walk up to the piano and take sheet music as Sofia smiles)

NARRATOR: To say Sofia Solano was on top of the world was a massive understatement. In this moment, the world was her bitch and nothing could go wrong... well for now, but I will let her have this moment for now. 

> NOTHING BUT TREBLE
> 
> Bang Bang

 

**SCENE 3: Classroom**

**AT RISE: Shania and Shannon are pacing around the room by the piano.**

NARRATOR: Meanwhile...

SHANIA: I AM SO UPSET!!

NARRATOR: The world had made Shania its bitch.

SHANNON: Can your bitch fit be quieter please? I need to find a harmony for the basses in measure 13.

SHANIA: How the hell did those freshman and their posse of rejects actually get publicity and popularity? It makes no sense.

SHANNON: It makes a little sense. We've rejected so many people, they're bound to revolt at some point.

SHANIA: And something is off about that MD of theirs... Sofia...

SHANNON: They say it was all her idea. She's basically the original founder of The Rolling Tones.

SHANIA: Don't tell me you actually read the entirety of that stupid article.

SHANNON: Know thy enemy.

SHANIA: We need to find a way to crush their spirits, make them think they're not as great as they seem to believe they are...

(She paces around the room)

NARRATOR: It should be noted that whatever Shania is thinking... it can't be good.

SHANNON: You're thinking too hard about this. We should focus on what we're rehearsing today before everyone gets here, starting with talking to the head of the athletic department at USC about the game.

(Shania gasps)

SHANIA: That's it!

 

**SCENE 4: Dining Hall**

**AT RISE: Sofia runs up to the table where Elijah, Bobby, Katie, Graham, Damien, and Ben are sitting.**

SOFIA: The Homecoming Game!

GRAHAM: Pardon?

SOFIA: USC's Homecoming Game!

BOBBY: I'm afraid none of us are following.

SOFIA: It's the biggest celebration on this side of the city. Each year, the A-Caps take the halftime show before the band.

DAMIEN: And?

SOFIA: There's no better way to establish ourselves as a group beyond the bubble of this campus.

ELIJAH: and you're suggesting we go for it?

SOFIA: If we get to perform at this game, imagine what that will do for us!

BEN: I see only one problem with this, otherwise brilliant, plan. Shania and her band of obnoxious go-getters. They're gonna be all over this.

BOBBY: I agree. They've probably already secured the spot by now and even if they didn't, they'd fight us tooth and nail.

KATIE: I don't think it's a bad idea...

SOFIA: Thank you!

DAMIEN: You guys are insane. This is a death sentence and we're all going to be slaughtered.

SOFIA: Yeah, but your opinion is always negative, so we never listen anyway.

(Damien shrugs)

BEN: Okay, okay, how about this; we'll go along with it if you guys can actually make this happen.

KATIE: Fine.

SOFIA: Don't underestimate us, boys. Katie and I are quite the team. Okay, I'm getting food now.

ELIJAH: I'll come with.

SOFIA: Cool.

(Sofia and Elijah depart from the table and into the service area)

ELIJAH: You got guts. I'll give you that.

SOFIA: Thanks... I honestly wish the rest of you would have as much faith in us as I do. I wanna see us succeed.

ELIJAH: So do we, but we also don't wanna get brutally murdered.

SOFIA: I know... I get that. I'm sorry if this stresses you guys out or anything.

ELIJAH: I think we all are starting to feel a bit better knowing that you and Katie'll be doing all the work.

SOFIA: Well gee. Thanks.

ELIJAH: Don't worry about it. If were you, beautiful, confident, and courageous, I wouldn't have anything to fear.

(Pause)

SOFIA: Thanks...

ELIJAH: I'm sure you've heard that thousands of times.

SOFIA: What? That I'm a badass.

ELIJAH: No, that you're beautiful.

NARRATOR: Oh... I think I know what's going on here.

 

**SCENE 5: Bobby's Room**

**AT RISE: Bobby and Sofia are sitting on Bobby's bed. Elijah is not in the room.**

BOBBY: He was hitting on you!?

SOFIA: He said, "I bet you've heard that you're beautiful thousands of times".

BOBBY: Wow... what are you gonna do now? I mean, Danny's probably not a good option-.

SOFIA: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who said I was interested in Danny?

NARRATOR: You. In your diary. Several times.

> I'm totally interested in Danny.
> 
> Danny has beautiful eyes.
> 
> He's so talented.
> 
> Danny <3

SOFIA: I am NOT interested in Danny.

BOBBY: Well good! Then you can see what's gonna happen with Elijah.

SOFIA: But... Elijah? Do I really wanna get involved with a guy like Elijah?

BOBBY: What does that mean?

SOFIA: I mean...

NARRATOR: Come to think of it, Sofia didn't exactly know Elijah all that well.

BOBBY: Trust me, I've known Elijah for a LONG time. We practically grew up together. It takes a while to get used to him.

SOFIA: Okay?

BOBBY: and because of that, he doesn't really have the best luck with this kind of thing. I think you owe it to him, and to yourself, to give him a chance. From what you've told me, you haven't had the best luck with love either.

NARRATOR: If you count being in love with the same guy for 10 years despite being in 3 relationships the whole time as bad luck, but once again, I am getting ahead of myself.

BOBBY: Maybe you should give this a shot.

(pause)

SOFIA: I'm not deciding anything right now. I've got too much to worry about.

BOBBY: Okay... just make sure you're honest with him, okay?

(Sofia nods)

 

**SCENE 6: Classroom**

**AT RISE: The Rolling Tones are rehearsing in a circle, Marisa stands in the middle as Sofia directs.**  

 

MARISA:  
_Well my heart knows me better than I know myself_  
_So I'm gonna let it do all the talking.  
__I came across a place in the middle of nowhere  
__With a big black horse and a cherry tree._

_I felt a little fear upon my back_  
_He said "Don't look back, just keep on walking."_  
_When the big black horse said, "Hey lady!"_  
_Said, "Look this way, will you marry me?"_

_But I said no, no, no, no-no-no_  
_I said no, no, you're not the one for me_  
_No, no, no, no-no-no_  
_I said no, no, you're not the one for me_

_You're not the one for me_

_Said no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,_  
_You're not the one for me_  
_I said, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_  
_You're not the one for me_

_Big black horse and a cherry tree_  
_I can't quite get there 'cause my heart's forsaken me_  
_Big black horse and a cherry tree_  
_I can't quite get there 'cause my heart's forsaken me_

(They applaud each other as Danny slowly starts to enter the room wearing a white shirt, slowly clapping. The room quiets down)

DANNY: Fabulous job, all of you.

KATIE: This is a closed rehearsal.

DANNY: The A-Caps sent me.

SOFIA: You were spying on us!?

DANNY: No, I come in peace, that's why they sent me in a white shirt.

(Everyone frowns and then nod as they realize the metaphor)

SOFIA: What do you want?

DANNY: Shania and Shannon wanna meet with Katie and Sofia; privately.

KATIE: Why?

DANNY: They thought you might ask that. They said I can only disclose this; let's play.

(Katie and Sofia exchange a look)

SOFIA: When is this meeting?

DANNY: As soon as possible. I'm supposed to take you there.

KATIE: Fine. Meeting adjourned.

(The Rolling Tones begin to leave)

SOFIA: Let's get this over with.

(Danny nods and exits, the girls following after him)

**SCENE 7: Sidewalk off Campus - EXT**

**AT RISE: The sun is setting. Shania and Shannon are standing on a quiet street corner as Danny, Sofia, and Katie are walking towards them.**

(while the three are walking, Katie walks ahead as Danny tries to get Sofia's attention)

DANNY: Sofia...

SOFIA: Don't try and warn me again. I already know what I'm getting myself into and I certainly don't need you telling me I can't do something when I know damn well I can.

DANNY: Would you blame a man for trying? For caring?

SOFIA: So now you're going to pretend that you actually care?

(Danny sighs from embarrassment)

DANNY: It's complicated-.

SOFIA: It's not complicated at all. You chose your people and we chose ours. Now we have nothing more to say to each other.

(Sofia walks ahead with Katie. When they turn the corner, they see Shania and Shannon waiting for them)

SHANIA: Well, well, well... I guess sending the man-candy to your rehearsal worked.

SOFIA: If that's your angle, you might wanna send somebody else.

KATIE: You said you wanted to play. What's your game?

SHANNON: The USC Homecoming Game. It's an A-Caps tradition since several generations ago with the first A-Caps in 1972.

SOFIA: So?

SHANIA: So we're not about to let a couple of freshman brats take it away that grand tradition.

KATIE: You already got the gig, didn't you? That's why you called us here.

SHANIA: No. As a matter of fact, I called USC earlier to reserve our spot "per usual", but they've heard of you and they just didn't think it was fair.

SHANNON: said something about equal treatment and how we have to choose amongst ourselves who performs.

KATIE: So what does that mean for us?

SHANIA: It means we're challenging you to a battle. An a-cappella battle. On the main lawn. Thursday night.

SHANNON: We'll be singing the mainstream hit collaboration of 2015; Bang Bang by Jessie J, Ariana Grande, and-.

SOFIA: Nicki Minaj, yeah. We know. We weren't born yesterday.

SHANIA: There will be an audience and they will vote which group they want representing their school at the halftime show. 

KATIE: Fine. Whoever gets the most votes performs at the show.

SHANNON: Show starts at 10pm.

SHANIA: and you best be careful, little girls (glares at Sofia) you might just find out how in over your head you really are.

SOFIA: We will perform... and you will lose.

SHANIA: We'll see.

(Shania looks from Sofia to Danny, then back at Sofia)

SHANIA: Danny, let's go.

(Shania and Shannon turn to leave as Danny follows)

 

**SCENE 8: The Practice Room - INT**

**AT RISE: Sofia has a laptop on her lap as she plucks out notes on the piano.**

SOFIA:  _Just come and show me what your momma gave_

(She sings against other notes to create harmony, then writes it down in her notebook before going to the computer and entering the notes into the music. A knock on the door. Sofia looks up. Elijah is outside the door, he peaks it open and sticks his head in)

ELIJAH: Can I join?

SOFIA: I'm arranging for the battle. I can't promise I'll be much fun.

ELIJAH: It's fine. Sometimes the best quality time is when two people aren't saying anything at all but are still comfortable around each other.

(Sofia shrugs. Elijah opens the door and shuts it behind him, sitting on the floor. Silence continues as Sofia continues her work)

SOFIA:  _Just come and show me what your momma gave_

ELIJAH: I understand what you're going through.

SOFIA: Do you?

ELIJAH: Yeah. People always telling you you're too small to do something so you work tirelessly day and night to prove them wrong, that you didn't make the wrong decision.

SOFIA: My, my, that's oddly specific.

ELIJAH: I just want you to know that I understand.

SOFIA: As comforting as that is, it doesn't exactly help, Elijah. But you know what would help me?

ELIJAH: What?

SOFIA: Silence, so I can finish this and have it ready by rehearsal tomorrow. We've only got 3 days to make this as good, or even better, than the A-Caps.

ELIJAH: Oh, no I get it. Sorry. Continue.

SOFIA: Thank you.

(Sofia continues to play the piano. Elijah stands up)

ELIJAH: What if I helped you arrange? That way I can be of some help.

SOFIA: Oh... okay, sure.

(Elijah sits on the piano bench next to her, slouching as he does so)

ELIJAH: What do you have so far?

SOFIA: Well right now, I'm finding a four-part harmony for Ariana's section. There's no telling who'll start, who'll interrupt, what's gonna happen, so I need to throw in everything I got to make this section pop. So here's what I have right now.

(She plays it on the piano)

SOFIA: The soloist is here (plays the note). 

ELIJAH: I think you oughtta solo.

SOFIA: What? No, I couldn't.

ELIJAH: Why not?

SOFIA: Because... that sounds a little selfish, don't you think? Me giving myself a solo?

ELIJAH: but we need our best out there... and I think you're our best.

SOFIA: Are you sure that's not a biased opinion?

(pause)

ELIJAH: Maybe a little...

(Sofia clears her throat and looks back at the computer screen)

SOFIA: Maybe we can have Jessie do the Jessie J solo, you know, to be cute. Iris would also kill that Nicki Minaj bit at the bridge.

ELIJAH: I like that idea.

SOFIA: Thanks.

(Elijah struggles to get comfortable on the chair. He begins to move his arms around, trying to find an angle to relax)

ELIJAH: Hey... I can't really figure out where to my put my arm... could I maybe put it around you instead?

(Sofia looks at Elijah)

DAMIEN (voice): You have got to be kidding me!

 

**SCENE 9: The Common Room**

**AT RISE: Graham, Damien, Katie, and Ben are sitting on the couches with Sofia.**

DAMIEN (cont): "I can't really figure out where to put my arm"!? That is the single worst line I have ever heard in my entire life.

SOFIA: It didn't seem like a line... did it?

GRAHAM: It was a line.

BEN: It was definitely a line.

KATIE: Did you let him?

(pause)

SOFIA: Yeah.

(Ben and Damien groan in disgust)

SOFIA: What was I supposed to say? "That's a bad line" and laugh it off?

BEN: Yes!

DAMIEN: That's actually EXACTLY what you say.

KATIE: Lay off her, you guys. I think it's kind of sweet.

DAMIEN: You honestly think Elijah's creepy crush on Sofia is sweet?

KATIE: I do a little...

BEN: Sofia is a smart, independent, optimistic, and charming girl. She can do so much better than Elijah.

KATIE: How do you guys know? We hardly know him. 

DAMIEN: the other day, he asked me to go around and ask people what they're saying about him.

BEN: don't forget that time he asked if he could elect himself lead tenor.

DAMIEN: He's a weirdo!

SOFIA: Graham...

(Graham, who has been staring off into space, looks up at Sofia)

SOFIA: What do you have to say about all this?

GRAHAM: (shrugs) I don't wanna warn you as though I could somehow protect you... 

SOFIA: But?

GRAHAM: But... maybe he does deserve at least one chance. Scope it out. See how you feel. If the answer is no, then that means no.

SOFIA: You think I owe it to myself?

GRAHAM: I think if it works out it could be great, but if it doesn't, then there's little to worry about.

NARRATOR: and while she wasn't sure whether or not this was based off of Graham's advice, or her own free will, she actually took this seriously.

 

**SCENE 10: Student Union**

**AT RISE: Students gathering in a circle, leaving two spaces for both groups to enter and exit. A-Caps and Rolling Tones are inside watching the crowds gather in, each group on either side.**

(Danny, who breaks away from his group, sees Sofia pensive and by herself. He taps her shoulder)

SOFIA: What do you want?

NARRATOR: If you honestly asked Danny Ford what he wanted right now, he'd tell you he didn't exactly have an answer to that question. But here's what he did say.

DANNY: I wanna apologize... for anything Shania or Shannon said the other night that may have hurt you.

SOFIA: I'm fine. Sticks and stones.

DANNY: Okay... but I've just been feeling bad about it-.

SOFIA: So I'll pity you and go easy on the A-Caps tonight. Nice try.

DANNY: Is that really what you think I'm trying to do all the time? Take you and your team down?

SOFIA: Isn't it?

DANNY: No, I told you, it's complicated.

SOFIA: and I told you that it's not-.

DANNY: well I'm telling you that you're wrong.

(pause)

DANNY: Despite what you think... you guys are my friends... I didn't ask to get accepted into the A-Caps. I didn't do anything special. I just got in. And now because of that, I've lost all of the people who were my actual friends... the A-Caps are great and all, but they're not you guys... and now that you've formed this group, I can't even associate myself with you without being labeled as a traitor.

SOFIA: Oh... I guess... I kinda see now how that could get

SOFIA: complicated...          DANNY: complicated?

DANNY: Yeah... 

SOFIA: You know... you could always leave them...

DANNY: What?

SOFIA: You could switch sides. Stay with your friends.

DANNY: You're kidding, right?

SOFIA: No... just think about it. It wouldn't be as complicated if you came over to our side and joined us. You could still be in an a cappella group, like you deserve to be, but you wouldn't have to worry about standards and which side to pick. You can be with us and we can all be happy together.

NARRATOR: and this is what writers call, a massive turning point.

DANNY: Sofia... the A-Caps are elitist. They want nothing but the best.

SOFIA: So?

DANNY: So, the fact that they picked me as one of their best means something. I'm not just going to jump ship for an a cappella group that is "trying" to make it big. 

SOFIA: Excuse me?

DANNY: Don't get me wrong, you guys are great as people... but I need to be in the superior a cappella group musically.

SOFIA: Oh... so you're telling the music director of The Rolling Tones that she's not superior musically.

DANNY: Sofia-.

SOFIA: Oh, it's fine. Don't worry about it. Go back to your A-Caps... and while your at it, why don't you make some new friends.

DANNY: Wait-.

SOFIA: It's not like we actually needed you anyway. Everything's fine the way it is... Elijah and I are even getting cozy.

(Sofia walks away and returns to the group in a huddle, standing next to Elijah who smiles at her. Danny watches sadly)

NARRATOR: It should be noted that in this moment... despite what Sofia had said to Danny... Danny was still more conflicted than ever.

(He turns to leave)

 

**SCENE 11: The Main Lawn**

**AT RISE: Students sitting in the circle applaud as the groups enter from the student union.**

NARRATOR: Alright! Here we go! The battle that will decide which group sings at the USC Homecoming Game. Let's begin...

(The A-Caps begin)

SHANIA:  
_She got a body like an hourglass,_  
_But I can give it to you all the time_  
_She got a booty like a Cadillac,_  
_But I can send you into overdrive_  
_Stop and wait, wait for that,_  
_Stop hold up, swing your bat_  
_See anybody could be bad to you,_  
_You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah_

_Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)_  
_Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)_  
_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_  
_Wait a minute tell you (ah)_  
_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_  
_Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)_  
_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_  
_Wait a minute tell you (ah)_

(The Rolling Tones step forward, interrupting the A-Caps)

SOFIA:  
_She might've let you hold her hand in school,_  
_But Imma show you how to graduate_  
_No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk,_  
_Just come and show me what your momma gave_  
_Your love gotta be baby, love but don't say a thing_  
_See anybody could be good to you,_  
_You need a bad girl to blow your mind_

 _Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)_  
_Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)_  
_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_  
_Wait a minute tell you (ah)_  
_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_  
_Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)_  
_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_  
_Wait a minute tell you (ah)_

(A-Caps interrupt)

MEADOW:  
It's Myx Moscato  
It's frizz in a bottle  
It's Nicki full throttle, it's oh, oh  
Swimming in the grotto  
We winning in the lotto  
We dipping in the pot of blue foam  
Kitten so good  
It's dripping on wood  
Get a ride in the engine that could

ROLLING TONES:  
Go, Batman robbin' it

A-CAPS:  
Bang, bang, cockin' it

ROLLING TONES: Queen Nicki dominant!

A-CAPS: prominent!

IRIS:  
B to the A to the N to the G to the uh  
B to the A to the N to the G to the hey

(The A-Caps take it for the win)

SHANIA:  
_See anybody could be good to you,_  
_You need a bad girl to blow your mind, your mind_

 _Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)_  
_Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)_  
_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_  
_Wait a minute tell you (ah)_  
_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_  
_Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)_  
_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_  
_Wait a minute tell you (ah)_

(The crowd cheers as The Rolling Tones and A-Caps stand face to face with each other, Shania and Sofia the closest of them all)

 

**SCENE 12: Shania and Shannon's Suite**

**AT RISE: A rather large suite where Shania and Shannon live. The A-Caps are all gathered for a party.**

NARRATOR: Ah yes, the typical college party scene. Let's see what kind of trouble we can get into today, shall we?

(Shania stands up on top of a table)

SHANIA: Okay! Everyone! Shh... LISTEN TO ME!

(The A-Caps all pause and stop to look at her)

SHANIA: I would like to raise a glass-.

CLARKE: For the 6th time!

(They laugh)

SHANIA: Here's to our inevitable victory.

(they raise their red solo cups and down their drinks, except for Danny, who is leaning against a wall in the back, staring at his first drink. Brittany approaches him, drunk off her ass)

BRITTANY: Hey Danny.

DANNY: Hey Brittany. 

BRITTANY: How drunk are you right now?

DANNY: Takes a lot for me to get really drunk.

BRITTANY: Cause you're so big and tall... like a teddy bear.

(She hugs him tightly, he awkwardly hugs her bag)

BRITTANY: Did anyone ever tell you you're like a big teddy bear?

DANNY (sarcastically): No. I can't say I've ever heard that.

(Ivan rushes over to Brittany, prying her off Danny)

IVAN: Britt, you have to stop harassing the freshmen, okay?

BRITTANY: but he's so cuddly.

IVAN: Go hug Jacob. 

BRITTANY: Jacob!!

(She screams and jumps away. Ivan laughs and pats Danny on the back)

IVAN: You drinking?

(Danny shrugs)

DANNY: A little.

IVAN: Nothing to sweat about, man. Only Shania, Brittany, Kathryn, Matt, and Trent are the ones who get really wasted at these things.

DANNY: I've heard Lyle was a party animal in high school.

IVAN: I give it two more parties until he begs us to drive him someplace where he can start going on the hunt for hookups.

DANNY: There's one in every family.

IVAN: Three in ours.

(Danny chuckles, but looks down at his drink)

IVAN: If you're feeling worried about this whole homecoming thing, don't. We've totally got this. You saw how they dropped out at the last chorus.

DANNY: Yeah, no we are totally gonna get the gig... but I kinda pissed off their MD before the show and now I feel like she's gonna kill me in my sleep.

IVAN: We've all pissed off that MD.

DANNY: I know...

(pause)

IVAN: You're not scared of what she'll do to you... you're sad she's pissed at you.

(pause)

IVAN: Dude!

DANNY: Keep your voice down...

IVAN: I'm going to say this to you once and only once. You CAN'T have feelings for her. You just can't. Do whatever you have to do to get over it.

DANNY: No, I got it. That's just easier said than done.

IVAN: Well figure it out. Fast.

(Ivan pats Danny on the back and walks away)

NARRATOR: It was true. Danny did understand, only, he wished it didn't have to be this way.

SHANIA: Guys! Guys shut up! I have the results on my phone!

(Shania stands up on the table again)

SHANIA: Dear singers, bullshit bullshit blah blah blah... the students have spoken and voted and the winners are-.

 

**SCENE 13: The Common Room**

**AT RISE: Sofia is reading the email out loud to The Rolling Tones, who are sitting around her on chairs and on the floor with beverages and snacks to the side.**

SOFIA: The A-Caps.

(Everyone sighs)

IRIS: This is crap.

NICK: You know how this happened, don't you? It's all fixed.

JESSIE: No, it's not...

TAYLOR: Yes it is! Nobody wants to vote for us because they're afraid what Shania will do to them

MORGAN: Or people just vote for what they're comfortable with.

VINCENT: We did kinda screw up the end, so maybe it is our fault.

GRAHAM: It's not our fault. We did our best.

DAMIEN: Tell that to the voters who said we suck.

JOHNNY: Maybe we just weren't ready. With a little more time, we could have done it right.

SOFIA: I'm sorry that I got us caught up in this, guys.

(Graham sits beside Sofia and hugs her tightly)

GRAHAM: Don't blame yourself, okay? We're in this together. We went along with it too.

KATIE: We just reached for a rung on that latter that was too high. We need to take a second and climb back up. We'll be fine.

NICK: I'm gonna order a pizza. Anyone want some?

(Everyone raises their hand)

NICK: Large pepperoni okay?

(Everyone nods as Nick takes out his phone and leaves the room)

BEN: Well... if you wanna look at the bright side, we have free tickets to the game now.

GRAHAM: USC Football games are always fun. We can all go together.

KATIE: and show Katie we're the bigger people by actually showing up to their show.

SOFIA: It would be nice to see the look of confusion on Shania's face when she sees us walk in.

DAMIEN: I'm down.

SOFIA: Yeah... we should all go. Together.

(They all start to talk amongst themselves and stand up to get food. In the process, Nick returns. Sofia stands up to get a soda, but it stopped in her tracks by Elijah)

NARRATOR: It should be noted that Sofia wasn't in the best mood.

ELIJAH: Hey... if you weren't planning on doing anything before or after... maybe we could hang out? We could even sit together at the game. You're, like, the only theatre person I know who likes sports, so you can explain the game to me.

NARRATOR: It should also be noted that she really needed something good in her life. Getting a date wouldn't make her happy, but getting Danny jealous might.

SOFIA: Sure.

 

**SCENE 14: The Game**

**AT RISE: The USC stadium is completely packed as the game is going on. The Rolling Tones are sitting very close to the field. Sofia comes back with food, Ben trailing behind her with two foam fingers, one on each hand.**

NARRATOR: Which brings us here. Now.

SOFIA: Two hot dogs for Graham.

(Sofia begins to pass the food to people)

SOFIA: A large diet coke for Damien.

DAMIEN: Thank you, kindly.

SOFIA: Popcorn for Katie, a slushy for Bobby, and an order of chicken fingers for Elijah.

(Sofia tries to squeeze her way back to her seat and lands next to Elijah. Ben sits peacefully next to her with a smile on his face. Sofia glares at him)

SOFIA: You know you could have helped me. 

BEN: I did! I carried your foam finger!

SOFIA: That's not mine.

ELIJAH: That's mine!

(Ben passes the foam finger to Elijah. Sofia and Elijah continue to watch the game. The crowd groans)

ELIJAH: What just happened?

SOFIA: So the quarterback has to pass the ball, but it wasn't caught by USC, it was caught by Stanford, so that's called an interception but because he dropped the ball, now they have to see if it's gonna go to USC or Standford.

(Elijah looks at Sofia and whispers into her ear)

ELIJAH: I love it when you talk sports.

(Sofia cringes)

NARRATOR: Uh oh... this can't be good.

ELIJAH: You know, I never thought girls knew anything about sports. That's what impresses me so much about you. You're not a stereotypical girl. Why, you're practically one of the guys.

NARRATOR: What?

SOFIA: What?

ELIJAH: I'm so tired of the way girls act, you know? You're much better than them.

NARRATOR: Oh boy. This just got awkward.

(The whistle blows and the crowd cheers)

ANNOUNCER: and now, please welcome, your halftime show opener; from the American Academy of the Dramatic Arts: The A-Caps!

(On the field, the A-Caps, directed by Shannon, begin to sing, doing a little choreography to accompany the show. Lyle takes the solo mic)

LYLE:  
Get jazzy on it  
_I'm that flight that you get on, international_  
_First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable_  
  
_'Cause I know what the girl them need,_  
_New York to Haiti_  
_I got lipstick stamps on my passport,_  
_You make it hard to leave_

(Danny starts to look towards The Rolling Stones as he dances, he sees Elijah putting his arm around Sofia. Ivan glares at Danny and they nod at each other before continuing)

LYLE:  
_Been around the world, don't speak the language_  
_But your booty don't need explaining_  
_All I really need to understand is_  
_When you talk dirty to me_  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
  
_You know the words to my songs_  
_No habla inglés_  
_Our conversations ain't long_  
_But you know what is_  
  
_I know what the girl them want,_  
_London to Taiwan_  
_I got lipstick stamps on my passport_  
_I think I need a new one_  
  
_Been around the world, don't speak the language_  
_But your booty don't need explaining_  
_All I really need to understand is_  
_Will you talk dirty to me_  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
  
_Uno, met your friend in Rio_  
_Dos, she was all on me-o_  
_Tres, we can ménage à three though_  
_Quatro, oo_ h

IVAN: Ivan!  
Otro latino, we raising the beat-o  
Ladies know we love it when you stroke our ego  
USC, we tigers, girl  
Red and gold we gonna show you the world  
Too clutch to touch, too swag to tag  
A cappella, yeah, we got it in the bag  
We won't stop bringing you pleasure  
A-Caps so sweet and don't foget the measure  
Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it  
Can't stop, won't stop, never gonna quit it  
Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it  
Can't stop, won't stop, never gonna quit it  
  
LYLE:  
_Been around the world, don't speak the language_  
_But your booty don't need explaining_  
_All I really need to understand is_  
_When you talk dirty to me_  
_Talk dirty to me_  
_Talk dirty to me_  
_Talk dirty to me_  
_Talk dirty to me_  
_Get jazzy on it_

(The crowd cheers. Some adults in the crowd are a bit disgusted, but applaud anyway. Shania grabs the microphone)

SHANIA: Thank you! We are the A-Caps!

(Crowd gets quiet as they start to exit the field)

 

**SCENE 15: The Game -EXT**

**AT RISE: Outside the stadium. People are starting to leave. The Rolling Tones are exiting as people talk loudly around them.**

WOMAN 1: I mean, they sounded fine, but it was the driest I've ever seen them.

WOMAN 2: and did they HAVE to pick that song? It's my last year. That's not how I wanted to remember our homecoming game.

ADULT 1: Talk dirty to me? Are you kidding!? There are children at this show!

KID 1: Mommy? What were they singing about.

KID 2: I didn't get to hear them. My daddy took me to get cotton candy instead.

(as they people pass, Sofia looks at Katie and Graham on either side of her)

BOBBY: Sofia, Katie. You're hearing this too, right?

SOFIA: Yeah.

KATIE: They're not entirely wrong.

GRAHAM: They're completely right. Their choice was almost tasteless, like they were doing it for themselves.

MAN 1: The program at that school has really gone down hill. They should just make another group full of people who actually have taste.

(The Rolling Tones look at each other, smiling. They form a semi-circle as Sofia pulls out her phone, giving everyone their note)

SOFIA: Everyone good?

(They nod)

SOFIA: One, two, three.

ALL:  
_Oh, oh, listen to the music_  
_Oh, oh, listen to the music_  
_Oh, oh, listen to the music_  
_All the time_

(As they sing together, people start to pass by, confused. Bobby steps forward)

BOBBY:   
_Don't you feel it growin', day by day_  
_People gettin' ready for the news_  
_Some are happy, some are sad_  
_Oh, we got to let the music play_  
_What the people need_  
_Is a way to make 'em smile_  
_It ain't so hard to do if you know how_  
_Gotta get a message_  
_Get it on through_  
_Oh, now mama's go'n' to after 'while_  
_Oh, oh, listen to the music_  
_Oh, oh, listen to the music_  
_Oh, oh, listen to the music_  
_All the time_

(A decent crowd start to form of men, women, children, and everything in between)

BOBBY:  
_Well I now, you know better_  
_Everything I say_  
_Meet me in the country for a day_  
_We'll be happy_  
_And we'll dance_  
_Oh my baby we're gonna dance our blues away, yeah_  
_And if I'm feelin' good to you_  
_And you're feelin' good to me_  
_There ain't nothin' we can't do or say_  
_Feelin' good, feeling fine_  
_Oh, baby, let the music play_

(The A-Caps are exiting, feeling pretty good about themselves, until they notice a large crowd and singing)

BOBBY:  
Oh, oh, listen to the music  
_Oh, oh, listen to the music_  
_Oh, oh, listen to the music_  
_All the time_

 _Like a lazy flowing river_  
_Surrounding castles in the sky_  
_And the crowd is growing bigger_  
_List'nin' for the happy sounds_  
_And I got to let them fly_

(the crowd starts to clap along with them. Shania and the A-Caps push through to see it's their rivals)  
  
BOBBY:  
_Oh, oh, listen to the music_  
_Oh, oh, listen to the music_  
_Oh, oh, listen to the music_  
_All the time_  
_Oh, oh, listen to the music_  
_Oh, oh, listen to the music_  
_Oh, oh, listen to the music_  
_All the time_

(Danny looks at Sofia, who catches his look. She stops herself from smiling and looks at Elijah, who winks at her. Sofia is now uncomfortable)

BOBBY:  
_Oh, oh, listen to the music_  
_Oh, oh, listen to the music_  
_Oh, oh, listen to the music_  
_All the time_

(On Sofia's cue, they stop. The crowd cheers loudly for them)

SOFIA: Thank you everybody! We are The Rolling Tones from The American Academy of the Dramatic Arts!

(Sofia catches Shania's glare and giggles. Shania marches away in anger)

NARRATOR: Game, set, match.

> TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONG CREDIT:  
> Black Horse in a Cherry Tree (originally by KT Tunstall) - Duke Out of the Blue  
> Bang Bang (originally by Jessie J, Ariana Grande, and Nicki Minaj) - No Comment A Cappella  
> Talk Dirty (originally by Jason Derulo) - Eight Beat Measure  
> Listen to the Music (originally by The Doobie Brothers) - On the Rocks


	3. Something There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh boy! You're back! Care for a recap? First, you'll recall Sofia Solano and her friends created an a cappella group to rival prestigious A-Caps run by crazy Shania and her band of minions. However, Shania does not know that Daniel, one of her singers, is starting to have feelings for Sofia, but he was not about to tell her that. Oh! And Sofia and Elijah are flirting! but it's a little weird since he's a bit sexist and creepy. Also, Sofia's only going for it cause she wants to make Danny jealous, but he doesn't know that yet because she's upset with him after he called her music inferior to his, so she's being super cold to him right now. Crazy. So let's dive in! I think The Rolling Tones are starting rehearsal."

**SCENE 1: Classroom**

**AT RISE: Rehearsal for The Rolling Tones. They stand in a circle as Elijah stands in the middle, being the soloist.**

ELIJAH: **  
**_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_  
_Yeah, we'll be counting stars_  
  
_I see this life like a swinging vine,_  
_Swing my heart across the line_  
_In my face is flashing signs,_  
_Seek it out and ye shall find._  
  
_Old but I'm not that old_  
_Young but I'm not that bold_  
_And I don't think the world is sold_  
_I'm just doing what we're told_  
  
_And I I I I feel something so right by doing the wrong thing_  
_And I I I I feel something so wrong by doing the right thing_  
  
_I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?_  
_Every thing that kills me makes me feel alive._

(Elijah pulls Sofia from the circle and begins to dance with her. It's very unexpected and very uncomfortable to watch)

ELIJAH: _  
Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_  
_Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

(She returns to the circle)  
  
ELIJAH: _  
Oh, take that money watch it burn,_  
_Sing in the river the lessons I learned_  
_Take that money watch it burn,_  
_Sing in the river the lessons I learned_  
_Take that money watch it burn,_  
_Sing in the river the lessons I learned_  
_Take that money watch it burn,_  
_Sing in the river the lessons I learned_  
  
_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_  
  
_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_  
_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars_  
  
_Take that money watch it burn,_  
_Sing in the river the lessons I learned_  
_Take that money watch it burn,_  
_Sing in the river the lessons I learned_  
_Take that money watch it burn,_  
_Sing in the river the lessons I learned_  
_Take that money watch it burn,_  
_Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

 

 

> NOTHING BUT TREBLE
> 
> Something There

**SCENE 2: Music Building - EXT**

**AT RISE: Sofia is exiting the building, looking very confused and uncomfortable.**

NARRATOR: Since Sofia Solano was a little girl, she felt as though she had absolutely everything under control. 

ELIJAH: Sofia!

(Sofia turns around and panics as she sees Elijah chase after her)

NARRATOR: This is not one of those times.

SOFIA: Oh... hey Elijah.

ELIJAH: I hope I didn't scare you earlier.

SOFIA: Huh?

ELIJAH: With the dance thing we did. I realize I kinda sprung that on you.

SOFIA: Oh! That... don't feel bad. Everyone's cool about it.

NARRATOR: It should be noted that everyone is in the dining hall at this very moment complaining about it.

SOFIA: It just kinda threw everyone off since I was conducting and all.

ELIJAH: Ah, yeah. That's what I get for dating the MD.

NARRATOR: Did he just say the D word?

SOFIA: About that... I wouldn't say that we're-.

ELIJAH: You're right! I know what you're thinking.

NARRATOR: I seriously doubt that.

ELIJAH: You don't wanna put a label on it since we haven't actually been on a real date.

SOFIA (awkwardly): Yeah... Exactly... That's it.

ELIJAH: Say no more. How about you and I watch a movie in my room later. Just the two of us.

SOFIA: In your room?

ELIJAH: Yeah! but don't worry about it. It'll be super low key. No pressure or anything. I promise.

NARRATOR: In this moment, all Sofia wanted to do was scream no, but when she looked over Elijah's shoulder, she saw... him.

(Danny comes out of the music building)

SOFIA: Sure! I'd love to.

(Sofia smiles and turns around, walking away as fast as she can)

NARRATOR: Ah Sofia... this will come back to bite you one day, but I am getting ahead of myself. Let's skip ahead to here.

**SCENE 3: The Dining Hall**

**AT RISE: The Rolling Tones, minus Elijah, are all eating together.**

(Danny, carrying a tray of food, pauses for a moment before walking ahead)

NARRATOR: Friends, I wish I could tell you Danny totally knew that he had to do the right thing in this moment, but alas, he didn't.

(Danny sits down at a table, sitting across from Lyle. He starts eating and constantly looks at Sofia)

LYLE: Dude.

NARRATOR: What? Oh. Perhaps I need to take a step back a bit and let them do the talking.

DANNY: What?

LYLE: Don't "what" me. I know what you're staring at and it's not cute.

DANNY: This is none of your business.

LYLE: On the contrary, as your best friend and unofficial wing-man, I need to tell you when you're being stupid.

DANNY: Hang on, Lyle, when did we become best friends?

LYLE: Ugh. You were the sober one and you don't even remember when we vowed to be best friends?

NARRATOR: It's true. That happened.

DANNY: Like you know what's good for me right now.

LYLE: I know that falling for Sofia Solano is like basically signing your own death certificate.

DANNY: I shall lie in my bed the way I made it.

LYLE: Stop this! This is serious.

DANNY: I'm being serious.

LYLE: There's no way Shania's going to let you live.

DANNY: Well she's going to have to deal with it. 

LYLE: Are you seriously gonna lie to my face right now and tell me you're not terrified of her?

(pause)

NARRATOR: Hmmm good point. She is pretty scary.

DANNY: Whatever.

LYLE: You've got to be more discreet.

DANNY: Excuse me? I thought you said I should put an end to this.

LYLE: Yes! Put an end to your obvious school-girl crush. If you want to live, you're going to need my help.

DANNY: Why do you wanna help me?

LYLE: Like I said, we made a drunk best friend pact and I intend to honor that.

DANNY: Do you take all your drunk pacts seriously?

LYLE: that doesn't matter.

NARRATOR: The answer is yes.

LYLE: Let's re-focus. You're going to need to meet with Sofia privately. It just so happens that she's in my acting class. She and Graham always sit right by me. I can listen in and get the scoop on when she's going to be alone next.

DANNY: This is a horrible plan.

LYLE: You haven't even tried it out yet.

DANNY: You're not going to drop the subject until I agree to this.

LYLE: Yup.

DANNY: Fine.

LYLE: Yes!

 

**SCENE 4: Classroom - Acting Studio Building**

**AT RISE: Students start to file in to a classroom. Lyle is already sitting in the corner looking at his phone.**

(Sofia and Graham enter, carrying backpacks)

SOFIA: and she can't even think of what song she wants to do for the gig. Like, it's a walk-by gig. It's not like we're singing at the White House. 

GRAHAM: What's got her so worked up?

SOFIA: Apparently she wants it to be "perfect", which means I won't get anything to work with until she comes up with a song we both agree on.

GRAHAM: So you're still working on Brave?

SOFIA: Yeah, I'm about to finish it tonight and hopefully I can send it out to you guys by tomorrow morning at the latest.

GRAHAM: Take your time. You've got a lot on your plate.

SOFIA: Tell me about it. I'm just gonna go into the practice room tonight at 6 and just scream my face off.

GRAHAM: and then keep arranging.

SOFIA: Exactly. Because I have no life.

(Graham and Sofia continue their conversation. Lyle turns over and discreetly texts Danny) 

> iMessage to Danny
> 
> Practice Rooms. 6pm. Tonight.

(Lyle puts his phone down and looks around, casually)

 

**SCENE 5: The Courtyard**

**AT RISE: Katie and Ben are sitting at a table. Katie is scrolling through her iTunes library. Ben is spinning a coin on the table.**

KATIE: Okay, how about Just a Kiss?

BEN: Ew. Nobody likes Lady Antebellum.

KATIE: What about The Way?

BEN: Old news.

KATIE: A Thousand Years?

(Ben glares at Katie)

KATIE: Your right, I knew how stupid that was when I said it.

BEN: How about... I Wanna Dance With Somebody?

KATIE: That's not a duet.

BEN: Why does it have to be a duet?

KATIE: Because we haven't done one yet.

BEN: But we don't need to now, do we?

KATIE: I just want the damn duet, okay!?

NARRATOR: Yikes. Who spit in her coffee?

KATIE: Sorry... 

(Enter Damien from the student union)

DAMIEN: Hey guys.

BEN: Hey.

KATIE: Hey Damien! How are you?

DAMIEN: I'm doing good. Just swell. How are you all?

BEN: Annoyed.

KATIE: Restless.

DAMIEN: Ah. Katie's picking songs.

(Ben taps his nose)

KATIE: I just need a really good duet.

DAMIEN: Hey, that's not such a bad idea.

KATIE: (to Ben) See?

BEN: (mocking) See?

DAMIEN: No, I think you should go for it. That could be something really cool.

KATIE: Thanks...

DAMIEN: Alright, well I'm meeting up with Bobby in a second, so I'll see you guys later.

BEN: Later.

KATIE: Bye Damien...

(Katie stares blankly as Damien walks away. Ben frowns)

NARRATOR: Hmm... I'm with Ben. What's going on there? Speaking of something going on.

 

**SCENE 6: The Practice Room**

**AT RISE: Sofia is playing the piano with the laptop in front of her and several blank pieces of sheet music all over the floor.**

(Danny taps on the window of the room. Sofia looks over and rolls her eyes, returning to the piano)

DANNY: Sofia! Can I come in please?

(She ignores him)

DANNY: I'm sorry.

(She stops and looks at him. She nods. He opens the door)

SOFIA: What for?

DANNY: For saying... what I said-.

SOFIA: For calling my music inferior? For insulting my arrangements, and my friends, to my face? 

DANNY: Yeah... for all of that.

SOFIA: and why should I forgive you? Because you feel guilty?

DANNY: Because this competition between our two groups is stupid. We should be cooperating. Colleges always have more than one group and they seem to work together just fine. I don't see why we can't be the same way. I figured the first step that had to be taken was for me to apologize for hurting you... also you giving me the side-eye all the time is the most frightening thing I've ever seen in my life.

(pause)

SOFIA: Good. It should be. I've worked very hard on it.

DANNY: and I didn't mean what I said about your music. I actually think it's really good. It's better than what the A-Caps are coming up with this week.

SOFIA: Really!? (clears her throat) Sorry, that sounded way too excited... (sad) really?

DANNY: (chuckles) Yes... and when we're not talking about a cappella, I really enjoy your company.

(pause)

SOFIA: Fine. You're no longer on my list.

DANNY: Your list?

SOFIA: My Shit List. It's a list of people I give the side eye when I see them walk down the hallway.

DANNY: How many people are on this list?

SOFIA: I'm forgiving you, okay? Let's just focus on that.

(they laugh and sigh)

DANNY: What are you working on?

SOFIA: I was working on Rolling Tones stuff for our walk-by concert tomorrow, but I finished and now I'm just kind of goofing off until Katie gives me the next song selection.

(Danny looks at her laptop)

DANNY: Treasure?

SOFIA: Yeah. I arranged it myself for piano. Just as audition material or for fun... you wanna hear it?

DANNY: Of course.

(Sofia smiles as Danny scoots next to her. She places her fingers on the keys and starts to play)

SOFIA:  
_Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby_  
_I gotta tell you a little something about yourself_

(Danny jumps in and starts singing)

DANNY:  
_You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lady_  
_But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else_  
  
BOTH:  
_Oh whoa-oh-oh_  
  
SOFIA:  
_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine_

DANNY:  
_fine, so fine_  
  
BOTH:  
_Oh whoa-oh-oh_

DANNY:  
_Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine_

BOTH:  
_mine, oh mine_

DANNY: Woo!  
  
BOTH:  
_Treasure, that is what you are_  
_Honey, you're my golden star_  
_You know you can make my wish come true_  
_If you let me treasure you_  
_If you let me treasure you_  
  
BOTH:  
_You are my treasure, you are my treasure_  
_You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are_  
_You are my treasure, you are my treasure_  
_You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are_  
  
DANNY:                                                                  SOFIA:  
_Treasure, that is what you are _You are my treasure, you are my treasure__  
_Honey, you're my golden star _You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are__  
_You know you could make my wish come true _You are my treasure, you are my treasure__  
_If you let me treasure you _You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are__  
_If you let me treasure you_

_BOTH:  
_If you let me treasure you_  
_If you let me treasure you_  
Uh_

(Sofia stops playing and they smile, looking at each other. Sofia looks gently at Danny's lips)

NARRATOR: Uh oh...

(A ding goes off on Sofia's laptop. She looks at it urgently) 

> iMessage from Elijah
> 
> Ready?

SOFIA: Shoot...

DANNY: What's up?

(Sofia begins packing up)

SOFIA: I have to go.

DANNY: Where to?

SOFIA: I have a... thing with Elijah

DANNY: Like a date?

SOFIA: No! Not like a date, like a... date trial.

DANNY: Ah, I see.

SOFIA: but it was really good catching up with you. We should, like, actually catch up next time.

DANNY: Of course! Just text me.

SOFIA: Sure! I will.

(pause)

SOFIA: Okay bye.

DANNY: Bye.

(Sofia closes the door and takes a deep breath)

 

**SCENE 7: Elijah and Bobby's Room**

**AT RISE: The door to Elijah's room. It's dark inside with a dim light all around the room.**

(Sofia opens the door, rushing in quickly)

SOFIA: Sorry I'm late, I was-.

(She pauses. The room. It's way over-the-top decorated to look like a stereotypical Mexican shrine from Day of the Dead with lights and paintings of skulls and marigolds everywhere with electric candles giving the room light. Elijah stands with a sombrero on his head and a smile on his face)

ELIJAH: Hi.

SOFIA: Elijah... what is this?

ELIJAH: I thought I'd do something that would make you feel a little more comfortable, like us watching Book of Life and celebrating your culture.

SOFIA: More what? My what? What?

NARRATOR: Same.

ELIJAH: I did a bunch of research on Mexico so you'd feel more at home.

SOFIA: I'm from Chicago.

(scene freezes)

NARRATOR: In case you're unaware of how blatantly racist this is, think speaking to the first Asian person you see in Chinese when they're really from New York City. Okay, carry on.

(scene unfreezes)

ELIJAH: Shall we empezar?

> Empezar = to start

(Sofia blinks several times, but sits down anyway)

NARRATOR: Bad idea, Sofia.

 

> Forty Three Minutes Later

NARRATOR: You see, as she continued to watch the movie and the proposal scene arrived, Elijah started to do a lot more of this.

ELIJAH:  
_Wise men say only fools rush in_  
_but I can't help falling in love with you_

NARRATOR: And what she really pictured was this.

(Sofia looks to her side and sees Elijah wearing a mustache playing guitar as he sings to her. She looks down and sees herself wearing a Mexican dress)

ELIJAH:  
_but I can't help falling in love with you._

(Sofia shakes her head and gasps a little bit)

ELIJAH: You okay?

KATIE (voice): I am far from okay!

 

**SCENE 8: Sofia and Katie's Room**

**AT RISE: Katie is pacing around the room as Damien sits on her bed tossing a ball in the air and catching it.**

NARRATOR: You'll recall Katie is a little bit frustrated right now.

KATIE: Why is it so hard to find a decent duet that all audiences will love? Why is it so hard to please everyone!? 

 

> #thestruggleisreal

DAMIEN: The solution is a lot easier than you think it is.

KATIE: What?

DAMIEN: You know Sofia could make any song into a duet if she wants to, right?

KATIE: Could she? I mean, could I ask that of her?

DAMIEN: Sure. She's trying to avoid Elijah anyway, this would just be the perfect excuse.

KATIE: What song could we do?

DAMIEN: I've always wanted to hear an arrangement of I Wanna Dance With Somebody.

NARRATOR: The same song Ben offered a while ago, but Katie said that was stupid.

KATIE: That's brilliant! That song BEGS to be a duet.

DAMIEN: See? I am good.

NARRATOR: I bet Katie sure thinks so.

DAMIEN: Hey... I hate to ask you this... but I really do wanna do the duet.

KATIE: Really?

NARRATOR: Really!?

DAMIEN: Yeah! So if Sofia wants to do it, could you put in a good word for me? 

NARRATOR: Ouch.

KATIE: Oh... sure... Yeah, we'll talk it over. But you should be warned, she's extremely biased towards Graham

(Damien and Katie chuckle awkwardly)

DAMIEN: Thanks, though.

KATIE: No problem...

 

**SCENE 9: The Practice Rooms**

**AT RISE: Danny is sitting on a stool next to the piano with a guitar, plucking out notes quietly.**

(Sofia enters with her bag and slams the door behind her, throwing her bag to the floor)

DANNY: Evening.

SOFIA: Do you wanna hear the shittiest bullshit of your life?

DANNY: By the tone of your voice, I can tell you're going to tell me anyway.

SOFIA: So I went to Elijah's room for a quiet night and a movie and what did I find!?

DANNY: What did you find?

SOFIA: that his room looked like ancient Mexico City!

DANNY: Wait, what?

SOFIA: Yeah. He wanted me to feel more "at home". 

DANNY: That is the most blatantly racist bullshit I've ever heard.

SOFIA: No kidding. And to make matters worse, racism aside, he starting whispering all the love songs in my ear.

DANNY: Umm... ew?

SOFIA: Yeah. So by the end of the night, my ear was warm and wet from all the spit.

DANNY: Ugh. That's disgusting.

SOFIA: He is disgusting. I said I'd stick it out to see if I like him, but after this disaster, there is absolutely no way I'm ever going to date Elijah. Ever.

DANNY: Hell, I wouldn't date Elijah after that either.

(Sofia plops down on the piano bench. She frowns at his guitar)

SOFIA: What did you bring that for?

DANNY: I thought we were talking about the shittiest bullshit I've ever heard in my life.

SOFIA: I need a distraction. What are you working on?

DANNY: Oh, it's just... a little something I arranged. I figured it was time to get off the piano for a bit.

SOFIA: Not for too long, I hope.

DANNY: You might like this.

SOFIA: Well... I guess we'll have to see about that.

(Danny grins and starts to strum on the keys)

SOFIA: Oh! I know what this is.  
_All I knew this morning when I woke_  
_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before._  
_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_  
_Is green eyes and freckles and your smile_  
_In the back of my mind making me feel like_  
  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
  
BOTH:  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_  
  
_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

(As Danny strums, they look up at each other)  
_  
_ DANNY:  
_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_  
_And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_  
  
SOFIA:  
_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_  
_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_  
_Taking flight, making me feel right_  
  
BOTH:  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_  
  
_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_And you'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_  
  
_Come back and tell me why_  
_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh._  
_And meet me there tonight_  
_And let me know that it's not all in my mind._  
  
SOFIA:  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_  
  
BOTH:  
_All I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_  
  
_All I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_So dust off your highest hopes_  
_All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed_  
_All I know is a new found grace_  
_All my days I'll know your face_  
_All I know since yesterday is  
__Everything has changed_

(He has stopped playing. They sing the last line together and look at each other deeply. They look at each others lips)

 

**SCENE 10: Classroom**

**AT RISE: Quick shot to rehearsal. Everyone is seated except for Graham, who is pacing the room.**

(Silence as Graham paces)

BEN: Dude, sit down.

GRAHAM: She's never late.

KATIE: She'll be here. I gave her a big job. She's probably finishing up right now.

ELIJAH: I haven't seen her. I know you guys would probably think that I was the last one to see her.

NARRATOR: Actually, nobody was thinking that.

(pause)

GRAHAM: Yeah, you're right. Maybe she's downstairs and lost track of time. I'll get her.

BEN: Just leave her. She'll get here when she gets here.

GRAHAM: I just gotta go, okay? I have this feeling.

NARRATOR: Yes! Follow it! Go!

(Graham leaves the room)

 

**SCENE 11: The Practice Room**

**AT RISE: Back again with Danny and Sofia staring at each other.**

(they slowly start to lean in when there is a sharp knock at the door)

SOFIA: Oh shoot. What time is it?

DANNY: 10:06.

SOFIA: Shoot. I'm late.

DANNY: I think it's sweet he came to get you.

(Graham opens the door)

GRAHAM: You okay in here?

SOFIA: Yeah. I'm on my way up.

GRAHAM: Good. 

(Graham glares at Danny as Sofia starts to pack up)

DANNY: I gotta go to A-Caps rehearsal too. So I'll see you around.

SOFIA: Yes. Definitely.

(They stare at each other again)

NARRATOR: Alright! Enough with the love eyes, you two!

(Danny exits the room. Graham glares at Sofia. Sofia glares back at Graham)

NARRATOR: Oh. I should explain. You see, they are communicating without words. Let me translate. 

> GRAHAM: You okay?
> 
> SOFIA: Yeah, I'm fine.
> 
> GRAHAM: Because you almost kissed Danny and I wanna make sure you're good.
> 
> SOFIA: Trust me, I know what I'm doing
> 
> GRAHAM: You most certainly do not know what you're doing but I'm going to trust you anyway
> 
> SOFIA: That's why you're my favorite

(they shrug and walk back up the stairs)

NARRATOR: Speaking of someone who doesn't know what they're doing.

 

**SCENE 12: The Auditorium**

**AT RISE: The A-Caps are rehearsing. Danny is on beatbox.**

SHANIA:  
_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_  
_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_  
_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_  
_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

 _'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_  
_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

 _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

 _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

(As the singing break begins, Danny is unfocused, seeing flashes of Sofia inches away from his lips. He loses focus and starts to get off beat. Shania frowns)

SHANIA: Stop! Everyone stop!

(they slowly stop one by one)

SHANIA: What's the point of rehearsing if we can't even stay on beat, Danny?

DANNY: Sorry...

SHANIA: Maybe putting you on beatbox was a mistake. Shall I give that job back to Ivan and Matt who can actually do it?

DANNY: No. 

SHANIA: Then get it together.

DANNY: Sorry! I just got distracted for one second. 

SHANIA: Well you can't afford to get distracted! Whatever it is that has your head in the clouds, do whatever needs to be done to get it out of your head. 

NARRATOR: And perhaps he took her words a little too seriously, but in Danny's mind, she said exactly what he needed to hear.

 

**SCENE 13: The Classroom**

**AT RISE: Graham and Sofia return to rehearsal where everyone is standing around, talking and waiting.**

SOFIA: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!

BEN: Who were you making out with this time?

(Sofia ignores this joke. Graham shoots him a look)

BEN: Wait, what?

GRAHAM (coughs): Later.

SOFIA: Okay! First order of business that we need to take care of us the soloist for Brave. I will now be accepting all nominations.

DAMIEN: I nominate Katie.

(Katie shoots a happy surprised look at Damien)

KATIE: Really...?

NARRATOR: Aw! Maybe he does care!

DAMIEN: Yeah! There's literally nobody better for the song than you.

NARRATOR: Oh boy! That's a good sign, Katie!

KATIE: Thanks...

(Katie blushes. Damien is pleased with himself)

SOFIA: Alright then. Who wants to second that nomination?

(Bobby raises his hand)

BOBBY: I will.

SOFIA: Alright. Any other nominations?

(Silence)

SOFIA: All those in favor?

(All raise their hands, including Sofia)

SOFIA: Done! Katie, the solo is yours.

(Katie is filled with joy)

SOFIA: Let's do a quick run-through now and then we'll talk about call-times for tomorrow.

(they all circle up with Katie in the middle. Sofia blows three pitches into the pitch pipe)

SOFIA: 1, 2, 3, 4,

KATIE:  
_You can be amazing_  
_You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug_  
_You can be the outcast_  
_Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love_  
_Or you can start speaking up_  
  
_Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do_  
_When they settle 'neath your skin_  
_Kept on the inside and no sunlight_  
_Sometimes a shadow wins_  
_But I wonder what would happen if you_  
  
_Say what you wanna say_  
_And let the words fall out_  
_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_  
_With what you want to say_  
_And let the words fall out_  
_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_  
  
_Everybody's been there,_  
_Everybody's been stared down by the enemy_  
_Fallen for the fear_  
_And done some disappearing,_  
_Bow down to the mighty_  
_Don't run, just stop holding your tongue_  
  
_Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live_  
_Maybe one of these days you can let the light in_  
_Show me how big your brave is_  
  
_What you wanna say_  
_And let the words fall out_  
_Speak out_  
  
_And since your history of silence_  
_Won't do you any good,_  
_Did you think it would?_  
_Let your words be anything but empty_  
_Why don't you tell them the truth?_  
  
_Say what you wanna say_  
_And let the words fall out_  
_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_  
_With what you want to say_  
_And let the words fall out_  
_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_  
  
_I just wanna see you_  
_I just wanna see you_  
_I just wanna see you_  
_Be brave_  
  
(Sofia gives them the cut off)

 

**SCENE 14: Student Union**

**AT RISE: The Rolling Tones arrive in one of the common areas, which has been cleared up and the couches and arm chairs are turned into an audience seating area.**

NARRATOR: Which brings us here, now, to the soundcheck before the casual concert.

(Sofia is pacing worriedly)

NARRATOR: It should be noted that Sofia is nervous right now. That's because Elijah is nowhere to be found and they're supposed to sing a duet in a few moments.

SOFIA: Look, I'm not gonna take advantage of a quiet moment without Elijah, but where the hell is he?

BOBBY: He said he'd be here.

BEN: Maybe he thinks he can be late now after that little performance yesterday.

SOFIA: Buzz off, Ben!

NARRATOR: That's not exactly what she said, but this isn't that kind of show.

(Graham touches Sofia's shoulder)

GRAHAM: Easy. Let's just run it without him for now. At least we will have gone over it. I'll step in for Elijah for now.

SOFIA: But the tenors need you. They're weak enough as it is. Plus, no one else knows the harmonies for the duet.

GRAHAM: Then do it by yourself.

SOFIA: Ugh!

(Sofia sighs and looks around nervously. Danny starts to walk down the hallway)

SOFIA: But I know who does know it... Danny!

NARRATOR: Uh oh.

(Danny stops and turns around)

DANNY: Whoa. You don't look stressed at all.

SOFIA: Ha. Ha. I need your help.

DANNY: What's up?

SOFIA: You remember those harmonies for the Whitney arrangement?

DANNY: Yeah, why?

SOFIA: I need you to sing them with me now.

DANNY: What? Are you-.

SOFIA: It's just for the stupid soundcheck. Elijah's supposed to do it but he's late and no one knows where he is and we just need to run through this really fast before people start to show up.

(Danny looks around his shoulder for the peering eyes of his fellow group mates. When the coast is clear, he nods. Sofia squeals)

SOFIA: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

(She grabs him and pulls him over)

SOFIA: Okay guys. Danny's gonna help out until Elijah gets here.

GRAHAM: What!?

BEN: Why?

SOFIA: He wrote them with me when I arranged this song.

(They all exchange a look as Danny and Sofia take front and center. Katie blows two pitches into the pitch pipe)

KATIE: 1, 2, 3, 4

DANNY:  
_Clock strikes upon the hour_  
_And the sun begins to fade_  
_Still enough time to figure out_  
_How to chase my blues away_  
_I've done alright up 'til now_  
_It's the light of day that shows me how_  
_And when the night falls_  
_My lonely heart calls_

(Sofia joins in. They're giving each other flirtatious looks)  
  
SOFIA AND DANNY:  
_Oh! I wanna dance with somebody_  
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_  
_Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody_  
_With somebody who loves me_

(As she sings, he watches her in awe)  
  
SOFIA:  
_I've been in love and lost my senses_  
_Spinning through the town_  
_Sooner or later the fever ends_  
_And I wind up feeling down_  
_I need a man who'll take a chance_  
_On a love that burns hot enough to last_

SOFIA AND DANNY:  
_So when the night falls_  
_My lonely heart calls_

 _Oh! I wanna dance with somebody_  
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_  
_Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody_  
_With somebody who loves me_

(He spins her around and starts dancing with her. It's very similar to when Elijah pulled her earlier, only she looks much happier to be with Danny this time)

SOFIA AND DANNY _:  
Oh! I wanna dance with somebody_  
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_  
_Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody_  
_With somebody who loves me_

DANNY:  
_Somebody who loves me_

SOFIA:  
_Somebody who loves me_

DANNY:  
_I've done alright up 'til now_

SOFIA:  
_It's the light of day that shows me how_

SOFIA AND DANNY:  
_And when the night falls_  
_My lonely heart calls_

(Now everyone is starting to catch on that something is going on here) _  
_  
_SOFIA AND DANNY:  
Oh! I wanna dance with somebody_  
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_  
_Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody_  
_With somebody who loves me_

 _Oh! I wanna dance with somebody_  
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_  
_Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody_  
_With somebody who loves me_

 (Danny spins Sofia into his arms. They are looking deeply into each others eyes. Ben, Damien, Bobby, and Graham all shoot a look at each other. They are all on the same page. Trouble is afoot)

 

**SCENE 15: Campus EXT - Sofia and Katie's Room**

**AT RISE: Danny and Sofia are walking from the student union to the freshmen dorms.**

SOFIA (narration): Dear Diary... I'm blushing. I'm actually blushing. My heart is racing. My palms are sweaty. I also feel like if I jumped in the air, I could fly to the moon and come down like a floating feather as it gently comes back to the ground. Maybe I would just float there for a while. All I know is that after tonight, things have changed forever. Maybe for the better. To think, I thought that in order to feel this kind of joy in my heart, I had to accept it when I could get it. But I was completely and totally wrong. 

(Sofia and Danny are walking and talking. They slowly start to grab hands, interlacing their fingers)

SOFIA (narration): I was arranging music and playing the piano when Danny walked in. He apologized for every single mean and horrible thing he ever said to me. Since then, I've felt this unexpected weight lifted off my shoulders and something beautiful came into my life. We sang together and laughed together. Only after a day, I was thinking of what it would feel like to kiss him... and then he sang with me in my a cappella group, even if it was a measly soundcheck. He walked me back to my room.

(Scene fades Danny walking Sofia up to her door)

SOFIA (narration): He took his hands in mine.

(Danny takes Sofia's hands)

SOFIA (narration): and he doesn't say anything other than he'll see me tomorrow. I thought that was going to be the end of it. I was so nervous that I almost hoped that would be the end of it. I mean, think about this logically with me for a second; getting involved with an A-Cap could mean a lot of trouble, not just for me, but for the both of us, not to mention for our groups. But then he looked at me with those eyes... and that smile... and...

(Danny kisses Sofia, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him)

SOFIA (narration): I had forgotten what I was doubting when he kissed me. 

(Sofia's heart is glowing)

SOFIA (narration): I swear, fireworks were going off everywhere. 

(they break the kiss and smile at each other)

SOFIA (narration): I don't know what that kiss means or what's going to happen from here on out, but I do know that, regardless of how this turns out, this will be a moment I will never forget. The first time I ever felt fireworks. Butterflies, sure, but not fireworks. The kind that make your heart shake and pound that make your body feel weightless. I was utterly helpless, a victim to his eyes... his smile... his kiss... his touch... 

(Elijah is holding a bouquet of flowers, watching all of this go down)

SOFIA (narration): I can't imagine anything going wrong after this.

(He throws the flowers onto the ground and storms off)

SOFIA (narration): I just want to fall asleep and replay that one moment in my head over and over again...

DANNY: Goodnight...

SOFIA: Goodnight...

(they slowly walk away from each other, holding onto each others hands for as long as possible before they part. Sofia closes the door and takes a deep breath, her cheeks and heart glowing. She falls against her door and sinks to the ground, overjoyed)

SOFIA (narration): at least until I have to wake up and the world catches up with what I've done and this all comes back to blow up in my face.

> TO BE CONTINUED....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONG CREDIT:  
> Counting Stars (OneRepublic) - The Nor'easters  
> Treasure (Bruno Mars) - Megan Nicole & Max Schneider  
> I Can't Help Falling In Love With You (Elvis) - The Book of Life Soundtrack  
> Everything Has Changed (Taylor Swift & Ed Sheeran) - Julia Sheer & Landon Austin  
> Clarity (Zedd) - No Comment A Cappella  
> Brave (Sara Bareilles) - Vocal Rush  
> I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Whitney Houston) - No Comment A Cappella


	4. The Casual Complexity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey guys! It's me again! Boy, a lot has happened. Let's take a look back. By now, I'm sure all of you know that Sofia Solano and her friends created their own a cappella group. This has caused a whole lot of drama so far! On one hand, Shania, Sofia's rival, is pretty much crazy. On the other hand, Danny and Sofia were singing cute duets together and flirting! Then, they kissed and are falling in love. Someone who's not happy about this? Elijah. Because he was trying to win over Sofia, which failed when we figured out he's a racist jerk. But now he knows about Danny and Sofia and there's no telling what could happen next! I know! Crazy, right? Okay! Let's jump in!"

**SCENE 1: Young Sofia's Bedroom**

**AT RISE: Sofia is sitting on her bed, reading a book.**

NARRATOR: When Sofia Rosalinda Consuelo Ana Maria Solano was a little girl, she was introduced to the idea of love and romance. After watching countless Disney movies where they live happily ever after, she continued to crave a good, dramatic, and truly romantic story of the love between two people. She even started to steal the romance novels from her mother's bookshelf while she wasn't looking.

YOUNG SOFIA: And he took her into his big, strong arms, spinning her across the room as though she were a precious, graceful angel that he was blessed to behold. His eyes filled with love, her heart glowing and beating as powerful as a drum. His hands fell to her waist...

 

**SCENE 2: Danny's Room**

**AT RISE: Danny and Sofia are standing by Danny's bed, passionately kissing one another.**

SOFIA (narration): Pressing his lips to the skin on her neck. The way it made her feel... like her body was tingling from every emotion she had ever felt in her entire being.

(They fall onto the bed, the sound of laughter follows. They continue)

SOFIA (narration): Tangling her fingers in his air, her breathing quickened as little sounds escaped from her mouth. With his lips grazing ever so gently, it made her more and more desperate to be close to him, to feel him, to make him hers. 

(There is a knock on the door)

BEN (through the door): Sofia! 

(Sofia shoots a scared glare at Danny. He shrugs)

BEN (through the door): Sofia! Are you in there?

SOFIA: No!

(Danny shoots a glare at her. Even Sofia is ashamed of herself)

(Ben opens the unlocked door, revealing himself)

BEN: I came for the girl.

SOFIA (to Danny): You didn't lock the door!?

DANNY: We're even...

(Ben rushes towards them and grabs Sofia, dragging her out of the room. The door shuts. Danny falls onto the bed in frustration)   
  


> NOTHING BUT TREBLE
> 
> The Casual Complexity
> 
>  

**SCENE 3: The Main Lawn to Classroom**

**AT RISE: Sofia is walking by the main lawn with her music in her ears**

NARRATION: To say that Sofia was on top of the world in this very moment... was a bit of an understatement.

(In Sofia's imagination, a bunch of male a cappella singers, including Graham, Ben, Damien, Shannon, Bobby, Katie, Danny, Meadow, and Lyle all enter, singing with her)  

SOFIA:  
_At last_  
_My love has come along_  
_My lonely days are over_  
_And life is like a song_  
  
_Oh yeah yeah_  
_At last_  
  
_The skies above are blue_  
_My heart was wrapped up in clover_  
_The night I looked at you_

(Danny, a vision, appears and takes her hand, strolling with her as she sings to him)

SOFIA:  
_I found a dream, that I could speak to_  
_A dream that I can call my own_  
_I found a thrill to press my cheek to_  
_A thrill that I have never known_

_Oh yeah yeah_  
_You smiled, you smiled_  
_Oh and then the spell was cast_  
_And here we are in heaven_  
_for you are mine..._  
  
_At Last_

(Into the classroom, Sofia is dancing around whimsically as the group looks at her like something is seriously wrong with her)

BOBBY: Is she good?

BEN: Yeah, she's just on a cloud. I'd give it 10 minutes. Then you can bring her down.

(All of Sofia's tilt their heads as they watch her dance, not even acknowledging them) 

NARRATOR: It should be noted that Ben is the only one who knows why Sofia is singing.

(Graham looks over his shoulder, worried about Sofia)

NARRATOR: and she wasn't about to tell them why.

 

**SCENE 4: Bobby and Elijah's Room**

**AT RISE: Bobby is sitting on his bed doing homework.**

(Elijah enters, slamming the door behind him. Bobby jumps a little bit in fright)

BOBBY: Hey... you good?

(Elijah shouts in anger, throwing his books to the ground)

BOBBY: I'll take that as a no...

ELIJAH: Have you ever felt something so close... so close within your reach that you actually thought you had it... and then it's taken away for the dumbest reason possible and now all you wanna do is burn everything you ever had that reminded you of her and that jackass she's got her legs around!!

(pause)

BOBBY: No, I can't say I have.

ELIJAH: Sofia kissed Danny.

BOBBY: (suddenly interested) SHUT UP!

ELIJAH: I know!

BOBBY: Sofia KISSED Danny!?

ELIJAH: More like she stuck her tongue down his throat.

BOBBY: Oh.... ew.

ELIJAH: Yeah. No kidding.

(Bobby pats Elijah's back)

BOBBY: I'm sorry... I know you really liked her.

ELIJAH: I want her ruined. Destroyed. Even worse, I want him gone. Nobody should get away with treating a human being the way they treated me.

BOBBY: Wait... did you just... declare revenge?

ELIJAH: Yeah! This can't go unanswered. One of them should pay for what they did.

BOBBY: Okay, Hamlet... Listen, as bad as this is, people get heartbroken all the time. You're not-.

ELIJAH: Why did I even come to you for this. Am I even safe in my own room knowing that my roommate is going to take HER side?

BOBBY: This is insane-.

ELIJAH: Fine! Then I'm leaving and you can't stop me!

(Elijah picks up his things and slams the door. Bobby pauses in confusion)

BOBBY: Literally.... what just happened.

NARRATOR: But you should probably say something... right?

(Bobby thinks, then nods)

NARRATOR: Good, Bobby! Good!

 

**SCENE 5: The Common Room**

**AT RISE: Bobby is sitting on the couch, looking at his phone.**

(Enter Sofia with Graham, Damien, Katie, and Ben)

BOBBY: Dude, I told you to come alone.

SOFIA: Not my fault. I told them.

GRAHAM: We're just nosy.

BEN: and we were just gonna listen in anyway.

DAMIEN: Where is the lie?

BOBBY: Honestly... I don't think this is something that I should share if you're all gonna be here.

SOFIA: What are you talking about?

(pause. Everyone looks at Sofia)

BOBBY: You got something you wanna share with the class, Sof?

(Sofia blushes)

SOFIA: No...

NARRATOR: It should be noted that Sofia is a terrible liar.

GRAHAM: Are you sure?

NARRATOR: and it should also be noted that they all knew that.

(after a stare down, Sofia gives up)

SOFIA: I kissed Danny.

GRAHAM, DAMIEN: What!?

SOFIA: How did you even find out? Ben!

BEN: I said nothing!

GRAHAM: YOU knew!?

SOFIA: Bobby! Who told you?

BOBBY: Elijah.

SOFIA: Elijah!? How does he know?

BOBBY: He saw you. You weren't exactly discreet according to his description.

SOFIA: Oh god...

(Sofia falls onto the couch in despair)

DAMIEN: and when were you going to tell us you kissed the enemy?

SOFIA: When I was certain what we were.

BEN: You're not dating...?

SOFIA: Not... in so many words.

DAMIEN: Good! This isn't gonna work out!

SOFIA: Thanks for the support...

DAMIEN: Think. If he's a freshmen in college, he probably wants to do more stupid things before he commits. It only makes sense that if he hasn't put a label on it, then there will NEVER be a label.

SOFIA: We just haven't talked about it, so who's to say that's even true?

BOBBY: You need to talk to him. Soon. Cause Elijah knows and wants revenge.

SOFIA: Revenge?

BEN: That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard.

BOBBY: You should have heard it coming out of his mouth. I was embarrassed for him.

DAMIEN: Can we kick him out now? He literally has no purpose now.

(They all look at Katie, who hasn't said a thing)

SOFIA: You've been awfully quiet.

KATIE: I know... I just... don't know what to say, that's all. I thought by now, as your roommate and best friend, I'd know about this kind of thing.

SOFIA: I'm sorry-.

KATIE: Do what you want about Elijah or whatever.

SOFIA: Katie-.

KATIE: I need to be alone... excuse me.

(Katie exits. Everyone watches in silence)

NARRATOR: Whoa. Awkward. And speaking of awkward.

 

**SCENE 6: Auditorium**

**AT RISE: A-Caps begin rehearsing.**

(Shannon conducts them and looks to the soloist, Danny)

DANNY: Yeah, that sounds good.

(They continue singing)

DANNY:  
_Baby girl, where you at?_  
_Got no strings, got men attached_  
_Can't stop that feelin' for long no_  
_Mmmm_  
_You makin' dogs wanna beg_  
_Breaking them off your fancy legs_  
_But they make you feel right at home, now_

_See all these illusions just take us too long_  
_And I want it bad.._  
_Because you walk pretty,_  
_Because you talk pretty,_  
_'Cause you make me sick_  
_And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'_

_Oh I swear there's something when she's pumpin',_  
_Asking for a raise_  
_Well does she want me to carry her home now?_  
_So does she want me to buy her things?_  
_On my house, on my job_  
_On my loot, shoes, my shirt,_  
_My crew, my mind, my father's last name?_

_When I get you alone_  
_When I get you you'll know baby_  
_When I get you alone_  
_When I get you alone now_

(Elijah enters and begins to watch from the sidelines. Due to the stage lights, he is not seen by anyone in the A-Caps)

DANNY:  
_Baby girl you da shit_  
_That makes you my equivalent_  
_Well you can keep your toys in the drawer tonight,_  
_All right_  
_All my dawgs talkin' fast-_  
_Aint you got some photographs?_  
_'Cause you shook that room like a star, now_  
_Yes you did, oh_

_All these intrusions just take us too long_  
_And I want you so bad.._  
_Because you walk city,_  
_Because you talk pretty,_  
_'Cause you make me sick_  
_And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'_

_So I pray to something she aint bluffin',_  
_Rubbin' up on me_  
_Well does she want me to make a vow?_  
_Check it_  
_Well does she want me to make it now?_  
_On my house, on my job_  
_On my loot, shoes, my voice,_  
_My crew, my mind, my father's last name?_

_When I get you alone_  
_When I get you you'll know baby_  
_When I get you alone_  
_When I get you alone now_

_Oh no_  
_Get you alone baby_  
_Oohh.._

_Oooh..oh-oh_  
_That a girl!_  
_You get some_

_All these intrusions just take us too long_  
_And I want you so bad.._  
_Because you walk pretty,_  
_Because you talk pretty,_  
_'Cause you make me sick_  
_And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'_

_But I pray to something when she's pumpin',_  
_Rubbin' up on me, now_  
_Want me to break it down?_  
_Check it_  
_Well did you want me to make it now?_  
_On my house, on my job_  
_On my loot, shoes, my voice,_  
_My crew, my mind, my father's last name?_

_When I get you alone_  
_When I get you you'll know girl_  
_When I get you alone_  
_When I get you alone now_

_I get you alone_  
_When I get you alone_  
_I get you alone_  
_When I get you alone_

BOYS: _Yeaaahhh......._

SHANIA: Good job everyone. Danny, that was a splendid arrangement. 

DANNY: Thanks.

SHANIA: Let's meet again tomorrow to go over the Christina number.

(They all nod and exit the stage. Danny is alone. Elijah starts to slowly clap)

ELIJAH: Just splendid. 

DANNY: Okay... hi?

ELIJAH: We may never have been formally introduced, but I think we know just enough about each other.

DANNY: Well... now that that's out of the way, I have some homework to get to.

ELIJAH: I know you kissed Sofia. 

DANNY: And?

ELIJAH: and I doubt you're the kind of guy who just wants to commit just like that.

DANNY: You seem like a really nice guy... but I'm just gonna go ahead and say that I don't know you well enough to just tell you what I really want from Sofia.

ELIJAH: I'll bet you didn't know she was my girlfriend.

DANNY: (laughs) Girlfriend? Yeah right.

ELIJAH: She was. At least before you came in and took something that wasn't yours-.

DANNY: Okay, first of all, Sofia is no one's property. She never "belonged" to you. Second of all, she couldn't stand you. Maybe it's because you treat women as property and drive people away with your blatant racism and just all around annoying personality.

ELIJAH: You take that back!

DANNY: She never wanted you, she only flirted with you to make me jealous-.

(Elijah punches Danny in the face. Elijah looks around, panics, and begins to leave)

ELIJAH: This is just the beginning, Ford. Mark my words.

(Elijah exits. Danny frowns as he touches the sore spot on his eye)

 

**SCENE 7: Katie and Sofia's Room**

**AT RISE: Sofia is tending to Danny's swollen red part near his eye with vix rub and ice.**

SOFIA: Well... you gotta laugh cause he totally missed your eye. Now you're just gonna have a bruise below your eye.

DANNY: Not sure if that's an insult to me or him.

SOFIA: To him. It's like, "Come on, dude, you couldn't at least aim an inch or two higher?"

(Danny chuckles, then cringes in pain)

SOFIA: Sorry...

DANNY: No, it's okay. I'll be fine. 

(She touches his swollen skin softly with the vix rub on her fingers)

SOFIA: How's this?

DANNY: Better.

(She begins to rub gently)

SOFIA: and this?

NARRATOR: Uh oh. Something tells me this is going to be about more than just the vix rub.

DANNY: Yeah...

NARRATOR: Oh! I'm being a little creepy. Maybe I should give them some privacy.

(He places his hand around her waist as she finishes rubbing his wound)

SOFIA: So... we're good here?

DANNY: (whispers) So good.

(Danny and Sofia ferociously start making out with each other, Danny pushing her back onto the bed. The moment quickly becomes more and more heated as they start to run their hands under each others' shirts. He touches her breasts under her shirt as she releases little moans into his mouth. He kisses her neck and she moans. She suddenly opens her eyes widely and gasps)

SOFIA: Wait, wait, wait, wait.

DANNY: What? What's wrong? Did you forget to lock the door?

SOFIA: No, I locked it.

DANNY: Did you text Katie?

SOFIA: I did.

(Pause. Danny looks back at the door and grins as he moves closer to Sofia once again)

DANNY: Then... we're all alone... in your bed...

SOFIA: Danny...

(Sofia tries to tell him something, but he kisses her neck, making her sentence hard to understand as she falls weak in his arms. She shakes her head and comes out of her seductive trance)

SOFIA: Wait! 

(Danny sits back, both of them breathing heavily)

DANNY: Is everything okay?

SOFIA: Yeah... it's just that...

NARRATOR: Spit it out, Sofia! Just tell him the truth! Sorry... I know I said I'd back off, but this is just too good. 

SOFIA: I'm not feeling well.

(Pause)

DANNY: Oh?

SOFIA: Yeah. Must have been something I ate earlier. I'm sorry...

DANNY: God, no. Don't be. It's okay. If you're not feeling well, then you're not feeling well.

(Danny starts to pack up his things)

SOFIA: Thank you for understanding. I'd hate to think you'd think I'm some kind of prude or something.

DANNY: I would never think that... if you don't want to, then you don't want to. End of story. I would never pressure you.

 

**SCENE 8: Katie and Sofia's Room (Later)**

**AT RISE: Katie and Sofia are in their room with Bobby sitting on the floor.**

KATIE: Oh come on! That is so cliché. Of course he's pissed off.

BOBBY: but the fact that he backed off when she asked him to means something.

KATIE: Yeah, because he still got her to help him out anyway.

SOFIA: Excuse me! I did not "help him out". 

KATIE: Then what did you do?

SOFIA: It was harmless making out. I thought about it, but I started to feel bad and we stopped.

BOBBY: And he was respectful?

SOFIA: Yes.

BOBBY: Then there we go.

KATIE: I still don't like him.

SOFIA: I know...

KATIE: After literally everything that happened with him being a jerk-.

SOFIA: He apologized.

KATIE: and that's all it took?

SOFIA: People are more than their mistakes.

KATIE: but the fact that they had the instincts to make them in the first place-.

SOFIA: You will look for just about any excuse to demonize him, won't you.

KATIE: I'm just trying to think clearly, which is something YOU've failed to do.

SOFIA: I'm seeing a wonderful person for who he is.

KATIE: No. You're letting love blind you because you're so damn desperate.

(Silence)

SOFIA: Katie, stop being a little bitch and quit pretending that it's Danny you're really upset with.

(silence. Katie picks up her things and leaves)

BOBBY: Katie-.

(The door slams shut)

SOFIA: I didn't mean-.

BOBBY: I know... your mistakes don't define you... like you said.

SOFIA: I just get so upset because I like him... like a lot... and I'm even thinking about...

BOBBY: Sleeping with him?

(Sofia nods)

BOBBY: Are you sure? Cause you only get one first time.

SOFIA: I don't know... it's a nice thought. Me, lying in bed in his arms.

BOBBY: Let's keep the details PG for the sake of my visual thought process.

NARRATOR: Good. Mine too.

SOFIA: It just feels... right. You know what that feels like?

BOBBY: Sort of?

SOFIA: So why am I wasting time?

BOBBY: but this is a little fast. If this relationship-type-thing is something that you really want, then maybe you should take things slow.

SOFIA: Because I'll just be giving him what he wants or the mystery will be all gone.

BOBBY: Exactly. This kind of thing should be bringing you guys closer together and right now... don't you think it feels kind of rushed? Only a month into school? I mean you guys don't REALLY know each other that well.

SOFIA: We know each other enough.

BOBBY: For a committed relationship with sex and everything? Probably not.

NARRATOR: Ooh... maybe he has a point. And speaking of someone who has a point...

 

**SCENE 9: The Common Room**

**AT RISE: Graham is flipping through channels with the remote while sitting on the couch.**

(Enter Elijah. He sees Graham and rolls his eyes)

ELIJAH: Oh great, another Sofia Supporter.

(He turns to leave)

GRAHAM: Whoa! Whoa! Hold on.

(Elijah stops. He does not turn around)

ELIJAH: What?

GRAHAM: If you were trying to be subtle about your hatred for Sofia, then it didn't work.

(Elijah sighs and turns around, crossing his arms)

ELIJAH: I refuse to discuss this with you. You're her best friend.

GRAHAM: I'm also not a horrible, or stupid, person. I think you need someone to talk to.

ELIJAH: Again, I don't think you're one to give me advice on how to hurt her.

GRAHAM: You're right. I won't. But you need a pair of ears to listen.

(Graham offers the chair beside the couch for him)

GRAHAM: I think I know why you're hurt.

ELIJAH: Oh do you?

GRAHAM: You're heartbroken... we've all been there and nobody ever got through it without venting it all out.

(Graham, once again, offers the seat to Elijah. Elijah sighs and sits down)

GRAHAM: Good. Let's start with-.

ELIJAH: Ever since I laid eyes on Sofia during the first day of classes, I've been in love with Sofia Solano.

GRAHAM: Oh. Okay, I guess we'll start there.

ELIJAH: I am the kind of person who believes in such a thing as love at first sight, but I had never actually experienced it. It was always a blind faith of mine. I think that makes me pretty marketable as a likable person. I mean, look at me! I'm handsome, I'm a gentlemen, I'm intelligent enough to get into college, I respect women and their rights, so it just makes no sense to me as to why Sofia would just reject me without saying anything about it.

(Graham raises his eyebrows)

NARRATOR: It's safe to say that Graham would have chosen Danny too.

ELIJAH: That's another thing too. We were dating. Like, we went on a date to the homecoming game and everything. I think she was pretty turned on when I sang to her that Elvis song from Book of Life.

NARRATOR: I think Graham is getting nauseous. 

ELIJAH: She seemed pretty into me. Like, we'd sing together in a cappella in everything and we'd dance together and she had this little smile on like she was actually happy about something. And whenever I'd doubt myself, she'd choose me in the end. Next thing I know, I'm buying her flowers to make it publicly official and I see her sucking face with stupid Daniel Ford; the enemy, mind you. 

GRAHAM: What do you think went wrong?

ELIJAH: I don't know! But I don't wanna lose her, Graham. She is the best thing to ever come from this cruel and harsh earth.

GRAHAM: Yeah, she is...

(pause)

GRAHAM: Well... describe the movie date.

ELIJAH: Oh! So, I wanted to make Sofia feel at home for our movie date, so I chose Book of Life and decorated the whole place-.

GRAHAM: Okay, see there. That might be your problem.

ELIJAH: You think it was too much.

NARRATOR and GRAHAM: Uh... yeah.

GRAHAM: Did you ever consider that decorating a room to look like Mexico, when she's NOT actually directly from Mexico, and calling it "making her feel at home" might be a little racist?

ELIJAH: Wait... she's not directly from Mexico?

NARRATOR: Yikes.

(Graham throws his head into his hand)

GRAHAM: No, Elijah. She's not. She's from Chicago!

ELIJAH: (smiling, as if he's trying to play it off as a joke) Well I knew she lived in Chicago, but I didn't think she was born there.

GRAHAM: See... that might be your problem...

ELIJAH: I made a mistake! That's all I did. I made one racist mistake. That must have been what turned her off about me. I knew it couldn't have been anything about me as a person!

NARRATOR: Well...

ELIJAH: All I need to do now is go upstairs and apologize to her! 

(Elijah stands up)

GRAHAM: No... that's not what you should do.

ELIJAH: If I tell her it was all just one big misunderstanding, then she'll give me a second chance, knowing that she CAN fall in love with a guy like me. I know she's my soulmate. I just know it! When you love someone, you know, right?

(He starts to exit, Graham stands up)

GRAHAM: Eli-.

ELIJAH: So that means I can get her back in a heart beat and save her from Danny. It just has to work! It has to! She's my one! Sofia's the girl of my dreams. I can't just let her go. I can't. There's no way she actually has feelings for that creep. He's probably using her for his sick mind games and I can go up there and save her from making the biggest mistake of her life-.

(Graham grabs Elijah by the shoulders)

GRAHAM: (Shouting) SHE'S NOT INTO YOU, SHE'S INTO DANNY SO JUST BACK OFF!!!!

NARRATOR: Whoa. I don't think we've ever seen Graham lose it like that before... and speaking of losing it.

 

**SCENE 10: Student Union**

**AT RISE: Sofia is walking through the hallway with a bag of chips and a soda in her hands.**

(She turns the corner and looks into the common area, where she sees Danny sitting with a member of A-Caps. She smiles at him, but is surprised to see that Danny places his hand on her knee and moves closer to her. He then sits back and moves away from her, laughing a little bit. She is confused)

NARRATOR: Hmm... maybe he's just got one of those flirty personalities?

(Sofia frowns and continues walking down the hall)

NARRATOR: Ooh! I've been waiting to use this one! Speaking of shady personalities...

 

**SCENE 11: Classroom**

**AT RISE: Shania is standing in the A-Caps rehearsal classroom, stapling sheet music together.**

(Enter Elijah)

NARRATOR: Ooh! Double meaning! I love it when that happens!

ELIJAH: Shania.

(Shania turns around and cringes)

SHANIA: Ew.

ELIJAH: My name is Elijah. I'm in The Rolling Tones.

SHANIA: I know who you are... although I didn't know your name... I know you're one of the Rolling Turds.

ELIJAH: I was just making sure, in case you wanted to know my name. That could be important information-.

SHANIA: Oh my god you've been talking for a second and a half and I already want to slit your throat.

ELIJAH: Sorry. I'll get to it, then. I think there's something important that you need to know.

SHANIA: Like what?

ELIJAH: I have top secret information about one of your very members; something he didn't want you to know.

SHANIA: Who?

ELIJAH: I have reason to believe that Daniel Ford, a tenor in your group, is carrying on a secret romantic affair with Sofia Solano.

SHANIA: ...what?

ELIJAH: I know. It came as a shock to me too. Sofia took my very fragile heart and stepped on it and this is the only way I know how I can get revenge on the both of them for treating me so poorly. They need to answer for what they've done to me.

SHANIA: Well gee... I wonder why Sofia didn't go for you... actually, yes, I do know. Because you have an insufferable personality. 

NARRATOR: That was mean... but somebody had to say it.

SHANIA: But... I do owe you some gratitude for disclosing this VERY important piece of information...

(She grins at him. He looks excited)

SHANIA: Thanks.

(She turns away and continues stapling music. He's still standing there, watching her)

SHANIA: Can I help you?

ELIJAH: Oh... sorry, I was getting that kind of flirty vibe from you.

NARRATOR: Wow. Writers? Can somebody write him off, please?

SHANIA: I'm a lesbian.

ELIJAH: Oh! See, now that makes more sense. See, I have a very likable personality-.

SHANIA: Who told you that? Your mother? Ugh. Leave me before I turn your skin inside out.

(Elijah frowns and exits)

 

**SCENE 12: Auditorium**

**AT RISE: Danny is setting up microphones on stage with Lyle**

(Shania enters from backstage)

SHANIA: Lyle. Leave us. I need to talk to Danny.

(Lyle and Danny exchange a look. Danny nods to him. Lyle exits)

DANNY: What's up?

SHANIA: A very annoying little birdy told me a little something about you.

DANNY: Aw nuts. I guess you know about my sixth toe now. Secret's out!

(He chuckles. He sees Shania isn't laughing)

DANNY: Dude, it's a joke. I have 10 toes all together, I promise.

SHANIA: I know.

DANNY: Really? How would you-.

SHANIA: No! Not that! I know your dirty little secret. I know you're seeing Sofia Solano.

(Danny pauses and crosses his arms)

DANNY: Freakin Elijah...

SHANIA: What do you have to say for yourself?

DANNY: Let me explain. This thing... whatever it is... has been going on since before either of us even auditioned for A-Caps in the first place. I was flirting with her cause she's pretty and stuff, but I backed off when she created her group and... I don't know, I guess it just kind of happened. But it's no big deal.

SHANIA: No big deal!? You're DATING the enemy! Being romantically involved with ANYONE in the Rolling Tones is WRONG.

DANNY: Whoa, we're not dating... it's casual.

SHANIA: Casual? So you're just sleeping together?

DANNY: Well-.

SHANIA: Good. 

DANNY: Good?

SHANIA: Yes. You are probably less attached to the relationship than she is. She's a passionate person, so it's not hard to guess.

DANNY: What are you talking about?

SHANIA: If you get her attached to you, then you can just break it off and end it and break her heart and make her weak! Then we can take her down!

DANNY: What!? No! I'm not doing that. That's stupid.

SHANIA: You might be our only hope.

DANNY: I'm not using Sofia like that. Believe it or not, Shania, I actually like her and I will not make her a pawn in your game.

NARRATOR: and maybe it was rebel inside him that made him want to disobey order from an authority figure, maybe it was the fire in his heart that was sparked while defending his girl, or maybe it was both, but after he left Shania, the first thing he did was...

 

**SCENE 13: Katie and Sofia's Room**

**AT RISE: Sofia, relaxing in her room alone, opens the door to reveal Danny standing there.**

SOFIA: Danny... what are you doing here?

NARRATOR: It should be noted that Sofia still has some built up frustration from when she saw him earlier flirting with that other girl.

(Danny, breathing heavily, takes Sofia's face in his hands and kisses her passionately)

NARRATOR: and when he kissed her, she forgot all about it.

(He closes the door, then pushes her up against it, causing her to squeal with delight. He picks her up in his arms and carries her to her bed, placing her underneath them as they continue their passionate kiss. He starts to kiss her neck as the camera zooms in on Sofia's face, Danny's lips trailing down her body. Sofia lets out one moan)

NARRATOR: We should probably black out for a second here.

(blackout)

NARRATOR: Now we're just going to fast forward... Okay, I think we're good.

(Sofia and Danny are lying side by side, both looking up at the ceiling and fully clothed. They are holding hands, playing with each other's fingers)

SOFIA: I'm sorry-.

DANNY: Don't start.

SOFIA: But-.

DANNY: There is nothing to apologize for. If you're not ready, then you're not ready.

SOFIA: That's the thing... I really wanna do this... like I REALLY want this... but-.

DANNY: But it's not time yet. I get that. You don't wanna mess this up and you just wanna go slow.

SOFIA: I mean, not too slow cause that was... (she sighs and giggles).

DANNY: I ought to take that as a compliment.

SOFIA: Oh that was DEFINITELY a compliment. No one's ever done that and made me speechless before.

(they turn to each other as he takes her in his arms. they kiss)

DANNY: and if that's what we get without actually having sex, then I'm alright with that.

SOFIA: Me too...

(they kiss)

DANNY: and if that's what the foreplay is like, then we have something to look forward to

(Sofia giggles and kisses him several times, a big smile on her face)

NARRATOR: In that moment, for the first time ever, Sofia's heart actually started to glow

(Sofia's heart glows)

NARRATOR: and everything was perfect. Until...

 

**SCENE 14: The Common Room**

**AT RISE: Sofia enters the common room, as if she's gliding on a cloud once again. Elijah is flipping through channels on the TV.**

(Sofia spins around, then stops and gasps as she sees Elijah)

SOFIA: Oh... I can come back later.

ELIJAH: No, it's okay.

(Elijah offers the other side of the sofa to Sofia. She awkwardly sits beside him)

SOFIA: So... Danny tells me you told Shania about us... and I know why you did it.

(Elijah doesn't pay attention to her)

SOFIA: and I just wanted to say... that I'm sorry for not being forward with my feelings. I realize I could have been a lot classier and I wasn't.

ELIJAH: but you still did it. No matter how uncomfortable you were, you could have said something instead of stringing me along.

SOFIA: I know... and I regret hurting you-.

ELIJAH: Do you? Do you really regret it? Because it seemed pretty easy for you to just drop me in a second for someone else.

SOFIA: That's not what I meant.

ELIJAH: Then you just feel bad? Because now there's one less person in the world who worships you?

SOFIA: What I'm trying to say is that I hurt another human being... and that's not how I do things. 

ELIJAH: Yet you still did it because you can't control your stupid female hormones.

NARRATOR: Whoa there.

SOFIA: Excuse me?

ELIJAH: You were a coward and instead of facing your problems, you chose to give in to your weaknesses and sleep with the next guy to give you his attention.

NARRATOR: Uh oh. He better stop before it's too late.

SOFIA: My weaknesses?

ELIJAH: You feel bad? Good. Feel bad. The fact that you hurt me should keep you up at night.

(He starts to scoot in closer to her as he speaks, slowly placing his hands on her upper arms)

ELIJAH: When you're lying in bed at night with Danny and he puts his arms around you, remember the broke heart you left behind. The one that will never EVER be healed because you decided to be a conceited selfish bitch.

(Sofia slaps him in the face and runs away as fast as she can)

NARRATOR: Run, Sofia! Run!

 

**SCENE 15: Residence Hall EXT**

**AT RISE: Outside the first year residence hall is a small little garden with cherry trees and a nice lawn. It is late at night.**

(Sofia runs out of the building wearing a soft cardigan sweater. When she gets outside, she turns back to see she wasn't followed.

NARRATOR: Amidst all the fright and anger Sofia was feeling, she knew she could only go to one person.

(She pulls out her phone)

> To: Danny
> 
> I need you. Where are you?

(She sends the message. No response. She tugs her cardigan closer to her body)

NARRATOR: and she waited for him to respond... and waited... and waited... and waited...

(the phone says "Read at 11:43pm" but no response)

NARRATOR: Friends, I would like to tell you that he responded to her text message and found her and held her close to him and told her that everything was going to be okay... but honestly... this is not like those romantic stories Sofia used to read as a child... and she was about to find out just how painful reality can be... but a las, that is a story for another time.

> TO BE CONTINUED...  
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONG CREDIT:  
> At Last (Etta James) - ScatterTones  
> When I Get You Alone (Robin Thicke) - Academical Village People


	5. Equity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello my friends! I can't wait to get started, but we need to recap real quick. First, Sofia Solano and her friends started their own a cappella group at their Performing Arts college. Something else Sofia started? A relationship with Daniel, a member of the rival a cappella group who sort of hates Sofia and her friends. I know! Totally Romeo and Juliet, right? Only, Sofia's not entirely sure if they're in an actual relationship since they haven't talked about it. Not to mention, Sofia was threatened by Elijah, a guy she almost officially dated, but when she needed him, Danny was nowhere to be found. Speaking of confusing, Katie has a crush on Damien, but she doesn't know if he likes her the way she likes him because she's way too scared to flirt with him, but he told her she was talented, so she has that going for her. Totally dramatic, right? Let's go!"

 NARRATOR: Friends, ever since Sofia Solano was a little girl, she's had obstacles to overcome.

**SCENE 1: Elementary Gym**

**AT RISE: A white girl and young Sofia are the last ones to be chosen for a team.**

NARRATOR: I'd like to believe it wasn't because of her race

(A little girl points to the white girl)

NARRATOR: but it was very difficult not to.

(the kids start throwing soft stuffed colorful balls at each other. Sofia is literally killin it)

NARRATOR: and just when Sofia thought she was on top of the world.

(Three girls surround her and knock her out)

NARRATOR: Something always got in her way.

 

**SCENE 2: Student Union**

**AT RISE: Right where we left off in the previous episode**

(Sofia enters, wrapped in her cardigan sweater with her arms crossed, constantly looking at her phone)

NARRATOR: Which brings us here... to the text message Sofia sent Danny asking him where he is... which he still hasn't responded to.

BOBBY: Sofi?

(Sofia looks up from her phone to see Bobby walking towards her. She smiles sadly and takes a sigh of relief)

SOFIA: Not who I was hoping to see... but still enough for me.

(Bobby opens his arms worriedly as Sofia falls into them. He hugs her tightly)

BOBBY: What's wrong? 

SOFIA: Elijah...

BOBBY: Oh god.

SOFIA: He grabbed me.

BOBBY: Ugh. As if he couldn't get any more disgusting.

SOFIA: Have you seen Danny?

BOBBY: Yeah, just a little while ago.

SOFIA: Really? I've been looking for him.

BOBBY: Of course. Did you text him?

SOFIA: Yeah... but he read it over an hour ago and still hasn't responded.

BOBBY: Weird, cause I saw him at Mariah's birthday party and he was taking snapchats with her.

SOFIA: Mariah?

NARRATOR: Also labeled as "Steal-Your-Man-Mariah".

BOBBY: Yeah, she's in the same Theatre History class as Danny and I.

SOFIA: Huh...

NARRATOR: Same.

BOBBY: I mean, they were talking, but I don't think it was very flirty.

SOFIA: Oh...

BOBBY: But if you see him later, I think you should talk to him. It might clear the air.

NARRATOR: and speaking of clearing the air.

 

**SCENE 3: Katie and Sofia's Room (Same Night)**

**AT RISE: Katie is pacing the room.**

(Enter Damien, looking concerned)

DAMIEN: Hey. I got your text.

KATIE: Good. At least somebody did.

(they embrace)

NARRATOR: Aww...

DAMIEN: You still haven't heard from her.

KATIE: No. She went downstairs in time to watch the season premiere of The Flash-.

NARRATOR: and boy was it a doozy! Oops. Spoiler alert. Let's just focus on Katie and Damien instead.

KATIE: and then it was 9:00, so I texted her to ask her how it was but she didn't answer. Then I texted her at 10, 11, and then midnight and I went down there and I saw-.

DAMIEN: Elijah. I hate that kid.

KATIE: I will hate him more than I already do if we can't find Sofia.

DAMIEN: Do you think he did something to her?

KATIE: I don't know! Maybe?

DAMIEN: Honestly, the guy looks like a stick with feet. If he's capable of any harm, it's annoying the sanity out of people.

KATIE: Anyone's capable of anything if they're motivated enough. You saw him before when he "declared his revenge".

DAMIEN: Ugh. That was annoying.

KATIE: She has anxiety! He could have done anything as simple as yell at her or insult her and she could have broken down in an instant, or she could have gotten out of their and hidden from everyone else, or she could be with Danny, who probably doesn't know how to handle the situation, or she could have runaway to hide from the guilt she's suffering through, or wherever she is she could be suffering...

(Katie begins to cry and breathe heavily, as though an anxiety attack is beginning. Damien hugs her tightly)

KATIE: How did you-.

DAMIEN: My younger sister has anxiety too. Her attacks are a lot more frequent, but they come from different roots. Sometimes she'll feel like there's pressure all around her, so I lie her down somewhere and show her breathing exercises. Other times it's from general stress, so I'll put on a Disney movie so she can forget her own world and enter into a different one for an hour and a half. But most times, it's because she feels out of control, like she's helpless, falling apart, floating away... so I hug her tight for 3 minutes to keep her together. 

NARRATOR: and, friends, for those three minutes, Katie was in heaven.

(Katie's heart begins to glow as she hugs Damien back for what feels like a long time. Sofia enters)

KATIE: Sofia!

(Katie lets go of Damien and hugs Sofia tightly)

DAMIEN: You okay?

SOFIA: Yeah... sort of.

KATIE: Where did you go?

SOFIA: Downstairs where I ran into Elijah... then outside, then to the Student Union, but it's okay. I ran into Bobby.

(Katie and Damien sigh in relief)

DAMIEN: Good... glad you're okay.

SOFIA: Thanks for being here.

(Damien pats her on the shoulder, nods to Katie, then exits)

SOFIA: So... what was that all about?

KATIE: What was what?

SOFIA: That hug?

KATIE: Oh! That... he has a sister with anxiety too, so he knows the drills.

SOFIA: Ooh... very nice.

KATIE: What does that mean?

SOFIA: Nothing! It just means... very nice.

(pause)

KATIE: Oh no. I know what you're thinking.

SOFIA: I'm not thinking anything...

KATIE: Yes you are! I can see your grin!

SOFIA: (grinning) I'm not grinning

KATIE: Yes you are!

(they tackle each other in laughter)

 

 

> NOTHING BUT TREBLE
> 
> Equity

 

**SCENE 4: The Dining Hall**

**AT RISE: Sofia is picking up plates of food from different counters for breakfast.**

NARRATOR: Ah yes, the morning after. I mean, the morning after Sofia was nearly attacked by Elijah and felt abandoned by Danny and was then comforted by a pillow fight with Katie. That morning after. Also having a strange morning after...

(Mariah stands beside Sofia at the juice dispenser)

MARIAH: Ugh. I had such a weird night last night.

NARRATOR: Ooh! It's "Steal-Your-Man-Mariah"! The one whose party Danny supposedly went to last night. Let's listen in!

(Sofia listens in, pressing the juice button gently so it comes out slowly)

MARIAH: I literally got so wasted. I wish I could say "best birthday ever", but I hardly remember what happened. I remember a lot of people though. A lot of people from the A-Caps showed up. God, love 'em. They really know how to get a party started. And that new guy, Daniel Ford? Ugh! What a hunk. I think I made out with him.

(Sofia's eyes grow wide)

NARRATOR: Uh oh...

MARIAH: I mean, I could be making this all up in my head like some kind of drunk fantasy.

NARRATOR: Phew.

MARIAH: But honestly, I wish it were real cause he is hella fine. I'd do him like a do nothing... all the time.

(Sofia furiously grabs her juice cup and marches away)

GRAHAM (voiceover): Okay, bad joke.

 

**SCENE 5: Graham and Damien's Room**

**AT RISE: Graham is on his laptop as Sofia holds his guitar, pretending to know how to play the guitar.**

SOFIA: "I'd do him like I do nothing... all the time". That is disgusting.

GRAHAM: Do you think it happened?

SOFIA: Well... on one side I think she was just extremely drunk and made up the whole thing in her head.

GRAHAM: but?

SOFIA: but on the other hand, she is "Steal-Your-Man-Mariah"

GRAHAM: That she is.

SOFIA: So maybe it did happen and Danny cheated on me...

GRAHAM: except you're not really together, so he didn't technically cheat.

SOFIA: So I should just let it slide?

GRAHAM: No. More like... if he wanted to really be with you, he would have said so. Since he hasn't, then he probably just wants to screw around.

SOFIA: It's too soon to talk about a real relationship... he and I both know this. No, this was definitely all on her. Because she's stupid. and a hoe.

(Sofia starts to strum on the guitar)

SOFIA:  
_I see you driving round town with the guy I love and I'm like_  
_FUCK YOU!!!_

GRAHAM: Whoa! Can you even say that?

NARRATOR: I don't know... can she? Whatever. We'll fix it in editing if not. Keep going.

GRAHAM: I think you need to talk to Danny about this. You need to sit down and be clear with what's going on here.

SOFIA: You're right... I just need to sit down with him and calmly ask him-.

 

**SCENE 6: Danny's Room**

**AT RISE: Danny opens the door to see Sofia standing there**

SOFIA: Are we dating or naw!?

DANNY: (laughing) What?

SOFIA: I need to know.

(Sofia barges into the room)

DANNY: What's gotten into you? I thought that didn't matter.

SOFIA: Well... I heard something today and... and I just wanna know if we're dating or not.

(Danny closes the door)

DANNY: Oh... 

NARRATOR: Does this look like the face of a guilty man? Let's keep watching to be sure.

DANNY: I... I didn't think labels mattered.

NARRATOR: Hmmm... sounds a little sketchy to me. What do you think, Sofia?

SOFIA: I guess... they don't. Not necessarily... but they could.

DANNY: How so?

SOFIA: If we're dating, then we're exclusive. Or we could just say if we're exclusive or non-exclusive, if that's a better way to go.

DANNY: Honestly... I don't want to slap any labels on it just yet.

SOFIA: You don't?

DANNY: Not really. Not yet, anyway.

NARRATOR: Which is college freshmen talk for "not ever". But Sofia doesn't know that and Danny was not about to tell her. Maybe because he actually doesn't know that either. Wait. This is confusing. I'm just gonna leave them alone for a bit.

SOFIA: Oh...

DANNY: It's just that...

(Danny sits Sofia down next to him on his bed)

DANNY: Meadow, in the A-Caps. She and her partner were together for most of high school and wanted to stay together into college, but they're all the way at NYU and she's here. Meadow came to me last night, sobbing about how her relationship was practically nothing at this point. There was no substance, only a label, and she wanted more than that. I want more than that. We are so much more than a stupid label...I'm sorry if that's not-.

SOFIA: No! It's fine. If I'm being totally honest-.

DANNY: Which you always are.

SOFIA: (chuckles) Yeah... well I like where we are. We're in a really good place.

DANNY: See what I mean! 

SOFIA: Yeah... I do.

DANNY: Good, because I like the position we're in... you know what other position I like to be in with you?

SOFIA: Is that some lame attempt at a line?

DANNY: No...?

SOFIA: (laughing) That is SO a line! You wanna have sex right now!

DANNY: Well forgive me if I find it hard to control myself around you.

(His kisses her)

SOFIA: Whoa! What about rehearsals?

DANNY: We can get enough done before then.

SOFIA: Danny!

(He kisses her again, moving his lips to her neck)

SOFIA: (scolding) Danny... (moans) Oh Danny...

(He moans against her neck)

SOFIA: You know... it's not like we'll get into any MORE trouble if we're a few minutes late.

DANNY: Actually we could be.

SOFIA: Right. Let's stick with your plan then.

DANNY: Agreed.

(They kiss as he pushes her back on the bed)

NARRATOR: Okay, I think we should fast forward this part

(In fast motion, Danny kisses Sofia's neck and kisses down her body until his head is out of the camera's view. Resume normal speed)

SOFIA: (moaning) Oh baby... Oh god yes!

NARRATOR: Keep fast forwarding, you perv.

(Fast motion again as Sofia continues to arch her back and make faces of pleasure. She squeezes her eyes shut tightly and relaxes as Danny comes back into view and kisses her. Resume normal speed. Sofia is breathing heavily as Danny is pleased with himself, kissing her deeply. She turns to look at the clock on his bedside table and starts hitting him)

SOFIA: I have to go!

DANNY: Like Cinderella at the ball...

(Sofia shakes her head, giggling as she sits up)

NARRATOR: and as Sofia got up to get ready for rehearsal, she couldn't help but wonder if...

> Did I just get played?

 

**SCENE 7: Music Building**

**AT RISE: Katie and Damien enter the building together**

KATIE: He's totally playing her!

DAMIEN: Who?

KATIE: Danny.

DAMIEN: Gross.

KATIE: Do you think he's playing her?

DAMIEN: Playing who?

KATIE: Sofia! Were you even listening this whole time?

DAMIEN: Yeah, I was! but whenever Danny comes into conversation I kind of tune it out.

KATIE: Well then let's play hypothetical.

DAMIEN: Okay.

KATIE: If someone you cared about is with someone who they think is great, but you think they're being played... would you tell them?

DAMIEN: Yeah.

KATIE: Really?

DAMIEN: Definitely. 

KATIE: Why?

DAMIEN: Because I'd hate to see you get hurt, even if there's a chance it might not happen. If I can do something to help you, then I'd do it.

KATIE: If... I ever got hurt?

DAMIEN: Yeah. I'd hate myself if I didn't at least say something.

(Damien smiles a little bit and walks into the classroom for rehearsal. Katie's heart glows. She turns to see Danny and Sofia entering the building, holding hands and smiling at each other)

NARRATOR: and as much as Katie didn't like Danny... when she saw the way he looked at Sofia, she couldn't help but think 

> #goals

(Katie sighs and walks into the classroom)

NARRATOR: But still, she still wanted to tell her-.

 

**SCENE 8: Auditorium**

**AT RISE: Post-Rehearsal. Graham and Sofia are putting mic stands away.**

GRAHAM: Dude, he totally played you.

SOFIA: What? Pfft! No he didn't.

GRAHAM: Okay, tell me again exactly how the conversation went.

SOFIA: I asked him if we were dating and he asked why and I said because a label would help us know if we're exclusive or not.

GRAHAM: Good.

SOFIA: and then he went on about how Meadow and her partner are basically going nowhere because they're relationship has turned into nothing BUT a label and Danny wants us to be more than a label.

GRAHAM: and then you guys did- yeah, you know.

SOFIA: Basically.

GRAHAM: So the whole "we are more than a label" thing worked?

SOFIA: What are you talking about?

GRAHAM: I told you, didn't I? If he doesn't want a label, he never will.

SOFIA: That's not true. He said not yet.

GRAHAM: Which is freshmen in college talk for "not ever"!

SOFIA: What?

GRAHAM: Danny is a boy in his first year of college. Do you really expect him to commit to one girl that quickly?

SOFIA: So you're saying all guys want to screw every girl during their first year? That's a little stereotypical, isn't it?

GRAHAM: He seems like that kind of guy.

SOFIA: You don't even know him.

GRAHAM: I know enough about him to know that his story about labels doesn't add up. Meadow has a boyfriend from high school who actually goes here. I see them in my scenic design class literally every day.

NARRATOR: A ha! The flaw in Danny's story!

SOFIA: Why... why would he lie about that?

GRAHAM: I don't think you want to hear that answer.

NARRATOR: and he was right, my friends. Sofia didn't want to hear the answer because she already knew what it was.

SOFIA: You know what? I'm tired. I'm going to bed.

(Sofia marches away)

GRAHAM: Sofi...

(Auditorium doors slam)

 

**SCENE 9: The Common Room**

**AT RISE: Sofia is sitting on the couch with her phone in her lap catching up on The Flash premiere on the TV.**

NARRATOR: It should be noted that in this moment, while she felt demonized by her best friend, Sofia had never felt more alone. 

(She looks down at her phone)

> iMessage to Danny
> 
> Where are you? Graham and I got into a fight.
> 
> (Read at 10:30pm)

(Enter Danny, looking at his phone)

SOFIA: Danny!

(Danny looks up, happy to see Sofia and ignoring her sad expression)

DANNY: Hey! What's up?

SOFIA: I texted you, like, an hour ago.

DANNY: Did you?

SOFIA: Yeah... says you read it too

(Danny looks at his phone)

DANNY: Weird. Looks like my phone's jacked up. I never got a message from you.

(He shows her his phone. No new message from Sofia are shown)

NARRATOR: Of course, he could have seen it and deleted it so he could get away with blaming it on a phone glitch... and of course, Sofia already thought of that the second he read it and didn't respond. Again.

DANNY: Did you hear about the musical auditions?

SOFIA: Yeah... student written. That's pretty cool.

DANNY: Are you gonna audition?

SOFIA: I plan to, yes.

(pause)

DANNY: You good?

NARRATOR: and truth be told, when she heard him ask her that question, she wanted to tell him everything, have him wrap his arms around her and feel all of her problems melt away like they did before... only that's not what she did.

SOFIA: I'm fine.

DANNY: You sure?

SOFIA: Yeah.

DANNY: Cool. I've actually gotta go, but I'll see you around?

SOFIA: Sure.

(He waves and exits)

NARRATOR: Instead, she couldn't feel more like "just his friend" than ever before... and she knew Graham was right.

 

**SCENE 10: The Practice Room**

**AT RISE: Graham has a karaoke track playing as he practices his song.**

(Sofia knocks on the door. Graham stops, pauses the music, and opens the door)

GRAHAM: Hey... what's going on? It's like midnight, are you okay?

(Sofia shakes her head and closes the door behind her. She falls into Graham's shoulder. He rubs her back)

SOFIA: You were right. You were right about everything.

GRAHAM: Oh... oh my god. I really wished I wasn't, though. How'd you figure it out?

SOFIA: He talked to me... he looked at me like I was nothing special. He didn't even care. He waved at me, he didn't even kiss me or touch me... he treated me like I'm just a friend and I can't help but feel like... like he doesn't want me... like I've thrown myself at him and he doesn't even want me around anymore.

GRAHAM: Shh... 

(He starts to slowly sway her)

GRAHAM: Sofia... you can do so much better than Daniel Ford...

SOFIA: I don't know... can I? Because no matter how hard I try, at everything, I can't ever win. It's like... I get so close to the finish line and it just keeps getting farther and farther away from me.

(pause. Sofia sniffs)

GRAHAM: You know I'm sorry for what I said earlier.

SOFIA: I know... I am too. I should have listened to you and quit while I was ahead.

(pause)

GRAHAM: I have an idea...

SOFIA: What?

GRAHAM: You're auditioning, right?

SOFIA: Yeah. Why?

GRAHAM: I think I've found an audition song for you that just might get you cast.

SOFIA: and what's that?

GRAHAM: Something that'll bring back that happy, confident, and proud Sofia I know.

(Graham kisses her head and rubs her shoulder to comfort her. She nods and wipes away all her tears)

 

**SCENE 11: Student Union**

**AT RISE: Katie and Damien are sitting on a couch by the fireplace in the big common space.**

KATIE: Okay. Do I tell her or do I not tell her?

DAMIEN: You tell her.

KATIE: But it'll break her heart.

DAMIEN: Think, Katie. You're smart. I know you are.

NARRATOR: Aw! He called her smart!

DAMIEN: If it were... say you in a relationship with... Elijah.

(Katie cringes)

DAMIEN: Exactly. We all know he's a bad guy, but let's pretend you don't know that. If I, someone who cares about you, didn't say anything, then I'd be leaving you alone with... Elijah.

(both of them shiver)

DAMIEN: Now would you think of me as someone who cares if I didn't say anything?

KATIE: No... I guess not.

DAMIEN: BUT if I did say something to warn you and you later found out what a douche Elijah is, would you know I care?

NARRATOR: If only...

KATIE: Yeah. I would.

DAMIEN: There we go.

KATIE: but Danny is not some stuck up pretentious racist sexist piece of-.

(Danny comes walking past the common area)

KATIE: Shit! It's him.

NARRATOR: Hm. Apparently we can say that, but only four times per season. Whoops.

DAMIEN: You should say something to him.

KATIE: You seem to think I have a lot more confidence than I actually do.

DAMIEN: I know you'd do anything for the people you love. If you wanna protect Sofia, this is the way to do it. Maybe you'll inspire him to be a better person to her... or you'll convince him to break her heart himself, in that case, it won't be on your conscience.

KATIE: Your disregard for the emotions of others is a little off-putting.

DAMIEN: Not true! I do have regard for peoples emotions sometimes. Did we not miss that whole rant I went on?

(Katie shrugs and gets up, looking at Danny nervously)

KATIE: Come with me?

DAMIEN: Why? I hate him.

KATIE: Be my moral support. Or like my hit man. Put on sunglasses and stand behind me with your arms crossed so I look intimidating.

(Damien chuckles and stands up, following Katie to Danny)

KATIE: Danny!

(Danny turns around)

DANNY: Oh hey...

(he struggles to remember her name)

KATIE: Katie.

DANNY: Katie! Right! Sofia's roommate.

KATIE: Yeah, that's right-.

DANNY: I'm actually glad I ran into you. I had to go to a pop-up gig for A-Caps and I wanted to stay and talk to Sofia cause she said she was fine, but we all know that's just what she says so people don't worry about her. Have you talked to her?

KATIE: Actually no, but I bet I know why she's upset and it's all your fault.

DANNY: My fault? How is this my fault?

DAMIEN: Because you're a crappy boyfriend.

DANNY: I'm sorry... who is this?

KATIE: The fact that you don't know just proves his point. He is one of her best friends and you don't even know his name.

DANNY: I know Ben and I know Graham. 

KATIE: and yet, you couldn't even remember her roommate's name and that's not even why she's upset in the first place. It's because Sofia is the kind of person who needs reassurance that someone is going to be there for her. You can't just pretend like you never read a text message from her because that doesn't make up for the emptiness she feels inside when, someone as important to her as you, ignores her. 

DANNY: I'm not ignoring her. I've never lied to her once.

KATIE: Then you need to prove that to her. 

(pause)

DANNY: You know what? This is stupid. It's none of your business what Sofia and I do. That's between us and we don't need any outside interference.

(Danny leaves. Katie sighs. Damien pats her on the back)

DAMIEN: You tried... that's all that matters.

NARRATOR: and speaking of trying.

 

**SCENE 12: Waiting Room**

**AT RISE: Sofia is sitting on a chair outside the audition room, tapping her foot on the floor.**

(Tyler, a boy sitting next to her, notices and looks down at her foot)

TYLER: That's quite the rhythm you've got going there.

SOFIA: Thanks...

TYLER: Do you tap?

SOFIA: I'm taking a tap class.

TYLER: Gotcha. I took one in high school. It really does take over your life, especially when you're just sitting around with nothing to do.

SOFIA: Like a pasttime?

TYLER: Sure. Sometimes it can be a coping mechanism too. Like, people tapping their feet to distract them from anything they might be worried about.

(Sofia places her finger on her nose)

TYLER: Makes sense.

SOFIA: I'm Sofia, by the way. Sofia Solano

TYLER: I'm Tyler. Tyler Valdez.

SOFIA: Where are you from?

TYLER: Miami, actually.

SOFIA: No way! My cousin lives in Miami. Maybe you know his hotel. It's really big and fancy right by the coast. 

TYLER: The Marbella?

SOFIA: Yeah!

TYLER: Weren't there like a dozen murders and a drug criminal there?

SOFIA: Yep. That's my family. 

TYLER: Cool. I wish my family were that interesting.

SOFIA: You say that now...

(they both chuckle)

TYLER: Oh hey... I think I know where I've seen you before!

SOFIA: Oh?

TYLER: Yeah, you're in The Rolling Tones.

SOFIA: I am.

TYLER: Awesome. I love what you guys are doing. Great stuff. Somebody ought to put all of those assholes from A-Caps in their place.

SOFIA: Yeah... I'm actually... dating one of them.

TYLER: Oh... Sorry.

SOFIA: No, it's fine. I hate him too.

TYLER: Which one is it?

SOFIA: Danny... Daniel Ford.

TYLER: Oh...

SOFIA: Oh?

TYLER: No, I've just... heard about him.

SOFIA: Yeah, a lot of people have "heard about him". To be honest, being in the position that I am, it's hard to tell what's real and what's gossip, you know?

TYLER: Sure. I admire that you even want to differentiate the things you hear as fact vs. fiction. Honestly, if I were dating someone like that-.

(the door opens. The Stage Manager pops her head out)

SM: Sofia Solano?

SOFIA: That's me.

SM: right this way.

(Stage Manager opens the door wider to let out Mariah)

NARRATOR: It's "Steal-Your-Man-Mariah"! Act cool, Sofi. You got this.

(Sofia adjusts her outfit and proudly walks into the audition room)

 

**SCENE 13: Black Box Theatre**

**AT RISE: A director, musical director, and writer are sitting at a table.**

(Sofia enters. The Stage Manager gives all three of them copies of Sofia's resume and headshot)

SM: This is Sofia Solano.

WRITER: Oh! I've heard of you! You're the founder of The Rolling Tones.

SOFIA: I am.

MUSICAL DIRECTOR: You founded your own a cappella group on campus?

SOFIA: Yes sir.

MUSICA DIRECTOR: Impressive.

SOFIA: Thank you so much.

DIRECTOR: What will you be singing for us today?

SOFIA: They Just Keep Moving the Line from SMASH. I know it's not conventional to sing this, but... I beg you to hear me out.

(Sofia places the music at the piano and taps out the tempo with the accompanist. She stands on the yellow X as the music begins)

SOFIA:  
_The field was bright with clover_  
_I saw the finish sign_  
_I started as a rover_  
_And then victory was mine_  
_I thought the race was over_  
_But they just keep moving the line_  
  
_They cheered at my persistence_  
_But prayed for my decline_  
_The path of least resistance_  
_Led to Hollywood and Vine_  
_I tried to go the distance_  
_But they just keep moving the line_

(Flashes of Sofia's childhood begin, starting with Sofia getting constantly rejected)  
  
SOFIA:  
_I jumped all of the hurdles_  
_To break out of the pack_  
_I started on the outside_  
_And then hit the inside track_  
  
_I left the other fillies_  
_Back at the starting gate_  
_Was ready, on my mark, I got to set_  
_To hurry up and wait_

(Flashes of Sofia and Danny together)  
  
SOFIA:  
_So talent and ambition_  
_Won me a chance to shine_  
_I aced the big audition_  
_But it's rainin' on Cloud Nine_  
_Can't beat the competition_  
_'Cause they just keep moving the line_

(A single spotlight on Sofia as she is now dressed in a black dress with gloves, pearls, and red lipstick)  
  
SOFIA:  
_I handled every corner_  
_Each bump along the track_  
_And when I saw the ribbon, well_  
_There was no turning back_  
  
_I won the photo finish_  
_I posed for all the men_  
_But before I got my trophy_  
_Well, the race began again_  
  
_So I made friends with rejection_  
_I've straightened up my spine!_  
_I'll change each imperfection_  
_Till it's time to drink the wine!_  
_I'd toast to resurrection_  
_But they just keep moving the line!_  
  
_Please give me some direction,_  
_'Cause they just keep moving the line!_

(They pianist finishes. Sofia is back in the dimly lit black box theatre in her regular clothes. The writer seems blatantly impressed. The directors' faces are stoic)

SOFIA: Thank you for listening to me today.

WRITER: Thank you for coming.

(Sofia exits)

 

**SCENE 14: Black Box Theatre EXT**

**AT RISE: Graham, Sofia, Damien, Katie, Bobby, and Ben are all sitting together outside the theatre, all tightly holding hands together.**

NARRATOR: Which brings us here, to the moment the cast list comes out. Everybody's freaking out, man. And if Sofia couldn't find another reason to freak out...

(Danny enters with Mariah by his side)

DAMIEN: What the hell...

BEN: He shouldn't even be here! Does he even go here!?

BOBBY: Shh! Lower your voice.

SOFIA: It's fine. He auditioned same as us. He's probably just as freaked out as we are.

(Danny and Sofia look at each other. She looks away from him)

GRAHAM: If you get this, it'll feel like you won't even need him. I promise.

SOFIA: I met someone today... while I was waiting to audition. Tyler Valdez.

GRAHAM: I know him. He's in my Intro to Russian Lit class.

SOFIA: You take a class on Russian Lit?

GRAHAM: Continue

SOFIA: Right... well... when Danny came up in conversation, he seemed a little... thrown off, like he was either afraid of disgusted of him.

GRAHAM: So?

SOFIA: So if people Danny doesn't even know are put off by him, then what does that say about me? The one who wants to be with him? Am I just... desperate? Pathetic? Insecure?

NARRATOR: Ah yes, those words, and others, are always the ones passing through Sofia's head whenever she falls short of the prize, and in this case, the prize being...

(The scene goes dark with a spotlight on Sofia as she looks at Danny flirting with Mariah at the other end of the room)

SOFIA:  
_All of this time I've planned,_  
_I'd be patient, and,_  
_You would love me at last._  
  
_You'd come to respect my mind,_  
_and at last you'd find,_  
_You could love me at last._  
  
_And I have turned my whole world_  
_upside down,_  
_trying not to let you go..._  
_Watching you walk away_  
_is like a fatal blow._

GRAHAM: Sofia!

(Sofia comes out of her trance as the list goes up. They're all the first ones to go up to the list. Sofia emerges from the crowd, completely petrified)  
  
SOFIA: WHOA!  
_Is that my name up on that list?_  
_Does someone know that I exist?_  
_Is this a mistake?_  
_Am I even awake?_  
_Pinch me now to make sure..._

(Ben pinches her)  
  
SOFIA: AH!  
_Yes, that's my name in black and white_  
_maybe I'm doing something right_  
_WOW! I feel so much better_  
_Than before!_

(Sofia turns around and walks to Danny as her friends follow behind her)

SOFIA: Daniel!  
_Sorry I've been a pest_  
_But I guess my best_  
_Was not working with you_

DANNY: What?  
  
SOFIA:  
_But looks like I've found a cure_  
_And I so hope she is worth it for you_

DANNY: She? What are you talking about?  
  
SOFIA:  
_Hey remember when we spent last week_  
_In your bedroom every night_  
_We said nothing else_  
_Could ever feel so right_  
_Well this might!_  
  
_Seeing my name up on that list_  
_That beats the first time that we kissed_  
_You thought I was dumb_  
_But I think that somebody's judgement was poor_  
_Seeing my name in black and white_  
_It's like making love with you all night_  
_NO WAIT!_  
_It feels so much better_  
_hello much better_  
_its_ oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!  
_much better_  
_'cause I am so much better than before_

(A chorus of others plus Sofia's friends sing along with her)  
  
SOFIA:  
Maybe she's what you prefer  
_But hey last year I was her_  
_Maybe you will change your mind_  
_But you might look up to find_  
_I've gone on to better things_  
_Better jobs or bigger rings_  
_I don't have the time to cry_  
_I'm too busy loving my name up on that list_  
_kind of a cool ironic twist_  
_who else can I tell?_  
_Oh Wait where's my cell?_  
_Mom will fall on the floor_

(Sofia pulls out her phone)  
  
SOFIA: HEY MOM!  
_Look at my name in black and white_  
_your daughter's doing something right_  
_I feel so much better_  
  
_I'll be there on monday nine o'clock_  
_and we will see who walks the walk_  
NO NO I CAN'T WAIT!  
_I will be there at eight_  
_When they unlock the door_  
  
OH OH  
_I'll even dress in black at white_  
_See I have not begun to fight_  
_And you'll go_ OH _much better and_  
OH _much better_  
_and soon all y'all know much better_  
  
_I am so much better_  
_I am so much better_  
_I am so much better_  
_than before!_

(Sofia stands tall and proud as Danny looks confused and a little sad)

NARRATOR: Danny looks confused. I think it's safe to assume that right now... Sofia Solano made the world her bitch.

 

 **SCENE 15: Music Building** **  
** **AT RISE: Sofia enters, carrying a bag on her shoulder.**

NARRATOR: It should be noted, in this very moment, Sofia was ready to confront Danny after Rolling Tones rehearsal and dump him without even feeling sorry about it. Like I said, the world was her bitch. She could do whatever she wanted. Nothing could stop her now.

DANNY: Sofia…

(Sofia turns around to see Ivan, Lyle, Matt, Jacob, and Danny all standing in a half circle with Danny in the center)

NARRATOR: Except maybe that.

SOFIA: What is this?

DANNY: Of course you’re mad at me.

SOFIA: Excuse me?

DANNY: I mean, you have the right to be mad at me. When you needed validation, or something to set your mind at ease about whether or not I had good intentions with you, I wasn’t there.

SOFIA: So you’re a dick. Moving on.

DANNY: No. No moving on. I am willing to do whatever it takes to prove to you that I’m all in with you.

SOFIA: You can’t. It seems like every corner I turn, you're off flirting with someone else or I'm hearing a rumor about you flirting with someone else. Do you know how frustrating that is for me? Especially since you won't even put a label on it, making me feel like you never will. I'm sick of it.

DANNY: I know… I'd be sick of it too if it were me in your place... and you don't have to forgive me.

SOFIA: Good.

DANNY: but you should know that the reason I didn't want to put a label on it was because I tend to ruin things... and if I moved too fast with you, I was afraid I'd ruin it. Everything I said about that was genuine. But... if a label is what you want, then a label is what you'll get.

SOFIA: Great. So you're just gonna tell people you're my boyfriend and expect it to be okay?

DANNY: No... I am all in, Sofia. But you're stubborn and for a good reason, so... I need to prove myself to you... I hoped this would be an okay-ish start.

ALL BOYS:  
_Nah nah honey, I’m good_  
_I could have another but I probably should not_  
I got somebody at home

(Sofia rolls her eyes and crosses her arms)

DANNY:  
_It’s been a long night here, and a long night there_  
_And these long long legs are damn near everywhere_  
_Hold up now_  
_You look good, I will not lie_  
_But if you ask where I’m staying tonight_  
_I gotta be like oh, baby, no, baby, you got me all wrong, baby_  
My baby’s already got all of my love

 _So nah nah honey, I’m good_  
_I could have another but I probably should not_  
_I got somebody at home,_  
_And if I stay I might not leave alone_  
_No, honey, I’m good_  
_I could have another but I probably should not_  
_I gotta bid you adieu_  
_To another I will stay true_  
_I will stay true_  
I will stay true

(She starts to slowly uncross her arms)

DANNY:  
Now better men, than me have failed  
_Drinking from that unholy grail_  
_Now check it out_  
_I got her, and she got me_  
_And you’ve got that ass, but I kindly_  
_Gotta be like oh, baby, no, baby, you got me all wrong, baby_  
My baby’s already got all of my love

(He winks at her. She tries to choke back a giggle)

DANNY:  
So nah nah honey, I’m good  
_I could have another but I probably should not_  
_I got somebody at home,_  
_And if I stay I might not leave alone_  
_No, honey, I’m good_  
_I could have another but I probably should not_  
_I gotta bid you adieu_  
_To another I will stay true_  
_I will stay true_  
I will stay true

 _Oh, I’m sure ya, sure ya will make somebody’s night_ _  
_ _But, oh, I assure ya, assure ya, it sure as hell's not mine_

 _Oh, no, honey, I’m good_  
_I could have another but I probably should not_  
_I got somebody at home_  
_And if I stay I might not leave alone_  
_No, honey, I’m good_  
_I could have another but I probably should not_  
_I gotta bid you adieu_  
To another I will stay

(Sofia is starting to soften up)

DANNY:  
No, no, honey, I’m good  
_I could have another but I probably should not_  
_I got somebody at home_  
_And if I stay I might not leave alone_  
_No, honey, I’m good_  
_I could have another but I probably should not_  
_I gotta bid you adieu_  
_To another I will stay true_  
_I will stay true_  
_I will stay true_  
_I will stay true_  
I will stay true

(He takes her hand and starts dancing with her)

DANNY:  
Sing it now  
Oh whoa oh

_I will stay true_

(He dips her. She laughs)

DANNY: So?

SOFIA: (lovingly) I hate you...

(They kiss. When they pull away, they look at the other A-Caps still standing there)

DANNY: You guys can go now.

LYLE: Right! Let's go.

(Lyle pushes everyone away. Danny and Sofia grin at each other)

SOFIA: It's a start.

DANNY: An okay-ish start?

SOFIA: Better than okay-ish.

DANNY: Good.

(Sofia looks around and bites her lip)

SOFIA: So... maybe we could head back to my place so I can return the favor you gave me the other day...

DANNY: Now? What about rehearsal?

SOFIA: Screw it. Who gives a damn what happens to us?

DANNY: Uh, you do?

SOFIA: Yeah... I do a little bit... but for the first time EVER, I finally feel like I won the race today... I think we ought to celebrate my victory.

DANNY: Well alright then.

(They kiss. It gets heated very quickly. They laugh and exit the building, hand-in-hand)

NARRATOR: I think I'm just gonna fade out from here. See you next time!

> TO BE CONTINUED... 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONG CREDIT:  
> They Just Keep Moving The Line - SMASH  
> So Much Better - Legally Blonde  
> Honey, I'm Good (Andy Grammer) - Home Free


	6. Parental Alienation Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh good! You're back! You'll recall Sofia Solano and her friends founded their own a cappella group to rival the overly competitive A-Caps, but BOY a lot has happened since then. First, it's been a long road for Danny and Sofia, but now they're finally officially dating. Aww. Someone who also wants to be in a real relationship? Katie; with Damien, since she has a big crush on him, but she wasn't about to tell him that. Although, I think he might be starting to like her back! How exciting! Ok, let get started..."

NARRATOR: If there's one thing Sofia Solano loves more than pepperoni pizza, it's her family.

**SCENE 1: The Solano House**

**AT RISE: Sofia is sitting on the couch watching TV with Felix.**

NARRATOR: See, this is Felix, Sofia's younger brother. When they weren't screaming at each other constantly, they were watching dramatic telenovelas together. Shows like "Relaciones Peligrosas".

FELIX: Dude, how did Miranda not figure out that Mauricio 17!

SOFIA: Because he lied.

FELIX: but he looks like he's 12

SOFIA: No, he's actually 25.

FELIX: Shut up!

SOFIA: I know, huh? Popcorn.

(Sofia opens her mouth as Felix throws popcorn at her. She catches it)

FELIX: I still don't know how you do that.

SOFIA: Practice.

FELIX: So you've got a lot of practice using your mouth?

SOFIA: Felix!

FELIX: Just a question!

NARRATOR: but, alas, her brother was the only one who could joke about things like that.

(Flash to the dinner table with Sofia and Felix's parents)

NARRATOR: the one thing her father always told her was

MR. SOLANO: When you go to college, you are going to find a nice, Latino, Catholic man to be your husband.

NARRATOR: and then her mother would say

MRS. SOLANO: Men who do not follow our way of life are deceivers. You must watch out for them. Now hurry, both of you finish your meal so we can watch Game of Thrones in time.

 

**SCENE 2: The Courtyard**

**AT RISE: A big sign that says "Welcome Families!" is being raised as The Rolling Tones wait for their soundcheck to begin.**

NARRATOR: Which brings us here, now. Two days until Family Weekend, 20 minutes until the a cappella groups soundcheck

(The A-Caps arrive for soundcheck as well. Both groups look at each other angrily)

NARRATOR: 6 weeks and 5 days since this rivalry began

(Danny and Sofia push through everyone and give each other a kiss, causing everyone to cringe and walk away)

NARRATOR: and exactly 5 weeks since Danny and Sofia started officially dating.

SOFIA: Hi boyfriend...

DANNY: Hi girlfriend...

BEN: (from the sidelines) This is disgusting.

SOFIA: Then don't look!

(Sofia and Ben stick their tongues out at each other as Ben leaves to sit with the other Rolling Tones. Danny rubs his nose against hers to get her attention)

DANNY: I'm gonna be on-point for the Family Weekend gig.

SOFIA: I mean, you're always on-point.

DANNY: but guess why this time?

SOFIA: Why?

DANNY: We're singing Happy... and I certainly am happy...

(He kisses her forehead, she giggles. From the sidelines, sitting at a table, the Rolling Tones watch in disgust)

NARRATOR: Couples. Am I right?

BEN: It won't last.

KATIE: Well aren't you a good friend.

BEN: I'm serious. As her friend since High School, I'd like to remind you all that Danny is not gonna survive 3 seconds with Sofia's parents.

GRAHAM: Why? What's wrong with them?

BEN: (mocking Sofia's mom) "A man who does not follow our way of life is a deceiver!" (mocking Sofia's dad) "When you go to college, you are going to find a nice, Latino, Catholic man to be your husband."

KATIE: but Danny is agnostic.

(Ben raises his eyebrows and nods)

KATIE: Oh god. This is gonna be horrible.

DAMIEN: I know! I can't wait!

> NOTHING BUT TREBLE
> 
> Parental Alienation Weekend.

 

**SCENE 3: Bobby and Elijah's Room**

**AT RISE: Bobby is pacing around in the room.**

NARRATOR: There are studies shown of two different reactions when one is seeing ones parents. Excitement and complete and total doom. Guess which one Bobby is feeling.

(Ben walks into the room)

BEN: I'm here.

(Bobby stares blankly at Ben)

BOBBY: Don't you EVER knock?

BEN: Never. Why?

(Bobby shakes his head)

BOBBY: I'm gay.

(pause)

BEN: Okay, cool, but that still doesn't explain the-.

BOBBY: UGH!

BEN: Confused.

BOBBY: Why is it so easy for me to say it to you, whom I've known for two months, than the two people who raised me!

BEN: Wait... is that what this is about? Coming out to your parents?

BOBBY: Yeah. I needed to practice on someone.

BEN: You haven't come out to them?

BOBBY: I've barely come out to myself. I think that was probably the 2nd time I've ever said it out loud. Ever.

BEN: Jeez.

BOBBY: And my parents have specifically told me that they hope I don't turn out gay.

BEN: God, that's horrible. Why would they say that?

BOBBY: Well... they've seen what it's like to be bullied because of ones sexuality, and they hope I'm straight so I can stay safe.

BEN: But that's stupid. Times are different.

BOBBY: Try telling them that. They'll just tell you you haven't lived on this planet long enough to know that.

BEN: Sassy. 

BOBBY: That's why I need your help.

BEN: Pardon?

BOBBY: You are going to help me come out to my parents.

BEN: Whoa dude. Isn't that, like, not my business? What are you gonna do? Tell 'em I'm your boyfriend.

(pause)

BOBBY: Pfft! Not anymore, I'm not.

(Ben throws his face into his hands in shame)

KATIE (voice): This is stupid!

 

**SCENE 4: The Main Lawn**

**AT RISE: Students are continuing to decorate the Student Union and the Courtyard for Family Weekend.**

(Katie and Damien come walking out of the Student Union)

DAMIEN: It's a great idea!

KATIE: I'm just going to wrap myself in a blanket burrito and disappear for 72 hours. You're going to tell my parents I don't exist.

DAMIEN: Katie, they're your parents.

KATIE: Everyone has a horrible relationship with their parents!

DAMIEN: I do.

KATIE: Really...? How!?

DAMIEN: I talk to them!

KATIE: I'm not talking to them!

DAMIEN: Why? What could they have done that could be so bad?

(Katie puts the blanket down on the lawn and sits down with her book in her lap. Damien sits beside her)

KATIE: They don't want me doing theatre...

DAMIEN: but they sent you to a theatre school. I hope that know that-.

KATIE: Yeah, they know that, but it's my grandma who pays my tuition and all that stuff, so it's not like it matters. All I have to do now is avoid my parents.

DAMIEN: and then?

KATIE: and then wait for them to die.

DAMIEN: That's horrible.

KATIE: Feels weird to be the one saying that, doesn't it?

DAMIEN: Yeah... a little bit.

KATIE: So it's decided.

DAMIEN: What's decided?

KATIE: I'm not seeing my parents.

DANNY (voice): What's the worst that could go wrong?

 

**SCENE 5: Danny's Room**

**AT RISE: Danny is sitting on his bed as Sofia paces in front of him.**

SOFIA: Death? Destruction? Peril?

DANNY: (chuckles) You'll be fine. It's your parents! Your family. You have nothing to be afraid of.

SOFIA: You've never met my parents, which is why you're probably still with me.

DANNY: We'll be fine.

(Sofia continues worriedly pacing)

DANNY: Sofia... Honey- sit down before you stress yourself out.

SOFIA: Too late. 

(She plops onto the bed next to him, then falls onto her back)

SOFIA: Ugh!

(Danny takes Sofia's hand in hers)

DANNY: Let's do it.

SOFIA: What?

DANNY: Give it to me.

SOFIA: Now?

DANNY: Yes. I want it now.

SOFIA: Are you sure?

DANNY: Yeah. If it'll make you feel good, then I'll do it.

SOFIA: Danny... we don't have to.

DANNY: This was your idea. We should take advantage of it.

SOFIA: You're good enough for me as it is, we don't have to go there.

DANNY: I know you want to. It'll put you at ease.

(pause)

SOFIA: It will.

DANNY: A ha.

SOFIA: Alright. Let's do it.

DANNY: I'm ready.

SOFIA: Come here...

(Danny lies down on top of her as she giggles. He kisses her, then rolls over onto his back next to her)

SOFIA: If my mom asks what church you attended, what do you say?

DANNY: Talk about all the cute little chapels in my town. Mention the architecture. Don't get specific.

SOFIA: What about when my dad asks about your career?

DANNY: I'll accept any job that helps support my family. They are always more important.

SOFIA: Impressive! Next, what topics do we avoid?

DANNY: Everything closely related to sex and sexuality, gender identity, religion, and Game of Thrones spoilers.

SOFIA: and finally... how did we meet?

DANNY: You were watching Star Wars in the commons. I happened to be walking past there when I heard the noise, then I turned the corner and saw the most exquisite woman I had ever laid eyes on.

SOFIA: Which Star Wars was I watching?

DANNY: The Phantom Menace. Part of Bad Movie Saturday.

SOFIA: God, you are such a turn on.

(She lays on her side and kisses him. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer to him. She moans against his lips)

DANNY: Do you wanna get some pizza?

SOFIA: No.

(She starts to kiss down his neck)

DANNY: Are you sure?

(She stops and looks at him)

SOFIA: Okay, yeah. Let's go.

DANNY: Perfect.

(They kiss again. Sofia's phone goes off)

DANNY: Babe... that's you.

SOFIA: Is that me?

DANNY: Yeah, your phone does that quick "ding" thing and mine does that little "pop" thing.

SOFIA: I got it.

(Sofia pulls out her phone and looks at it)

SOFIA: Oh god. My parents are here.

DANNY: What? I thought they weren't gonna get here until your performance tomorrow!

SOFIA: Oh my god!

(Sofia stumbles up off the bed, kisses Danny quickly, screams, and runs out the door)

 

**SCENE 6: The Courtyard**

**AT RISE: Parents, arriving on campus, are chatting with their children in a rather crowded space while a BBQ goes on.**

(Mr. Solano, CARLOS, Mrs. Solano, MARIA, and Felix start roaming around)

CARLOS: Where is she?

MARIA: I'm sure she's on her way.

CARLOS: Did you text her?

(Maria hits Felix)

MARIA: Did you text her?

FELIX: Yes, for the 400th time, I texted her.

MARIA: Then where is she?

FELIX: On her way!

MARIA: That's not an answer! I wanna know where she is.

FELIX: I'm sorry, but she failed to mention her exact location when she texted me.

MARIA: Ugh. You teenagers and your incapability of making a phone call.

(Maria takes Felix's phone and calls Sofia)

MARIA: ¿Alo? Sofia! Where are you! (pause) No, do not say you're on your way. What is your exact location? (pause) You're where? (pause) You're here? Where? I don't see you (pause) I still don't see you (pause) No, I do not see you (pause) Honey, I don't see-Oh wait! I see you!

(Sofia, looking frazzled, hangs up the phone and runs to hug Felix)

SOFIA: Hey kid

FELIX: Hi

SOFIA: Mom.

MARIA: Hi Sofia

(Sofia hugs her mother)

SOFIA: Dad.

CARLOS: Hola mi amor

(Sofia hugs her father)

SOFIA: ¿Que paso? I thought you guys weren't getting here until tomorrow night in time for The Rolling Tones performance.

CARLOS: We wanted to surprise you.

SOFIA: Oh! Well I'm surprised!

MARIA: Have you eaten yet?

SOFIA: No, I haven't.

MARIA: Good, get in the car and we'll talk about all of my future son-in-laws on the way to a restaurant.

SOFIA: Yeah... about that. 

CARLOS: Let us take you away from this disgusting campus food and go for some real food.

FELIX: And by real food, they mean Mexican food.

SOFIA: but the A-Caps are performing and I wanted you to see them.

CARLOS: A-Caps? I thought those were just called caps. As in, a bunch of hats called caps.

SOFIA: No, dad. The A-Caps is the other a cappella group on campus.

MARIA: Are you in it?

SOFIA: No.

MARIA: Then we don't care. Let's go.

FELIX: You should have thought through that one a little more, sis.

(Sofia nudges Felix)

SOFIA: I mean... well, what I mean is... you should stick around to listen to the group because... because my boyfriend is in it.

(both Carlos and Maria raise their eyebrows)

BOTH: boyfriend!?

CARLOS: Whom you didn't tell us about?

SOFIA: See, that's the thing. I was going to tell you today! Are you surprised?

FELIX: I wouldn't call it surprised.

MARIA: Callate, Felix. Mija... please tell me you're not dating Ben.

SOFIA: Oh god no! Never.

MARIA: Good!

SOFIA: Just please stay and hear them sing. You can meet him right afterwards and you can invite him to dinner if you like him.

CARLOS: Is he catholic?

(pause)

SOFIA: There are many beautiful cathedrals and cute little chapels in the small town where he's from. They're quite stunning from all the pictures he's showed me.

CARLOS (to Maria): Small town with lots of churches. It's a good place to raise babies in the faith.

SOFIA: I'm going to pretend you're talking about my boyfriend's upbringing.

NARRATOR: Even though he's really talking about his future grandchildren.

(The A-Caps start to walk onto the set up stage as people applaud. Carlos and Maria are still talking to each other as the crowd gets quieter)

SOFIA: Ma... Dad? 

(Neither of them are quieting down)

SOFIA: Hey! 

(Awkward silence as literally everyone looks at Sofia, who doesn't seem to care as she is glaring at her parents)

SOFIA: I know this is difficult for you, but you actually can't talk during this show.

(Maria and Carlos raise their eyebrows, then cross their arms as Shania grabs the microphone on stage)

SHANIA: Welcome Families! We are the A-Caps, the first founded and oldest a cappella group on campus. We hope you enjoy!

(Shania steps back as Ivan steps forward. Shannon blows into the pitch pipe)

SHANNON: 1234

(Ivan grabs the microphone from the stand)

IVAN:  
_It might seem crazy what I'm about to say_  
_Sunshine she's here, you can take a break_  
_I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space_  
_With the air, like I don't care, baby, by the way_  
  
JODELLE:                           IVAN:  
_Because I'm_ happy             _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_

JODELLE:                           IVAN:  
_Because I'm_ happy             _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

(Danny, from the stage, winks at Sofia, who blushes)  
  
JODELLE:                           IVAN:  
_Because I'm_ happy             _Clap along if you feel like happiness is to you_

JODELLE:                           IVAN:  
_Because I'm_ happy             _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_  
  
IVAN:  
_Here come bad news talking this and that, yeah,_  
_Well, give me all you got, and don't hold it back, yeah,_  
_Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine, yeah,_  
_No offense to you, don't waste your time_  
_Here's why_

JODELLE:                           IVAN:  
_Because I'm_ happy             _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_

JODELLE:                           IVAN:  
_Because I'm_ happy             _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

(Carlos and Maria start whispering and smiling as they watch Ivan)  
  
JODELLE:                           IVAN:  
_Because I'm_ happy             _Clap along if you feel like happiness is to you_

JODELLE:                           IVAN:  
_Because I'm_ happy             _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

IVAN:  
_Bring me down_  
_Can't nothing_  
_Bring me down_  
_My level's too high_  
_Bring me down_  
_Can't nothing_  
_Bring me down_  
Let me tell ya  
_Bring me down_  
_Can't nothing_  
_Bring me down_  
_My level's too high_  
_Bring me down_  
_Can't nothing_  
_Bring me down_  
_I said_

JODELLE:                           IVAN:  
_Because I'm_ happy             _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_

JODELLE:                           IVAN:  
_Because I'm_ happy             _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_  
  
JODELLE:                           IVAN:  
_Because I'm_ happy             _Clap along if you feel like happiness is to you_

JODELLE:                           IVAN:  
_Because I'm_ happy             _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

IVAN: C'mon!

(The crowd, as well as Carlos and Maria, burst into thunderous applause. Danny jumps off stage and finds Sofia. He hugs her tightly)

DANNY: Enjoy that?

SOFIA: Always. Danny, this is my brother Felix. Felix, this is Danny.

DANNY: The famous Felix.

FELIX: The famous Danny.

(they shake hands)

SOFIA: And these are my parents.

MARIA: Pleasure to meet the people Sofia spends so much time with.

CARLOS: Nice to meet you, Danny. 

DANNY: It's very nice to meet you both Mr. and Mrs. Solano. Sofia speaks very highly of you.

(Felix snorts. Sofia bumps him with her elbow)

DANNY: Sofia tells me you're an architect, Mr. Solano.

NARRATOR: Wow! Way to go Danny!

CARLOS: That's correct.

DANNY: Did you know that my uncle actually works for your company.

CARLOS: Really! Who?

DANNY: Harold Ford

CARLOS: Oh Harry! What a nice guy.

DANNY: Yeah! He loves working for you, Mr. Solano.

CARLOS: So he lives in Chicago? 

DANNY: Oak Park. We're all from Oak Park, actually.

CARLOS: Is that so?

MARIA: (nudging Carlos) Quite a lot of churches in Oak Park, I hear.

DANNY: Yes, in fact, St. Giles Catholic Church is right near my house.

MARIA: Wonderful!

NARRATOR: Oh boy! I think it's going well!

CARLOS: So where's your boyfriend, sweetheart?

(Sofia stares at her father blankly)

MARIA: I think I see him over there!

SOFIA: Mom, what are you talking about?

CARLOS: That soloist! Hey, he's handsome. You picked a good one.

FELIX: (whispering) Oh my god, stop them before they start asking him how many grandkids he'll give them.

SOFIA: Hey! Guys! Would you stop?

CARLOS: but we were just going to find your boyfriend for you.

SOFIA: Ivan is not my boyfriend.

MARIA: He's not?

SOFIA: No... Danny is.

(Sofia and Danny hold hands. The light is slowly leaving Carlos and Maria's faces. A long pause follows)

FELIX: I think you sent them into a paralyzing shock.

DANNY: Oh god, are they okay?

FELIX: They will be... eventually.

MARIA: I'm sorry, it's just... you're-.

FELIX: Pale?

SOFIA: Felix!

CARLOS: Not what we expected.

SOFIA: What do you mean, not what you expected? What did you expect?

(pause)

MARIA: Oh... you know...

CARLOS: Not white.

MARIA: Carlos!

SOFIA: Dad!

MARIA: I apologize, Danny, for my husband's comment.

DANNY: Please, don't even worry about it. No offense taken.

MARIA: but... the fact that you're... not Latino... does come as a bit of a shock.

KATIE (voice): Oh my god this isn't happening...

 

**SCENE 7: Sofia and Katie's Room**

**AT RISE: Katie walks into the room with her parents, extremely frustrated.**

(Thomas and Patty, Katie's parents, follow in behind her)

PATTY: All I'm saying is that if this were Holly's school, this kind of event wouldn't happen.

THOMAS: I'm not arguing with you, old woman.

PATTY: and stop calling me old woman! It gives me headaches. I feel like I'm lactating, but instead of milk, it's pure rage.

KATIE: So glad you guys could make it out here...

THOMAS: I still can't believe we traveled all the way from Houston just to see posters on a wall.

KATIE: No, you actually came for family activities, performances, complimentary dinner, and, of course, a reunion with your daughter.

PATTY: 1,500 miles for this? Isn't that was Christmas is for?

THOMAS: You'd think they invented Skype for a reason.

PATTY: No, honey, they're actors. They'd rather we pay for the trip here than pay for the wi-fi to call us on Skype instead.

KATIE: We can pay for our wi-fi, mom.

PATTY: Well sure, in this place, from all the money they're sucking out of your poor mi-maw's pockets.

THOMAS: Are you saying my mother can't sustain herself and our child?

PATTY: Did you forget the agreement we made, old man? We pay for the daughter in medical school. She pays for the actor.

THOMAS: Careful. Otherwise she'll be paying for Katie until she dies.

PATTY: Then she'll have to live off waitressing.

KATIE: I hate my life.

THOMAS: You're an actor. That's not surprising.

PATTY: Apparently, these people don't even vibrate at the same frequency as we do. Do you know how I know that, honey?

KATIE: How, mom?

PATTY: I studied psychology and got a degree and became a doctor, like your sister is doing, except she's going to save lives and get big checks every day.

THOMAS: Let's give her the benefit of the doubt. Maybe one day she'll play a doctor on TV!

PATTY: so it can get cancelled because it's not as good as Grey's Anatomy?

THOMAS: Or maybe she'll get a recurring role on Grey's Anatomy before it too finally gets cancelled.

PATTY: Good one, Thomas.

(Katie pulls out her phone)

 

 

 

> iMessage to Damien
> 
> Kill me. Deeply. Slowly. Painfully.
> 
> Damien - Hot ;D

(Katie giggles)

THOMAS: Who are you texting? Is that a boy?

PATTY: Now Thomas, let's not forget that Katie also enjoys lady parts too.

THOMAS: Wait... you're gay?

PATTY: She's not gay. She's bisexual.

THOMAS: So she's gay.

PATTY: I don't know! I know she likes lady parts AND boy parts.

THOMAS: How does she expect to be in a relationship when she likes both?

KATIE: Dad, it's not like I'm gonna cheat on my partner just because I'm bisexual.

PATTY: I did a study that says bisexual people are more likely to cheat. Do you know where I learned that, honey?

KATIE: Let me guess...

BOTH: College. For smart people.

KATIE: Ugh.

NARRATOR: Tell me about it. I'm trying to stay as far away from all of this family drama as I can possibly get. Speaking of things that can't possibly get any worse.

 

**SCENE 8: The Dining Hall**

**AT RISE: Sofia, Danny, Felix, Maria, and Carlos are sitting around a table at the dining hall.**

CARLOS: So... Danny. Where's your family from?

(Danny, cautious, leans over to Sofia)

DANNY: (whispering) Does he mean like, where in the U.S. or is it like that buzzfeed video where it's like "No-.

BOTH: -Where are you FROM?"

SOFIA: I'd go with town in the U.S., then finish it with family ancestry.

DANNY: (loudly) Well, my parents and grandparents were born and raised in Oak Park, same as me, but my great-grandparents did immigrate from Scotland.

CARLOS: Interesting. Scotland has culture, right?

SOFIA: Dad, all societies have culture.

CARLOS: You know what I mean.

SOFIA: (under her breath) which is exactly what I'm trying to avoid.

FELIX: My turn to ask the new guy a question!

(Sofia rolls her eyes)

SOFIA: Go easy.

FELIX: I'll start with the basics; what's her favorite color?

DANNY: Sea foam green. 

FELIX: Favorite TV show?

DANNY: The Flash

FELIX: Least favorite movie?

DANNY: Star Wars: The Phantom Menace.

FELIX: Favorite movie?

DANNY: Star Wars: The Force Awakens. If we're talking original trilogy, then Empire Strikes Back, only she hates the re-releases and is now putting blind faith in the sequel trilogy in hopes that it won't let her down. It hasn't thus far.

(Felix sits back and crosses his arms, nodding)

FELIX: Okay. I like him.

MARIA: Let's not get too attached, Felix.

SOFIA: (sarcastic) Wow. Way to show your faith, mom.

CARLOS: Don't speak to your mother that way.

(Silence)

FELIX: So... who wants to ask a question next?

MARIA: I would. How did you two meet?

DANNY: I remember it like it was yesterday.

(He takes her hand on the table as he looks at her lovingly)

DANNY: She was watching The Phantom Menace as a part of Bad Movie Saturday-.

FELIX: You still do that?

SOFIA: Duh!

FELIX: Excellent!

DANNY: (laughing) and I was walking back to my room when I heard the sound of a rather loud movie playing in the commons, so I went to see what all the ruckus was about and the next thing I know... I come face-to-face with this angel disguised as a science fiction movie nerd.

MARIA: Did you just call my daughter a nerd?

SOFIA: Mom...

CARLOS: How dare you.

SOFIA: Seriously, it's not offensive, so just chill.

MARIA: And just because you bonded over a bad movie doesn't mean you should be seriously considering a relationship with each other.

SOFIA: Oh god...

CARLOS: Of course, you are young and young people make mistakes, so who's to say she won't snap out of this one?

SOFIA: Oh my god! When will this end!?

(Sofia stands up, frustrated. She takes Danny's hand as the two of them exit the dining hall together. After a moment of silence, Felix gets up and follows them)

**SCENE 9: Student Union**

**AT RISE: Sofia is sitting in the common space, curled up in a ball on the couch with her cheeks red, indicating that tears have been shed.**

(She sniffs. Felix walks over)

FELIX: Hey... you okay?

(She shakes her head)

FELIX: Where's Danny?

SOFIA: Buying me sour cream and onion chips.

FELIX: Now that is a good boyfriend.

SOFIA: I know... so why don't they see that?

FELIX: They will... maybe.

SOFIA: If they ever get over this... this idea that I need to be with someone they pick.

FELIX: More like someone they approve of. Otherwise they get kicked to the curb.

SOFIA: So stupid... For once, I'd like to have a love life that isn't criticized by anyone in my life.

(pause)

FELIX: What about Angelo?

NARRATOR: Ah, yes. Angelo. You'll recall, Danny knows Angelo from High School. Well, he also lives on the same street as the Solano family. 

(flash to the image of the hottest latino young man you've ever seen in your life, giving the smolder to the audience. He winks)

NARRATOR: Sofia has also had a crush on him for the longest time.

(flash back to Felix and Sofia on the couch. Sofia shrugs)

SOFIA: He was never gonna love me the way I loved him. 

FELIX: Shame. He was a good one.

SOFIA: Yeah, that he was... 

FELIX: He practically crossed everything off the list; Latino, handsome, successful, smart, Catholic, family oriented.

SOFIA: If I brought in someone who was half the man Angelo is, but is still Latino and Catholic, our parents would still accept him with open and loving arms. It's like... with them, anyone with a skin tone lighter than mine is automatically not worthy of me and I'm simply  "making mistakes"

(Pause)

SOFIA: Danny is not a mistake...

FELIX: He doesn't seem like one.

SOFIA: He's not... Actually, he's the closest thing I've ever felt to... a soulmate.

FELIX: You don't believe in soulmates.

SOFIA: I know... that's because I used to think Angelo was my soulmate... until he wasn't. I stopped believing in this life altering fantasy that is falling in love, but now that I'm here and I have Danny in my life... it's like I know. I have this gut feeling that I'm supposed to be with him. Like a chemical thing drawing me to him.

FELIX: You realize that if Danny is actually your soulmate, then mom and dad are going to kill you.

SOFIA: I'm well aware. He's a white, agnostic man... and I think I'm falling in love with him.

FELIX: Sofi-.

SOFIA: I said I "think". That's not a definite. So slow down. I'm not a hopeless romantic YET.

(Felix chuckles)

FELIX: So I did a little research online in the past few weeks.

SOFIA: Don't tell me if Jon Snow's really alive! I'm not caught up yet!

FELIX: It's not that! (chuckles) but... I was looking up anxiety... since you have it, and dozens more seem to develop it, I thought I'd educate myself about it.

SOFIA: Really... Good for you... You wanna date a girl who has anxiety, don't you.

FELIX: Yeah.

SOFIA: Figured.

FELIX: I came across this article about people with anxiety with regards to the worry and the best way to calm their nerves is to give them something to look forward to. So, while you might have intense anxiety about what the future may look like if Danny Ford is REALLY your soulmate... the whole family may turn against you, but I never will.

(Sofia smiles and hugs Felix)

SOFIA: I love you, kid.

FELIX: I love you too.

(Danny returns with a bag of chips)

DANNY: Hey...

SOFIA: Hi...

(They kiss)

DANNY: Feel better?

SOFIA: Yeah... a bit.

DANNY: What do you wanna do?

FELIX: We don't have to go back in there.

SOFIA: Good, cause I really don't want to.

(She takes Danny's hand)

SOFIA: We could just spend the rest of the day together... just the three of us.

DANNY: That's a great idea.

FELIX: I'll tell mom and dad and tell them to head back to the hotel.

(Felix gets up, pats Sofia on the back, and leaves. Danny takes Sofia's hand and stands her up next to him, hugging her tightly)

DANNY: I like him.

SOFIA: I'm so glad you do. Felix is... probably the most important thing in my life.

DANNY: He's your little brother. You've been raised to practically take care of him.

SOFIA: but I think, more so, we take care of each other. While the rest of the family is so strict and business savvy and set in their own ways... Felix and I are different. We're free thinkers, independent builders... so when the world turns its back on us, we never turn our backs on each other... and that's so important... to have someone like that in your life.

DANNY: I wouldn't turn my back on you.

(Sofia smiles at him and kisses him. Her phone beeps. She pulls it out of her pocket)

SOFIA: Call time in 20 minutes.

DANNY: Go. Get ready. Make yourself more gorgeous than you already are. I'll stay here and wait for Felix and we'll go to the performance together.

SOFIA: You're the best.

(she kisses him quickly, then leaves in a hurry)

 

**SCENE 10: Sofia and Katie's Room**

**AT RISE: Carlos and Maria are sitting in Sofia's room, waiting for her**

(Sofia enters quickly, but stops suddenly when she sees her parents)

SOFIA: I thought Felix told you to go back to the hotel.

CARLOS: Not after the behavior you displayed back at dinner.

MARIA: We need to talk to you.

SOFIA: I'm done talking to you.

CARLOS: Enough with the back talk! This has to stop.

SOFIA: Yes. Yes it does. You have to stop with all of this prejudice behavior.

MARIA: Excuse you?

SOFIA: You heard me.

CARLOS: You need to remember who to respect! We gave you a set of rules to follow. We expect you to follow them.

SOFIA: and what's that? Keep your hands folded and quietly watch Game of Thrones while in search for a Catholic Latino husband? That's stupid!

MARIA: No! What's stupid is you galavanting about with this gringo.

SOFIA: Oh my god...

CARLOS: We need more Latinos in America. That's all we asked for. We don't need another gringo contaminating the family legacy.

SOFIA: So that's what this is about? Posterity? Numbers? Is that all I'm good for? Producing numbers!?

MARIA: You should be proud of who you are.

SOFIA: I am proud. I'm proud to be a Mexican-American singer actress from Chicago. You know what else I'm proud of? I'm proud to be Daniel's girlfriend, even if he isn't catholic.

MARIA: He's not Catholic!?

CARLOS: Tell me this is a joke...

MARIA: Is he at least protestant?

SOFIA: No. He's agnostic.

CARLOS: Ay dios...

SOFIA: But he respects me-.

MARIA: I refuse to let you continue this relationship.

SOFIA: Mom!

CARLOS: He's a troublemaker!

SOFIA: See! There it is! There's that prejudice! All non-Christians are obviously works of the devil!

CARLOS: He's only going to give you heartbreak because he will never understand you.

SOFIA: Daniel understands me plenty. In fact, today he has shown me that he understands me better than either of you ever will. I made a good decision here. Maybe he's the guy I'm supposed to marry, but you know what? Maybe he's not. Maybe somewhere down the line, we have this nasty break up and I get heartbroken and I move on, but whomever I move on with is STILL none of your business. You need to remember that I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions by myself without your stupid rules.

MARIA: Absolutely not! As your parents we have to intervene when you make a bad decision. You're still a child! 

SOFIA: I am NOT a child. I am a young adult. Yes, you can tell me how much money to spend in a week, you can tell me to get my act together if I am failing academically, you can also tell me when to clean my room, but you CANNOT tell me who I can't be friends with, you CANNOT monitor everything I eat, you CANNOT tell me what I can and can't watch on TV, you CANNOT tell me what I should do with my career, and you CANNOT control or dictate who I fall in love with. That is not your decision. It is mine.

(Pause)

SOFIA: You know... the relationship between young adults and their parents is becoming rougher and more strained than ever... and it's because of these kind of standards, these kind of expectations you hold us to. You expect us to follow your rules at our own expense and if we fall short, then we're imperfect human beings who don't deserve your attention. Do you know how gut-wrenching that feels? To have the people who brought you into this world tell you that you're not enough, that your mistakes make you worthless, or one decision changes how they see you... so when? When am I, aside from my mistakes and my decisions that you don't agree with... when am I, alone, going to be perfect to you?

(Silence. Sofia pulls out the dress she wants from her closet and leaves, slamming the door behind her)

 

**SCENE 11: The Courtyard**

**AT RISE: The Rolling Tones are standing on the stage. Felix and Danny are at the front, watching.**

(Katie taps the microphone once)

KAITE: Okay! Cool! Hi! Welcome families to the Academy! Earlier this afternoon, you may have seen the A-Caps. We are The Rolling Tones, founded by Sofia Solano in August of this year, so we are a brand new group. We are also the first group to form separate from the A-Caps in Academy History. Originally, we had planned to sing something light hearted and fun... but, on this Saturday evening, in the dead smack middle of Family Weekend, it's impossible not to have a little family drama. Some students and parents might be feeling a little under appreciated, so this is for you guys. But if your relationship with your parents is fine and your weekend is perfect, then you'll like this anyway because everybody likes this song.

(People chuckle. Katie steps back. Sofia steps to the microphone. Katie conducts)

KATIE: 1,2,3

SOFIA:  
_Made a wrong turn once or twice_  
_Dug my way out, blood and fire_  
_Bad decisions, that's alright_  
_Welcome to my silly life_  
  
_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_  
_Miss 'No way, it's all good'_  
_It didn't slow me down._  
_Mistaken, always second guessing_  
_Underestimated, look I'm still around_  
  
_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're less than, less than perfect_  
_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_

(Carlos and Maria start to rush towards the courtyard)  
  
SOFIA:  
_You're so mean_

KATIE:  
_You're so mean_

SOFIA:  
_When you talk_

KATIE:  
_When you talk_

SOFIA:  
_About yourself. You were wrong._  
_Change the voices_

KATIE:  
_Change the voices_

SOFIA:  
_in your head_

KATIE:  
_in your head_

SOFIA:  
_Make them like you instead._  
  
SOFIA and KATIE:  
_So complicated,_  
_Look how we all make it._  
_Filled with so much hatred_  
_Such a tired game_  
_It's enough, I've done all I could think of_  
_Chased down all my demons_  
_I've seen you do the same_  
  
SOFIA:  
_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're less than, less than perfect_  
_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_  
  
IRIS:  
The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear  
The only people that I need is Rolling Tones right here

BOYS: Woo!  
  
IRIS:  
So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard  
And it's a waste of my time.  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that, why do I do that?

SOFIA: Why do I do that?  
_Yeah! Yeah_

KATIE:  
_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're less than, less than perfect_

(Sofia sings this last particular line to Danny)

SOFIA:  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_  
_To me..._

(The crowds cheer. Carlos and Maria watch as Sofia walks off stage and directly into Danny's arms)

 

**SCENE 12: Student Union**

**AT RISE: Katie is walking with her parents.**

THOMAS: You know what frustrates me?

KATIE: You? Frustrated? I can't imagine...

PATTY: Those ridiculous uplifting songs. Nobody's perfect, so I don't know why you all keep shoving that down peoples throats.

KATIE: Encouragement, mother. I don't expect you to know what that means.

PATTY: My, my, getting a little snappy, are we?

THOMAS: Careful honey. Actors are extra sensitive. You have to talk to them with your censors on.

PATTY: I haven't had my sensors on in 20 years.

THOMAS: No kidding.

(As Patty and Thomas continue their spat, Katie sees Damien down the hall. They exchange a look. He nods to her. Katie stops walking)

THOMAS: Katherine?

KATIE: What are you doing here?

PATTY: Pardon?

KATIE: If you only came here to yell at me, then what's the point? Why did you even come here? 

THOMAS: I think you're getting a little emotional.

KATIE: No! No, I'm not getting emotional! I am finally standing up for myself by telling you that I am done with the two of you and your rude and ignorant comments about my career path. I love the arts. I love acting and singing and dancing and I am good at it. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here, doing all of those things with the people I love most right now. When you insult the arts and actors and this place, you not only insult me, you insult the people I love and I will not let you say another bad thing about them!

(pause)

PATTY: Well finally!

KATIE: What?

THOMAS: You finally stood up for yourself, Katie

(Thomas hugs Katie)

KATIE: Did you just call me Katie? Wait. I'm so confused.

PATTY: Do we think the arts is a hard career path? Yes. Do we think you should give up on your dreams just because of the money or what other people say? Absolutely not.

KATIE: But... you've been saying all this time-.

THOMAS: You can't chase your dreams if you, yourself, are not willing to stand up against all odds and defend it with pride, which is what you just did. You stood up for yourself, your goals, and the people you love.

KATIE: So that was all an act?

PATTY: Yes and boy am I glad that's over with. 

KATIE: I can't believe you did this! Why would you-.

THOMAS: You should have seen this coming with two parents who are therapists.

KATIE: I don't know whether I wanna hug you or punch a wall.

PATTY: Katie... you were already a wonderful, dedicated, and talented woman... but the one last thing you needed to make you complete was to believe in yourself. Now that you've done that, I see a much more beautiful woman standing in front of me right now.

(Pause. Katie hugs her mom. Thomas pats Katie on the back. Over Patty's shoulder, Katie sees Damien, watching happily)

KATIE: Do you guys wanna meet one of my friends?

THOMAS: Of course.

(Katie, Patty, and Thomas walk over to Damien)

KATIE: Mom, dad... this is Damien. Damien, these are my parents.

THOMAS: Thomas.

PATTY: Patty.

DAMIEN: Hi! It's nice to meet you.

THOMAS: You as well, Damien.

PATTY: You've got yourself a fine friend here, Damien. I hope you know that.

DAMIEN: Believe me, I do.

THOMAS: Do you guys wanna go out for ice cream before Patty and I head to the airport?

KATIE: Please.

DAMIEN: I'd love that.

PATTY: Are you a pistachio enthusiast like Katie?

DAMIEN: On this campus? Who isn't?

(They leave the building, laughing)

 

**SCENE 13: The Music Building -EXT**

**AT RISE: Bobby is waiting outside the music building for his parents**

 

 

> iMessage from Ben
> 
> You got this. Remember, confidence. If all else fails; cry.

(A car pulls up in front of the music building. Bobby takes a deep breath. Alan and Bruce, Bobby's parents, step out of the car)

BRUCE: Hey! There's my college boy!

BOBBY: Hi dad!

ALAN: My Robert! My growing baby boy! I could plotz! 

BRUCE: Don't embarrass the family, Alan.

ALAN: Me embarrass the family? You already took care of that when we had to sit in traffic, all the way from Anaheim, and you got all upset so I had to turn on sounds of the relaxing ocean to calm you down.

(Bruce and Alan hug Bobby)

BRUCE: You ready for dinner?

ALAN: We have to hurry if we want to make our 8:00 reservation.

BRUCE: I don't know why you insisted on making a reservation when there was no wait time.

ALAN: Bruce, this Los Angeles, nobody ever plans in advance. We had to reserve our table ahead of time before people start filing in 2 minutes before the dinner rush.

BOBBY: Guys-.

ALAN: Let's get in the car before we're late and I have a heart attack. Do you want your father to die?

BRUCE: I chose this.

ALAN: Yes you did. Guilt and all.

BOBBY: Can we just hold on for just a minute?

ALAN: You say just a minute, but do you really mean it?

BOBBY: I have something to say, and it's... kind of important.

BRUCE: Go ahead. You know you shouldn't be afraid to tell us anything.

BOBBY: Good... because... I'm gay.

(pause)

BRUCE and ALAN: We know.

BOBBY: Wait, what?

BRUCE: We've known since you were 8.

BOBBY: How?

ALAN: You came home one day schvitzing because you saw Joey Foster's behind. Your cheeks were redder than a tomato pie.

BRUCE: Also you had an abundance of female friends.

ALAN: Not that we stereotype or anything.

BOBBY: So... you knew and you're just okay with this? What about the whole "I wish you weren't gay" thing?

ALAN: Do you know how exhausting it is being gay nowadays?

BRUCE: Sure, it's a new day and age and all, but still, with all the protests

ALAN: and the bathroom rights

BRUCE: and the laws being passed

ALAN: and the angry southerners. It's really a mess, honey.

BRUCE: but we'd never love you any less because of your sexuality.

ALAN: Ever. It took us a hell of a long time to get you adopted. We are not going to just throw all of that away because of who you want to sleep with. That's just stupid.

BRUCE: If you have any questions, please come to us first. Do not google ANYTHING.

ALAN: We learned that the hard way.

BOBBY: Thanks dads.

(They all hug)

BRUCE: Now let's get in the car before your father has a heart attack.

ALAN: Please and thank you!

(Bobby laughs and gets into the car)

 

**SCENE 14: The Parking Lot**

**AT RISE: Carlos and Maria are waiting by their car.**

(Sofia comes out of the freshman housing building with Felix. When they get to the car, Sofia stands silently)

CARLOS: Sofia...

SOFIA: Have a nice drive back.

(Pause. Maria hugs Sofia. Sofia is surprised)

MARIA: He's a good man. He's kind, talented, and very sweet... 

SOFIA: I know.

MARIA: and while we may never approve your relationship 100%, you've got yourself a good man. If he puts a smile on your face, then we will bite our tongues. This isn't definite.

CARLOS: We don't know what the Lord has in store for you. Maybe you'll change his life. Maybe he'll change yours. Whatever it is, we're going to put our trust in God and believe that this is happening for a reason.

SOFIA: Thank you...

(she hugs her dad)

SOFIA: I'll see you guys at Christmas.

(Maria and Carlos get into the car)

FELIX: Look at that. You carried out their deadliest sin and they still managed to come out of it more Christian than ever.

SOFIA: Don't get yourself into too much trouble, okay?

FELIX: We both know that's impossible.

SOFIA: But... just try. I've only got one little brother. I'd like to keep him.

(They hug tightly)

NARRATOR: and in that moment, Sofia hugged her brother tighter than she ever had before.

(They separate. He pats her back)

FELIX: and I mean it. I'm always in your corner. Call me whenever.

SOFIA: I'm gonna hold you to that. Keep an eye out for all the drunk dials you'll be getting.

FELIX: I'm actually excited now.

(They laugh and hug one last time)

SOFIA: I love you.

FELIX: I love you too.

(He gets into the car and she closes the door, waving as the car drives away. Graham comes to her side)

GRAHAM: Hey...

SOFIA: Hey! Where have you been? I wanted to meet your family.

(Graham shrugs)

GRAHAM: They couldn't make it out.

SOFIA: Oh... I'm sorry.

GRAHAM: It's fine. Sounds like you guys all went through hell, so I'm kinda glad my family didn't show.

SOFIA: (chuckles) Yeah, it's probably for the best.

GRAHAM: So did the fam like your boyfriend?

SOFIA: Not exactly.

GRAHAM: Ouch. 

(Pause)

SOFIA: You know... something I've learned this weekend is that sometimes parents really suck. But they're not the only family you have. I mean, I've got Felix, the most amazing brother in the world... and even beyond that. Your family isn't just the people you're related to. We can have our own little Family Weekend right here... with everyone I love... because you guys are my family.

GRAHAM: AWWW!!!!!

(Sofia laughs and hugs Graham)

**SCENE 15: The Main Lawn**

**AT RISE: Late at night on a Saturday night. Katie and Damien are eating ice cream on a blanket.**

DAMIEN: Feel better?

KATIE: Pistachio is the solution to everything

(Damien chuckles)

DAMIEN: Well yeah, but I'm talking about your parents. You did a good thing today.

KATIE: It was all a stupid test

DAMIEN: One that you passed.

KATIE: but still, shouldn't I be upset that my parents put me through all of this?

DAMIEN: No, because you came out stronger in the end... if anything... I think they made you more beautiful than you were before.

(Katie blushes and continues to eat her ice cream. Bobby walks over)

BOBBY: Hey guys.

KATIE: Hey! How was dinner with your dads?

BOBBY: Good. I came out to them and then we ate a large chocolate cake.

KATIE: God that sounds awesome.

DAMIEN: Wait, you have dads?

BOBBY: Yeah.

(Pause)

DAMIEN: Cool. I don't think I know anyone who has same-sex parents like me.

KATIE: You have same-sex parents?

DAMIEN: Yeah. My moms.

KATIE: Aw. I wish I could have met them.

BOBBY: Don't you hate it how, when you talk about your parents, people always assume the heteronormative thing?

DAMIEN: I hate that so much. It's like, parents does not equal mom and dad. Parents just means more than one person who raised you.

BOBBY: Exactly! And please try to hide your shock when you figure out I have two dads

DAMIEN: or two moms.

NARRATOR: Huh. Who would have thought Katie's only competition would be... Bobby.

(Enter Ben as the rest of The Rolling Tones slowly come in)

BEN: Hey man. How'd it go?

BOBBY: Hey. It went well. I think this has been a good weekend.

KATIE: Let's never do this again.

DAMIEN: Agreed.

BEN: Here, here.

(Sofia enters with Danny and a large bag of chips)

SOFIA: Hey!

BOBBY, KATIE, DAMIEN, BEN: Hey!

SOFIA: I brought Danny.

BEN: Gross.

DANNY: and Fritos.

BEN: Okay, I love you again.

(Ben gets up and tackles Sofia with hugs as Danny laughs and puts the bag of chips on the blanket)

DANNY: I actually thought, with all the hell we've been through in the past few days, we could maybe do a little celebrating.

(Sofia and Ben return to the blanket. Ben takes a seat. Sofia takes Danny's hand)

SOFIA: What do you mean?

(Danny turns around, pointing to the A-Caps minus Shannon, Shania, Brittany, and Matt. Lyle is holding a bottle of champagne)

SOFIA: A-Caps minus Shania supporters...

DANNY: Now's not the time to be divided.

SOFIA: No... it's not. 

(The A-Caps stop at the blanket. Both sides looking angry at each other. Lyle pulls out his bottle)

LYLE: I brought champagne.

(Everybody cheers as Meadow pulls out the red solo cups from her bag)

SOFIA: Alright! Everybody got some?

EVAN: Bitch, wait!

(they laugh)

SOFIA: Okay. Raise your cups to a horrible Family Weekend.

EVERYONE: Cheers!

(they drink)

LYLE: Hey. Why don't we do a little something "Fun"?

DANNY: Something "Fun"? Are you serious?

SOFIA: Okay, we can do one song together.

IRIS: Then can we go back to hating each other on Monday?

DANNY: Sure.

BEN: Alright. I'm in.

(They all start singing together in harmony. A massive dance party ensues)

A-CAPS:  
_Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck_  
_Some nights I call it a draw_  
_Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle_  
_Some nights I wish they'd just fall off_

 _But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_  
_Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh_  
_What do I stand for?_  
_What do I stand for?_

DANNY:  
_Most nights I don't know anymore..._

A-CAPS _:_  
_Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,_  
_Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh_

DANNY:  
_This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?_  
_Why don't we break the rules already?_  
_I was never one to believe the hype_  
_Save that for the black and white_

EVAN:  
_I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,_  
_But here they come again to jack my style_

GRAHAM:  
_So if by the time the bar closes_  
_And you feel like falling down_  
_I’ll carry you home_

BOBBY:  
_Tonight_  
_We are young_  
_So let’s set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter than the sun_

 _Tonight_  
_We are young_  
_So let’s set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter than the sun_

A-CAPS:  
_so come on._  
_Oh, come on. Oh, come on._

SOFIA:  
_Oh, come on!_

 _A-CAPS _:__  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh

DANNY:  
_Tonight_  
_We are young_  
_So let’s set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter than the sun_

GRAHAM:  
_Tonight_  
We are young  
So let’s set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun  
___  
_ DAMIEN:  
_So if by the time the bar closes_  
_And you feel like falling down_  
_I’ll carry you home_

ALL:   
Tonight...

> TO BE CONTINUED...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONG CREDIT:  
> Happy (Pharrell Williams) - Toccatatones  
> Perfect (P!nk) - Vocal Rush  
> Some Nights/We Are Young (Fun) - Straight No Chaser


	7. Blurred Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey! You're back! and so am I! Let's review. We all know by now that Sofia Solano created an a cappella group with her friends. We also know that Sofia has been flirting with Danny for a long time, but now they are finally a couple, and a pretty stinkin cute one, if I might add. Even Sofia's brother, Felix, thinks so. Also, Katie and Damien are still flirting and they can't seem to get anywhere with that. Bobby's also pretty happy since he came out of the closet to his two gay dads and they were cool with it. You know who's not pretty happy right now? Graham, since he may or may not be in love with Sofia. We don't really know since he won't tell anyone, but we think he does. Let's find out!

NARRATOR: Sofia Solano was good at a lot of things in High School. She was good at dancing, singing, acting, reading, writing, and memorizing obscure facts about TV shows and movies everyone's obsessed with. What she wasn't good at?

**SCENE 1: High School Party**

**AT RISE: Sofia is sitting in the corner at a raging party**

NARRATOR: Parties.

(Everyone is on the dance floor completely drunk)

NARRATOR: See, when Sofia performed in shows at her high school, there was always the dreaded cast party she had to go to. 

(her drunk friend walks up to her and tries to pull her onto the dance floor. Sofia shakes her head and stays put instead)

NARRATOR: She was the one in the corner, sober, waiting for the night to end.

(A drunk guy falls on top of her. She cringes)

NARRATOR: Also the designated driver. But that was then and this is now.

 

**SCENE 2: The Common Room**

**AT RISE: Danny and Sofia are sitting on the couch, cuddling**

DANNY: and when she saw the guy dressed as a colonial man, she went up to him and started rapping Hamilton.

SOFIA: Oh my god

DANNY: The next weekend, when I went to that birthday party, Mariah got so wasted, she made up with a door thinking it was me.

SOFIA: That explains literally so much.

DANNY: Yeah, she was like trying to talk dirty to it and everything.

SOFIA: That is disgusting.

DANNY: I was so uncomfortable. That's when I left. I have WAY too many party stories.

SOFIA: Yeah, you do.

DANNY: You know what I just realized?

SOFIA: Huh?

DANNY: We haven't been to a party together

SOFIA: Wow... uh... I guess we haven't.

DANNY: That's not gonna change. You're my girlfriend, so now you're my automatic plus one to all the parties I go to.

SOFIA: Really...?

DANNY: Yeah! The A-Caps are hosting this HUGE rager with one of the frats at USC. We're performing.

SOFIA: That sounds like fun.

DANNY: Go with me.

SOFIA: What?

DANNY: To the party. It's a big deal for the A-Caps and I'd love to have you there with me.

SOFIA: Oh... wow...

DANNY: So is that a yes?

SOFIA: Uh...

(freeze frame)

NARRATOR: Not much has changed.

> NOTHING BUT TREBLE
> 
> Blurred Lines

 

**SCENE 3: Sofia and Katie's Room**

**AT RISE: Bobby and Katie are lying on Katie's bed.**

BOBBY: What if I wore the blue one?

KATIE: Don't wear the blue one.

BOBBY: You already said I can't wear the pink one.

KATIE: Well they both make you look like trash.

BOBBY: there is nothing trashy about jeans and a vest.

KATIE: but you're not wearing anything else!

BOBBY: It's a buttoned vest! I'm going classy.

KATIE: Trash.

BOBBY: Whatever.

KATIE: I still can't believe you're going to the USC party with Lyle.

BOBBY: I'm not going WITH Lyle. Lyle invited me.

KATIE: the difference?

BOBBY: is that we will not be dancing together and making out. We will be at the same party. That's it. It's not a date.

KATIE: Okay.

BOBBY: It's not!

KATIE: I wasn't saying it was.

BOBBY: You know what? I'll prove to you it's not a date. Come with me.

KATIE: What?

BOBBY: Let's go to the USC party!

KATIE: No!

BOBBY: Why not?

KATIE: I don't know a single thing about partying.

(Sofia walks in and slams the door behind her)

SOFIA: Help! I don't now a single thing about partying!

BOBBY: and now you have someone to freak out with. What party are you going to?

SOFIA: The A-Caps/USC party thing.

BOBBY: What a happy surprise! I'm going too.

SOFIA: You are?

KATIE: With Lyle

SOFIA: You're going with Lyle!?

BOBBY: It's not a date!

SOFIA: Oh... too bad. That woulda been cute.

BOBBY: So I'm guessing you're Danny's date?

SOFIA: Yeah. 

BOBBY: He's been to a lot of parties. Good luck.

SOFIA: I'm freaking out. I almost said no, but you should have seen the look on his face... that cute... irresistible face. 

BOBBY: Never underestimate the puppy dog look.

SOFIA: but I have no idea what I'm doing. 

BOBBY: It's okay, because I do. My dad was in a frat in college and told me pretty much everything freshmen need to know.

KATIE: The buff one or the jewish one?

BOBBY: The jewish one. He was quite the skank in college.

(Katie and Sofia raise their eyebrows in approval)

BOBBY: Okay, Rule Number 1; don't be the first to arrive. It's awkward and makes people uncomfortable. But, at the same time, don't also be the last ones to leave. People are tired and just want you out of their house at that point, so leave when you see a big chunk of people starting to leave.

SOFIA: Arrive late, leave early. I can do that.

BOBBY: Rule Number 2; clothes. Please wear them. For freshmen, a theme is meant to be followed, but keep it casual. Don't go overboard. Don't bring a purse either. The only thing you should need to carry is your phone. Wear comfortable shoes. I cannot stress this enough. The theme for tonight is Candy Land, so wear some soft and bright colors. I recommend looking at a Kawaii Blog for inspiration. 

KATIE: I'm so confused.

BOBBY: Rule Number 3; girls, travel in packs but bring one guy with you. You should never be left alone during the party. Sofia, you'll probably be with Danny the whole time, so I'm not worried about that. Katie, I got you. Good?

KATIE: Sure.

BOBBY: Rule Number 4; pick a designated driver and or walker. Someone should always be more sober than the rest of the group just in case things get out of hand. On that note, Rule Number 5; in case the cops show up, DO NOT draw attention to yourselves by screaming and running away. Simply exit as quietly and calmly as you can.

SOFIA: Quietly and calmly. Got it.

BOBBY: Rule Number 5; flirting. Sofia, whether you're drunk or not, stay in your lane. You're there for Danny. Do not leave his side. You will see a hot frat boy from USC. If you stay in your lane, you won't even have to worry about him hitting on you. Katie, keep your hook up numbers to a minimum.

KATIE: (sarcastic) Oh yeah. I need to be restrained. I can't control myself sometimes.

BOBBY: But you are there to have fun, so don't forget that. Drama can be easily started, so just keep in mind that you just wanna have a good time.

SOFIA: Okay... I think I can do this.

KATIE: I can't.

BOBBY: You'll be fine. Lyle has drinks for me and anyone else who wants to come. Then we'll head over.

SOFIA: Danny's gonna drink with Ivan and them. He said he'll meet me there.

BOBBY: Perfect... let's party.

 

**SCENE 4: THE PARTY !!!!!**

**AT RISE: A frat house at USC is set up to look like a bright neon dream with spray painted candy, candy canes, and gingerbread houses everywhere. Students are dancing on the dance floor together extremely close. There is a bar run by one of the frat boys in the back. A stage with the DJ is set up front. Strobe lights galore.**

(Bobby enters into the house first wearing a light pink vest and jeans) 

> STATUS: Sober.

(Katie comes in after him, giggling a little bit. She's wearing a light blue modest dress)

> STATUS: Typsy.

(Lyle stumbles in next, a bright smile on his face. He's wearing a black shirt that says "Eye Candy" in pink and black pants)

> STATUS: Drunk.

(Finally, Sofia comes in, barely able to walk. She's wearing a light blue crop top, shorts, and little candy shaped barrettes all over her hair. Her eyes get wide when she sees the house)

> STATUS: Extremely drunk.

SOFIA: Oh my god! So this is what a frat house looks like... I've always wondered...

LYLE: (to the frat boy taking tickets) I'm Lyle. I'm an A-Cap. My people are this one (touches Bobby's head) and this one (touches Katie's head). This one (touches Sofia's head) belongs to that one.

(Lyle points to Danny, who is standing with his back to them, talking to a bunch of people)

SOFIA: Danny!!!

(the frat boy taking tickets nods and lets them in. Sofia runs to Danny and hugs him from behind)

DANNY: Hey! You made it!

> STATUS: Typsy.

SOFIA: God, you look delicious!

(Sofia gives Danny a very sloppy kiss)

DANNY: (to Lyle) She drunk?

LYLE: YES!

DANNY: and so are you...

LYLE: I am!

(Danny turns to Bobby and Katie)

DANNY: You guys?

KATIE: Eh.

BOBBY: Sober.

DANNY: Cool.

(Danny looks up towards the door)

DANNY: What the...

(Graham and Damien walk in. Not wasted, but excited)

GRAHAM: Woo!!!

> STATUS: Sober

(Graham throws money on the table and is let in. Sofia, still hugging Danny, sees Graham)

SOFIA: AH! Graham!

GRAHAM: Sofia!

(Sofia runs up to Graham and hugs him)

SOFIA: What are you doing here?

GRAHAM: Partying! That's what I'm doing here!

SOFIA: Can I tell you something that you can't tell anyone else?

GRAHAM: Yeah...

SOFIA: This is my first time getting drunk.

GRAHAM: Awesome!

SOFIA: YAY!

GRAHAM: Let's get some free drinks!

SOFIA: WOO!!!

(Graham and Sofia run off towards the bar)

DANNY: Wait, Sofia!

(Ivan pats Danny on the back)

IVAN: Dude, let's go.

(Sofia turns around and gasps, running back to Danny. She kisses him on the cheek)

SOFIA: Slay it.

DANNY: Thanks babe.

(Sofia giggles and runs back to Graham)

SOFIA: My boyfriend's gonna sing!! YAY BABY!!!

(Everyone starts to gather around the stage when the music stops. The A-Caps stand on stage with their heads down)

ALL:  
_Oh don't you dare look back._  
_Just keep your eyes on me."_  
_I said, "You're holding back"_  
_She said, "Shut up and dance..."_

(As the beat picks up, people start dancing)  
  
JACOB:  
_We were victims of the night,_  
_The chemical, physical, kryptonite_  
_Helpless to the bass and the fading light_  
_Oh, we were bound to get together,_  
_Bound to get together._  
  
_She took my arm,_  
_I don't know how it happened._  
_We took the floor and she said,_  
  
_"Oh, don't you dare look back._  
_Just keep your eyes on me."_  
_I said, "You're holding back, "_  
_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_  
_This woman is my destiny_  
_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_  
_Shut up and dance with me."_  
  
_A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,_  
_My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream._  
_I felt it in my chest as she looked at me._  
_I knew we were bound to be together,_  
_Bound to be together_

(As Sofia is dancing, Danny catches her eye. He winks. She giggles)  
  
JACOB:  
_She took my arm,_  
_I don't know how it happened._  
_We took the floor and she said,_  
  
"Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back, "  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."  
  
(Graham pulls Sofia close to him as they start dancing, both of them laughing)  
  
JACOB:  
_"Oh, don't you dare look back._  
_Just keep your eyes on me."_  
_I said, "You're holding back, "_  
_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_  
_This woman is my destiny_  
_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_  
_Shut up and dance!"_

(A mosh pit has formed in the center of the dance floor)  
  
JACOB:  
_"Don't you dare look back._  
_Just keep your eyes on me."_  
_I said, "You're holding back, "_  
_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_  
_This woman is my destiny_  
_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_  
_Shut up and dance with me."_  
  
_Dance with me_

(Graham dips Sofia and she laughs hysterically. She stands up and claps loudly as she cheers for Danny. She runs directly to him into his arms. He spins her around)

SOFIA: That was great, baby!

DANNY: Thanks. I'm so happy you're here.

SOFIA: I'm happy to be here... now shut up and dance with me.

DANNY: Oh... I see what you did there.

(They giggle, falling into the crowd. Graham, who is watching them dance and grind with each other from the sidelines, crosses his arms. Damien walks up to him)

DAMIEN: Dude, what's with the frown?

GRAHAM: Do you see this?

DAMIEN: What? Them?

GRAHAM: Yeah... 

DAMIEN: Get over it.

GRAHAM: What?

DAMIEN: Literally, just get over her.

GRAHAM: Who said I like her?

DAMIEN: Seriously?

(Graham sighs in defeat)

NARRATOR: Huh, I guess he does have a crush on her after all.

GRAHAM: It doesn't even matter anyway. She's all over Danny. The only way you'd have a chance is if they break up.

NARRATOR: Uh oh... why do I think Graham is taking his own comment a little too seriously? Oh right, it's because he is.

GRAHAM: Be right back.

DAMIEN: Jesus. I didn't drink enough.

BOBBY: I hear that.

(Bobby walks over with two cups in his hands. He hands one to Damien)

DAMIEN: Thanks.

BOBBY: No problem. I was gonna give this to Katie, but she's probably had enough as it is.

(Katie is seen trying this weird mating ritual dance with a frat boy. He is concerned)

DAMIEN: You're probably right.

(Damien and Bobby drink)

DAMIEN: Hey, aren't you, like, the designated sober person?

BOBBY: That technically means the most sober person in the group. That is me, if you haven't noticed.

(Lyle is grinding with a boy)

DAMIEN: I heard he asked you here.

BOBBY: Nah. He just invited me. It's not a date.

DAMIEN: Oh... good to know.

NARRATOR: Why? Why is that good to know? Meanwhile, back on the ranch.

(Danny and Sofia are at the bar, drinking. They finish their cups and throw them on the table, giving each other a high five afterwards)

SOFIA: I am totally killing the game right now!

DANNY: Yes you are! I can't believe that you've never been drunk before.

SOFIA: You met my parents, right?

DANNY: Never mind. I believe it.

(Graham walks over to them, putting his arm around Sofia)

GRAHAM: Hey guys!

DANNY: Oh... hey Graham.

SOFIA: Graham, did you like the A-Caps performance?

GRAHAM: Oh sure! Yeah, it was great.

DANNY: Thanks, man.

GRAHAM: But you know what was better?

SOFIA: What?

GRAHAM: That one time when the girls did the thing with the-.

SOFIA: Oh my god! Yes! Who's here? We HAVE to do that!

DANNY: What thing?

SOFIA: You're gonna love this. My music comp class! It was like... me, Katie... some A-Caps... and maybe a few others, who did this thing for our midterm. I have to go find them!

(Moments later, Brittany, Lucia, Meadow, Marisa, Iris, Katie, Nellie, and Sofia all hop up on stage, all drunk in some way, shape or form)

SOFIA:  
_This hit_  
_That ice cold_  
_Michelle Pfeiffer_  
_That white gold_  
_This one for them hood girls_  
_Them good girls_  
_Straight masterpieces_  
_Stylin', wilin_  
_Livin' in up in the city_  
_Got chucks on with Saint Laurent_  
_Gotta kiss myself I'm so pretty_  
  
IRIS:  
_I'm too hot_  
_Call the po-lice and the fireman_  
_I'm too hot_  
_Make a dragon wanna retire, man_  
_I'm too hot_  
_Say my name you know who I am_  
_I'm too hot_  
_And my band 'bout that money_  
_Break it down..._  
  
SOFIA:  
_Girls hit your hallelujah_  
_Girls hit your hallelujah_  
_Girls hit your hallelujah_  
_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya_  
_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya_  
_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya_  
_Saturday night and we in the spot_  
_Don't believe me just watch, come on_  
  
(They start a very raunchy dance)  
  
SOFIA:  
_Don't believe me just watch_  
  
IRIS:  
_Don't believe me just watch_  
_Don't believe me just watch_  
_Hey, hey, hey, oh!_  
  
NELLIE:  
_Stop_  
_Wait a minute_  
_Fill my cup put some liquor in it_  
_Take a sip, sign a check_  
_Danny, Get the stretch!_  
_Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi_  
_If we show up, we gon' show out_  
_Smoother than a fresh jar of Skippy_  
  
IRIS:  
_I'm too hot_  
_Call the po-lice and the fireman_  
_I'm too hot_  
_Say my name you know who I am_

SOFIA:  
_Girls hit your hallelujah_  
_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya_  
_Saturday night and we in the spot_  
  
GIRLS:  
_Come on, dance_  
_Jump on it_  
_If you sexy then flaunt it_  
_If you freaky then own it_  
_Don't brag about it, come show me_  
_Come on, dance_  
_Jump on it_  
_If you sexy then flaunt it_  
_Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot_

SOFIA:  
_Don't believe me just watch_  
_Come on!_  
  
GIRLS:  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
__  
_ IRIS: _  
Don't believe me just watch_  
_Don't believe me just watch_  
_Hey, hey, hey, oh!_

(They each strike a sexy pose. The crowd cheers. It all slowly starts to get fuzzy until it fades to black)

 

**SCENE 5: Graham and Damien's Room**

**AT RISE: Graham's bed is empty. Sofia is in Damien's bed.**

(Sofia opens her eyes and sits up. After stretching, she realizes she's not in her own room. She looks down at herself and is relieved to see she is wearing clothes)

SOFIA (narration): Strange to say... I thought I'd be waking up in Danny's room... but apparently not. To be honest, I don't remember a single thing that happened that night after we said "cheers" in Lyle's room.

(Graham walks in with a cup of water in his hands)

GRAHAM: Hey... look who's awake.

SOFIA: Hey... Ow.

GRAHAM: Welcome to your first hangover.

SOFIA: You're not hungover?

GRAHAM: Nah. I didn't drink.

SOFIA: Really? 

GRAHAM: Yep. So I remember everything.

SOFIA: Oh god...

GRAHAM: What do you remember?

SOFIA: Honestly? Nothing.

GRAHAM: Oh...

SOFIA: Oh? Why? What'd I do.

GRAHAM: Well... you actually did a lot of things last night.

SOFIA: This should be fun.

GRAHAM: Well, you saw the A-Caps performance. We danced a little bit.

SOFIA: Aww.

GRAHAM: and then you danced and drank some more with Danny.

SOFIA: Okay, I think we're good.

GRAHAM: and then you did Uptown Funk.

SOFIA: What? The Music Comp version?

GRAHAM: Oh yeah.

SOFIA: (laughing) Oh my god... how did that go?

GRAHAM: It was a hit. Everyone loved it.

(Sofia bursts into laughter)

SOFIA: Now, for the big question... how did I end up here?

GRAHAM: Now that's a fun story, actually. See, in the event you'd get drunk, Bobby said he'd take you back to his place. But...

SOFIA: But...?

GRAHAM: He's in Lyle's room.

SOFIA: Shut up!

GRAHAM: So I told him I'd take you. We got an Uber and came back to campus safely.

SOFIA: Good. What about Katie? And where's Damien?

GRAHAM: Katie was pretty wasted by the end of the night, so he said he'd sleep in your room to make sure she doesn't get sick.

SOFIA: Awww that's nice. I'm glad. Phew! I was afraid you were gonna say something like, I went streaking around the house or, God forbid, I made out with someone else.

(Sofia laughs. Graham is silent)

SOFIA: Why aren't you laughing?

(Pause)

SOFIA: Graham... tell me why you're not laughing.

GRAHAM: It's... you were drunk.

SOFIA: What happened?

GRAHAM: It doesn't matter because you were drunk.

SOFIA: No, it matters. What did I do? I need to hear it.

GRAHAM: You don't want to hear it.

SOFIA: but I need to!

(pause)

GRAHAM: You... you hooked up with someone...

(pause)

SOFIA: Define hooked up.

(pause)

SOFIA: Graham!

GRAHAM: I don't know!

SOFIA: Why don't you know!?

GRAHAM: I saw you with this guy, probably a frat boy, but he was just as drunk as you were... you guys made out and then he started to take you somewhere, but then you found me and I made some dumb excuse to get you out of there. I saw Lyle and Bobby making out on the dance floor, so I took you home myself.

SOFIA: Oh my god... I cheated on Danny.

GRAHAM: Sofia, it's gonna be okay.

SOFIA: No! No, it's not gonna be okay...

(Sofia picks up her things and starts to leave)

GRAHAM: Where are you going?

SOFIA: I'm going to talk to Danny.

GRAHAM: If you do that... you should know what you're walking in to...

SOFIA: I won't lie to him, Graham. I can't.

(Sofia closes the door behind her)

 

 

**SCENE 6: Danny's Room**

**AT RISE: Danny is throwing on a clean shirt after a shower.**

(knock on the door. Danny answers it. When he sees Sofia, he is relieved)

DANNY: Oh my god, you're okay.

(He hugs her tightly)

DANNY: I didn't know where you went after you performed. I looked for you, but I couldn't find you anywhere.

SOFIA: Danny, I need to tell you something...

(She walks into his room. He closes the door behind her)

DANNY: Where did you go? Are you okay?

SOFIA: Yes... more or less. Graham made sure I got back safely.

DANNY: Good.

SOFIA: But... something did happen last night.

DANNY: What happened?

(Sofia has a hard time finding the words. She sits on his bed, worried. He sits next to her, rubbing her back)

DANNY: Hey... tell me. I'm listening.

SOFIA: That's the thing, you're going to wish you hadn't after I tell you...

(Danny is now worried)

DANNY: We don't keep secrets from each other.

SOFIA: No we don't... which is why... I have to tell you that I hooked up with someone last night...

(pause)

SOFIA: I don't know who... some frat boy, I guess. We kissed and he took me away but Graham came and got me in time, so I didn't have sex with him...

(pause)

SOFIA: (starting to tear up) and I know I made a mistake that I can't blame on the alcohol because I should know better... and I'm sorry...

(pause)

SOFIA: Say something, please...

(pause)

DANNY: Your friends don't like me... your parents don't like me... and I jumped through hurdles to be worthy of you.

SOFIA: I know-.

DANNY: and no matter how hard I tried, no matter how many facts I memorized, how hard I studied you, how hard I tried to make myself someone who deserves to be with you... I'm just not enough for you.

SOFIA: I was drunk...

DANNY: Drunk words, sober thoughts.

SOFIA: I'm sorry...

DANNY: I know you are... You're sorry this happened. That you got caught. You of all people should know what it feels like to never be enough.

SOFIA: Danny...

DANNY: We're done.

SOFIA: What?

DANNY: I let your friends talk bad about me and I let your parents talk bad about me. Now you mistreat me too... it's time I started doing something good for myself. Maybe I need to not be with someone... when I'm bad for them... when all they do is make me feel like some kind of villain.

SOFIA: No...

DANNY: This is bad. All of it... and I'm done with it... I'm done with you.

(Sofia tries to stay put, but can no longer. She gets up and leaves, slamming the door behind her)

 

 

**SCENE 7: Montage**

**AT RISE: The hallway just before the common room.**

(Music begins to play as Sofia walks into the common room with a feigned soft smile on her face. She tells her friends she and Danny just broke up and Katie hugs her. Sofia notices Ben and Damien whispering in relief that it's finally over)

SOFIA:  
_If anyone asks,_  
_I'll tell them we both just moved on_  
_When people all stare_  
_I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk_  
_Whenever I see you,_  
_I'll swallow my pride_  
_and bite my tongue_  
_Pretend I'm okay with it all_  
_Act like there's nothing wrong_  
  
_Is it over yet?_  
_Can I open my eyes?_  
_Is this as hard as it gets?_  
_Is this what it feels like to really cry?_  
_Cry_

(Katie walks Sofia back up to their room. Sofia has flashes of memories between her and Danny. All of the kisses, singing to each other, duets in the practice rooms, all of the dancing)  
  
SOFIA:  
_If anyone asks,_  
_I'll tell them we just grew apart_  
_Yeah what do I care_  
_If they believe me or not_  
_Whenever I feel_  
_Your memory is breaking my heart_  
_I'll pretend I'm okay with it all_  
_Act like there's nothing wrong_

(They walk past Danny. Katie grabs Sofia extra tightly. Danny looks back at her, as he, too, is sad)  
  
_SOFIA:  
Is it over yet?_  
_Can I open my eyes?_  
_Is this as hard as it gets?_  
_Is this what it feels like to really cry?_  
_Cry_

(Katie opens the door and lets Sofia in. She falls onto her bed)  
  
SOFIA:  
_I'm talking in circles_  
_I'm lying, they know it_  
_Why won't this just all go away_

(Katie gets her shower things and leaves the room. Sofia sits up and starts singing)  
  
SOFIA: _  
Is it over yet?_  
_Can I open my eyes?_  
_Is this as hard as it gets?_  
_Is this what it feels like to really cry?_  
_Cry_  
_Cry_

(Sofia falls back onto her bed in tears)

NARRATOR: If you ask Sofia Solano, 10 years from now, about this very moment, she'll tell you that she lost the best thing that ever happened to her...

 

**SCENE 8: Classroom**

**AT RISE: Graham is sitting alone in the corner as everyone files in, whispering to one another.**

(Damien walks in with Katie)

DAMIEN: How's she doing?

KATIE: Better. Yesterday she skipped lunch, then ate a double cheeseburger for dinner. Today she ate three grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch and ate nothing for dinner. So it's kind of in and out, sort of.

DAMIEN: Ooh. In-N-Out. We should take her there

KATIE: Yes, and that's totally coming from your heart and not your stomach.

(Bobby walks in. Damien and Bobby share a cold glance)

KATIE: Hey. What's that about?

DAMIEN: Nothing. He just... kinda said something to me last night that threw me off. No big deal.

KATIE: You sure?

DAMIEN: Yeah. Everything's fine.

(Enter Sofia. The room goes silent)

SOFIA: You know you guys don't have to treat me like I'm a funeral procession. I'm good. Let's just get started.

(pause as everyone takes out their sheet music)

SOFIA: Okay, let's review Wrecking Ball first, then go straight into getting ready for our Halloween set next weekend. Ben?

(The Rolling Tones stand up in a circle with Ben in the middle. Sofia blows into the pitch pipe)

SOFIA: 1234

BEN:  
_We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain_  
_We jumped never asking why_  
_We kissed, I fell under your spell._  
_A love no one could deny_  
  
_Don't you ever say I just walked away_  
_I will always want you_  
_I can't live a lie, running for my life_  
_I will always want you_  
  
_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_I never hit so hard in love_  
_All I wanted was to break your walls_  
_All you ever did was wreck me_  
_Yeah, you, you wreck me_  
  
_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_  
_Left me crashing in a blazing fall_  
_All you ever did was wreck me_  
_Yeah, you, you wreck me_

(Sofia looks around and sees Danny standing there instead of Ben)  
  
DANNY:  
_I never meant to start a war_  
_I just wanted you to let me in_  
_And instead of using force_  
_I guess I should've let you win_  
_I never meant to start a war_  
_I just wanted you to let me in_  
_I guess I should've let you win_

(He walks up to her and places his hand on her cheek)  
  
DANNY:  
_Don't you ever say I just walked away_  
_I will always want you_  
  
_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_I never hit so hard in love_  
_All I wanted was to break your walls_  
_All you ever did was wreck me_

(He angrily backs up and continues singing)

DANNY:  
_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_I never hit so hard in love_  
_All I wanted was to break your walls_  
_All you ever did was wreck me_

 _I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_  
_Left me crashing in a blazing fall_  
_All you ever did was wreck me_  
_Yeah, you, you wreck me_  
_Yeah, you, you wreck me_

(They finish. Everyone's looking at Sofia, who looks completely and 100% not okay. She looks at Graham, who looks sadly at her)

KATIE: Sofia... you okay?

SOFIA: I need to go. I'm sorry. Keep going.

(Sofia runs out of the room. Damien shoots a look at Graham, who shrugs at him)

 

**SCENE 9: The Music Building EXT**

**AT RISE: Katie and Damien are exiting the building, walking back towards the Student Union.**

KATIE: We have to do something.

DAMIEN: No, Graham has to do something.

KATIE: What are you talking about?

DAMIEN: Last night, we were talking and he was all pissed off about Sofia and Danny.

KATIE: I mean, I get he doesn't like Danny, but why would he get upset? 

DAMIEN: Wait... you don't know?

KATIE: I don't know what?

DAMIEN: That... (lowers his voice) Graham likes Sofia.

KATIE: (shouting) Shut up!

(Damien hushes Katie)

KATIE: Since when?

DAMIEN: Since always.

KATIE: Oh my god! That explains so much! But what does he have to do? He did a good thing last night. He stopped her from sleeping with that frat boy and brought her back to campus.

DAMIEN: That's what he wants her to think. He wants her to think he's the good guy.

KATIE: Why? What did he do?

DAMIEN: He said the only way he would have a chance with Sofia is if she and Danny break up somehow. I think he's behind it all. In fact, I know he is.

KATIE: How?

(Dramatic pause and zoom in on Damien's face)

SOFIA (voice): This is ridiculous! 

 

**SCENE 10: The Common Room**

**AT RISE: Damien is talking to Sofia**

DAMIEN: I'm only telling you what I heard him say. The words that came out of his mouth.

SOFIA: Oh yeah, well... you're wrong. Graham is not responsible for my break up with Danny. I am.

DAMIEN: I don't understand how you can't see that this is his plan working.

SOFIA: This is stupid.

DAMIEN: Why won't you believe me?

SOFIA: Because it's nonsense! Graham doesn't have a crush on me. He's my best friend. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me. 

DAMIEN: You're right. He doesn't have a crush on you. He's in love with you!

SOFIA: No! He's not!

(Graham enters with his headphones in. He perks up when he sees Sofia and Damien)

GRAHAM: Oh! Hey guys. 

DAMIEN: (to Sofia) Ask him yourself.

(Damien leaves)

GRAHAM: What's he so worked up about?

SOFIA: Something incredibly stupid.

GRAHAM: Have you met our friends? How stupid can it be?

SOFIA: Pretty stupid. 

(pause)

SOFIA: (chuckles) Damien thinks you had something to do with Danny breaking up with me.

GRAHAM: What?

SOFIA: Stupid, right?

(pause)

SOFIA: Oh god. You're not laughing again.

(pause)

SOFIA: Oh my god...

(Graham looks at Sofia sadly)

SOFIA: You...

GRAHAM: I can explain.

SOFIA: What did you do!? Did you lie to me on Sunday!?

GRAHAM: Just... let me explain.

SOFIA: Then you better start explaining!

GRAHAM: Okay...

(Graham takes in a deep breath)

 

**SCENE 11: FLASHBACK - The Main Lawn**

**AT RISE: Late on Saturday night. Graham and Sofia are walking back from the party.**

GRAHAM (narration): We were walking back from the party. The uber driver dropped us off on the main lawn. That's really when you started talking.

SOFIA: Where's Danny?

GRAHAM: He's fine. We'll call him tomorrow. That sound good? 

SOFIA: Do you know what I really find attractive about Danny?

GRAHAM: No...

SOFIA: His... smile. No! His eyes... and that body...

(she whispers something in his ear)

GRAHAM: Whoa! I didn't need to know that!

SOFIA: but it's true! I know... from experience.

GRAHAM: Thank you for sharing.

SOFIA: but do you really wanna know what gets me going?

GRAHAM: Tell me.

SOFIA: His... kindness and compassion... the way he would never hurt me and always protect me. The way he's my best friend. (gasps) Kind of like you!

GRAHAM: I guess that means you should date me.

SOFIA: No! (laughs) I mean, you're not so different. Maybe you shouldn't be so hard on him.

GRAHAM: I have my reasons for hating him.

SOFIA: Oh really. Give me ONE reason.

GRAHAM: I can't tell you that.

SOFIA: Hey!

(She stops him and grabs his shoulders)

SOFIA: You know you can tell me anything right? Also, odds are, I'll forget all of this in the morning, so it won't matter anyway.

GRAHAM: Okay... this will probably be good practice for the future if I ever get the chance to...

SOFIA: To? 

GRAHAM: To tell you...

(he takes a deep breath)

GRAHAM: that I'm in love with you... and I want you to be with me instead of him.

(pause)

SOFIA: This feels like a Twilight movie...

(Graham laughs)

GRAHAM: You are beautiful... and kind... and inspiring... and you deserve so much better than stupid Daniel Ford-.

SOFIA: I love Danny...

GRAHAM: I know.

SOFIA: and you still want me?

GRAHAM: Yes... I do want you. So bad.

(He touches her cheeks and kisses her. He pulls away)

GRAHAM: If there's even a chance that this changed your mind-.

SOFIA: I'm sorry... I'm sorry that this probably means the world to you and I won't remember it...

GRAHAM: It was nice for a second.

SOFIA: Good. That makes me happy. 

(She takes his hand as they continue walking back. She leans on his shoulder)

GRAHAM (narration): and then I took you back to the building. Damien texted me and told me he was watching over Katie, so I took you back to my room.

 

**SCENE 12: The Common Room**

**AT RISE: Graham stands, guilty, before Sofia, who is petrified.**

GRAHAM: I tucked you into bed. You said you loved me, but as a friend, laughed, and fell asleep 5 seconds later.

(pause)

GRAHAM: I'm sorry I lied to you...

(pause)

GRAHAM: Oh god say something please...

SOFIA: I gotta go.

GRAHAM: Sofi-.

SOFIA: I have to go. Now.

(Sofia exits quickly)

 

**SCENE 13: Danny's Room**

**AT RISE: Sofia walks up to the door and knocks several times.**

(Danny opens the door)

DANNY: Sofia... what are you doing-?

SOFIA: Graham lied.

DANNY: What?

SOFIA: It was all a lie. There was no frat boy. He was trying to tear us apart because he's in love with me.

DANNY: I don't understand.

SOFIA: Graham's in love with me and he was jealous so he made up this story about the frat boy but it was a lie!

DANNY: So... you didn't cheat on me? You didn't kiss anyone?

(pause)

SOFIA: Graham kissed me.

DANNY: Graham?

SOFIA: He kissed me. I did not kiss him back.

DANNY: But isn't that worse? Not some random frat boy, but your best friend? The one who probably deserves you way more than I do.

SOFIA: He lied to me. He tried to take away our happiness, but we can't let him.

DANNY: He could make you happier than I ever could. Your friends like him. There's a start.

SOFIA: But I don't want Graham. I want you!

DANNY: but I don't want you!

(he slams the door in her face. Danny leans against the door, frustrated)

MARIAH: Who was that?

(Mariah is sitting on Danny's bed in a sexy pose)

DANNY: You need to get out of here.

MARIAH: Seriously?

DANNY: Seriously. Get out.

(Mariah starts to get up to leave)

MARIAH: Call me later?

DANNY: No.

(He opens the door. She scowls as she exits. He closes the door and throws his face in his hands)

 

**SCENE 14: The Dining Hall**

**AT RISE: Sofia is at the salad bar, putting food on her plate. She is clearly recovering from a lot of crying.**

(Graham walks up next to her, making his own salad)

GRAHAM: I'm thinking maybe Italian dressing today.

(silence)

GRAHAM: You know, instead of blue cheese.

(more silence)

GRAHAM: It's been days. Are you seriously still not talking to me?

SOFIA: You know what? I will talk to you one last time.

GRAHAM: How many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry?

SOFIA: Until it cuts you so deep that you feel like you're bleeding out, as though all of your emotions and feelings are being spilled all over the floor.

GRAHAM: All this because I kissed you?

SOFIA: All this because you lied about it. Because you intentionally wrecked my relationship. Because you were selfish and took advantage of a girl while she was intoxicated. Yes. All this.

GRAHAM: I'm sorry-.

SOFIA: I trusted you...

GRAHAM: I'm sorry.

SOFIA: I'm done listening to you say you're sorry... I. am. done. with. you.

(Sofia picks up her plate and marches away from him)

NARRATOR: and while it felt good to say that... Sofia never felt more alone than she did in that moment.

(Sofia throws her plate out and exits the dining hall, turning the corner and crying)

 

**SCENE 15: The Auditorium**

**AT RISE: Bobby is on stage, playing the cello, as a faint spotlight shines.**

(Sofia steps into the light with Damien and Katie behind her to provide extra harmony)

SOFIA:  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_I'll be the one if you want me to_  
_Anywhere I would've followed you_  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

(Graham stands next to Sofia)  
  
GRAHAM and SOFIA:  
_And I... am feeling so small_  
_It was over my head_  
_I know nothing at all_

(Danny stands on the other side of Sofia)

DANNY and SOFIA: _  
__And I... will stumble and fall_  
_I'm still learning to love_  
_Just starting to crawl_  
  
SOFIA:  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

DANNY, SOFIA, GRAHAM:  
_Anywhere I would've followed you_  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

DANNY:  
_And I... will swallow my pride_  
_You're the one that I love_  
_And I'm saying goodbye_  
  
DANNY, SOFIA, GRAHAM:  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

GRAHAM:  
Say something

SOFIA:  
Say something

DANNY:  
Say something

DANNY, SOFIA, GRAHAM:  
_I'll be the one if you want me to_  
  
GRAHAM:  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

DANNY and GRAHAM:  
_I'll be the one if you want me to_

DANNY, SOFIA, GRAHAM:  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
_I'll be the one if you want me to__

SOFIA:  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_I'll be the one if you want me to_  
_Oh!_

DANNY and GRAHAM:  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
__I'll be the one if you want me to___

DANNY, SOFIA, GRAHAM:  
_Anywhere I would have followed you_

SOFIA:  
_Oh, say something_

DANNY and GRAHAM:  
_Say something._

SOFIA:  
_Say something_

DANNY and GRAHAM:  
_Say something._

SOFIA:  
_Say something!_

DANNY and GRAHAM:  
_Say something._

DANNY, SOFIA, GRAHAM:  
_Oh..._

GRAHAM:  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you..._

(Bobby finishes playing. Sofia falls on her knees, crying. The lights go out)

> TO BE CONTINUED...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONG CREDIT:  
> Shut Up and Dance (Walk the Moon) - University of Delaware Vocal Point  
> Uptown Funk (Bruno Mars) - AcaBelles  
> Wrecking Ball (Miley Cyrus) - The Dartmouth Aires  
> Say Something (A Great Big World) - Pentatonix


	8. Heads Will Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Happy Halloween everyone! Let's recap. By now, you already know Sofia and her friends started an a cappella group at their college, but that's old news! For starters, Sofia and Daniel, the cutest couple on campus! Well they broke up and all because of Graham, who we now know is in love with Sofia! but it looks like that will never happened since he lied to her and purposely sabotaged their relationship. Speaking of sabotage, Bobby slept with Lyle! That's not important, I just thought everyone should know. Also not important? Elijah! Not since Sofia dumped him for Danny. Everyone kind of ignores him because he's annoying. You know who else has been ignored? Tyler. You'll recall, Tyler was at the same audition as Sofia! And we're probably gonna figure out more about this secret musical everybody's so excited about. Alright! Let's do this!"

NARRATOR: Ever since Sofia Solano was a young child, she never had any trouble making friends.

**SCENE 1: Streets of Chicago to Sofia's Bedroom**

**AT RISE: Young Sofia is trick-or-treating as Princess Jasmine with kids who are dressed as Ariel and Mickey Mouse**

NARRATOR: Especially during Halloween.

YOUNG SOFIA: I like your Mickey Mouse costume

(The boy smiles)

NARRATOR: Some friendships lasted a lifetime.

YOUNG SOFIA: My name's Sofia.

YOUNG BEN: I'm Benjamin but everybody calls me Ben.

YOUNG SOFIA: Do you wanna be best friends forever?

YOUNG BEN: I don't know. That sounds like a lot of responsibility. I'll have to see if my calendar's clear.

(Young Sofia giggles)

NARRATOR: Some, however, didn't.

YOUNG SOFIA: I like your Ariel costume! You look so beautiful.

(The girl smiles at Young Sofia. Flash forward 10 years. 15 year old Sofia is sitting on her bed, crying next to Ben)

SOFIA: I don't get it! We've been friends for 10 years! How could this have happened.

BEN: Well... you don't have to be friends with everyone.

(Sofia falls into Ben's shoulder and cries)

NARRATOR: Not much has changed.

 

**SCENE 2: The Common Room**

**AT RISE: Sofia is sitting on the couch next to Ben, Bobby, and Katie.**

NARRATOR: but in the face of adversity...

(Sofia's phone buzzes)

> iMessage from BLOCKED NUMBER
> 
> Can we do Bad Movie Saturday? For old times sake? Please. It'll be a good way to spend Halloween.

(She rolls her eyes and ignores the message)

NARRATOR: At least she had these guys to rely on.

(Something flashes in the movie and scares all four of them, popcorn spilling all over their laps. Freeze frame with their frightened faces)

> NOTHING BUT TREBLE
> 
> Heads Will Roll

 

**SCENE 3: Black Box Theatre**

**AT RISE: Director, Marshall, Musical Director, Josh, and Writer, Paul, are standing in front of the group of student performers.**

MARSHALL: Hello all! And welcome to the first rehearsal of the super secret musical project! 

(they applaud)

MARSHALL: We would like to thank you all for putting blind faith into this project and still giving all of your auditions 100%. You did fantastic work.

(the door opens. Tyler scoots in. Late)

MARSHALL: So nice of you to join us Tyler.

TYLER: Sorry. I was in a meeting with my advisor.

(Sofia, Ben, and Bobby, who were all cast, share a glance)

MARSHALL: Lucky you're too important to replace at this point.

(Tyler shrugs and sees Sofia, sitting down next to her)

MARSHALL: Now, I will turn it over to our writer, slash liaison for the big announcement. Paul?

PAUL: Cool! Hi guys! My name is Paul, I attended school at the Academy in New York, so I am very familiar with how this place functions. I've been writing screenplays, movie scripts, plays, and pretty much anything you can think of since I've graduated. I've done a few episodes of some TV shows, more notably, though, I actually co. wrote some of the music from SMASH.

(the crowd reacts)

PAUL: I did some work on a lot of songs from the fictional musical "Bombshell" including "At Your Feet", "Public Relations", and "They Just Keep Moving the Line".

(Ben nudges Sofia. Sofia is in shock)

PAUL: More so, I actually had a lot to do with the, also fictional, musical "Hit List". My writing partner and I, at the time, created most, if not all of the songs in the musical. Well... I wanted to take this show one step further. I was given permission to pick a local college and start work on a possible production. Lucky for you guys, I knew exactly where to go. So... I would like to welcome you all to the first rehearsal of "Hit List"!

(the crowd reacts in loud cheers)

PAUL: I am extremely excited with the cast we have here. More impressively, most of our leads are actually freshmen.

(Sofia, Tyler, Ben, and Bobby suddenly become hopeful)

MARSHALL: Let's cross the leads off the list, shall we? Playing JB Planko, the sleazy Hollywood music producer, who basically creates most of the drama in the show, is Bobby Rogers.

SOFIA: Bobby! Yay!

(the cast applauds)

MARSHALL: Nick, the lovable best friend and fellow songwriter to our romantic lead, will be played by Ben Sheridan.

(the cast applauds. Sofia hugs Ben. Bobby high fives him)

MARSHALL: The notorious Diva will be played by Mariah Dalton, our lone Junior in the principal cast.

(Sofia rolls her eyes)

MARSHALL: And our romantic leads, the star-crossed forbidden lovers, Jesse and Amanda, will be played by... Tyler Valdez and Sofia Solano.

(Sofia looks over at Tyler, who waves at her. She waves back. Ben nudges her again. He glares at her. She giggles and shakes her head)

MARSHALL: Our musical director, Josh, will set up a time to meet with each of you for individual coaching sessions for your songs.

(Josh waves at everybody. They wave back)

PAUL: Super excited! Now there's only one thing left to do... this production will not happen on its own. Since there are a lot of legal things we have to deal with, we're going to need to raise some money for our kickstart some things. But this will be no ordinary fundraiser. We will NOT be selling cookies and other baked goods in the Courtyard. No, we are going to take advantage of the holiday, my friends. I will be using my mom's insanely old and huge house to host the best Halloween party any college has ever seen... with a price of $7 per student. Oh! and this is a dry event as well. Throughout the week, we will be getting ready for the extravaganza, we will set up, and we will take down EVERYTHING. Not only will we get lots of money for our show, but we'll also start to learn how to work as a team, which is also important in the long run. 

SOFIA: Look at that... looks like I'm going to a Halloween party after all.

BEN: Oh god. What am I gonna wear?

SOFIA: You can always whip out that old Mickey Mouse costume.

BEN: Ew.

SOFIA: You've got Thursday, Friday, AND Saturday to wear whatever you want. Can you PLEASE break out Mickey Mouse once?

BEN: Not a chance!

(Sofia giggles. Tyler walks over to Sofia)

TYLER: Looks like you and I are gonna be spending a lot of time together, Solano.

SOFIA: Bring it, Valdez.

(He winks and walks away. Ben and Bobby drop their jaws in happy surprise)

SOFIA: Shut up...

NARRATOR: Yep. That actually happened. And speaking of wondering if something actually happened?

 

**SCENE 4: The Dining Hall**

**AT RISE: Bobby, Ben, Sofia, Katie, and Damien are sitting at a table eating breakfast.**

 

 

> HALLOWEEN DAY 1

(Ben is dressed as Charlie Brown, Sofia is dressed as Sally, Bobby is dressed as Linus, Katie is dressed as Lucy, and Damien is dressed as Snoopy. Enter Elijah rolling himself in a wheelchair wearing a superman costume and a neck brace)

NARRATOR: Yep. This is actually happening.

(Damien notices)

DAMIEN: Holy shit.

NARRATOR: and there goes the last time we can use that word this season. 

(Sofia turns around and drops her jaw)

SOFIA: Oh my god.

BEN: This is disappointing.

KATIE: I seriously wanna punch him.

BOBBY: Help. Why are we gasping?

DAMIEN: Elijah is dressed up as Christopher Reeves.

BEN: He was known for playing Superman until he got into an accident, paralyzing him.

BOBBY: and Elijah just made a costume out of it?

(they all nod)

BOBBY: That's extremely offensive.

ALL: We know.

(Elijah wheels over to the table)

DAMIEN: Oh god why is he coming here.

SOFIA: Be nice.

DAMIEN: Be nice!?

SOFIA: Be. Nice.

(Damien sighs)

ELIJAH: Hey guys!

(they all mumble a hello, pretending to ignore him)

ELIJAH: Did you guys see my sick costume?

BEN: Yeah, it sure is sick...

ELIJAH: Thanks Ben! Oh! I see you guys are the Peanuts gang! That's cute. Why wasn't I included in this?

(they all panic and look at Bobby)

BOBBY: Oh... um... I saw that you were putting something together, so I thought you already figured something out for Halloween.

ELIJAH: But still, you could have at least told me-.

DAMIEN: It didn't work out. Get over it. Okay?

(Elijah chuckles)

ELIJAH: That's why you're the blunt one in the group, Damien. You're so forceful, but we love you anyway.

(Nobody else is laughing. Sofia glares at Damien)

ELIJAH: Well I'm gonna get food. Later guys.

(they all mumble a goodbye as he wheels away)

DAMIEN: Dude, we have to do something.

KATIE: Like what?

BEN: Kick him out!

SOFIA: Can we even do that?

KATIE: Not without a real reason.

BEN: Is "he's a prick" a good enough reason?

KATIE: Not according to the rules. 

DAMIEN: I don't know how you put up with him.

BOBBY: I don't. That is the last time I go random for housing.

BEN: Sofia, Katie, as our presidents, I would like to request, formally.... ELIJAH HAS GOT TO GO.

(Damien and Bobby nod)

KATIE: I mean, I'll look into it.

SOFIA: There has to be something more, though. We can't just kick him out because we don't like his personality. We have to have proof that he is either bringing us down as a whole or proof that he has tried to harm someone in the group.

DAMIEN: Oh? You mean like, when he put his hands on you?

BEN: He put his hands on you?

(pause)

SOFIA: Did I forget to mention that?

BEN: Sofia!

SOFIA: He put his hands on my shoulders. 

DAMIEN: Tightly.

BEN: What!?

DAMIEN: That's what she told me.

SOFIA: In a sort of... threatening kind of way. But it's okay, cause I slapped him in the face. Wanna pick which is worse?

BEN: What you did was defense.  

SOFIA: but in the day and age we live in, is that really gonna pass? Especially if the one who did the slapping is a woman?

NARRATOR: Ooh. Got a point there. Society needs to pull itself together.

KATIE: You know... we can use this to our advantage.

SOFIA: How? 

(Katie grins)

NARRATOR: Uh oh. I don't like that grin.

 

**SCENE 5: Student Union**

**AT RISE: Tyler is sitting in the commons, writing things down, while dressed in an Indiana Jones costume.**

(Sofia walks in with two braids and her pink dress with black polka dots as Sally Brown. She walks over when she sees Tyler)

SOFIA: Hey partner.

(Tyler looks up at her)

TYLER: Well if it isn't my stage partner.

SOFIA: That's quite the Indiana Jones costume you're wearing.

TYLER: Thank god somebody finally got my costume.

SOFIA: People didn't?

TYLER: No! 

SOFIA: I mean, I saw the fedora and I knew.

TYLER: and 

(he pulls out the whip)

SOFIA: Then that's DEFINITELY Indiana Jones! Ugh. People.

TYLER: Tell me about it. Speaking of people, our directors are basically putting us in charge of how to make this party "cool".

SOFIA: They asked freshmen to do that?

TYLER: Exactly.

SOFIA: What do we have down so far?

TYLER: Well here's an idea. How about we turn the big old house into a haunted mansion? Like, we do it up like they do in Disney World. We cover the portraits with spider webs, have creepy sounds everywhere. We can even split the house into halves. We can have one half for dancing and the other half as like the fun-house style haunted mansion section where people can just get the crap scared out of them.

SOFIA: What if we had someone taking pictures of them at the end of the fun-house? Like, put something extremely terrifying, like a deadly clown with a chainsaw or a zombie coming after them, snap a picture of their reaction, and then pull back the tricks as they exit. We can print the photos and show it to them.

TYLER: That would be extremely hilarious.

SOFIA: Plus, people will have these photos as memories forever.

TYLER: Aw. Aren't you sentimental and sweet.

(Sofia giggles, pauses, looks at Tyler for a second, then clears her throat)

SOFIA: We got a DJ yet?

TYLER: Yeah, Paul's taken care of that.

SOFIA: Great!

TYLER: but I do wanna ask a favor...

SOFIA: Sure! What is it?

TYLER: Could I maybe possibly perhaps invite the a cappella groups to perform? 

SOFIA: Oh my god, yes! The Rolling Tones are SO in! We already have a song for Halloween in the works.

TYLER: Perfect! Only...

SOFIA: Only?

TYLER: Well... see... I checked in with Paul before I asked... and he said if The Rolling Tones say yes... then the A-Caps also have to be invited... to be fair.

(Pause)

SOFIA: Oh.

TYLER: I get they're your rivals-.

SOFIA: No, it's not just that... it's uh... well, Danny and I broke up last weekend, so... things are kinda weird right now with the A-Caps. Not sure if they really hate me and even if they didn't-.

TYLER: It's okay! We don't have to have a cappella groups.

SOFIA: No! We should. It would get our followers out to the party. It's good money for the show, right?

TYLER: Are you sure?

SOFIA: Yes. Yes, I am sure. For the good of the show.

TYLER: Alright... that's very big of you... thanks.

SOFIA: You're welcome.

TYLER: and I'm sorry about Danny. If I'm being honest, I think it's for the best.

SOFIA: Thanks...

(pause)

SOFIA: Well... I should get back to my friends.

TYLER: You mean Charlie Brown, Linus, Schroeder, Snoopy, and Lucy?

SOFIA: You understand my costume!

TYLER: Of course!

SOFIA: People don't usually get it until I'm with my friends... and we're actually down a Schroeder.

TYLER: You shoulda called. Maybe I could have saved myself from an agonizing day full of ignorant people.

SOFIA: Maybe.

(They chuckle and sigh)

SOFIA: I'll see you around.

TYLER: See ya.

(Sofia exits)

 

**SCENE 6: Classroom**

**AT RISE: Katie and Sofia are sitting in chairs behind the teacher desk.**

(Elijah wheels in on the wheelchair)

KATIE: You're 20 minutes late.

ELIJAH: Sorry. It's hard moving around in this thing.

(they both roll their eyes)

KATIE: Whatever. We have an important matter to discuss.

ELIJAH: Is everything okay?

KATIE: No. Sofia has come to me with an issue concerning a member of this a cappella group putting his hands on her.

ELIJAH: Oh no! Sofia, are you okay? Who did this?

SOFIA: You did!

ELIJAH: Me? I haven't laid a hand on her since...

NARRATOR: Uh huh.

SOFIA: Uh huh.

KATIE: You gave her an emotional threat while grabbing her shoulders against her will. That could be considered physical and emotional abuse.

ELIJAH: I didn't know.

SOFIA: That seems to be your answer for a lot of things lately. Like your offensive Halloween costume, as another example.

ELIJAH: This costume is offensive?

KATIE: Exactly our point. You have brought a bad name to The Rolling Tones. That alone is reason enough to have you expelled from the group, not to mention the abuse charge we have against you. Also, we have several complaints from fellow members requesting your removal.

ELIJAH: What can I do? How can I fix this?

KATIE: The damage has been done, I'm afraid. All you can do now is wait. With a concert coming up in two days, finding another tenor would be a challenge. If we can't find anyone to replace you in time, then you will stay until the end of the semester. If we can find someone... then I'm afraid your termination will be active immediately.

(Silence. Elijah is in shock)

SOFIA: Now get the hell out of my office.

(Elijah slowly gets up out of the wheel chair and walks away, leaving it behind)

SOFIA: I've always wanted to say that!

KATIE: At least he left the chair.

SOFIA: Now what?

KATIE: Now... we search for a new tenor. Quickly.

 

**SCENE 7: Black Box Theatre**

**AT RISE: Josh is playing the piano for rehearsal. Tyler is wearing a t-shirt that says "costume", standing by the piano, holding sheet music in his hands.**  

 

 

> HALLOWEEN DAY 2

TYLER:  
_You can push me away_  
_I can take it_  
_I can make you a promise_  
_and break it_  
_We know the way it goes by now_  
  
_Running off just to see_  
_if I chase you_  
_I pretend I know how to replace you_  
_Still we get tangled up somehow_  
  
_Hear it thunder_  
_And I wonder_  
_How long can I hang on_  
  
_I'm caught in the storm_  
_I'm caught in the rain_  
_I'm caught in the rush that hides this pain_  
  
_I'm ready to drown_  
_But it's coming down_  
_But I feel so alive_

(Sofia, outside the theatre, is about to walk in when she stops in surprise listening to Tyler's voice. She's dressed as Tiger Lily)  
  
TYLER: _  
Just let me go_  
_Just walk away_  
_If you love someone you never let them stay_  
  
_I'm Caught in the storm_

(Sofia quietly opens the door and leans against it, watching him)  
  
TYLER:  
_As the bars on the Bowri are closing_  
_You arrive at the door standing frozen_  
_You say you thought you'd find me here_  
  
_Tell me how I begin to forget you_  
_When you keep coming back and I let you_  
_Love me until you disappear_

(Sofia pulls out her phone and presses record)  
  
TYLER:  
_I'm caught in the storm_  
_I'm caught in the rain_  
_I'm caught in the rush that hides this pain_  
  
_I'm ready to drown_  
_But it's coming down_  
_But I feel so alive_  
  
_Just let me go_  
_Just walk away_  
_If you love someone_  
_You never let them stay_  
  
_Caught in the storm_  
  
_Let me wash away_  
_You can find me after the flood_  
_Let me wash away_  
  
_Caught in the storm_  
_Caught in the rain_  
_Caught in the rush that hides this pain_  
  
_If you love someone_  
_You find a way to stay_  
_Caught in the storm_  
  
_Hmmm_

(Sofia quickly starts typing on her phone)

 

 

> iMessage to Katie
> 
> -AUDIO RECORDING-
> 
> Tyler Valdez. Freshmen. He's in Hit List with me. Tenor. What do we think?

(Sofia puts her phone away as Tyler walks towards her)

JOSH: Great! Sofia's here on time! If you could both pull out Heart Shaped Wreckage, that would be fantastic.

SOFIA: Sure thing! (to Tyler) Hey... that was amazing. Did you learn that just now?

TYLER: Well I knew a little of it from the show, but yeah, first time singing it.

SOFIA: Awesome.

TYLER: Thanks...

(Sofia's phone beeps)

 

 

> iMessage from Katie
> 
> YES YES YES YES. We need to take a formal vote. BUT YES.

SOFIA: Hey... you're a tenor, right?

TYLER: Yeah.

SOFIA: Cool, just wondering.

TYLER: Do I even wanna ask what your costume is?

SOFIA: Tiger Lily. My friends and I are doing Peter Pan today.

TYLER: That's cool the way you guys do all your costumes together.

JOSH: Let's get started!

(Sofia grins as she watches Tyler walk ahead of her)

NARRATOR: Hmmm... might be a good match.

 

**SCENE 8: The Mansion**

**AT RISE: Tyler is setting up cob webs in the haunted house section while standing on a latter.**

(Sofia comes skipping in and leans against Tyler's latter)

SOFIA: Hey!

TYLER: Hi Sofia.

SOFIA: How much do you love singing?

TYLER: Uh... a lot, I guess. Why do you ask?

SOFIA: Would you be willing to sing 5 days a week at night with 16 of the greatest people you will ever meet?

TYLER: Are you... are you asking me to join your a cappella group? I thought you guys were full.

SOFIA: We were. Until Elijah-.

TYLER: Oh ew.

SOFIA: You know him?

TYLER: Not really, but I think everyone  _know_ him by now.

SOFIA: Truth, but he did something very offensive and we can only kick him out if we get a replacement.

TYLER: You guys are singing tomorrow. Don't you just wanna perform with him until afterwards?

SOFIA: If you've spent 5 nights a week with him for three months, you'll know we're desperate.

TYLER: Ah, I see... (pause to think) Alright. I'm in.

SOFIA: You are?

TYLER: Sure. I'll do it.

SOFIA: Yes! But first things first, the whole group has to vote. We have a piece ready for you to learn which has solos and harmonies and all that stuff. After you perform, we'll vote and if we all say yes, you're in. It should be too difficult, since we really just want Elijah out.

TYLER: Cool. When's the vote?

SOFIA: Tonight.

TYLER: Tonight!?

SOFIA: I can teach you the songs. We'll stay up all night if we have to.

TYLER: This is insane. Why can't I just join later?

SOFIA: Please, Tyler! Weren't you the one who's always complimenting my friends on being part of a group? A unit?

TYLER: Yeah...

SOFIA: Then join us! Be a part of something great... also... you'll get to be a part of the group costume...

(pause)

TYLER: What's the group costume?

SOFIA: Disney. Villains.

TYLER: Ooh.

SOFIA: Uh huh.

(pause)

TYLER: Practice rooms. 20 minutes.

SOFIA: Yes!

TYLER: You're insane.

SOFIA: I know!

 

**SCENE 9: Classroom**

**AT RISE: Johnny, Nick, Bobby, Damien, Vincent, Ben, Graham, and Tyler all stand in front of the girls, who are seated with Katie and Sofia at the front.**

KATIE: Tyler Valdez, this is your official callback. You have learned The Devil Went Down to Georgia. Is that correct?

TYLER: Yes ma'am.

KATIE: Cool. Let's begin then.

(Sofia nods to Damien, who has the pitch pipe. He plays the note for everyone to hear as they hum along)

DAMIEN: 1,2!

(Ben starts beatboxing as the boys create harmonies. Tyler steps forward)

TYLER: The Devil went down to Georgia. He was lookin' for a soul to steal.  
He was in a bind 'cause he was way behind. He was willing to make a deal  
When he came across this young man sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot.  
And the Devil jumped upon a hickory stump and said "Boy, let me tell you what."  
  
"I guess you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player, too.  
And if you'd care to take a dare I'll make a bet with you.  
Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy, but give the Devil his due.  
I'll bet a fiddle of gold against your soul 'cause I think I'm better than you."  
  
The boy said,

JOHNNY: "My name's Johnny, and it might be a sin,  
But I'll take your bet; and you're gonna regret 'cause I'm the best there's ever been."  
  
TYLER, JOHNNY, VINCENT, NICK:  
_Johnny, rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard._  
_'Cause Hell's broke loose in Georgia and the Devil deals the cards._  
_And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold,_  
_But if you lose the devil gets your soul._  
  
TYLER: The Devil opened up his case and he said, "I'll start this show."  
And fire flew from his fingertips as he rosined up his bow.  
And he pulled the bow across the strings and it made an evil hiss.  
And a band of demons joined in and it sounded something like this.

(the boys sing in harmonies, creating scary ghost noises and screams)  
  
TYLER: When the Devil finished, Johnny said,

JOHNNY: "Well, you're pretty good ol' son,  
But sit down in that chair right there and let me show you how it's done."  
  
TYLER, JOHNNY, VINCENT, NICK:  
_"Fire on the Mountain." Run, boys, run!_  
_The Devil's in the house of the rising sun;_  
_Chicken's in the bread pan picking out dough._  
_Granny, does your dog bite? No, child, no_.  
  
TYLER: The Devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat.  
And he laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Johnny's feet.  
Johnny said,

JOHNNY: "Devil, just come on back. If you ever wanna try again,  
I done told you once—you son of a gun—I'm the best that's ever been."

TYLER: And he played:  
  
TYLER, JOHNNY, VINCENT, NICK:  
_"Fire on the Mountain." Run, boys, run!_  
_The Devil's in the house of the rising sun;_  
_The chicken's in the bread pan picking out dough._  
_Granny, will your dog bite? No, child, no._

(the boys sing in harmony. when they finish, everyone claps. Tyler steps out and takes a bow. When it quiets down, Katie stands up and faces the group)

KATIE: All in favor of elected Tyler Valdez as our 17th member, say I.

ALL: I!

KATIE: All those opposed?

(Silence)

KATIE: The I's have it! Welcome to The Rolling Tones, Tyler!

(everyone cheers. Sofia runs up and hugs him tightly. Graham watches from the sidelines, sadly)

 

**SCENE 10: Bobby and Elijah's Room**

**AT RISE: Bobby, returning from Tyler's voting session, sees Elijah lying on his bed playing video games on his phone.**

(Elijah perks up when he sees Bobby)

ELIJAH: Were you just at rehearsal?

BOBBY: Yeah...

ELIJAH: And?

BOBBY: He's in. I'm sorry.

(Elijah starts to get angry and chucks his phone across the room)

BOBBY: I get you're frustrated-.

ELIJAH: Do you!? Do you really!?

BOBBY: See, this is what everyone's talking about! This temper of yours! It's what got you into trouble with Sofia and that's just one issue of yours that bothers them. If you want to be in good graces with them, or even let them consider taking you back into the group next year, you HAVE to clean up your act. I won't do it for you.

ELIJAH: Help me, then. What am I doing wrong?

BOBBY: I can't answer that for you...

ELIJAH: What?

BOBBY: It's not my job. I'm sorry. 

(He picks up his backpack)

BOBBY: I gotta go. Lyle wants to have dinner.

(Bobby leaves. Elijah lays back in his bed)

NARRATOR: It was then, in that moment, Elijah knew exactly what to do next. And speaking of what to do next...

 

**SCENE 11: Student Union**

**AT RISE: Sofia, still in her Tiger Lily costume, is walking towards the Snack Bar.**

(Daniel turns the corner. When Sofia sees him, she almost stops, but pushes forward. They lock eyes, causing both of them to stop)

NARRATOR: I think what Daniel wants to say to Sofia here is, "I love you".

DANNY: Hey.

NARRATOR: I think what Sofia wants to say to Daniel here is, "I love you too".

SOFIA: I'm just... getting some sour cream and onion chips.

NARRATOR: But alas, this is reality.

DANNY: Cool... thanks for... inviting the A-Caps to your party thing.

SOFIA: No problem... it was only fair, so...

DANNY: Yeah, yeah, of course... are you going with anyone?

SOFIA: What?

DANNY: To the party.

SOFIA: Oh...

NARRATOR: It should be noted that Sofia really didn't want to lie to him.

SOFIA: Yeah, actually.

NARRATOR: but she did anyway.

DANNY: Really... so am I.

SOFIA: That's nice.

(Sofia starts to walk away past him)

DANNY: With who?

(Sofia turns around)

SOFIA: Excuse me?

DANNY: Who are you going with?

(Sofia hesitates, then sees Tyler walking towards them)

SOFIA: Tyler Valdez.

DANNY: Tyler Valdez?

TYLER: That's my name.

SOFIA: Tyler! I was just about to tell Daniel all about how you got into the group as our fourth tenor.

DANNY: Finally kicked Elijah out?

SOFIA: Yeah.

DANNY: Good. Hi. I'm Daniel.

TYLER: Tyler.

(They shake hands)

SOFIA: Tyler's also in Hit List with me. He's playing Jesse. I'm playing Amanda.

DANNY: (sarcastic) Wow. Isn't that nice. I was also just about to tell you that I'm going to your cute little party with Mariah Dalton.

SOFIA: (angry) Are you?

DANNY: (angry) Yeah and it's gonna be fun.

SOFIA: I can't wait.

DANNY: Me either.

SOFIA: I guess I'll see you there!

DANNY: I guess I will!

SOFIA: Fine!

DANNY: Fine!

(Danny storms off)

TYLER: What was that all about?

SOFIA: That is my ex-boyfriend.

TYLER: Wait, that's THE Daniel Ford?

SOFIA: Uh huh.

TYLER: Why didn't you tell me? I would have asked you to be my date to the party so you can have some kind of comeback to that whole Mariah thing...

SOFIA: Ah well...

TYLER: Hey! It's not too late! Let's go together and show that dickhead who's boss.

SOFIA: You'd do that?

TYLER: Sure! I'm gonna be pretending to be your lover for a while, so why not start now? It'll be like... method acting.

SOFIA: (laughs) That's nice of you... thanks.

TYLER: No problem.

SOFIA: You know something, Valdez? I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.

TYLER: I look forward to that beautiful friendship, Solano.

(He holds out his arm to her as they walk towards the Snack Bar)

 

**SCENE 12: The Snack Bar**

**AT RISE: A convenient store type place with lots of snacks, drinks, and sandwiches.**

(Bobby, Damien, and Katie are in line at the register. They wave as Tyler and Sofia walk in)

BOBBY: They're linking arms? Is that like a thing now?

KATIE: Definitely not. She JUST broke up with Danny, she wouldn't just dive into something else like that. 

DAMIEN: Besides, she does that with Ben too.

BOBBY: Ah... makes sense. She oughtta go with him to the party.

DAMIEN: Wait... this party is a bring-a-date kind of thing?

BOBBY: Every party with an admission price is a bring-a-date kind of thing. That way half the party gets in for free.

DAMIEN: Are you going with anyone?

BOBBY: Yeah. Lyle. Duh.

KATIE: You didn't know they're sleeping together now?

BOBBY: We're not JUST sleeping together. We're mutually exclusive. Get your facts straight.

DAMIEN: Oh... I didn't realize-.

BOBBY: It's okay. I'm not being that open about it.

DAMIEN: Gotcha...

(Damien thinks. He looks at Katie)

DAMIEN: You wanna go with me?

KATIE: To the party?

DAMIEN: Yeah!

NARRATOR: Oh boy! The moment Katie has been waiting for!

KATIE: Sure...

DAMIEN: Great!

(Damien gives Bobby the side eye. Bobby isn't looking at Damien)

NARRATOR: At least... I think it is...

 

**SCENE 13: THE PARTY (Part 1)**

**AT RISE: The A-Caps singing is heard as guests start to file in on Halloween night into the creepy haunted mansion.**

 

 

> HALLOWEEN DAY 3

(As a student pushes open the door, it creaks)

NELLIE (voice): We've been... dying... to have you...

(The A-Caps appear as ghosts, painted pale with red around their eyes, popping out and scaring people in the haunted house)

TRENT:  
_When the crypt doors creak, and the tombstones quake_  
_Spooks come out for a swinging wake_  
_Happy haunts materialize_  
_And begin to vocalize_  
_Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize_

SHANIA:  
As the moon climbs high o'er the dead oak tree

GIRLS:  
_Spooks arrive for the midnight spree_

TRENT:  
Creepy creeps with eerie eyes

EVAN:  
Start to shriek and harmonize

ALL:  
Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize

DANNY:  
Now don't close your eyes and don't try to hide  
Or a silly spook may sit by your side

TRENT:  
Shrouded in a daft disguise  
  
ALTOS:  
They pretend to terrorize

TRENT: _  
Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize_

MATT:  
Well the ghouls begin to shed their skin  
and the demons shake their bones  
The banshees head into the night  
and sing their frightful tone

(Paul, Marshall, and Josh enter into the haunted house tunnel which is extremely dark)

CLARKE: Welcome foolish mortals to the haunted mansion...

NELLIE: Hurry back...

CLARKE: Please move to the dead center of the room...

(A scream rings through the room and a skeleton falls down on them, causing to scream and run forward. Fade to A-Caps singing on stage in the dance floor section of the party)

TRENT:  
_When you hear the knell of a requiem bell_  
_Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell_  
_Restless bones etherialize_  
  
TENORS:  
_Rise as spooks of every size_

ALL:  
_Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize_

TRENT AND SHANIA: _  
_When the crypt doors creak, and the tombstones quake  
_Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize___

(Trent gives a deep and terrifying laugh into the microphone as people start to cheer. Entering the party are The Rolling Tones with Sofia and Tyler leading the pack. Sofia is Maleficent. Tyler is Hades. Damien is Darth Vader. Katie is The Evil Queen)

TYLER: There's Danny.

(Sofia sees Danny leaving the stage)

SOFIA: Are you sure about this?

TYLER: Stop trying to reject my help.

SOFIA: Okay, sorry.

(He takes her hand in his as they walk into the party. Danny brings Mariah towards them. Mariah is dressed wearing barely any clothes, a lot of fake blood, and dark eye make up)

DANNY: Hey Sofia and Tyler. So glad you guys could make it. Just in time to miss our performance.

TYLER: Did we miss it? We just thought if we got here late enough, we wouldn't miss anything too important.

DANNY: Tyler, have you met Mariah?

TYLER: No, but I think every other guy here has.

(Sofia chokes back a laugh)

MARIAH: We're in the same show, Jack. Tyler's just being silly.

TYLER: Always.

SOFIA: Jack?

(Tyler puts his arm around Sofia)

TYLER: Mariah, you know Sofia, right?

MARIAH: Yeah.

SOFIA: That's quite the costume you've put together. That must not have taken long at all. And what about you... Jack? What are you supposed to be?

DANNY: The A-Caps are all ghosts. 

SOFIA: Classic. 

MARIAH: and what are you supposed to be?

DANNY: Maleficent. With the dress and the black horns and the purple and green make up... can't you tell?

MARIAH: I'm not much of a Disney fan.

TYLER: Who isn't a Disney fan? That's ridiculous. Anyone who's anyone can tell that I'm Hades. This kind of has a couples costume theme to it too.

DANNY: Really.

TYLER: Yeah! We're like, two of the most powerful Disney Villains of all time. That kinda makes us like a power couple.

DANNY: You wanna know what I'd call it?

SOFIA: Okay! Tyler, we should go through the haunted house.

TYLER: Alright, but if you get too scared, you know you can always hang on to me...

SOFIA: Great! Let's go.

(Sofia takes Tyler's arm as they run to the haunted house. Mariah rolls her eyes)

MARIAH: What a freak.

DANNY: Whatever.

MARIAH: Wanna dance?

DANNY: Not really.

MARIAH: Ugh. Why do you keep inviting me to have some fun if you don't wanna do anything?

DANNY: Why do you keep saying yes?

(Mariah blushes, then turns to walk onto the dance floor where Damien, sans Darth Vader mask, and Katie are dancing next to Bobby and Lyle. As they're dancing, Damien looks at Bobby and Lyle. He frowns)

KATIE: Hey! Are you okay?

(Damien looks at Katie in the eyes)

NARRATOR: Damien wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to tell her he thought he had feelings for Bobby until he saw him with Lyle. But when he looked into her eyes, her beautiful green eyes, it was as though a spell had been cast upon him... and he did the thing he will regret for the rest of his life.

(Damien kisses Katie. She pulls back)

NARRATOR: However, in that moment, it didn't feel like a regret at all. To either of them.

(She kisses him back)

 

**SCENE 14: THE PARTY (Part 2)**

**AT RISE: Tyler and Sofia are walking through the haunted house.**

(First room; a room full of puppets dangling from the ceiling. Tyler and Sofia are still holding hands)

SOFIA: Whoa... we sure outdid ourselves.

TYLER: Nothing is more terrifying then lifeless replicas of human beings dangling everywhere.

(One of the displays, a puppet with a meat cleaver, comes to life and aims the cleaver towards Sofia. She screams and grabs onto Tyler's arm. He laughs)

TYLER: Jesus, that's horrifying!

SOFIA: Moving on please!

(They turn the corner to a hallway full of cob webs and strobe lights)

TYLER: So... about you and Graham-.

SOFIA: Don't.

TYLER: I was just gonna say I used to see you out with him all the time and now it's like... nothing.

SOFIA: That's because he is nothing to me.

TYLER: Ouch. What did he do?

(pause)

SOFIA: He kissed me, then lied about it, which inevitably wrecked my relationship. He's the reason Danny and I broke up.

TYLER: What?

(A skeleton falls, nearly hitting Sofia and Tyler. They don't seem to care)

SOFIA: If you're gonna judge-.

TYLER: I'm not... I'm just... surprised that anyone would do that to you.

SOFIA: Because he's in love with me.

TYLER: Well yeah, I see that, but why would he ensure his own happiness if it mean risking yours?

SOFIA: Because love is a funny thing. If you do what's right for yourself, it's horrible. If you do what's right for the other person, it's also horrible.

TYLER: Unless, of course, the other person wants you back.

SOFIA: but how rare is that nowadays?

(They turn the corner again and go into a narrow hall with portraits on both walls)

TYLER: Too rare. That's why we wait for the opportune moment and seize it once it's there. Otherwise-.

(Two paintings drop to reveal two terrifying masks. Sofia and Tyler scream. Sofia falls into Tyler's arms. They look up at each other)

TYLER: You might never get that opportunity again.

MARIAH (voice): God! That skeleton was terrifying!

(Sofia goes wide eyed as she and Tyler quickly go into the final section of the house. Another dark tunnel, but with no cob webs. Tyler and Sofia squeeze hands)

SOFIA: I hate that she's here. I hate that she's in this show. I just hate... her.

TYLER: Do you even know her?

SOFIA: Well... no.

TYLER: Then how do you know you hate her?

SOFIA: Because every doubt I've ever had about Danny has been started because of Mariah. Whenever he wouldn't answer my texts it was because he was at one of her parties. Then I'd find out the next day that she hooked up with him, but it was only her drunk fantasy and she never actually went near him. It's just stupid. When I'm not around him, she is.

TYLER: And he still hasn't stopped seeing her?

SOFIA: Nope.

TYLER: That's stupid. If he wanted to prove himself worthy to you, he would have cut her out of his life... he would have done anything if it meant you taking a sight of relief, without having to... worry about a single thing.

(Sofia hears the word "worry" and looks at Tyler sweetly)

SOFIA: You know, some guys are pretty good at knowing how to treat a woman... but you might just take home the gold.

TYLER: I have three sisters and a lot of overbearing aunts and female cousins.

SOFIA: That sounds amazing.

(Danny and Mariah walk into the same tunnel)

MARIAH: Is that Tyler and Sofia?

DANNY: I can't tell

(Tyler panics and grabs Sofia by the waist. He looks at her and she nods. They share an extremely passionate kiss. So passionate her leg pops up and he picks her up)

DANNY: Sofia?

(they're still making out)

NARRATOR: Okay guys! I think they get it!

(Beatboxing begins for the Rolling Tones performance begins. A clown with a chain shaw comes out scare them, but Sofia and Tyler don't notice. Danny and Mariah don't seem to notice either. Once the camera flashes, they turn to see the clown. They all scream. Singing begins as the scene flashes to the dance floor, except none of The Rolling Tones can be seen. The guests at the party are looking around, confused. Suddenly, Nick, as Jafar, appears on stage, surprising everyone)

NICK:  
_Boys and girls of every age_  
_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_  
_Come with us and you will see_  
_This our town of Halloween_  
_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_  
_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_  
_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_  
  
(Taylor, as Ursula, pops up next to a party guest)

TAYLOR: This our town!

(Ben, as Gaston, pops up next to her)

BEN:  
_Everybody scream_

NICK:  
_In this town of Halloween_

(Vincent, as Davy Jones, pops up across the room)  
  
VINCENT:  
_I am the one hiding under your bed_  
_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

(Johnny, as Prince Hans, pops up at the back of the room, crawling onto one of the guests, scaring them)  
  
JOHNNY:  
_I am the one hiding under your stairs_  
_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hai_ r

(Iris, as Cruella De Vil, and Marsia, as The Queen of Hearts, creep onto the stage next to Nick)  
  
IRIS AND MARISA:  
_This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

(From behind Nick, Jessie, as Dawn Bellwether, peeks out)  
  
JESSIE:  
_In this town we call home_

NICK:  
_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

(Damien comes straight through the center to the stage)  
  
DAMIEN:  
_In this town, don't we love it now?_  
_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

(Graham starts rampaging through the crowd, as Sid from Toy Story)  
  
GRAHAM:  
_'Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_  
  
(Morgan, as Yzma, is sitting on the stairs)

MORGAN:  
_Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream!_

(Bobby jumps into the air, as Scar)  
  
BOBBY:  
_This is Halloween_

NICK:  
_Red 'n' black, slimy green_

MARISA: Aren't you scared?

(Sofia marches down through the center, looking at people dead in the eye as she passes)

SOFIA: Well, that's just fine...  
_Say it once, say it twice_  
_Take a chance and roll the dice_  
_Ride with the moon in the dead of night_  
  
BOBBY: Everybody scream, everybody scream!  
  
VINCENT: Well, well! What have we here!?

(Tyler and Bobby sing on stage as everyone makes their way to the stage to join them)  
  
TYLER AND BOBBY:  
_I am the clown with the tear-away face_  
_Here in a flash and gone without a trace_  
_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_  
_I am the wind blowing through your hair_  
  
JOHNNY:  
_I am the shadow on the moon at night_  
_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

(Annie, dressed as Lady Tremaine, is the last to join them)  
  
ANNIE:  
_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

ANNIE, IRIS, JESSE:  
_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_  
_Tender lumplings everywhere_  
_Life's no fun without a good scare_  
  
DAMIEN:  
_That's our job_

KATIE:  
_but we're not mean_

BOTH:  
_In our town of Halloween_  
  
TYLER:  
_In this town_  
_Don't we love it now?_  
_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

JOHNNY:  
_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_

MORGAN: And scream like a banshee!  
_and jump out of your skin  
_  
IRIS:  
_This is Halloween, everybody scream_

KATIE: Won't ya please make way for a very special guy?  
  
TAYLOR AND ANNIE:  
_Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch_  
  
BEN:  
_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!_  
  
ALL:  
_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

(Sofia and Tyler stand center, looking down menacingly on the audience)

SOFIA: _  
In this town we call home_  
  
TYLER:  
_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_  
  
ALL:  
_La la la, la-la-la la la la_

(As sing the rest of the song, they creep into the audience, scaring people. Sofia and Tyler stand at the top, her hand on his shoulder and his arms crossed, as though they are the rulers of hell)

ALL: Yay!

(Dozens of skeletons from the ceiling and stop just before they hit the audience, causing a lot of screams. When the audience looks back, The Rolling Tones are nowhere to be found, once again. A loud roar of applause follows)

 

**SCENE 15: THE PARTY (Part 3)**

**AT RISE: The party is still popping while the DJ is playing "The Monster Mash".**

(Sofia, Ben, Bobby, and Tyler are at the photo distribution table, looking at everyone's funny pictures)

SOFIA: Wait, wait! Do you see this one? Is that Morgan and Annie!?

BEN: That is priceless! I want that one for posterity.

BOBBY: Check out this one of Meadow and Lyle.

(Bobby shows them a picture of Meadow screaming while Lyle catches her)

TYLER: That is like a parallel of Scooby Doo with a funnier face on her.

(As they laugh and keep scrolling, Graham watches from behind. Taylor walks up to him)

TAYLOR: Watcha doin?

GRAHAM: Nothing.

TAYLOR: Having any fun?

GRAHAM: Sure, I guess. This is a good party.

TAYLOR: Are you saying that because it actually is a good party? Or are you saying that cause Sofia helped create the party?

(Graham looks at her)

GRAHAM: How did you-?

TAYLOR: I'm more than just your back up singer. I'm actually a part of your group. My family.

GRAHAM: No, I knew that, but-.

TAYLOR: You think I'd notice when one member of my family is giving heart eyes to another member of my family and then all of a sudden those two family members aren't speaking to each other.

(pause)

GRAHAM: Am I that obvious?

TAYLOR: Not to her.

GRAHAM: Apparently. 

TAYLOR: You want my advice?

GRAHAM: Sure?

TAYLOR: The moment is there or it isn't. Usually the moment isn't there when she's drunk and with another guy, but when it does come up, you seize it... and if it doesn't work out, then you should move on.

GRAHAM: How do I do that? I mean... look at her.

TAYLOR: You can do better. I'm probably as gay as they come. If she doesn't get MY motor running, then I KNOW you can do better.

(pause)

GRAHAM: You're gay?

(Taylor rolls her eyes)

GRAHAM: Sorry, right. Yeah... I guess I can do-.

(He glances over and sees a picture of Sofia and Tyler kissing in the tunnel)

BEN: Ooh! What have we here?

SOFIA: Next picture!

BOBBY: I see the showmance is already beginning!

TYLER: Guys, it's fine. Let's just skip to the next picture.

(Graham walks towards them)

TAYLOR: Graham, don't!

GRAHAM: I see how it is now!

(Sofia turns around)

GRAHAM: You'll put your mouth on any tenor that breathes, but when it comes to me? Out of the question.

SOFIA: This is none of your business!

GRAHAM: Does this guy even know you? and I mean know you, know you. Know you like I do. 

SOFIA: Apparently you DON'T know me the way you think you do.

GRAHAM: You're my best friend.

SOFIA: And you don't know me well enough to know that that's all I'll EVER be to you. I'm not your girlfriend, I'm not your property... I'm not even your friend anymore. 

GRAHAM: Don't say that...

SOFIA: Friends don't take advantage of each other when they're drunk. Friends don't sabotage each others relationships. You knew how much I cared about Danny. You knew how badly I wanted it to work out with him! And it was working and it was good. I loved him! I told you so that night and you still kissed me anyway! How is this supposed to make me feel?

(Danny just happens to be strolling past when he overhears this conversation from the other side of the wall)

SOFIA (cont): Do you want me to forgive you for being the reason Danny broke up with me before I got to tell him how I really felt about him? I don't get a lot of chances to fall in love in my life and the ONE time it almost worked out, you RUINED it. So no, you are no friend to me... it's clear now more than ever that you never will be. Who I get involved with next is absolutely none of your business. So just stay out of it.

(pause. Graham starts to open his mouth)

SOFIA: Get out of here, Graham. There's nothing left for you here.

(He hesitates to say something. Taylor puts her hand on his shoulder and nods to him)

GRAHAM: Okay...

(Taylor escorts him out the door. She helps him out the door, hugs him, then closes it, returning to the party)

BEN: Wow... you classic monologue'd his ass. And it was great.

(Sofia leans on Tyler)

TYLER: You good?

SOFIA: I will be... (she turns to Ben and Bobby) Look, I should explain that kiss-.

(Danny turns the corner, as if he hasn't been listening this whole time)

DANNY: Hey. Let's go. It's time for the combined piece.

TYLER: We'll be there in a sec.

DANNY: Cool.

(Danny leaves. Sofia wipes tears from her eyes, her makeup smudging)

SOFIA: Oh god. Now it's getting ruined.

TYLER: No, not ruined... if anything, I think you look more appropriate for the holiday. Very scary.

(Sofia chuckles. He kisses her head and hugs her. Ben rubs her back)

BEN: Let's just be chill from now on, okay? The semester's almost over. We're literally halfway through our first year of college. Let's celebrate that.

(Sofia nods)

BOBBY: You want a drink or something?

SOFIA: No. I'm good.

(she steps away from Tyler and takes a deep breath. They start to leave. Tyler grabs her one more time)

TYLER: Hey... I never, uh... I never got to thank you.

SOFIA: For what?

TYLER: For convincing me to join your group... It's kinda weird. I never actually thought I belonged anywhere until you jumped into my life and started organizing everything.

(She laughs)

TYLER: So thanks for meddling. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to finally belong somewhere.

(pause)

SOFIA: Okay, this means NOTHING, but...

(She kisses him slowly)

SOFIA: Thanks for saying yes.

(He nods. They all walk towards the stage. A-Caps and Rolling Tones, minus Graham, are standing on stage together. Strobe lights cover them as they begin the song with screams in the background. The lights go bright)

ALL:  
_Thriller! Thriller night!_

(Lights dim as they crouch down. Evan takes the lead mic)

EVAN:  
_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark_  
_Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart_  
_You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it_  
_You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,_  
_You're paralyzed_

(They jump up and start dancing)  
  
LUCIA: _  
__'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_  
_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike_  
_You know it's thriller, thriller night_  
_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

(Ben takes the lead next)  
  
BEN:  
_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run_  
_You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun_  
_You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination_  
_But all the while you hear the creature creepin'up behind_  
_You're out of time_

IRIS:  
_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_  
_There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes_  
_You know it's thriller, thriller night_  
_You're fighting to survive inside a killer, thriller tonight_  
  
BRITTANY:  
_Night creatures call_  
_And the dead start to walk in their masquerade_  
_There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time_  
_This is the end of your life_  
  
IVAN:  
_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side_  
_They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial_  
  
TYLER:  
_Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together_  
_All thru the night I'll save you from the terrors on the screen,_  
_I'll make you see  
_  
SOFIA:  
_That it's a thriller, thriller night_  
_'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try_  
_Girl, this is thriller, thriller night_  
_So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller_  
_Thriller here tonight_

SHANIA:  
_That it's a thriller, thriller night_  
_'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try_  
_Girl, this is thriller, thriller night_  
_So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller_  
_Thriller here tonight_

(All A-Caps and Rolling Tones creep into the audience very slowly)  
  
CLARKE:  
Darkness falls across the land  
The midnite hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'awl's neighbourhood  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse's shell

(they dance the Thriller in the crowd with all the other party guests)

DAMIEN:  
The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller

(They pose and cheer with the crowd as the evil laughter fades us out)

 

 

> TO BE CONTINUED.... NEXT SEMESTER....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONG CREDIT:  
> Broadway Here I Come - SMASH (Jeremy Jordan version)  
> The Devil Went Down to Georgia (Charlie Daniels) - Home Free  
> Grim Grinning Ghosts (Disney's Haunted Mansion) - VoicePlay  
> This is Halloween (Nightmare Before Christmas) - VoicePlay  
> Thriller (Michael Jackson) - Hyannis Sound


	9. Until Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi friends! It's good to see you again! It's been a while. Let's skip over the fact that there's a new a cappella group on campus. We all know this by now. What's really important is the fact that Danny and Sofia were the cutest couple on campus. That is until Graham kissed Sofia while she was drunk and ruined everything, making Danny break up with Sofia and ending his friendship with her. But it's okay! Because Sofia's in the musical Hit List at school and she is getting close with her co. star Tyler. They even shared a hot passionate kiss. But it was fake... or was it? Speaking of kissing, Damien kissed Katie at the party and now they are in love. Bobby and Lyle are also in love as well. Awwwww. I love the smell of new beginnings!"

**SCENE 1: Young Sofia’s House**

**AT RISE: A closed door**.

NARRATOR: Since Sofia Rosalinda Consuelo Ana Maria Solano was a little girl, the thing that made her happiest of all were reunions. The joy she'd feel inside when she saw a loved one she hasn't seen in forever. Especially when it was her big cousin, Rafael from Miami.

(Young Sofia opens the door and gasps)

YOUNG SOFIA: Rafael!!!

RAFAEL (voice): Hey kiddo! 

(She runs towards him)

NARRATOR: So you'd think the first day back to college from Winter Break would be a happy occasion for Sofia, and it was, but for a whole different reason entirely...

 

**SCENE 2: Montage**

**AT RISE: Sofia in her car, driving from the airport. Singing has begun.**

SOFIA:  
_Jamie is over and Jamie is gone_  
_Jamie’s decided it’s time to move on_  
_Jamie's got new dreams he’s building upon  
And I’m still hurting_

(The car pulls up. Sofia steps out with her suitcase)

SOFIA:  
_What about lies, Jamie,  
_ _What about things that you swore to be true?_  
_What about you, Jamie,  
_ _What about you?_

(Danny throws his suitcase down with confidence)

DANNY:  
_Did I just hear an alarm start ringing?_  
_Did I see sirens go flying past?_  
_Though I don’t know what tomorrow’s bringing  
_ I’ve got a singular impression things are moving too fast

(He waves as the car drives away and starts heading towards the housing building)

DANNY:  
I’m gliding smooth as figure skater  
_I’m riding hot as a rocket blast_  
_I just expected it ten years later_ _  
_ I’ve got a singular impression things are moving too fast.

(He catches a glimpse of Sofia as she walks past him, hanging her head down)

DANNY:  
_Some people can’t get success with their art_  
_Some people never feel love in their heart_  
_Some people can’t tell the two things apart_ _  
_ But I keep rollin’ on

(He shakes his head and continues on)

DANNY:  
_Oh maybe I can’t follow through_ _  
_ _Oh what else am I supposed to do?_

(He rolls past Katie and Damien, who run into each other’s arms)

DAMIEN:                                              KATIE:  
_Will you share your life with me_            _Forever_

DAMIEN:                                              KATIE:  
_For the next ten lifetimes_                     _Forever, Jamie_

DAMIEN:  
_For a million Summers_

BOTH:  
_Till the world explodes_

(Damien opens the door for Katie as they head up the stairs)

BOTH:  
_Till there’s no one left who has ever known us apart_

DAMIEN:  
_There are so many dreams I need to see with you_

KATIE:  
_There are so many years I need to be with you_

DAMIEN:  
_I will never be complete_

KATIE:  
_I will never be alive_

DAMIEN:  
_I will never change the world_

(They get to his floor and head towards his room)

DAMIEN:  
_Until I do…_

KATIE:  
_I do…_

DAMIEN:  
_I do…_

KATIE:  
_I do…_

(He opens the door as they run inside the room, holding hands. Tyler comes out of his room as if he’s on a cloud)

TYLER:  
_Don’t kiss me goodbye again_  
_Leave this night clean and quiet_  
_You want the last word_  
_You want me to laugh_ _  
_ But leave it for now

(Tyler heads down the hallway for the stairs)

TYLER:  
_All you can say_  
_All you can feel_  
_Is wrapped up inside that one perfect kiss_  
_Leave it at that_ _  
_ I’ll watch you turn the corner and go

(He pushes the doors to the stairs open)

TYLER:  
_And goodbye until tomorrow_  
_Goodbye until my feet touch the floor_  
_And I will be waiting_ _  
_ I will be waiting

(He pushes the door to Sofia’s floor open)

TYLER:  
_Goodbye until tomorrow_  
_Goodbye until the rest of my life_  
_And I will be waiting_  
_I will be waiting for you_ _  
_ Waiting for you

(He knocks on Sofia’s door)

TYLER:  
_Waiting for you…_

(Sofia opens the door with a lot of mixed emotions on her face. He suddenly looks concerned and walks into her room, hugging her. He closes the door softly) 

> NOTHING BUT TREBLE
> 
> Until Tomorrow

 

**SCENE 3: Graham and Damien's Room**

**AT RISE: Katie and Damien are making out on Damien's bed.**

NARRATOR: Did I also mention that these two are finally together? I'm just so excited for them!

(Damien pushes Katie back onto the bed. He starts to kiss her neck as she moans. The sound of a phone buzzing)

NARRATOR: Uh oh! That's probably Sofia!

(Katie closes her eyes)

NARRATOR: Maybe it can wait...

(Her phone buzzes again)

NARRATOR: She can always text you later.

(Katie rolls over so she's on top. Phone buzzes once more)

NARRATOR: Oh for pete's sake check your phone!

KATIE: Wait, wait... 

(Katie, panting, reaches over to Damien's nightstand)

KATIE: It's Sofia! She's back!

DAMIEN: She is?

(They quickly get up and rush out the door)

 

**SCENE 4: Sofia and Katie's Room**

**AT RISE: Tyler is sticking his head into Sofia's fridge while Sofia sits with a blanket wrapped around her.**

TYLER: Do you want chocolate yogurt or key lime yogurt?

SOFIA: Key Lime.

TYLER: Huh... you are in a bad mood. 

(He pulls out the yogurt, grabs a spoon from on top of the fridge, and sits down on the bed next to her)

TYLER: What even happened over Winter Break?

SOFIA: Just... stuff.

TYLER: Stuff?

SOFIA: Dramatic stuff. With family.

TYLER: and you're not gonna tell me what it was?

SOFIA: Do I have to?

TYLER: No. You don't. But you could humor a curious friend.

SOFIA: Let's just say... I'm happy to be back with all my friend...

(She takes his hand and leans on his shoulder)

TYLER: Speaking of friends-.

(Ben kicks the door opening, Bobby behind him)

NARRATOR: Something tells me that wasn't meant to work out that way.

BOBBY: Do you ever knock?

BEN: Not since I got the freedom to wear underwear that says "Spank the Monkey" on my bottom.

BOBBY: Thank you for sharing.

BEN: Hi Sofi! Even though I literally saw you last week. Hi!

(Sofia gets up and hugs Ben, wrapping the blanket around him)

SOFIA: A week is too long anyway.

BEN: I'm loving this blanket hug.

BOBBY: Can I have a blanket hug now?

SOFIA: Of course.

(Sofia hugs Bobby with the blanket)

BEN: Hey man.

TYLER: Hey Ben. It's good to see you've still got excellent timing.

(Damien and Katie rush in, out of breath, with bad hair, and Damien's shirt is buttoned one button too low)

KATIE: Sofia!

SOFIA: Yay!

(Sofia and Katie hug)

SOFIA: What's with the Frankenstein's bride look you're going with?

(Sofia fixes Katie's hair)

BEN: Oh gross!

BOBBY: What?

BEN: (to Damien) Dude, you don't have to leave your clothes half on for us to know you have a girlfriend. We get it. We see her.

(Damien looks down at his shirt and blushes, especially since Bobby is in the room)

DAMIEN: Oh! We were just-.

BEN: We know what you were just. Spare us the details.

SOFIA: Who wants to go to the snack bar?

TYLER: Was the yogurt for nothing, then?

(Sofia looks back at Tyler and laughs)

TYLER: No, but seriously? Do I just put it back in the fridge, or is it mine?

SOFIA: Makes no difference to me.

(Sofia and Katie exit. Damien and Bobby follow. Ben taps Tyler on the shoulder)

BEN: That means it's yours.

TYLER: Cool.

(he opens the yogurt and grabs the spoon before leaving the room)

 

**SCENE 5: The Snack Bar**

**AT RISE: Students file into the snack bar, including Danny, who is browsing for chips**

(Sofia, Tyler, Ben, Damien, Katie, and Bobby all enter. Sofia is still wrapped in that blanket. She starts to head for the chips, hesitates, takes a deep breath, and heads over, hoping to browse without him noticing. Danny notices)

DANNY: Hey...

SOFIA: Hi...

DANNY: They're out of sour cream and onion.

SOFIA: It's okay. I was actually looking for Cool Ranch.

(He hands her a bag)

SOFIA: Thanks.

DANNY: How was your break?

SOFIA: Decent. You?

DANNY: Great. I got paid to do some singing gigs around Oak Park. It's like, I feel like I'm getting somewhere, you know? Cause everybody always says taht it's too hard to get a job in the arts, but now I'm going places-.

SOFIA: Are we seriously going to pretend we're friends?

(pause)

DANNY: Aren't we?

SOFIA: You broke up with me. That's not really your decision.

DANNY: I just thought since you had someone else in your life-.

SOFIA: Excuse me?

DANNY: Tyler?

SOFIA: Oh. Right.

DANNY: Am I wrong? Cause I thought I saw you guys kiss happen at the Halloween party.

SOFIA: Jealous?

DANNY: No. Curious.

NARRATOR: It should be noted that Danny's winter break was, actually fantastic, because everything he said was true. But it was also because he finally got over Sofia.

SOFIA: No, that was a casual thing. We're really good friends, though. Like, friends who hold hands and cuddle.

DANNY: That's nice. You should probably get used to him since Hit List is a thing now.

SOFIA: Yeah. It's exciting.

(pause)

DANNY: I really want us to be friends, Sofia. I hope that doesn't bother you.

NARRATOR: In that moment, Sofia remembered her broken heart and the pain she felt when it was all over... and she knew it was a thing of the past.

SOFIA: Sure. Maybe someday.

TYLER: Sofia! They have Dr. Brown's. You want one?

SOFIA: Duh.

DANNY: I'll let you get back to it, then.

SOFIA: Yeah.

DANNY: I'm glad you had a good Winter Break

(he holds out his hand for her to shake)

NARRATOR: As awkward as that hand shake could have been. It wasn't. Not even a little bit.

(they exchange a friendly smile as he walks away. Tyler approaches her, giving her a can of soda)

TYLER: What was all that about?

SOFIA: Friendship.

TYLER: You don't seem okay with that.

SOFIA: No, I am.

(pause)

TYLER: You look... different.

SOFIA: I don't look different.

NARRATOR: Actually, she kinda does look different. I can't exactly put my finger on it, though. Oh wait. Yes I can.

SOFIA: It's the same old me.

TYLER: No. No it's not. You were... brighter before. Now it's like you've gone through something that you wanna keep hidden. Like your star got dimmed or something.

(pause)

TYLER: Tell me. I wanna know how to help you.

SOFIA: Who says I need help?

TYLER: The fact that you haven't really smiled since you got back, that's who.

(pause)

SOFIA: Fine. I'll tell you.

TYLER: Good.

SOFIA: Walk with me?

(Sofia and Tyler start to get in line at the register)

SOFIA: So I went home for Winter Break. My family usually re-groups in Miami for Christmas Festivities, but since my Uncle Emilio passed away, nobody wants to go to Miami, so the Solano Christmas party was at my house this year.  


 

**SCENE 6: FLASHBACK - Sofia's House**

**AT RISE: Family members are pouring into the house on Christmas Eve.**

 

> December 24th
> 
> #SolanoChristmas2k15
> 
> #SolanosTakeChicago

(Sofia's cousins are seen snapping selfies while Sofia serves coffee to her aunts, Gloria, Nanette, and Isa. Sofia's cousin, Luisa, peeks over Sofia's shoulder)

LUISA: Need a hand with those?

SOFIA: No, I'm good. 

LUISA: I'm gonna take one anyway so I can listen in on the dirt Aunt Isa has on her kids.

(Sofia giggles and hands her a cup)

SOFIA: Hey, I met someone from Miami at school.

LUISA: Seriously?

SOFIA: Yeah.

LUISA: Does he work at a bar or run/attend rehabilitation centers or AA meetings?

SOFIA: No...

LUISA: Hmmm, then I probably wouldn't know him.

(Luisa and Sofia walk back to the table)

SOFIA: Okay Aunt Gloria. Aunt Nanette.

LUISA: Here you go Aunt Isa.

AUNT NANETTE: Thank you, mija.

AUNT ISA: You know me. I wouldn't say a bad thing about anybody.

(Luisa and Sofia exchange a look)

AUNT ISA: But I have to ask. Luisa, how is Rafael doing since got a son and two twins on the way?

LUISA: Well... he's been better.

AUNT GLORIA: I heard our brother's first wife turned out to be a drug lord.

AUNT NANETTE: I never liked that Elena.

AUNT ISA: She was your best friend in high school.

AUNT NANETTE: Your point?

LUISA: but he's fine. He's happy with my nephew, Mateo.

SOFIA: Tell me you have pictures!

LUISA: I do!

SOFIA: Yay!

(Luisa pulls out her phone and scrolls through pictures of baby Mateo)

SOFIA: Oh my gosh! Is he in an elf costume?

LUISA: Jane went all out.

SOFIA: How precious!

(Sofia frowns)

SOFIA: Oh... that's quite the Santa photo...

AUNT ISA: See, that's what happens when you have babies outside of wedlock.

LUISA: I'm sorry, you knew my father, right? You don't need to be married to be that miserable.

(Sofia chuckles. Carlos, Sofia's dad, enters)

CARLOS: Luisa, stop being a bad influence on my daughter. Thanks to you, she's dating a white man.

(Gloria, Nanette, and Isa all gasp)

AUNT ISA: You're dating a gringo?

AUNT NANETTE: What's his name?

AUNT GLORIA: Have you had sexual relations?

SOFIA: Oh my god no!

AUNT ISA: Then why won't you answer their questions?

CARLOS: His name is Daniel.

AUNT NANETTE: Ooh! Daniel?

AUNT GLORIA: I read something online that says if his name starts with a J, he's a hoe.

LUISA: That's a meme on the internet, Aunt Gloria.

SOFIA: I'm not dating him anymore!

(Silence)

SOFIA: We broke up.

CARLOS: You did? When?

SOFIA: A week before Halloween.

LUISA: Awww... I was just starting to ship it.

SOFIA: If you'll excuse me. 

(Sofia picks gets up from the table and pours herself her own cup of coffee)

SOFIA (narration): Honestly, when I went home, last thing I wanted to do was think about Danny.

(The doorbell rings)

SOFIA: I'll get it!

(She rushes to the door and opens it, revealing...)

SOFIA: Angelo...?

ANGELO: I heard you were back in town.

SOFIA: Yeah...

SOFIA (narration): Angelo has lived next door to me for 12 years. We're in the same age, so we practically grew up together. Usually I'm not around for Christmas, so this was kind of a new thing for us, seeing each other at Christmas time.

ANGELO: Can I come in for a bit?

SOFIA: I'd love that, but it's kind of a mad house in there.

ANGELO: Then how about we go for a stroll. Let's got to Washington Park. They've got the Christmas lights up and everything.

SOFIA: Sure... let me get my coat.

ANGELO: Alright.

(Sofia closes the door, squeals with delight, then skips off)

SOFIA (narration): I was so happy... After months of not seeing Angelo, I was reminded that I never stopped loving him. In fact, I've been in love with him for as long as I can remember.

 

**SCENE 7: FLASHBACK - Washington Park**

**AT RISE: With the Christmas lights everywhere lighting up the night sky, Angelo and Sofia are walking through the park, arm-in-arm.**

SOFIA (narration): and this was a moment I didn't know I had still wished for until it actually happened.

ANGELO: So how's school? Is the big fancy California Acting School all it cracked up to be.

SOFIA: It's even better. The program is incredible, but the people...

ANGELO: Make a lot of friends?

SOFIA: So many.

ANGELO: That's good. I know you had a hard time connecting with people here.

SOFIA: Not that hard of a time. I've got you, don't I?

ANGELO: True.

SOFIA: but I started my own a cappella group.

ANGELO: Really! That's amazing.

SOFIA: Yeah. There's only one group on campus and I thought that wasn't fair, so I created another one for all the rejects from the elitist group of assholes. Ironically enough I started to fall for one of them.

ANGELO: Ah, the classic Romeo and Juliet story.

SOFIA: I should have remembered it didn't exactly work out for the two of them...

ANGELO: Did it not work out?

SOFIA: No... things just got a little... messy. Let's just say this change of scenery is much appreciated.

ANGELO: Your family happy to see you?

SOFIA: As happy as they can be considering this is the first Christmas without my Uncle Emilio.

ANGELO: How's your family holding up?

SOFIA: Okay. His son, my cousin Rafael, didn't show up this year. Then again, he's got enough on his mind. He's probably with his son.

ANGELO: Understandable. Maybe one day I'll get to meet the famous Rafael Solano you talk so much about. 

SOFIA: Maybe. So what about you? How's Pre-Med school working for you?

ANGELO: Hard.

SOFIA: I didn't expect it to be easy.

ANGELO: I take at least 6 classes a day and then 2 night classes. At this rate, I'll need to pick up an extra 3 night classes if I wanna graduate in four years.

SOFIA: Jeez. How long are your sessions?

ANGELO: About 50 minutes.

SOFIA: So it's not time consuming for class.

ANGELO: It's time consuming for homework.

SOFIA: I'm guessing you don't have a lot of time to do much fun stuff.

ANGELO: I try, but who has time for a girlfriend when the school promotes science as your one true love? 

SOFIA: You never know. Life has a funny way of working itself out.

ANGELO: Take this, for example. My mom yelled at me to take out the garbage, so I did with a frown on my face. When I stepped outside in my misery, I saw the lights were on in your house. I knew you were home for Christmas, so I knocked on your door.

SOFIA: I'm glad you did. You are much better company for Christmas Eve than my aunts.

SOFIA (narration): I felt so happy that I could sing.

(a band set up on a little stage by a fountain begins to play music)

SOFIA (narration): But actually, he was the one who did the singing.

 

 

 

 

 

ANGELO:  
_I never saw a reindeer fly_  
_Make it's way across the sky_  
_But I know if I close my eyes my wishes will come true_  
_Like the one I've saved for you_

SOFIA AND ANGELO:  
_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_  
_Don't care it's cold outside_  
_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_  
_I'll keep you warm tonight_  
_Through the good times and bad_  
_Happy and sad_  
_I'm still holding on_  
_I know what I have_  
_And all that I want is Christmas Eve with you_

_With you_

(he takes her hand as they start skipping around the park)

SOFIA AND ANGELO:  
_The simple things like goin' home_  
_And friends they say you're not alone_  
_Songs of joy they keep you strong make everything okay_  
_Oh and Santa's on his way_

SOFIA:  
_On his way_

SOFIA AND ANGELO:  
_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_  
_Don't care it's cold outside_  
_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_  
_I'll keep you warm tonight_  
_Through the good times and bad_  
_Though happy and sad_  
_I'm still holding on_  
_I know what I have_  
_And all that I want is Christmas Eve with you_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

(they dance flirtatiously together around the fountain)

SOFIA AND ANGELO:  
_The sleigh bells are ringing_  
_They're getting real close_  
_I think I hear Rudolf_  
_Just up the road_  
_Candle lights_  
_And hearts full of hope_  
_The stars shining bright_  
_Some things never change_  

(He picks her up and hugs her tightly)

BOTH: _  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

ANGELO:  
_My arms are open wide_

BOTH: _  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_  
_I'll keep you warm tonight_  
_Through the good times and bad_  
_Though happy and sad_  
_I'm still holding on_  
_I know what I have_  
_And all that I want is Christmas Eve with you_

_Let it snow, let it snow_  
_The fire's burning bright_  
_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_  
_I'll keep you warm tonight_  
_It's not just the gifts_  
_Under my tree_  
_The best things in life_  
_I'm totally free_  
_And waitin' for me is Christmas Eve with you_  
_Is Christmas Eve with you_

(they find themselves under a mistletoe hung on the tree. As it gently begins to snow, Sofia and Angelo kiss) 

FELIX (voice): You kissed him!?

 

**SCENE 8: Sofia's Bedroom**

**AT RISE: Sofia is sitting on her bed while Felix lays upside down in a chair**

SOFIA: Yeah...

FELIX: Sofia!

SOFIA: Yeah?

FELIX: Snap out of it!

SOFIA: Snap out of what? Angelo's perfect! He's hot and smooth and we have great conversations and he's everything our parents want in a son-in-law, so there's no way they can disapprove.

FELIX: You sound exactly the same way you did before you left for school. You were literally fawning over him until the day you left.

SOFIA: I know and then I met...

FELIX: Uh huh.

SOFIA: So you're saying... I just transferred my feelings from Angelo to Danny?

FELIX: No! For the 12 years that you've known Angelo, you've been in love with him, but the first person to ever change your mind was Danny.

SOFIA: So you're saying I'm meant to be with Danny? Cause that's long over.

FELIX: No. (sighs) I'm saying you're in a new chapter in your life. You're moving on and making new friends and falling in love with new people. Don't make the mistake of turning right back around and following old habits.

(pause)

SOFIA: Yeah... I understand... but after 12 years, he's finally starting to reciprocate those feelings I've had for him... I think that means something. I can't just give it up if it could be the love of my life, right?

FELIX: That makes sense. Just be careful, alright? It's been 6 months since you last saw him. Maybe he's changed and you just don't know about it.

SOFIA: I'll be careful.

(Sofia hugs Felix)

SOFIA: Goodnight.

FELIX: Night.

(Felix exits. Sofia's phone goes off)

 

 

 

 

 

> Angelo - Have a good Christmas?

(Sofia smiles and texts back)

 

 

 

 

 

> Sofia - Yeah. You?
> 
> Angelo - Chill.
> 
> Sofia - What are you doing now?
> 
> Angelo - I'm about to ask you to come over.
> 
> Sofia - Now?
> 
> Angelo - Yeah. My parents flew out to New York this afternoon.
> 
> Sofia - Oh...
> 
> Angelo - Is that a yes?

(Sofia pauses and looks into the mirror across from her bed)

 

 

 

 

 

> Sofia - Yes. Be there in 5.

(She quickly gets up off her bed and heads to her closet)

 

**SCENE 9: Angelo's House**

**AT RISE: Sofia knocks on Angelo's door.**

(He opens the door. Soft Christmas Piano music is playing in the back)

ANGELO: Hey.

(He kisses her)

ANGELO: Come in.

SOFIA: Thanks for inviting me.

(They step into the living room with a roaring fireplace and a Christmas tree off to the side. Sofia takes off her coat to reveal a red velvet dress)

ANGELO: You look stunning.

SOFIA: Thank you...

(He smiles at her as they get lost in each others eyes)

ANGELO: Wine?

SOFIA: Am I supposed to pretend we're allowed to drink that?

ANGELO: No. I actually have permission from my parents. You know, wine is in the bible. Plus, it's only a sin to get drunk, so we're good if we only have a little bit.

SOFIA: So thoughtful.

ANGELO: A bottle of sparkling wine with apple and white grape. It's a holiday favorite.

(Angelo pours a small bit of wine into Sofia's glass. He hands it to her)

ANGELO: Merry Christmas.

SOFIA: Merry Christmas.

(They clink glasses and take little sips)

ANGELO: I'm so glad you didn't go to Miami for Christmas.

SOFIA: You are? 

ANGELO: Of course... I missed you.

(Sofia tenses up. He frowns)

ANGELO: Something the matter?

SOFIA: No, it's just... I missed you too. More than I could say.

ANGELO: Good... 

(He pushes back her hair from her ear as they stare at each other. They slowly start to kiss. She pulls away, their foreheads still pressed together)

ANGELO: Alright?

SOFIA: Yes... yes, you have no idea how long I've waited for this to happen... which is why I have to ask...

ANGELO: What does this mean. I figured you'd ask that.

SOFIA: I'm just... a little confused.

(pause)

ANGELO: I care deeply for you, Sofia. I always have. 

SOFIA: You have?

ANGELO: Of course... you have always been the one closest to my heart.

(Sofia smiles. He takes the wine glasses and sets them down before he returns to kiss her. They kneel on the ground as they continue to kiss. He lays her down on the ground, propping up against the foot of the couch. His lips trail to her neck as they slowly grind on each other)

SOFIA: Wait...

ANGELO: (whispering against her neck) Yes?

SOFIA: Are we...? Are we seriously about to do this?

(He stops and presses his forehead against hers)

ANGELO: Only if you want to...

(After taking several deep breaths, placing her hand on his cheek and neck, she nods. He kisses her as the background singing begins. His lips move to her neck)

SOFIA:  
_Sweet love, sweet love_  
_Trapped in your love_  
_I’ve opened up, unsure I can trust_  
_My heart and I were buried in dust_  
_Free me, free us_  
_You’re all I need when I’m holding you tight_  
_If you walk away I will suffer tonight_

(His hands trail to the back of her dress, zipping it down as he slowly pulls it down off her shoulders. They kiss)  
  
SOFIA:  
_I found a man I can trust_  
_And boy, I believe in us_  
_I am terrified to love for the first time_  
_Can you see that I’m bound in chains?_  
_I’ve finally found my way_  
  
_I am bound to you_  
_I am bound to you_

(He removes her dress and kisses down her body until he is out of view)  
  
SOFIA:  
_So much, so young, I’ve faced on my own_  
_Walls I built up became my home_  
_I’m strong and I’m sure there’s a fire in us_  
_Sweet love, so pure_  
_I catch my breath with just one beating heart_  
_And I brace myself, please don’t tear this apart_

(Fade to Sofia on top of Angelo, taking off his sweater, then unbuttoning his shirt, taking it off and tossing it to the side. She, too, kisses down his body)  
  
SOFIA: _  
I found a man I can trust_  
_And boy, I believe in us_  
_I am terrified to love for the first time_  
_Can’t you see that I’m bound in chains?_  
_I’ve finally found my way_  
  
_I am bound to you_  
_I am bound to_

(They are lying on the floor under a blanket by the roaring fireplace, both completely naked, kissing one another)  
  
SOFIA:  
_Suddenly the moment’s here_  
_I embrace my fears_  
_All that I have been carrying all these years_  
_Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall?_  
_Fall_

(His lips move to her neck as she suddenly moans loudly, squeezing her eyes shut. Flashes of their heated night are seen)  
  
SOFIA:  
_I can trust and boy, I believe in us_  
_I am terrified to love for the first time_  
_Can you see that I’m bound in chains?_  
_And finally found my way_

(She digs her hands into his back as she is overcome by the pleasure)  
  
SOFIA:  
_I am bound to you_  
_I am, ooh I am_  
_I’m bound to you_

(One last kiss and they both start breathe heavily)

SOFIA (narration): It was Christmas Day. It was Angelo. There was a fire. I was in love. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect way to go.

TYLER (voice): What changed?

(Pause. Angelo falls next to Sofia under the blanket. She cuddles up next to him, the glow of the fire next to them)

SOFIA (narration): Everything.

 

**SCENE 10: Sofia's House**

**AT RISE: Felix is sitting on the couch in the living room the next morning, watching TV.**

(Sofia walks in, wearing the same dress, but her hair is messed up. She tries to sneak past Felix)

FELIX: Don't think you can sneak past me with them heels on.

(Sofia sighs)

SOFIA: Hi.

FELIX: Hey. 

SOFIA: So...

FELIX: So?

SOFIA: How'd you sleep?

FELIX: How'd YOU sleep?

SOFIA: Okay. Angelo's guest room isn't all it cracked up to be.

FELIX: Are you sure that's where you slept?

SOFIA: Positive.

FELIX: Okay... what'd you guys do?

SOFIA: We had permission from his parents to drink a little of their Holiday Wine. We drank most of it and played some Christmas songs on the piano until we fell asleep. I didn't want to come in late and wake anyone.

(pause)

FELIX: Alright then. I hope you had fun.

SOFIA: I did.

(Sofia sighs in relief as she heads towards her room)

TYLER (voice): You lied to your brother?

SOFIA (narration): I wasn't proud of it. I couldn't tell Felix I'd lost my virginity. If he looked at me any different then he does now... I don't know if I'd be able to live with myself.

TYLER (voice): What about Angelo?

 

**SCENE 11: Angelo's House**

**AT RISE: Angelo's empty living room. The bottles of wine still on the coffee table.**

(The door bell rings)

ANGELO: Just a second!

(Angelo runs to the door, fully dressed, and opens it)

ANGELO: Hey!

SOFIA: Hey.

(They hug)

ANGELO: Did you make it back alright?

SOFIA: Yeah. Only Felix saw me.

ANGELO: You didn't tell-.

SOFIA: No. I didn't. I said we got buzzed off wine, sang Christmas songs, and fell asleep.

ANGELO: I think we would have done that anyway had we not... yeah./

SOFIA: Yeah... THAT is actually why I wanted to come over today.

ANGELO: Whoa. I'm flattered, but I don't think I'm ready for Round 2.

SOFIA: (chuckles) No, that's not why I'm here. I just wanted to... I'm still a little confused as to what this means... I mean, when I go back to campus, what do I tell people?

ANGELO: Who says you have to tell them anything?

(pause)

SOFIA (narration): That's when it hit me. It hit me hard.

SOFIA: What?

ANGELO: I mean, we both did each other a favor, right?

(pause)

SOFIA: Again, what?

ANGELO: Here.

(He lets her into the house and pours another glass of wine. He hands it to her)

ANGELO: It's 5:00 somewhere.

(Sofia sighs and takes the glass, taking a big gulp of it. They both have a seat on the sofa)

ANGELO: Remember when I said I wasn't having much luck with women in school?

SOFIA: Yeah, cause you're so busy.

ANGELO: Well... that's not exactly it. See, when you're a virgin and it's blatantly obvious, girls, or at least the ones I wanna date, will feel hesitant cause they don't wanna be the one to take it, you know?

SOFIA: No... I honestly can't say that I do.

ANGELO: Huh. I thought you of all people would understand not wanting to give up your virginity to a random college boy.

SOFIA: Well yeah! but... but I thought...

ANGELO: Oh...

SOFIA: Yeah...

ANGELO: Well then... 

SOFIA: Uh huh...

(pause)

ANGELO: I just thought that... since you've been my friend for so long and we kissed at the park that... if I lost my virginity to you, it wouldn't be weird. Like, at least I can say I gave it to someone special.

SOFIA: I'm someone special?

ANGELO: Of course you are! I meant what I said last night. You are closest to my heart. Just... not in the way you think.

SOFIA: I get it. It's out of the way now. I don't have to worry about losing it to just anyone because I lost it to you in a really good way.

ANGELO: I'm so glad you understand now. 

(pause. they sip their wine)

ANGELO: So are we good?

SOFIA: Yeah...

SOFIA (narration): I was so not good, especially after he said this.

ANGELO: I actually got head out soon. I have a tinder date for lunch in 20 minutes.

(Scene freezes)

SOFIA (narration): A TINDER date!

 

**SCENE 12: Sofia and Katie's Room**

**AT RISE: Sofia is eating her cool ranch chips and drinking Dr. Brown soda with Tyler.**

SOFIA: He dumped me for a tinder date. The humiliation I felt...

TYLER: God, that's awful... you really liked him, didn't you...

SOFIA: I've been in love with him for years. Like heart eyes and all. When he kissed me, I fell right back all over again only to have it all come crashing down and ending 36 hours later.

TYLER: So you really did have an eventful Winter Break.

SOFIA: You CAN'T tell Katie or Bobby or Ben or Damien.

TYLER: What? You're not going to tell them?

SOFIA: No! They're just going to freak out that I didn't do it with a boyfriend or something like that. Say that I'm weak or something.

TYLER: I'm sure they won't say THAT.

SOFIA: They just can't know, okay!?

TYLER: Alright. They won't know. It's not like they need to know anyway.

SOFIA: Exactly...

(Sofia's phone buzzes)

 

 

> iMessage from Houston
> 
> Can't wait for Friday ;)

TYLER: Who's that?

SOFIA: No one.

TYLER: That means it's someone.

SOFIA: No it's not.

TYLER: Then who is it?

SOFIA: No one!

TYLER: Sofia!

SOFIA: Ugh! It's my tinder date, alright?

TYLER: Your tinder date...?

SOFIA: His name is Houston. He's a Senior here.

TYLER: Are you insane!?

SOFIA: No! 

TYLER: What are you thinking? Just because Angelo is going out with people on this stupid app doesn't mean that you should be too!

SOFIA: It's not-.

TYLER: You're only hurting yourself instead of trying to heal-.

SOFIA: This IS me trying to heal! 

(pause)

SOFIA: I need something... anything to make this hollow feeling inside me go away... I feel gutted knowing that he's roaming free, happy and successful and seeing whomever he wants while I sit here, empty inside because of what he did to me. He used me. Decorate it however you want. That's what he did.

(pause. Tyler puts his arm around Sofia and hugs her)

TYLER: Sorry...

NARRATOR: In that moment, Tyler wanted to tell her everything. How he had feelings for her and that she didn't need to go on some stupid Tinder date to feel wanted, because he wanted her... but he considered the consequences, thinking of Graham, and didn't say anything.

 

**SCENE 13: A Café**

**AT RISE: Houston, an early 20's guy, is sitting at a café with a cup of coffee in front of him.**

(Sofia enters wearing a nice blouse, jeans, and heels)

HOUSTON: You have to be Sofia Solano.

SOFIA: I am. I guess that means I did a good job picking out a profile picture that looks like me.

HOUSTON: You did, but even if you hadn't, I would have known by the way my heart stopped for a second when you entered the room.

SOFIA: Wow. What a line.

HOUSTON: Did it work?

SOFIA: Depends on your objective.

HOUSTON: To make you smile.

(Sofia giggles)

HOUSTON: Then it worked.

SOFIA: So Houston, tell me about yourself.

HOUSTON: I'll tell you anything you wanna know.

SOFIA: Okay... let's start with the basics you always ask in college. Where are you from and what are you studying?

HOUSTON: I am from New York City and I'm focusing on directing.

SOFIA: Ooh. Have you done much directing on campus?

HOUSTON: One or two small shows in the auditorium.

SOFIA: Nice. Very nice.

HOUSTON: What about you?

SOFIA: I'm from Chicago and I'm focusing on acting, singing, and writing.

HOUSTON: You're a writer?

SOFIA: Trying to be. I've got some drafts of some short stories in my hard drive somewhere that I've done nothing with.

HOUSTON: Ah, I see. Do you plan on doing anything with them?

SOFIA: Depends. If I got to grad school to write, then I'll probably use them then. If not, I'll just start typing and submitting to anyone that'll take me.

HOUSTON: See, that's what so cool about artists. People say we don't have any set plans for the future, but you Sofia Solano, are breaking that mold and setting up a plan for yourself. I like it.

SOFIA: What are you gonna do? Graduation's right around the corner, you know.

HOUSTON: Ugh. Don't remind me. I'm still waiting on an acceptance letter for a grad school in New York.

SOFIA: Oh cool! Which one?

HOUSTON: The New School of Drama.

SOFIA: That would be so cool if you got to study there.

HOUSTON: Keep your fingers crossed. 

SOFIA: How did you like your four years at the Academy?

HOUSTON: Loved it. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

SOFIA: Good! I'm so glad cause I'm already having the time of my life here.

HOUSTON: Have you done any shows?

SOFIA: I'm in one, actually. 

HOUSTON: Really! Which one?

SOFIA: Hit List.

HOUSTON: Hit List! Wow! That's gonna be a huge Hollywood production.

SOFIA: Yeah. So if ever I have a bad day, I always remember "I'm in Hit List!"

(Houston laughs)

HOUSTON: You know you got a pretty good sense of humor there, Sofia.

SOFIA: Thanks... I don't really think I'm all that funny, though.

HOUSTON: You're great.

(pause)

HOUSTON: So what else should I know about you?

SOFIA: Well... my favorite color is red.

HOUSTON: Good. Me too.

SOFIA: I'm a huge football fan.

HOUSTON: An actor who understands sports?

SOFIA: I'm an anomale.

HOUSTON: Whoa! Who's your team, then?

SOFIA: Go Bears!

HOUSTON: Chicago?

SOFIA: Hell yeah.

HOUSTON: Go Giants.

SOFIA: Boo!

HOUSTON: To be fair, I don't know much about sports. I just know I'm supposed to choose one of the two football teams and stick with it. 

SOFIA: Well the Jets suck this year, so you made a wise decision.

HOUSTON: What about TV? Everybody has a favorite TV show.

SOFIA: Yes! The Flash.

HOUSTON: No kidding! Me too!

SOFIA: Oh my god yes! I need to talk to someone about what's going on!

HOUSTON: Wally West!

SOFIA: I know! This is insane!

HOUSTON: I love that they brought back Mark Hamil. What a king.

SOFIA: When he said "I am your father" last season

HOUSTON: That was incredible! When he started in on that creepy like "it's in your blood..." thing, I knew it was coming.

SOFIA: but I loved what he did in the mid-season finale.

HOUSTON: That was so well written too.

SOFIA: Okay, how do we feel about Patty?

HOUSTON: I like her...

SOFIA: But?

HOUSTON: but how on earth can you go out with someone when you know your soulmate is someone else.

NARRATOR: and it was those words that Houston said that made it all click for her.

SOFIA: Yeah... that makes sense.

(Houston reaches across the table and grabs her hand)

HOUSTON: I'm so glad we did this.

SOFIA: Me too...

NARRATOR: but for a whole different reason entirely.

HOUSTON: I think... I think I'm starting to see a real future here with you, Sofia.

NARRATOR: Whoa. Back up. What did he say?

(Rewind)

HOUSTON: I think I'm starting to see a real future here with you, Sofia.

NARRATOR: That's what I thought he said.

SOFIA: Oh...

HOUSTON: Can I call you tomorrow?

NARRATOR: and they haven't even ordered their food yet.

(Sofia sighs with a fake smile on her face)

 

**SCENE 14: Student Union**

**AT RISE: Danny is sitting in the common area with his headphones in while playing Color Switch.**

(Sofia walks in, carrying her dinner leftovers. She sees Danny staring at his phone and walks up behind him. He doesn't hear her. She taps his shoulder. He gasps as he loses the game)

DANNY: No! I just hit my high score!

SOFIA: Then be thankful I didn't get back earlier.

(Danny looks at Sofia's box)

DANNY: Something tells me that's not a to-go box from the dining hall.

SOFIA: It's not.

DANNY: Ooh. Where were you tonight?

SOFIA: Get this. I went... (she plops down on the couch) on a Tinder date.

DANNY: Shut up. You? On a tinder date?

SOFIA: Don't sound so surprised.

DANNY: Sorry... (clears his throat) A tinder date. How'd that go?

SOFIA: Poorly.

DANNY: Poorly?

SOFIA: It was great! We were talking and connecting, but then he said the thing.

DANNY: What thing?

SOFIA: You know what the thing is.

DANNY: What's the thing?

SOFIA: "I think I'm starting to see a future with you"

DANNY: Oh! The thing you should never say on a first date.

SOFIA: Yes! That thing.

DANNY: Yikes. I'm sorry it didn't work out.

SOFIA: Don't be. I'm saving myself a whole lot of trouble down the road. He's a senior here.

DANNY: Ah yes, the graduation complexity.

SOFIA: Uh huh.

DANNY: You made the right choice. You don't wanna waste your time on something that's only gonna last 5 more months when you can just find somebody in your own age range who's on the same page as you who might be the one for you.

(pause)

SOFIA: Exactly... but I have no way of knowing that.

DANNY: You'll know.

SOFIA: How?

DANNY: I don't know... I guess when you have that connection with someone, there's no way of explaining it. You just... know.

SOFIA: So I'll just be walking to class one day and I'll see him and just... know?

DANNY: Yeah...

NARRATOR: and it broke her heart when she looked into Danny's, and Angelo's, and Tyler's eyes and she didn't just... know. Sofia had never been more lost in her life.

 

**SCENE 15: Auditorium**

**AT RISE: A completely dark stage.**

(Katie emerges in a gold dress on her own)

KATIE:  
_There's a boy I know, he's the one I dream of_  
_Looks into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above_  
_Ooh I lose control, can't seem to get enough_  
_When I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love_

(Slowly, Sofia, Katie, Taylor, and Iris join her on stage)  
  
KATIE:  
_How will I know_

GIRLS:  
_Don't trust your feelings_  
  
KATIE:  
_How will I know_  
_How will I know_

GIRLS:  
_Love can be deceiving_  
  
KATIE:  
_How will I know_

GIRLS:  
_How will I know_

SOFIA:  
_If he really loves me_  
_I say a prayer with every heart beat_  
_I fall in love whenever we meet_  
_I'm asking you what you know about these things_  
_How will I know if he's thinking of me_  
_I try to phone but I'm too shy_

KATIE:  
_can't speak_

GIRLS:  
_Falling in love_

SOFIA:  
_Is all bitter sweet_

GIRLS:  
_This love is strong_

KATIE:  
_why do I feel weak_  
  
SFOIA:  
_Oh, wake me, I'm shaking, wish I had you near me now_  
_Said there's no mistaking, what I feel is really love_  
  
GIRLS:  
_If he loves me, if he loves me not_

SOFIA:  
_Oh yeah_

GIRLS:  
_If he loves me, if he loves me not_  
  
KATIE: _  
__Oh how will I know_

(The rest of the group appears on stage)

 

SOFIA:  
_How will I know f he really loves me_  
_I say a prayer with every heart beat_  
_I fall in love whenever we meet_  
_I'm asking you what you know about these things_  
_How will I know if he's thinking of me_  
_I try to phone but I'm too shy_

KATIE:  
_can't speak_

GIRLS:  
_Falling in love_

SOFIA:  
_Is all bitter sweet_

GIRLS:  
_This love is strong_

KATIE:  
_why do I feel weak_

 _GIRLS:_  
How will I know if he really loves me  
I say a prayer with every heart beat  
I fall in love whenever we meet  
I'm asking you what you know about these things  
How will I know?

(blackout)

 

 

> TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONG CREDIT:  
> The Last Five Years Medley - Peter Hollens  
> Christmas Eve With You - Glee Cast  
> Bound to You (Christina Aguilera) - Octopedes  
> How Will I Know (Whitney Houston) - Signature A Cappella


	10. The Unimaginable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is this thing on? Oh! Hello friends! Good to see you again. You'll recall Sofia Solano started her own a cappella group with her crazy friends. And boy a lot of crazy things have happened since then. For starters, Danny and Sofia fell in love, but they never told each other because Sofia's best friend, Graham, who's also in love with her, ruined their relationship by kissing Sofia while she was drunk. So now Danny is Sofia's ex-boyfriend and Graham is her ex-best friend. Also, Damien and Katie are finally together! But he may or may not have feelings for Bobby. We thought so until he kissed Katie at the Halloween party. It's been 4 months and they're still together, so probably not, right? Maybe you should ask Taylor, the not-so-random soprano from their a cappella group who's surprisingly good at advice. You know who needs some advice? Sofia, since she slept with Angelo over Winter Break only to have him dump her. Now she won't tell anyone. And Tyler was going to tell her he has feelings for her, but he decided to get over it instead, since they're gonna be co. stars in the musical Hit List and he knows what happens when good friends fall in love with Sofia. Sorry Graham. Boy that was a lot! We should get started."

NARRATOR: In High School, Sofia Solano observed only two types of women. The confident and the hopeless.

**SCENE 1: Chicago High School**

**AT RISE: Students walking into a high school classroom.**

NARRATOR: There was Karina, her former best friend. You know! The one in the Ariel costume.

(Karina, a tall, hot red head, struts into the room)   

> The confident

(Sofia enters next, hugging books to her chest. She sees Angelo in the front row and sighs, sweetly waving at him)

> The hopeless

(She trips slightly on her way tot the back. She sits next to Ben and Karina)

BEN: Smooth.

KARINA: Go easy on her, dingus. Not everyone can be queen.

BEN: You're good at advice AND humble too.

KARINA: What I mean is that there are two types of people in this world.

(Sofia perks up)

KARINA: The Queens

(An arrow points at Karina)

KARINA: and the Princesses

(Arrow points at Sofia)

KARINA: One is not more powerful or charming than the other, but they have different ways of obtaining their happiness. The Queen delights in herself and her power while the Princess delights in others and her imagination.

NARRATOR: and ever since she said those words, Sofia has believed herself to always be the princess.

 

**SCENE 2: Black Box Theatre**

**AT RISE: Boxes are set up in the theatre to feign a set. Actors are standing around in rehearsal attire and character shoes.**

NARRATOR: Which brings us here, now, to rehearsal.

MARSHALL: Can we take that whole number from the top, please?

(Actors scramble around. Sofia crosses to the other side of the stage. Tyler jumps onto a platform and and sits down)

MARSHALL: Whenever you're ready.

(Josh plays a cue and Tyler, as Jesse, pretends to play the piano as Josh underscores)

TYLER:  
_I wish I didn't need you_  
_I wish I never knew love_

(he pauses, shakes his head, and starts over)

TYLER:  
_I wish you were a bad girl_  
_I wish you never knew love  
Why is this pain so unforgettable_

(Sofia, as Amanda, walks up the stairs to the platform)

SOFIA: Hey Jesse. Sorry I couldn't make it back here all day. Have you written anything?

TYLER: I started working on something, but it's still... in the process. 

SOFIA: Okay! Let's here what you got.

(Tyler plays a chord)

TYLER:  
_I wish you were a bad man..._ You wanna try it?

(He pretends to hand her sheet music)

SOFIA:  
_I wish you were a bad man_  
_I wish you made it easier_  
_I wish you'd done something unforgivable  
'Cause holding onto you is that all I can do until_  
_I learn the hands around my throat are my own_

(She walks to another platform as dancers bring on chairs and surround her. Tyler watches her)  
  
SOFIA:  
_Don't let me know if it hurts_  
_If it hurts you_  
_I don't want to be your friend that you turn to_  
_That you won't pull me close_  
_But you can't let me go_  
_Don't let me know_  
_Don't let me know_  
_Don't let me know_  
_Don't let me know_

(Tyler stands up and starts circling around Sofia as a mic stand and headphones are given to her and she starts singing in the "recording studio")  
  
SOFIA AND TYLER:  
_I wish I never met you_  
_Now I gotta forget again_  
_I wish you didn't know me_  
_So damn well_  
_Mmmmm.... Don't tell me that you're scared_  
_Every time that I'm not (she isn't) there_  
_Don't you open up my heart again_

(Tyler puts sunglasses on Sofia as the scene rips apart again. Dancers line up across the stage as Sofia starts signing autographs on her CD)  
  
SOFIA:  
_Oh, don't let me know if it hurts_  
_If it hurts you_  
_I don't want to be your friend that you turn to_  
_That you won't pull me close_  
_But you can't let go_  
_Don't let me know_  
_Don't let me know_  
_Don't let me know_  
_Don't let me know_

(Sofia exits quickly, then jumps onto a high platform. Tyler stands at the foot of it)  
  
SOFIA:  
_If you think there's a chance you can fall again_  
_That you've tried and you've failed to stop loving me_

(As Sofia moves the dancers like a puppet master, Tyler weaves through them, shocked and sad as he watches her)  
  
BOTH:  
_Don't let me know if it hurts_  
_If it hurts you_  
_I don't want to be your friend that you turn to_  
_That you won't pull me close_  
_But you can't let go_

(Sofia steps down and puts on her sunglasses)  
  
SOFIA:  
_Don't let me know_  
_Don't let me know_  
_Don't let me know_

(Sofia exits. The dancers follow. Tyler stands alone)  
  
TYLER:  
_Don't let me know..._

(Everybody breaks character and comes downstage as Marshall steps forward)

MARSHALL: Excellent work everyone. Can I have my principals on stage for notes please?

(Dancers exit in a fuss)

PAUL: Don't feel bad, dancers! You know who was a dancer in Hit List when it was on SMASH? Philippa Soo from Hamilton! And look how well that turned out for her! You ARE Pippa Soo!

(Bobby, Ben, Tyler, Sofia, and Mariah all sit in a circle with Marshall)

MARSHALL: Cool. Ben Sheridan.

BEN: Yessir.

MARSHALL: You're playing it too safe right now with the sincerity. I need to see Nick's arc as Jesse's defender grow. Yes, you're his best friend and he's a sweet guy, but he's constantly getting crapped on by this bitch.

(He points to Sofia. She giggles)

MARSHALL: So I need to see that frustration and urgency picking up.

BEN: Got it.

MARSHALL: Bobby Rogers. You've got the slick, but I just need the swagger. Try wearing sunglasses at night for a week and see how you feel afterwards.

(Bobby nods)

MARSHALL: Mariah Dalton, you're too Diva. Remember, she was Sara Smith first. Let that influence her actions.

MARIAH: Okay.

MARSHALL: Tyler Valdez, you're too sad and angry. You're a young man in love, so try and connect with that more.

NARRATOR: It should be noted that Tyler was trying really hard not to be the young man in love... for obvious reasons.

MARSHALL: Sofia Solano.

SOFIA: Hmmm?

MARSHALL: You're playing sincerity perfectly. You've got all the layers Amanda has, the guilt, the regret, the indecisiveness, the torture inside... but when she turns into Nina, she's kinda loving it. Especially during, I'm Not Sorry, it feels too defensive and there's not really enough attack.

SOFIA: I'm sorry, I don't think I understand entirely...

TYLER: You're playing the princess, when you should be the queen.

SOFIA: You... you want the queen?

MARIAH: Precisely! That won't be a problem for you, will it?

(Scene freezes)

> NOTHING BUT TREBLE
> 
> The Unimaginable

 

**SCENE 3: Black Box Theatre (later)**

**AT RISE: Sofia, Ben, Bobby, and Mariah have exited.**

(Marshall is collecting the rest of his stuff while Tyler is talking to Josh)

MARSHALL: Tyler! A word, please.

(Tyler walks over to Marshall)

TYLER: Yeah?

MARSHALL: You and Sofia are getting close, is that right?

NARRATOR: Well...

TYLER: Is there a wrong answer?

MARSHALL: (chuckles) I can see the two of you have become fast friends. Two peas in a pod. It's showing on stage with your chemistry, which is fantastic.

TYLER: Is there a point to this conversation?

MARSHALL: You brought out that princess and queen analogy.

TYLER: Oh yeah, that. It's a thing she uses to describe different types of women.

MARSHALL: Interesting how you listen to her and then she listens to you. I want you to help her find the Queen in her. 

TYLER: You couldn't ask Ben? He's known her forever.

MARSHALL: But she listens to you.

(he pats Tyler on the shoulder and exits)

BOBBY (voice): Listen to me.

 

**SCENE 4: Sofia and Katie's Room**

**AT RISE: Katie sits on her bed, hugging her pillow close to her as Bobby spins around in a rolling chair.**

BOBBY: This nothing to be ashamed of. 

KATIE: Then why do I feel so humiliated?

BOBBY: A lot of women have a hard time getting aroused.

KATIE: Maybe a week or two into the relationship. Damien and I have been together almost 4 months and still, nothing.

BOBBY: You're not ready yet. It's nothing to be concerned about.

KATIE: but Damien really wants to-.

BOBBY: Do you really want to?

(pause)

KATIE: I-.

BOBBY: the answer is no.

KATIE: Not exactly!

BOBBY: Yes, exactly. There shouldn't be any grey area here. In order to steer clear from drama, you either want to or you don't.

KATIE: I don't know if you've noticed lately, but we're kinda bad at steering clear from drama.

NARRATOR: This is true.

BOBBY: Well... whatever you decide you feel, you shouldn't be telling me. Damien is the one who needs to know. His reaction could make or break your relationship.

(Katie nods)

SOFIA (voice): Are you trying to give me advice?

 

**SCENE 5: The Dining Hall**

**AT RISE: Sofia and Tyler are eating lunch together.**

TYLER: Not in so many words.

SOFIA: I can take direction. You don't need to help me with that.

TYLER: I know that, but it's like... 

SOFIA: It's like what?

TYLER: I don't know! 

SOFIA: Then why are we having this conversation?

TYLER: Because I don't know if we should be even having this conversation

SOFIA: Come again?

TYLER: and if we are having this conversation, then I don't know which direction to take.

SOFIA: (snaps) Spit it out, Tyler. 

(pause)

TYLER: Marshall told me to help you.

SOFIA: Help me?

TYLER: Be sassier. More like a queen.

SOFIA: What?

TYLER: He says you'll listen to me.

SOFIA: That's stupid.

TYLER: All it is is just having some confidence in yourself.

SOFIA: I have plenty of confidence in myself.

TYLER: Probably not as of recent. 

(pause)

SOFIA: Are you saying that whatever happened with Angelo is somehow a problem that I have to fix?

TYLER: No! God no.

SOFIA: Then what are you saying?

TYLER: I'm saying you're the hopeless romantic type and we need an "I will kill you with my mind" type. I can help you.

SOFIA: I don't need your help. I can take care of this all on my own. You just watch. Tomorrow at rehearsal, I'm gonna blow everyone's mind.

(Silence. Tyler chuckles)

SOFIA: What's so funny?

TYLER: You said "blow".

(Sofia throws a crouton from her salad at him)

TYLER: Sorry. That was bad of me, I know.

(pause for laughter)

SOFIA: Don't worry about me, alright? I can handle it.

BEN (voice): You sure this is gonna work?

 

**SCENE 6: Black Box Theatre**

**AT RISE: Ben and Bobby are standing downstage as Sofia and Mariah stand on opposite wings of the stage, waiting to enter.**

BEN (as Nick): These two, together on stage. Nina wants nothing more than to bring The Diva down.

BOBBY (as JB): Would you relax? This is the VMA's! They will be on their best behavior.

(Josh begins to play the piano as dancers flood the stage with Sofia and Mariah on opposite sides) 

SOFIA:  
_I'm not sorry_  
_I'm not sorry, sorry_

_Walkin' through the club I felt your shadow on the wall_  
_Think I'm catching up, think we got a date with destiny_  
_I bet your shadow'd rather follow me, mmm-hmm..._

_Dancin' through the night, you feel me breathin' down your neck_  
_Taught me how to fight, guess I learned a trick or two or three_  
_I keep them hidden up my sleeve, I hate to break it to you_

_I'm not sorry, sorry_  
_For the person I've become_  
_Not sorry, sorry_  
_I don't live under your thumb_  
_It's time to stand aside_  
_You can't take the best of me_  
_Hate to break it, hate to break you, hate to break it to you_

_I'm not sorry_  
_I'm not sorry, sorry_  

(The two begin to circle one another)

MARIAH:  
_Talkin' in your sleep, I heard you're livin' in a dream_  
_Go wake up in your castle, my throne is not your destiny_  
_You'll never take this crown from me, I hate to break it to you_

_I'm not sorry, sorry_  
_For the person I've become_  
_Not sorry, sorry_  
_I don't live under your thumb_  
_It's time to stand aside_  
_You can't take the best of me_  
_Hate to break it, hate to break you, hate to break it to you_

_I'm not sorry_  
_I'm not sorry, sorry_

SOFIA:  
_Not sorry_  
_I hate to break it to you_

BOTH:  
_I'm not sorry, sorry_

SOFIA:  
_For the person I've become_

BOTH:  
_I'm not sorry, sorry_

SOFIA:  
_I don't live under your thumb_

BOTH:  
_It's time to stand aside_  
_You can't take the best of me_

SOFIA:  
_Hate to break it_

MARIAH:  
_Hate to break you_

BOTH:  
_Hate to break it to you_  
_I'm not sorry, sorry_  
_I'm not sorry, sorry_  
_It's time to stand aside_  
_You can't take the best of me_

SOFIA:  
_Hate to break it_

MARIAH:  
_Hate to break you_

BOTH:  
_Hate to break it to you_  
_I'm not sorry_

(Marshall, who is sitting in the house, is jotting down notes in his notebook)

MARSHALL: Sofia?

SOFIA: Yeah?

MARSHALL: I'm not seeing much improvement. While that was beautiful, I'm still not scared of you yet.

(Mariah flashes a grin)

MARSHALL: Keep working on it and we'll return to it later when we re-block it. Moving on! I need Tyler and Ben!

(Sofia pouts)

 

**SCENE 7: The Common Room**

**AT RISE: Tyler and Sofia are sitting on the couch watching The Flash.**

TV (Iris): You know... she did mention that you've been having nightmares.

TYLER: Oh god. I know where this is going.

TV (Barry): About Zoom killing her...

TV (Iris): Look, I know things have been moving pretty fast between you two, but you can't keep things from her forever, right?

TYLER: See! I called it. 

(Sofia is silent, staring into space. Tyler mutes the TV. Sofia is now paying attention)

TYLER: Are you even watching?

SOFIA: Yeah!

(pause)

SOFIA: I've got a lot on my mind, okay?

TYLER: Marshall didn't say anything bad.

SOFIA: He said he's not seeing much improvement. That's like saying you can't take direction. That's bad.

TYLER: You can take direction. You just weren't working hard enough on it.

SOFIA: Excuse me?

TYLER: Okay let's look at it this way... if you want the tenor and bass section to pull it together in measure 8 of Give Me Love, then we're going to have to sit down and work at it. We're not just going to say it's gonna happen and then make it happen, right?

SOFIA: Okay... so how do I "work at it"?

TYLER: I happen to have the perfect solution.

SOFIA: Of course you do.

(He pulls out a flyer)

TYLER: The New Novelist Short-Story Competition

SOFIA: I'm sorry, what?

TYLER: You're always writing something down. You can't honestly tell me you don't have a first draft in your hard drive somewhere?

SOFIA: Well yeah, but how is that gonna help me?

TYLER: When you win, it might give you the confidence boost you need.

SOFIA: If I win.

TYLER: See, there's that princess attitude again. A queen would say "When I win."

SOFIA: I'm not saying that.

TYLER: Say it.

SOFIA: No!

TYLER: Say the words!

SOFIA: I'll think about it.

TYLER: Those aren't the words...

SOFIA: I don't know... I've never actually seen myself as a writer before... I've told people, but I've never actually pulled through on it. I need time to think it over.

TYLER: and when you do hit the submit button and win, you'll see a whole new beautiful side to yourself.

SOFIA: Or I'll fail and cry.

TYLER: I think you'll cry either way.

SOFIA: Probably.

 

**SCENE 8: Snack Bar**

**AT RISE: Katie is waiting at the deli on a slightly busy afternoon.**

(Taylor walks up next to Katie, looking at the sandwich lady)

TAYLOR: Footlong tuna melt please?

(She smiles and moves to the other side of Katie)

KATIE: Hey, you're smart, right?

TAYLOR: If TV cartoons give me any indication, this can't end well.

KATIE: (chuckles) No, I promise I won't make you do my homework for lunch money or anything like that.

TAYLOR: Phew.

KATIE: I just... need some advice that's kinda... out there.

TAYLOR: You mean about sex?

(Katie blushes)

TAYLOR: Am I wrong?

KATIE: No...

TAYLOR: Uh huh.

KATIE: You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to.

TAYLOR: No! We're a cappella fam. We should be talking like this more often.

KATIE: Okay... 

TAYLOR: So what's on your mind? Something Damien did?

KATIE: More like what Damien hasn't done, but wants to do.

TAYLOR: Is he ready and you're not?

KATIE: I don't know... it's like, yes, I do want him, but when we start down that road, all I wanna do is turn back.

TAYLOR: Has he been respectful whenever you do turn back?

KATIE: Well sure, but I just feel bad.

TAYLOR: It's not enough if only he wants to and you're having reservations. You both have to be all in. No regrets.

KATIE: So what do I do? Force a 19 year old boy into a sexless relationship?

TAYLOR: Well you said you want him, right?

(Katie nods)

TAYLOR: but you're just not there yet and that's totally normal.

KATIE: You don't think he'll dump me over this?

TAYLOR: If he does, then he's not worth it and you need to find somebody who is.

(Taylor walks over to the chips as Katie contemplates)

 

**SCENE 9: Sofia and Katie's Room**

**AT RISE: Sofia is sitting at her desk with her laptop on. She's on the NNSSC website.**

> New Novelist Short-Story Competition !!!

(Sofia clicks the "Submit a Story" button and is taken to an online profile page. She starts filling out her information. When she uploads her story, she hesitates to click the submit button. Her phone rings. She picks it up)

SOFIA: Hello?

FELIX: I felt a disturbance in the force. What did you do?

SOFIA: (laughs) Nothing. Yet.

FELIX: God, don't say that.

SOFIA: It's all good, kid. I'm just about to do a thing that might put things into perspective.

FELIX: What are you doing?

SOFIA: Tyler suggested that, to help boost my confidence, I submit a story to this New Novelist Competition.

FELIX: Why? That's just gonna give you anxiety until you hear back.

SOFIA: Yeah, but like... what if I wanna do it anyway?

FELIX: You were never really confident with the whole writing thing.

SOFIA: I guess... maybe I'm not ready.

FELIX: Hold up. I never said you weren't ready. You totally are.

SOFIA: You think so?

FELIX: I know so! You're an incredible talented writer. Even the toughest English teacher in High School told you so.

SOFIA: I'm on the website now. All I have to do is press submit.

FELIX: Do it.

SOFIA: And you know what? I've got a good story here. I AM a good writer.

FELIX: There it is!

SOFIA: I'm gonna do it!

FELIX: Good!

(She hits the submit button)

SOFIA: Oh god what did I just do.

FELIX: (chuckles) You'll be fine. You'll let me know what happens?

SOFIA: Duh. I always tell you when I make life altering decisions.

(pause)

NARRATOR: Ah yes. She did, in fact, lie to him about sleeping with Angelo. But that didn't mean he already knew just by looking at the way she returned home the next morning.

FELIX: and you know... if you happened to lie to me about anything big... it's okay.

(Sofia nods)

SOFIA: Okay...

FELIX: Alright... I gotta go. I'm going to hang out with Pepe and them.

SOFIA: Oh god, not Pepe and them. Be safe, okay?

FELIX: Sofia, when am I not? Don't worry about it.

SOFIA: I'm gonna worry anyway.

FELIX: I'll be fine. 

SOFIA: Just say you'll be careful for your worried sister.

FELIX: Okay! I'll be careful.

SOFIA: See? Now I feel better.

FELIX: I'll call you tomorrow.

SOFIA: Okay. Love you.

FELIX: Love you.

(She hangs up)

NARRATOR: and she didn't know exactly why she felt wrong in this moment... until she heard her stomach growl.

(Sofia shrugs and gets up. Katie enters)

SOFIA: Hey! I'm gonna go get some chips from the Common Room. You want anything?

KATIE: Salt and Vinegar, please?

SOFIA: Gross.

KATIE: Leave my taste buds alone.

(She chuckles, leaving the room)

 

**SCENE 10: The Common Room**

**AT RISE: Sofia walks into the common room, which she assumes is empty.**

(Her eyes grow wide when she sees Danny watching TV with another girl, her legs in his lap and his arm around her. Danny notices her)

DANNY: Oh... hey!

SOFIA: Hey. Just... looking for some chips.

DANNY: There's like 2 sour cream and onion bags left.

SOFIA: Thanks.

(Sofia awkwardly walks to the counter, picks up two different bags of chips and heads for the door)

NARRATOR: I'm not gonna lie... Sofia was pretty shaken up by this. I suppose the one thing she wasn't ready for was to see Danny actually moving on.

(Sofia sighs and walks out)

 

**SCENE 11: Sofia and Katie's Room**

**AT RISE: Katie is sitting at her own desk over her notebook.**

(Sofia walks in and leans against the door. She throws the chips at Katie)

KATIE: You look like you've either seen a really ugly zombie or Danny.

SOFIA: Guess.

KATIE: I really wanna say it's the zombie. What did Danny do this time?

SOFIA: Netflix and Chill in the common room.

KATIE: Ew! Couldn't he at least have the decency to chill in one of their rooms instead in a public shared space.

SOFIA: Worst part was he treated me like I was one of his friends passing by.

KATIE: Well... you were.

SOFIA: I hate myself.

(Sofia plops onto the bed)

SOFIA: It was all my fault. I became a slave to alcohol and then THIS happens. This wasn't how this was supposed to be and now I'm ruined!

KATIE: It's not your fault. It's Graham's, remember?

SOFIA: Why did I even trust him? How did I not see it? Or draw boundaries or ANYTHING? I'm so stupid.

KATIE: You're not stupid.

SOFIA: Yes I am!

(pause)

KATIE: That's it...

SOFIA: What's it?

KATIE: I figured out 

SOFIA: That I'm hopeless?

KATIE: No! I figured out your problem! 

SOFIA: Which one?

KATIE: Your Princess/Queen problem! I know why you're having a hard time being confident!

SOFIA: What?

KATIE: Because you haven't once taken a stand against Danny.

SOFIA: Huh?

KATIE: You haven't ripped up pictures of him or bashed him in your journal or cursed his name to his face or belted Taylor Swift in your pajamas at three in the morning. Once you do that, you'll finally be over him and you can get your confidence back.

SOFIA: I never had confidence...

KATIE: Well you're about to get some, missy. Let's go.

SOFIA: I don't wanna.

KATIE: We're going to anyway.

(Katie grabs Sofia by her legs and starts pulling her towards the door)

NARRATOR: and speaking of consent.

 

**SCENE 12: Student Union**

**AT RISE: Damien is walking through the building to meet up with the rest of the Rolling Tones.**

(Katie and Sofia are walking behind him when they spot him)

KATIE: Shoot.

SOFIA: What?

(Katie points to Damien)

SOFIA: Just talk to him.

KATIE: Now? Here?

SOFIA: Yeah! 

KATIE: No, let's just walk past him and pretend we're giggling about him instead.

(Sofia spots Ben just ahead)

SOFIA: Oh hey Ben!

(she waves and runs after him. Katie is now alone and frustrated. She takes a deep breath and approaches Damien)

KATIE: Hey...

DAMIEN: Hey!

(He kisses her)

DAMIEN: I was starting to get worried. I haven't seen you in a few days.

KATIE: Yeah, sorry. I was just... feeling bad about... you know, telling you no.

DAMIEN: THAT'S what you were feeling bad about?

KATIE: Well... yeah. You seemed pretty upset and I was scared.

DAMIEN: I thought you were mad that my breath smelled bad that day.

KATIE: Wait. THAT'S what you thought I was feeling bad about?

DAMIEN: I thought you were avoiding me.

KATIE: No! I mean, I was, but not for that.

DAMIEN: Wait... did you think I was mad because you got scared?

KATIE: Yeah...

DAMIEN: Katie... I'd never get mad if you weren't ready. 

KATIE: Really?

DAMIEN: Yeah! You're, like, one of the only good things I have going for me. I'm wouldn't be THAT stupid to mess it up over something like that.

KATIE: So... we're okay?

DAMIEN: Can we be okay?

KATIE: Yeah... we can.

DAMIEN: Good. I missed you.

(He kisses her head. Putting his arm around her, they exit the building)

 

**SCENE 14: Montage**

**AT RISE: The Rolling Tones gather at the doors of the music building.**

KATIE: Welcome Tone Fam. Raise your hand if you have ever felt personally victimized by the A-Caps

(Everyone raises their hands except for Bobby. Bobby succumbs to peer pressure and raises his hand as well)

KATIE: Great! Cause we’re gonna do some classic 2005 style pranks while throwing middle fingers in the air and singing really loudly.

TAYLOR: Question?

KATIE: Answer.

TAYLOR: Why?

KATIE: Because Sofia needs this. I actually think we need this too. We haven’t been the same in a while and I think we need to do something therapeutic that’s also fun. Plus, this is technically Tyler’s first crazy outing with us.

(they cheer)

KATIE: So, Sofia, if you don’t mind, I will do the honors.

SOFIA: Please do.

(Sofia hands Katie the pitch pipe. She blows one note into it, then hands it back to Sofia)

KATIE: One, two, three, four.

ALL:  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na

SOFIA:  
_I guess I just lost my husband,_ _  
_ _I don't know where he went,_ _  
_ _So I'm gonna drink my money,_ _  
_ _I'm not gonna pay his rent,_ _  
_ _I got a brand new attitude and_ _  
_ _I'm gonna wear it tonight,_ _  
_ _I wanna get in trouble,_  
I wanna start a fight

 _Na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight,_ _  
_ _Na na na na na na na_ I wanna start a fight!

(After Katie has passed out eggs and toilet paper, they run outside excitedly, jumping around and singing to each other)

SOFIA:  
_So, so what_ _  
_ _I'm still a rock star,_ _  
_ _I got my rock moves,_ _  
_ _And I don't need you,_ _  
_ _And guess what,_ _  
_ _I'm having more fun,_ _  
_ _And now that we’re done,_ _  
_ _I'm gonna show you tonight,_ _  
_ _I'm alright,_ _  
_ _I'm just fine,_ _  
_ _And you're a tool,_ _  
_ _So, so what,_ _  
_ _I am a rock star,_ _  
_ _I got my rock moves,_  
And I don't want you tonight.

(Katie busts a move)

KATIE: Uh check my flow, aw

(Ben shakes his head. They start to walk towards the building where Shania lives)

SOFIA:  
_The waiter just took my table,_ _  
_ _And gave it to Jessica Simps_

ALL: Shit!

SOFIA:  
_I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,_ _  
_ _At least he'll know how to hit,_ _  
_ _What if this song's on the radio,_ _  
_ _Then somebody's gonna die,_ _  
_ _I'm gonna get in trouble,_  
My ex will start a fight,

_Na na na na na na na he's gonna start a fight,_

BOYS: Huh!

ALL:  
_Na na na na na na na_  
We're all gonna get in a fight!

SOFIA:  
_So, so what_ _  
_ _I'm still a rock star,_ _  
_ _I got my rock moves,_ _  
_ _And I don't need you,_ _  
_ _And guess what,_ _  
_ _I'm having more fun,_ _  
_ _And now that we’re done,_ _  
_ _I'm gonna show you tonight,_ _  
_ _I'm alright,_ _  
_ _I'm just fine,_ _  
_ _And you're a tool,_ _  
_ _So, so what,_ _  
_ _I am a rock star,_ _  
_ _I got my rock moves,_  
And I don't want you tonight.

(They reach Shania’s building and quiet down as they begin to teepee the trees and anything that can be teepeed)

ALL:  
_You weren't there,_ _  
_ _You never were,_ _  
_ _You want it all,_  
But that's not fair,

(they get louder)  
_  
_ ALL: _  
_ _I gave you life,_ _  
_ _I gave my all,_ _  
_ _You weren't there,_  
You let me fall.

(The A-Caps, including Danny and Shania, open the windows and look down. Sofia is standing at the head of the pack with her arms crossed, finally a sassy Queen)

SOFIA:  
_So, so what_ _  
_ _I'm still a rock star,_ _  
_ _I got my rock moves,_  
And I don't need you,

(they start to sing at the top of their lungs, chucking eggs towards them)  
_  
_ SOFIA:  
_And guess what,_ _  
_ _I'm having more fun,_ _  
_ _And now that we’re done,_ _  
_ _I'm gonna show you tonight,_ _  
_ _I'm alright,_ _  
_ _I'm just fine,_ _  
_ _And you're a tool,_ _  
_ _So, so what,_ _  
_ _I am a rock star,_ _  
_ _I got my rock moves,_ _  
_ _And I don't need you_ _  
_ _Don’t want you_  
And I don’t want you tonight!

(The A-Caps close their windows but still look in anger. When the Rolling Tones finish their final note, they all stick up their middle fingers with their tongues hanging out)

 

**SCENE 15: The Common Room**

**AT RISE: The Rolling Tones, celebrating, are filling the common room with laughter and chit-chat.**

(Johnny enters with a brown paper back)

JOHNNY: I got drinks!

(they all hush him)

JOHNNY: Libations anyone?

TAYLOR: Sweet! Whatcha got?

JOHNNY: All the cheap alcohol the crappy corner store would give me even though he was 100% not convinced that I’m 26.

TAYLOR: It’s because you’ve got such a baby face.

(Johnny laughs and Taylor pinches his cheek. Katie giggles as well)

SOFIA: Pour me anything that’s not vodka.

(As Sofia starts to get up, her phone rings. She looks at it and sees it’s an unknown number. She walks out into the hallway and answers the phone)

SOFIA: Hello?

NARRATOR: Who is the voice behind the mysterious number?

VOICE: Hello. Is this Sofia Solano?

SOFIA: Yes. May I ask who’s calling?

VOICE: I’m the Mary from Mercy Family Health Center. I’m calling about a situation concerning your brother... Felix Solano.

(Everything after this is inaudible except for a high pitch sound. Sofia gasps and throws her hand to her face, tears immediately falling down her face. She leans against a wall and falls to the ground, dropping her phone beside her. Ben walks out, looking for Sofia. The high pitched noise fades into regular background noise. Once he sees Sofia crying, he kneels down beside her and hugs her as she cries into his shoulder, squeezing him tightly)

> TO BE CONTINUED…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't Let Me Know - SMASH Cast  
> I'm Not Sorry - SMASH Cast  
> So What (P!nk) - Voices in Your Head


	11. It's Quiet Uptown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For heaven's newest angel. You will always be in my heart.  
> 1999-2016 <3

**SCENE 1: The Common Room**

**AT RISE: The room is suddenly quiet as people sit around, whispering to each other, holding cups in their hands.**

(Enter Ben, his cheeks red from fresh tears. He sniffs. Katie stands up)

KATIE: What happened?

(Ben nods to Katie, who sits back down)

BEN: Hey guys… if I can just have your attention for just a second.

(The room is silent as they look at Ben. He starts to shed a tear)

BEN: It is with a heavy heart… that I inform you of… (choked up from the tears) the death of Felix Solano… Sofia’s 16 year-old brother.

(gasps are heard)

BEN: He was walking home from a friend’s house earlier this evening when… when he was hit by a drunk driver. The driver stopped immediately and called an ambulance. He died a half an hour ago in the hospital.

KATIE: Oh my god…

BOBBY: Where is Sofia?

BEN: I sent her back to her room (sniffs). She needed to be alone to grieve.

(Tyler nods in agreement)

DAMIEN: Anything we can do?

KATIE: I’m going up there.

(Katie collects her bag and looks at Ben. She hugs him tightly)

KATIE: You were his friend too… I am so sorry for your loss.

BEN: Thank you…  

(Katie steps back, pats him on his shoulder, then exits. Bobby hugs him)

BOBBY: You wanna get a snack?

BEN: Sure… 

NARRATOR: I’d like to tell you that after that day with Rafael, Luisa, and her family, it got much better… but to tell you the truth… it didn’t.

 

**SCENE 2: Sofia and Katie’s Room**

**AT RISE: The empty room in the nighttime.**

(Sofia enters, numb to everything around her. She sits down on her bed and curls up into a ball, unable to shed anymore tears than she just has. Just when it looks like she’s completely helpless with nothing to do, she glances at her journal on her nightstand. She picks it up, sees that her last entry was back in October. She picks up a pen and thinks before writing)

SOFIA (narration): It would take a lot to make me, of all people, stop feeling entirely. Like, as in, feel no emotion whatsoever. It’s happened. You’re reading this now, 30 to 40 years old, and you know exactly what I’m talking about. The unimaginable. It’s January 16th, 2016. It’s 10:32pm. I don’t have to tell you, my 30-40 year-old self, about what happened tonight because this was a night that you will never be able to erase. From your college graduation to your engagement, your wedding, the birth of your kids, you’ve wished that he could be there to see it, to congratulate you or say something stupid to try and be funny. No one to keep you in check. No one who will always be on your side. I hope it still doesn’t feel like an endless and lonely abyss, because now, as I’m writing this, that’s all I see ahead of me… the bleak future that I get to have now that he’s gone… and the future he never will have.

(Sofia pauses and starts to cry. She continues writing)

SOFIA (narration): and you know what really sucks…? It’s my birthday on Friday.

(Sofia puts the pen down and cries, closing her diary and pushing it to the side. Katie enters and quickly rushes to Sofia, hugging her as they cry together)

> Nothing But Treble
> 
> It’s Quiet Uptown   

 

**SCENE 3: Classroom**

**AT RISE: The Rolling Tones are sitting around, talking quietly amongst themselves before rehearsal begins. Katie stands behind the piano, stapling sheet music together.**

(Sofia enters. The room grows silent. Graham looks like he’s going to stand up, so Damien does it instead. He hugs Sofia. She accepts the hug and nods before moving to the piano)

SOFIA: I want to thank you all for your text messages and voicemails last night. That means a lot to me… I will still be present for rehearsals. Felix hated when I gave up on things, so he would hate it if I stopped serving this group because of him. But, Ben and I will be taking a week-long leave of absence. This Saturday, the 23rd, we will be flying out to Chicago to be with our families for the funeral services. My phone will be off during that time. In case of emergency, you can contact Ben.

BEN: I will be unreachable from Tuesday night to Wednesday morning.

SOFIA: Katie will still be running rehearsals on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.

KATIE: Sofia, Ben… we came up with something last minute that we want you guys to hear.

(Sofia and Ben pull up chairs facing the rest of the group. They stand in a semi circle with Katie in the middle. She blows into the pitch pipe)

KATIE: 1, 2, 3, 4

(they start singing. Tyler and Bobby walk to either side of Katie)

KATIE:  
_Mother cannot guide you_  
_Now you're on your own_  
_Only me beside you_  
_Still, you're not alone_  
_No one is alone, truly_ _  
_ No one is alone

TYLER AND KATIE:  
_Sometimes people leave you_  
_Halfway through the wood_  
_Others may deceive you_  
_You decide what's good_ _  
_ You decide alone

KATIE:  
_But no one is alone_

TYLER:  
_I wish..._

KATIE: I know…  
_Mother isn't here now_

TYLER:  
_Wrong things, right things_

KATIE:  
_Who knows what she'd say?_

TYLER:  
_Who can say what's true?_

KATIE:  
_Nothing's quite so clear now_

TYLER:  
_Do things, fight things_

KATIE:  
_Feel you've lost your way?_

TYLER:  
_You decide, but_

BOTH:  
_You are not alone_

KATIE:  
_Believe me_ _  
_ _No one is alone_

TYLER:  
_No one is alone_ _  
_ _Believe me_

KATIE:  
_Truly_

BOBBY:  
_You move just a finger_ _  
_ _Say the slightest word_

BOBBY AND TYLER:  
_Something's bound to linger_ _  
_ _Be heard_

BOBBY:  
_No one acts alone_

BOBBY AND TYLER:  
_Careful…_

BOBBY:  
_No one is alone_

BOBBY, TYLER, KATIE:  
_People make mistakes_

TYLER:  
_Fathers_

KATIE:  
_Mothers_

BOBBY, TYLER, KATIE:  
_People make mistakes_  
_Holding to their own_ _  
_ _Thinking they're alone_

BOBBY AND KATIE:           TYLER:  
_Honor their mistakes       Watch_ _for their mistakes_ _  
__Everybody makes_ _  
__One another's terrible mistakes_ _  
__Witches can be right_ _  
__Giants can be good_ _  
__You decide what's right_  
You decide what's good

KATIE:  
_Just remember_

BOBBY AND TYLER:  
_Just remember_  

TYLER:  
_Someone is on your side_

KATIE:  
_Our side_

BOBBY:  
_Our side_

KATIE:  
_Someone else is not_

TYLER:  
_Someone else is not_

BOBBY, TYLER, AND KATIE:  
_While we're seeing our side_ _  
_ _Maybe we forgot_

TYLER AND KATE:  
_They are not alone_

BOBBY:  
_They are not alone_

TYLER AND KATE:  
_No one is alone_

BOBBY:  
_No one is alone_

(Sofia takes Ben’s hand. They squeeze hands tightly as both of them cry. Everyone is crying too)

BOBBY:  
_Hard to see the light now_

KATIE:  
_Just don't let it go_

BOBBY, TYLER, AND KATIE:  
_Things will come out right now_ _  
_ _We can make it so_

KATIE:  
_Someone is on your side_

TYLER:  
_Someone is on your side_

KATIE:  
_No one is alone_

ALL:  
_Oooh…_

(Sofia stands up and hugs Katie, Bobby, and Tyler. She turns to Ben. They hug each other tightly, crying more)

 

**SCENE 4: Dorm Building EXT**

**AT RISE: Sofia, walking back from rehearsal, is wiping away her tears.**

(Elijah walks out of the dorm building)

ELIJAH: Sofia.

(Sofia sighs and stops)

ELIJAH: Bobby told me… I’m so incredibly sorry. My condolences to you and your family.

SOFIA: Thank you, Elijah.

(He awkwardly hugs her)

ELIJAH: and thank you…

SOFIA: For what?

ELIJAH: For accepting me into the Tones. I’ve been rejected from a lot of things before.

SOFIA: You don’t say…

ELIJAH: So it was nice to be a part of something, while it lasted, of course.

SOFIA: Well hey, maybe next semester you can re-audition for the A-Caps. I’m pretty sure you’ll fit right in.

ELIJAH: Actually, I won’t be returning next year.

SOFIA: Huh?

ELIJAH: I’m leaving this weekend. I’m dropping out of the Academy and going on auditions for the rest of the year until I get into a different Conservatory in New York or something.

SOFIA: Wow… that’s bold of you. Good luck.

ELIJAH: Thanks. It’s been a pleasure knowing you.

SOFIA: You as well…

(Elijah walks away. Sofia turns around and frowns, watching him for the last time. Once he’s out of sight, she cheers, then looks around and stops, re-assuming the mourning mood)

BEN (voice): Shut. Up.

 

**SCENE 5: Ben’s Room**

**AT RISE: Sofia is pacing around Ben’s room as Ben lays on his bed.**

SOFIA: I know! Like… I wanna feel bad for the guy. It has to be hard, dropping out this late in the game and trying to transfer.

BEN: Yeah… I’m sure deep down… and I mean, like, WAY deep down, he’s a really decent person.

SOFIA: Sure, sure, and SOMEONE is gonna want him, you know?

BEN: Of course…

(pause)

BEN: I wanna be happy that he’s gone.

SOFIA: Me too.

BEN: Please tell me it’s not guilt stopping you too.

(pause)

SOFIA: It’s a different kind of guilt…

BEN: I was gonna say grief.

SOFIA: but isn’t it all grief? It’s like, you can feel a number of things; happiness, sadness, regret, guilt, frustration, anger… but it’s just all grief in the end.

BEN: I’ve read about this kind of stuff… they say you never really get over it. You just kind of… make peace with it… but you never forget or move on.

SOFIA: I just don’t know how… (she begins to cry) how I can live my life… knowing that he was cheated out of a chance to live his… I never even got to…

(Ben hugs her, crying as well)

BEN: I didn’t either… We all grew up together and I never once told him how much he mattered.

(pause)

BEN: (sniffs) Hey. Felix was the kind of guy who never let any bad situation get him down. He just said a cheap one liner and then moved on.

SOFIA: I doubt a cheap one liner is gonna take the pain away.

BEN: That’s the thing… the pain doesn’t go away.

SOFIA: then what am I supposed to do?

(pause)

BEN: Live. Remember when he came for parents weekend? What did you say he told you?

SOFIA: (sniffs) Give myself something to look forward to.

BEN: So let’s do something fun. Let’s give ourselves something to look forward to. He wouldn’t want us to be miserable on his account.

SOFIA: Not for too long anyway.

(They chuckle. Sofia’s phone beeps)

BEN: Who’s that?

(Sofia looks at her phone)

> iMessage from Rafael
> 
> How are you feeling?

(Sofia smiles)

SOFIA: Raf...

BEN: Is he going to the funeral?

> Sofia - Okay. Are you going to the funeral?
> 
> Rafael - Of course. If I'm gonna stop my life for anything, it should be this.
> 
> Sofia - Thank you. Miss you.
> 
> Rafael - Miss you too, but not for long.
> 
> Sofia - Yeah. I'll be out there Saturday.
> 
> Rafael - Not what I meant
> 
> Sofia - Huh?
> 
> Rafael - Look outside.

SOFIA: What the...

(She runs to the window and peeks her head out. She screams)

BEN: What?

(Sofia runs out of the room. Ben follows after her)

 

**SCENE 6: Dorm Building EXT**

**AT RISE: Sofia rushes out of the building on the parking lot side. Ben runs up behind her.**

(Sofia sees Rafael standing there with a big smile. She runs to him and hugs him tightly)

RAFAEL: Hey kiddo!

SOFIA: What are you doing here!?

RAFAEL: I figured you needed a good surprise.

SOFIA: This is the best surprise!

RAFAEL: Hey Ben.

BEN: Nice to have you here.

RAFAEL: You guys have any classes on Friday?

SOFIA: Only a stupid 50 minute 8:00am. Why?

RAFAEL: Cause I wanted to do something special. How about you two rally up some friends and we take a day away from the grief and the stress?

SOFIA: What did you have in mind?

RAFAEL: Does Disneyland sound like an okay idea?

SOFIA: Uhhh yeah!

BEN: I'm so in!

RAFAEL: Great. (he hugs Sofia) I thought you could use the break.

SOFIA: I could. Thanks.

(He kisses her head. She smiles)

NARRATOR: And in that moment, Sofia was back on top of the world again.

 

**SCENE 7: Campus EXT**

**AT RISE: Sofia opens two large doors and smiles at the world brightly with excitement, the wind blowing in her hair.**

NARRATOR: Which brings us back to here: the morning of January 21st. Sofia Rosalinda Consuelo Ana Maria Solano woke up with a smile on her face and a spring in her step.

(Sofia starts to skip down the stairs and across the lawn)

NARRATOR: Today is Sofia’s last day of being 18, the eve of her 19th birthday.

(She flips her hair and smiles)

NARRATOR: Her hair straightened, her makeup perfectly done, and she was wearing her favorite shirt. Tomorrow, she was to go to Disneyland with her best friends and her cousin, Rafael. There wasn’t any possible way things could go wrong.

(Her phone goes off and she reads a text message)

> iMessage from Mom
> 
> Your flight leaves Saturday and 7am

NARRATOR: Except for the fact that she had to go home for her brother's funeral.

(Her face saddens. She looks around frightened)

NARRATOR: and her dreaded ex-boyfriend was bound to make an appearance at some point.

(She checks her email on her phone)

NARRATOR: and of course there was the possibility of her first draft getting rejected from the New Novelist Short Story Competition.

(Sofia gasps and hurries into the Student Union)

NARRATOR: and let’s not forget that she absolutely, under no circumstances, can see her dreaded ex-best friend and failed attempt at a first date for fear of them falling in love with her all over again, on top of the anxiety she had for lying to her friends about losing her virginity to-. Wait. We've seen all of this before, haven't we? I think we're finally all caught up! Alright! Let's skip ahead and see what happens when Rafael takes Sofia and her friends to Disneyland!

 

**SCENE 8: Disneyland**

**AT RISE: Sofia, Ben, Bobby, Katie, Damien, and Rafael are standing at the entrance to the Disneyland Park.**

(Sofia screams in delight)

SOFIA: I haven't been back to Disneyland in FOREVER!!

BOBBY: I live here.

BEN: Oh, and Raf?

RAFAEL: Yeah?

BEN: I should warn you that around this time is when we burst out into song and stage a musical number.

RAFAEL: You just sing without music everywhere you go?

(the college students all laugh)

SOFIA: We're an a cappella group. It's what we do.

(they start singing. Rafael is caught off guard) 

ALL:  
_A dream is a wish your heart makes_  
_When you're fast asleep ooh in dreams_

SOFIA:  
_You lose your heartaches_  
_Whatever you wish for, you keep_  
_Have faith in your dreams and someday_  
_Your rainbow will come smiling thru_  
_No matter how your heart is grieving_  
_If you keep on believing_

ALL:  
The dream that you wish will come true  
They'll come true, they'll come true  
They'll come true, they'll come true

(They sing the Sorcerer Mickey theme as they scan their tickets and enter into the park) 

KATIE:  
_Salagadoola mechicka boola_  
_Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_  
_Put them together and what have you got_  
_Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

(They walk into the shops along Main St. USA, playing with Mickey ears and big stuffed animals, taking selfies along the way)

KATIE:  
_Salagadoola mechicka boola_  
_Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_  
_It'll do magic, believe it or not_

BOBBY: _  
Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

BEN: _  
Yes, salagadoola means_  
_Mechicka booleroo_  
_But the thing mabob that does the job_  
_Is_

ALL: _  
bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

KATIE:  
_Salagadoola mechicka boola_  
_Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_  
_Put them together and what have you got_  
_Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_  

(They walk out onto the roundabout by Main St. USA and dance around with each other. Rafael stands near a piano, enjoying the show)

ALL:  
_Oh, oh, oh!_  
_Let's go fly a kite_  
_Up to the highest height!_  
_Let's go fly a kite and send it soaring_  
_Up through the atmosphere_  
_Up where the air is clear_  
_Oh, let's go!_

_(Damien sees Rafael by the piano and joins by his side)_

DAMIEN: _  
Some people laugh through their noses  
Sounding a little like this_

(Bobby gives a weird sounding laugh, making everyone laugh)

DAMIEN: _  
Some people laugh through their teeth goodness sake  
Hissing and spitting like snakes_

_Some laugh too fast_  
_Some only blast_  
_Others, they twitter like birds_

_Then there's the kind_  
_What can't make up their mind_

(The rest of the friends gather around Damien as he spins around in the chair by the piano)

DAMIEN:  
_I love to laugh_  
_Loud and long and clear_  
_I love to laugh_  
_It's getting worse every year_

(A guy dressed up as Bert from Mary Poppins walks up to them)

BERT: Mary Poppins, practically perfect in every way.

ALL: (whisper)  
S-u-p-e-r  
C-a-l-i-f-  
R-a-g-i-l-  
I-s-t-i-c-e-x-p-i-a-l-i-d-o-c-i-o-u-s!

(Ben strolls beside Bert as they walk into the street, the other following him)

BEN:  
_Because I was afraid to speak_  
_When I was just a lad_  
_My father gave me nose a tweak_  
_And told me I was bad_  
_But then one day I learned a word_  
_That saved me aching nose_  
_The biggest word you ever heard_  
_And this is how it goes_

(Ben clears his throat)

BEN:  
_Oh, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!_  
_Even though the sound of it_  
_Is something quite atrocious_  
_If you say it loud enough_  
_You'll always sound precocious_  
_Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!_  

ALL:  
_Supercalifragilisticexpialidocio-._

BOBBY: _  
If you say it in reverse_

BEN: _  
Your brain will start to grow  
If you say it forcefully  
You'll always sound ferocious_

ALL:  
_Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!_    
_Suoicodilaipxecitsiligarfilacrepus  
_Supercalifragilisticexpiali-.__

BERT AND BEN: _ _  
Um-diddle-iddle-iddle-um-diddle-ay  
__

ALL: _ _  
_-expialidocious!___

(All the bystander's cheer. Bert and Ben high five)

RAFAEL (to Sofia): Okay, I guess you guys really do that a lot.

SOFIA: You have no idea.

 

**SCENE 9: Disneyland (CONT)**

**AT RISE: New Orleans Square area. Sofia is sitting at a table with her friends and Rafael eating popcorn and looking at a map**

KATIE: This food is fantastic!

DAMIEN: You know what's weird, though? Even after you eat a bunch of food, you wanna eat more.

BEN: Apparently that's a thing here.

BOBBY: Anyone else wanna get a dole whip?

DAMIEN: Ooh! Me!

KATIE: Me too!

BEN: I.

SOFIA: Since you're up-.

BOBBY: Ugh!

SOFIA: You wanna get me a churro?

BOBBY: Fine.

(He kisses her hand then pats her on the head before Katie, Ben, and Damien get up to leave with Bobby)

RAFAEL: So... you enjoying the trip?

SOFIA: Yeah, it's great...

RAFAEL: I gotta hand it to you, though. This is a lot of walking.

SOFIA: Whenever mom tried to convince Felix to work out... he'd say that a trip to Disneyland could do the trick.

RAFAEL: Bribery. He was always good at that.

SOFIA: Yeah... He loved this place. He would have done anything to... to come back... and see the Fantasmic show.

RAFAEL: The Fantasmic Show?

SOFIA: It's like a lights spectacular with characters and dancing... he never...

(Sofia starts to cry. Rafael hugs her, shushing her as she sobs into his shoulder)

SOFIA: I miss him so much, Raf.

RAFAEL: I know. 

SOFIA: It just feels wrong... being here without him.

(pause)

RAFAEL: But are we really here without him?

(pause)

RAFAEL: Look around you. There is happiness and laughter and mischief everywhere here. His spirit is here. Everything he was is all around you. What's that thing that they said in The Lion King? He lives...

(pause)

SOFIA: He lives in you. 

RAFAEL: Now that he's gone, it's up to you to make sure that he lives in all of us, through happiness and joy and laughter and mischief and adventure. It's up to you to keep his memory alive. That is how you'll make peace with his death. That's how you'll allow yourself to live.

(He hugs her. She wipes away her final tears)

RAFAEL: Let's see the show tonight. In his honor.

(Sofia nods)

 

**SCENE 10: Disneyland (Rivers of America)**

**AT RISE: Ben, Katie, Damien, Bobby, Sofia, and Rafael are standing against railings and a stone wall as hundreds of others come to watch the show.**

FEMALE ANNOUNCER: Welcome to Fantasmic! Tonight, your friend and host, Mickey Mouse, uses his vivid imagination to create magical imagery for all to enjoy. Nothing is more wonderful than the imagination. For, in a moment, you can experience a beautiful fantasy. Or, an exciting adventure! But beware -- nothing is more powerful than the imagination. For it can also expand your greatest fears into an overwhelming nightmare. Are the powers of Mickey's incredible imagination strong enough, and bright enough, to withstand the evil forces that invade Mickey's dreams? You are about to find out. For we now invite you to join Mickey, and experience Fantasmic! -- a journey beyond your wildest imagination.

(Chorus sings as lights cover the stage)

CHORUS:  
_Imagination_  
_Dream a fantastic dream_  
_Use your imagination_

(Mickey Mouse appears on stage and starts pointing to the water, making special affects with the lights, fireworks, and water. Sofia watches in awe _._ Time passes. Peter Pan and the lost boys are on a pirate ship fighting Captain Hook. Laughter ensues. Sofia imagines Felix beside her)

FELIX: You would be great in this...

SOFIA: I think this is more your speed.

BEN: Did you say something?

(Sofia looks at him, but realizes it's just her imagination. She shakes her head. As the pirate ship floats away, a mist covers the rivers. A female singer's voice is heard)

SINGER:  
_See it in your mind_  
_And you can find_  
_In your imagination_  
_Tales of enchantment_  
_Beauty and romance_  
_Happily ever after_

(As the princess floats glide onto the water, Sofia imagines herself with each romance in her life. First is Tyler, dressed in a velvet navy suit. He is dancing with Sofia with a light brown haired wig on in a yellow princess dress)

SOFIA:  
_Dream..._

TYLER:  
_Tale as old as time_  
_True as it can be_  
_Barely even friends_  
_Then somebody bends_  
_Unexpectedly_  
_Certain as the sun_  
_Rising in the east_

BOTH:  
_Tale as old as time_  
_Song as old as rhyme_  
_Beauty and the beast._

(The next float passes. Graham is on it wearing a white peasant shirt, a red belt, and blue pants. Sofia is in an Ariel costume complete with red wig)

SOFIA:  
_What would I give if I could live out of these waters_

GRAHAM:  
_In your imagination_

SOFIA:  
_What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand_

GRAHAM:  
_Dream a fantastic dream_

SOFIA:  
_bet you on land they understand_  
_that they don't reprimand their daughter_

BOTH:  
_Bright young women_  
_Sick of swimmin_  
_Ready to stand_

GRAHAM:  
_Ready to stand_

(The final float appears. Sofia is now wearing a Snow White costume. She falls into Danny's arms)

SOFIA:  
_Someday my prince will come_

BOTH:  
_Someday we'll find true love_

SOFIA:  
_Tale as old as time..._

DANNY:  
_Song as old as rhyme..._

(She shakes her head and the fantasy ends. The villains come on stage now. Everyone is stunned by the special effects. The giant dragon appears and she sees Felix standing beneath it. Sofia gasps)

FELIX: You may think you're so powerful... well, this is MY dream!

(Felix shoots fireworks at the dragon. It screams and falls to the ground. The villains one by one are defeated. An animation of Tinker Bell waves her wand and the set is filled with bright light. Disney characters are on a boat, waving to the smiling children. Sofia watches fondly)

CHORUS:  
_See it in your mind_  
_And you will find_  
_In your imagination_  
_Mysteries and magic_  
_Visions fantastic_  
_Leading to strange and wondrous dreams_  
_Dreams are make believe_  
_but could they call come true?_

_In your Imagination_  
_In your Imagination_  
  
_Deep in your mind_  
_It's magic you'll find_  
_When out of the night_  
_The forces ignite_  
_To blind you with frightening speed_  
_You use your might_  
_To brighten the light_  
_creating a night of wondrous dreams_

(Felix appears at the very top of the set as fans cheer. Sofia starts to cry, squeezing Rafael's arm)

RAFAEL (to Sofia): Yeah... I see him too...

(He hugs her as she cries, watching the rest of the show. Fireworks go off as Felix points, as though he is doing magic and bringing joy to all of the children. When the music settles, Felix appears at the bottom of the set)

FELIX: Some imagination, huh?

(Fireworks blast. Felix smiles at Sofia and waves before disappearing. The crowd cheers. Sofia's friends pull her into a group hug)

 

**SCENE 11: Student Union**

**AT RISE: Ben, Katie, Damien, Bobby, and Sofia are all walking in at night wearing their mouse ears and carrying souvenirs. Danny is sitting in the common area.**

(Sofia spots Danny and stops walking. She turns to her friends)

SOFIA: I haven't told him...

(They all nod)

BEN: Do you want me to go with you?

SOFIA: No, I can handle this.

(They hug. Ben exits. Sofia approaches Danny)

DANNY: Whoa. I wonder where you were today.

SOFIA: My cousin took a couple of us to Disneyland today.

DANNY: Your cousin? Rafael?

SOFIA: Yeah. How'd you know?

DANNY: Just one of the only family members you won't shut up about... oh, and Felix too.

(pause)

DANNY: So why were you there?

SOFIA: Well... Rafael thought it would be a good way to kind of... grieve, in a way.

DANNY: Grieve? What happened?

(pause. Sofia catches her breath)

SOFIA: Danny... Felix passed away.

DANNY: What...?

SOFIA: He got hit by a drunk driver last Saturday.

DANNY: Oh my god...

SOFIA: I'm leaving tomorrow with my cousin and Ben. We're going back to Chicago for the funeral.

DANNY: Sofia, I'm-.

SOFIA: Sorry? I know. I can't tell you how many times I've heard that... but thank you anyway...

DANNY: Is there anything that I can do?

SOFIA: No. No it's okay. Just your condolences is enough.

DANNY: Okay... How are you feeling?

SOFIA: (suddenly snappy) How do you think I'm feeling?

(pause)

SOFIA: Sorry... I'm a little-.

DANNY: On edge?

SOFIA: Yeah.

DANNY: Well... I guess I should let you go then.

SOFIA: What?

DANNY: Let you go to sleep...

SOFIA: Oh.

DANNY: Cause you probably have to get up early tomorrow.

SOFIA: Yeah, in like 5 hours, actually.

DANNY: Well then. Goodnight. Have a safe trip.

SOFIA: Goodnight.

(Sofia turns to leave. Danny pauses and looks around to see if anyone is watching him. After a moment, he breaks down, crying)

 

**SCENE 12: Church in Chicago**

**AT RISE: The church is packed entirely. Sofia, Carlos, Maria, Rafael, and Luisa all sit front row. Ben sits behind Sofia.**

PASTOR: "For God has not destined us for wrath, but to obtain salvation through our Lord Jesus Christ,  who died for us so that whether we are awake or asleep we might live with him. Therefore encourage one another and build one another up, just as you are doing." 1 Thessalonians 5:9-11. Amen.

CONGREGATION: Amen.

PASTOR: I would like to ask Felix's sister, Sofia, to come up and say a few words on behalf of the family.

(a soft guitar plays in the background as Sofia stands up. She looks at the closed casket and and touches her hand on it softly. She takes a deep breath, holding in her tears. Standing at the podium 

SOFIA:  
Thank you all for being here today  
My family appreciates your prayers  
I received a phone call  
On Saturday night  
And, everything I had known  
was soon crumbling to the ground in pieces  
Why a soul like this had to leave, I'll never understand  
I'd like to think he went out in peace  
knowing that he had impacted so many people  
My brother, Felix, had simple pleasures  
He loved the things we all took for granted  
Family dinners, laughter, a brand new pair of shoes  
He cherished these things  
Mom says "Alabanza"  
Alabanza means to raise this thing to God's face and to sing  
Quite literally "praise to this"  
And she would sing it in praise for another day with her son  
A son who was just here...  
He was just here...

(Silence follows as the guitar finishes playing. Maria, sitting from the front row, closes her eyes)  
  
MARIA:  
_Alabanza_  
_Alabanza por mi niño, Señor_  
_Alabanza, alabanza_  
_Alabanza_  
_Alabanza por mi niño, Señor_  
_Alabanza, alabanza_

(Family members, one by one, join in the chorus)  
  
AUNTS:  
_Alabanza_  
_Alabanza por mi niño, Señor_

AUNTS AND UNCLES:  
_Alabanza, alabanza_

WHOLE FAMILY:  
_Alabanza_  
_Alabanza por mi niño, Señor_  
_Alabanza, alabanza  
_Alabanza_  
_Alabanza por mi niño, Señor_  
_Alabanza, alabanza_  
_

UNCLES: _ _  
____Paciencia y fe__

WHOLE FAMILY: _ _ _  
Alabanza_  
_Alabanza por mi niño, Señor___

SOFIA:  
_Paciencia y fe_  
_Por mi niño_

ALL:  
_Alabanza!_  
_Alabanza!_  
_Alabanza!_  
  
SOFIA:  
_Alabanza..._

(Sofia returns to her seat quietly)

 

**SCENE 13: The Graveside**

**AT RISE: The pastor, holding three roses, stands by the grave. Ben is holding Sofia's hand as she leans against his shoulder.**

PASTOR: As a minister of the gospel, I commit this body to the ground in the name of the father (places a rose on the casket) and of the son (places another rose) and of the Holy Ghost (places a final rose on the casket). May we continue to shine as bright as Felix did when he was among us. Our brother, Ben Rogers, friend to Sofia and Felix, will come now with Felix's classmates and provide us with a closing selection.

(Ben kisses Sofia's head and joins the male classmates. Sofia latches onto Rafael as Luisa rubs her back)

BEN:  
_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,_  
_That saved a wretch like me._  
_Who once was lost but now am found,_  
_Was blind, but now I see._

BOYS:  
_'twas Grace that taught,_  
_my heart to fear._  
_And grace, my fears relieved._  
_How precious did that grace appear,_  
_the hour I first believed._

(Sofia, Carlos, and Maria each kiss the casket one last time before lowering it into the ground)

BOYS: _  
Through many dangers, toils and snares,_  
_I have already come._  
_'tis grace that brought me safe thus far,_  
_and grace will lead me home._

BEN: _  
Yes, grace will lead me home..._

 

**SCENE 14: The Main Lawn**

**AT RISE: Sofia lays out a blanket for herself, a blank and sad expression on her face. The Rolling Tones stand to the side, watching her in mourning.**

NARRATOR: I would like to tell you that after the funeral, Sofia felt completely at peace with her little brother's passing... but getting back to real life...was the hardest thing she had ever done.

(A piano begins to play)

IRIS:  
_There are moments that the words don’t reach_  
_There is suffering too terrible to name_  
_You hold your child as tight as you can_  
_And push away the unimaginable_  
_The moments when you’re in so deep_  
_It feels easier to just swim down_

ALL:  
_The Solanos move uptown_  
_And learn to live with the unimaginable_

(Sofia sits on the lawn and starts to write in her diary)

SOFIA (narration):  
_I spend hours in the garden_  
_I walk alone to the store_  
_And it’s quiet uptown_  
_I never liked the quiet before_  
_I took my parents to church on Sunday_  
_A sign of the cross at the door_  
_And I pray_ _  
_ That never used to happen before

GIRLS:  
_If you see her in the street, walking by_ _  
_ _Herself, talking to herself, have pity_

SOFIA (narration):  
_Felix, you would like it uptown_ _  
_ _It’s quiet uptown_

GIRLS:  
_She is working through the unimaginable_

BOYS:  
_Her hair has gone grey. She passes every day_ _  
_ _They say she walks the length of the city_

SOFIA (narration):  
_You knock me out, I fall apart_

ALL:  
_Can you imagine?_

(Graham walks up to Sofia and sits beside her. Sofia closes her diary, but doesn’t look at him)

GRAHAM:  
_Look at where we are_  
_Look at where we started_  
_I know I don’t deserve you, Sofia_  
_But hear me out. That would be enough_

 _If I could spare his life_  
_If I could trade his life for mine_  
_He’d be standing here right now_  
_And you would smile, and that would be enough_  
_I don’t pretend to know_  
_The challenges you’re facing_  
_I know there’s no replacing what you’ve lost_  
_And you need time_  
_But I’m not afraid_  
_I know what I’m choosing_  
_Just let me stay here by your side_  
 _That would be enough_

ALL:  
_If you see him in the street, walking by her_ _  
_ _Side, talking by her side, have pity_

GRAHAM:  
_Sofia, did you like it uptown? It’s quiet uptown_

ALL:  
_He is trying to do the unimaginable_  
_See them walking in the park, long after dark_ _  
_ Taking in the sights of the city

GRAHAM:  
_Look around, look around, Sofia..._

ALL:  
_They are trying to do the unimaginable_

IRIS:  
_There are moments that the words don’t reach_  
_There's a grace too powerful to name_  
_We push away what we can never understand_  
_We push away the unimaginable_  
_They are standing in the garden_  
_There is Graham by Sofia’s side_ _  
_ She takes his hand

(Sofia takes Graham’s hand, looking into the blank space)

SOFIA:  
_It’s quiet uptown_

ALL:  
_Forgiveness._

(Sofia starts to cry, squeezing his hand)

ALL:  
_Can you imagine? Forgiveness._

(She falls into his side, both of them crying. He hugs her tightly)

ALL:  
_Can you imagine?_  
_If you see him in the street, walking by her_  
_Side, talking by her side, have pity_ _  
She is going through the unimaginable_

 

**SCENE 15: The Auditorium**

**AT RISE: The A-Caps stand on stage as The Rolling Tones enter in. Graham is, once again, at Sofia's right hand. Danny notices.**

SOFIA: What's this all about?

SHANIA: Well, if you just sit down and listen-.

(Danny stops Sofia)

DANNY: I promise this isn't about competition or anything. Shania, remember why we're doing this.

(Shania opens her mouth. Shannon stops her)

SHANNON: Instead of giving you condolences that sound sarcastic. We members of the A-Caps would like to offer our deepest sympathies to Sofia Solano for the loss of her brother. This performance is dedicated to you.

(Shannon blows into the pitch pipe)

SHANNON: 1, 2, 3, 4

(they begin to sing)

SHANNON:  
_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_  
_When you get what you want, but not what you need_  
_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_  
_Stuck in reverse_

SHANNON AND MEADOW:  
_And the tears come streaming down your face_  
_When you lose something you can't replace_  
_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_  
_Could it be worse?_  
  
SHANNON AND DANNY:  
_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_  
  
MEADOW, BRITTANY, SHANNON:  
_Tears stream down your face_  
_When you lose something you cannot replace_  
_Tears stream down your face and I_  
_Tears stream down your face_  
_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_  
_Tears stream down your face and I_  
  
DANNY:  
_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you..._  

> TO BE CONTINUED.... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONG CREDIT:  
> No One Is Alone (Into the Woods) - Glee Cast  
> Pumpkins, Poppins, and Sorcerers - VoicePlay  
> Fantasmic! - Disneyland  
> Alabanza - In The Heights  
> Amazing Grace - Mountain Blue  
> It's Quiet Uptown - Hamilton  
> Fix You (Coldplay) - Tufts Anchord


	12. Independence Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's me again, friends. Let me just do a quick recap before we get started. Since Sofia and her friends started their own a cappella group, a lot has happened. First, Sofia's little brother passed away and boy were there a lot of tears. Next, Danny and Sofia used to be in love, but they never told each other because they broke up and that was all thanks to Graham, but it's okay because everybody's friends again. Also, Tyler may or may not have feelings for Sofia, but he doesn't want to end up like Graham. I guess it's a new chapter for Sofia. Oh! Remember Crazy Shania? We haven't seen her in a while. Well, we're about to. Meanwhile, Katie doesn't want to be intimate with Damien, and he's okay with that. For now..."

NARRATOR: Ever since Sofia Solano was a little girl, she never handled competition well.

**SCENE 1: Sofia's Backyard**

**AT RISE: Sofia and Ben are sitting at the table, playing a game of chess.**

(Sofia moves a piece and crosses her arms)

SOFIA: Check mate. I win.

(Sofia and Ben are playing soccer and she scores a goal against him. She cheers loudly and brags in his face. Cut to Sofia and Ben running a race. When Sofia wins, she cheers)

SOFIA: Woo! In your face, bitch! What now!?

(Ben rolls his eyes)

NARRATOR: Some would say... she _loves_ to win.

(She gets up, starting to dance in his face. Ben is not impressed)

NARRATOR: She _really_ loves to win. And when she loses...

(Flash to Sofia playing Uno with Ben. Ben places his last card down on the deck)

BEN: I win.

(Sofia's face starts to turn red. Frame freezes)

NARRATOR: Do I even need to explain?

 

**SCENE 2: CLASSROOM**

**AT RISE: A-Caps are rehearsing in a complete circle with Shania in the middle.**

NARRATOR: and speaking of competition.

(Shannon blows into the pitch pipe)

SHANNON: 1, 2, 3, 4!

GIRLS:  
_One less, one less problem_

(Beatboxing begins)

GIRLS:  
_One less, one less problem_

SHANIA: _  
Hey baby even though I hate ya!  
I wanna love ya  
I want you!  
And even though I can't forgive you  
I really want ta  
I want you!  
  
Tell me, tell me baby  
Why can't you leave me?  
Cause even though I shouldn't want it  
I gotta have it  
I want you!  
  
_ GIRLS: _  
Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got  
  
_ SHANIA: _  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got one less, one less problem  
One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got one less, one less problem  
  
I know you're never gonna wake up  
I gotta give up  
But it's you!  
I know I shouldn't ever call back  
Or let you come back  
But it's you!  
Every time you touch me  
And say you love me  
I get a little bit breathless  
I shouldn't want it  
But it's you!  
  
_ GIRLS:  
_Head in the clouds_  
_Got no weight on my shoulders_  
_I should be wiser_  
_And realize that I've got_  
  
_One less problem without ya!_  
_I got!_  
_One less problem without ya!_  
_I got!_  
_One less problem without ya!_  
_I got one less, one less problem_  
_One less problem without ya_  
_I got!_  
_One less problem without ya!_  
_I got!_  
_One less problem without ya!_  
_I got one less, one less problem_  
  
SHANIA, NELLIE, DANNY:  
_Smart money bettin'_  
_I'll be better off without you_  
_In no time_  
_I'll be forgettin' all about you_  
_You saying that you know_  
_But I really really doubt you_  
_Understand my life is easy_  
_When I ain't around you_  
_Iggy Iggy_  
_To biggie to be here stressin'_  
_I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you_  
_More than I love your presence_  
_And the best thing now_  
_Is probably for you to exit_  
_I let you go_  
_Let you back_  
_I finally learned my lesson!_  
_No half-stepping_  
_Either you want it or you just playin'_  
_I'm listening to you knowin'_  
_I can't believe what you're sayin'_  
_There's a million you's baby boo_  
_So don't be dumb_  
_I got 99 problems_

TRENT:  
_But you won't be one_  
Like what!

SHANIA:  
One less, one less problem  
One less, one less problem  
  
Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got (I've got)  
  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got one less, one less problem

 _  
_ **SCENE 3: MUSIC BUILDING (INT)/CLASSROOM**

**AT RISE: Shania is locking up the classroom after A-Caps rehearsal.**

(She pauses when she hears the sound of people singing across the hall)

ROLLING TONES:  
_I got one less problem without ya_  
_I got one less problem without ya_  
_I got one less problem without ya_  
_I got one less, one less_

 _I got one less problem without ya_  
_I got one less problem without ya_  
_I got one less problem without ya_

TYLER:  
_I got one less, one less_

(Shania's eyes grow wide as she rushes across the hall to watch through the door window)

TYLER:  
_Hey baby even though I hate ya!_  
_I wanna love ya_  
_I want you!_  
_And even though I can't forgive you_  
_I really want ta_  
_I want you!_  
  
_Tell me, tell me baby_  
_Why can't you leave me?_  
_Cause even though I shouldn't want it_  
_I gotta have it_  
_I want you!_  
  
_Head in the clouds_  
_Got no weight on my shoulders_  
_I should be wiser_  
_And realize that I've got_

__I got one less problem without ya_  
_I got one less problem without ya_  
_I got one less problem without ya_  
_I got one less, one less__

___I got one less problem without ya_  
_I got one less problem without ya_  
_I got one less problem without ya_  
_I got one less, one less problem___

(Sofia is directing with confidence. Tyler starts to laugh, causing the whole group to smile. Shania is outraged)

TYLER:  
_I know you're never gonna wake up_  
_I gotta give up_  
_But it's you!_  
_I know I shouldn't ever call back_  
_Or let you come back_  
_But it's you!_  
_Every time you touch me_  
_And say you love me_  
_I get a little bit breathless_  
_I shouldn't want it_  
_But it's you, girl!_  
  
_Head in the clouds_  
_Got no weight on my shoulders_  
_I should be wiser_  
_And realize that I've got_

 _I got one less problem without ya_  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less, one less

___I got one less problem without ya_  
_I got one less problem without ya_  
_I got one less problem without ya_  
_I got one less, one less problem___

(They all start clapping as Tyler starts riffing. Shania is impressed, which, to her, looks like anger)

TYLER:  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less, one less

__Head in the clouds_  
_Got no weight on my shoulders_  
_I should be wiser_  
_And realize that I've got__

_I got one less problem without ya_  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less, one less

___I got one less problem without ya, babe_  
_I got one less problem without you_  
_I got one less problem without ya, babe_  
_I got one less, one less___

____I got one less problem without ya____  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less!

ALL: _ _ _ _  
Bow!____

(The Rolling Tones applaud each other. Shania is fuming)

NARRATOR: What? Did you really think Shania didn't have that competitiveness about her too?

SHANIA: This. Means. War. 

> NOTHING BUT TREBLE
> 
> Independence Day

 

**SCENE 4: EXT Dorm Building)**

**AT RISE: The A-Caps all file in outside of Sofia's bedroom window.**

SHANIA (to Danny): You're sure that's the one?

DANNY: Yeah.

SHANIA: Great.

(Shania nods off to Shannon)

SHANIA: They take our arrangement. We take theirs.

(Shannon blows into the pitch pipe)

SHANNON: 1, 2, 3 and!

(A-Caps begin singing)

JACOB:  
_When you feel down and out_  
_Sing a song, it'll make your day yeah yeah_  
_Here's a time to shout_  
_Sing a song, it'll make a way_  
_Sometimes it's hard to care_  
_Sing a song, it'll make your day_  
_A smile so hard to bear_  
_Sing a song, it'll make a way_

JACOB, JODELLE, MEADOW: _  
Singasong_  
_Singasong_  
_Singasong_  
_Singasong_

(From Sofia's room, Sofia and Katie both look at each other with confused looks on their faces)

KATIE: Is that...?

SOFIA: I... I think so...

KATIE: But-.

SOFIA: Did you call a meeting?

KATIE: No. I'm guessing you didn't.

(Sofia shakes her head. They both quickly run to the window to see the A-Caps beneath them. Sofia is not happy about this)

JACOB:  
_Bring your heart to believing_  
_Sing a song, it'll make your day yeah ah_  
_Life ain't about no retrieving_  
_Sing a song, it'll make a way_  
_Give yourself what you need_  
_Sing a song, it'll make your day_  
_Smile, smile, smile and believe_  
_Sing a song, it'll make a way_

JACOB, JODELLE, MEADOW: _  
Singasong_  
_Singasong_  
_Singasong_  
_Singasong_

__Singasong_  
_Singasong_  
_Singasong_  
_Singasong__

(Shannon cuts them off)

SOFIA: Shania, that's MY arrangement of that song.

SHANIA: How does it feel now? Do have your arrangement stolen.

SOFIA: What are you talking about?

SHANIA: It's called payback, sister. You took our version of "Problem", so we're taking one of yours.

(Sofia looks at Katie, confused)

SOFIA: So that's what this is about?

SHANIA: We're calling for an official declaration of war.

SOFIA: War?

SHANIA: That's right. Prepare to be A-Capped.

(The A-Caps begin to exit. Sofia and Danny make eye-contact before he exits with them)

SOFIA: Why war?

 

**SCENE 5: The Common Room**

**AT RISE: Sofia, Tyler, Damien, Katie, Taylor, Graham, Bobby, and Ben are looking at Ben's laptop, squeezed all on one couch.**

BEN: This is why.

(Laptop screen reads: ICCA Video Auditions Due THIS FIRDAY)

SOFIA: So we both enter? What's the big deal?

BEN: The big deal is that the President of the school won't allow both groups to enter, so only one of us is going. Which means the music teaching staff is going to choose which group submits their audition before Friday.

SOFIA: Huh...

DAMIEN: Well, we're gonna lose.

(Katie hits Damien's shoulder)

DAMIEN: I'm being realistic!

KATIE: No, you're being pessimistic.

TAYLOR: He's got a point, though.

(Katie glares at Taylor)

TAYLOR: Statistically speaking, the A-Caps have gotten into the Semi-Finals of the ICCA before. They have experience, therefore, the staff is already leaning towards sending them again.

GRAHAM: But we're better.

SOFIA: We're _getting_ better.

TYLER: Without Sofia, we'd be a lot worse.

(Sofia smiles at Tyler)

NARRATOR: Huh... now what's going on there?

SOFIA: Regardless, we're gonna have to work at it.

BEN: What do you guys think? Do we have a chance?

(Katie and Sofia exchange a look)

KATIE: We don't _not_ have a chance.

SOFIA: I might have an arrangement that could take us there.

KATIE: The Ed?

SOFIA: The Ed.

GRAHAM: What's the Ed?

SOFIA: Possibly the most complicated piece I've ever arranged in the history of forever.

KATIE: If we're gonna learn it, we're gonna need 110% of your focus, guys.

TAYLOR: You got me on board, guys.

KATIE: Thanks Taylor.

GRAHAM: Me too. I'm in.

TYLER: Same.

(Sofia looks at Bobby)

SOFIA: What about you? You haven't said anything.

BOBBY: I don't know... I guess I'm just... I don't want this to be about the competition.

BEN: Then you're on a ship with the wrong captain.

(Sofia nudges Ben)

BOBBY: With Lyle and all-.

SOFIA: No, I get it.

NARRATOR: In fact, she would understand more than most.

KATIE: Can we make a promise to not let this competition get the best of us? For this week and next year, if we get in?

(They all nod)

BEN: Keep an eye out on this one, though.

SOFIA: Okay, so I was competitive when we were kids!

BEN: When we were kids!?

SOFIA: Well I'm gonna try extra hard this time.

(Ben shrugs)

SOFIA: Let's do this guys. I think we can.

(They all grin at each other)

 

**SCENE 6: Black Box Theatre**

**AT RISE: Actors are set up for "Hit List" Rehearsal.**

MARSHALL: Whenever you're ready, Tyler.

(Tyler nods to the piano that starts playing. Tyler gets into character as Sofia starts walking slowly away from him)

 

 

 

 

 

TYLER:  
_I thought I was hopeless, I thought I was broken_  
_I struggled to laugh when the whole room was joking_  
_I waited in the cold, but the door wouldn't open 'til I_  
_'Til I heard your voice in a dream_

(Dancers scatter about the room, grabbing onto Tyler)

TYLER:  
_And nothing comes easy when everyone's rushing  
__The signal's got speed but there's no real connection  
__I tried reaching out but it was just my reflection 'til I  
__'Til I heard your voice in a dream_

(Tyler is pushed forward, standing in front of Sofia as she ignores him)

  
TYLER:  
_So sing to me and I will forgive you_  
_For taking my heart in the suitcase you packed_  
_Sing to me like the lights didn't blind you_  
_Like you blinded me when I heard your voice in a dream_

(He dances with her like she's a lifeless doll)

TYLER:  
_And I could have loved you but you had the hunger_  
_For life in the lights, so when they called your number_  
_I couldn't compete with the spell you were under_  
_Still I, I hear your voice in my dreams_

(She pushes him away and walks onto a tall platform as she controls the dancers beneath her)

TYLER:  
_So sing to me and I will forgive you_  
_For taking my heart in the suitcase you packed_  
_Sing to me like the lights didn't blind you_  
_Like you blinded me when I heard your voice in a dream_  

SOFIA:  
_Oooooh_  
_Oooooh_  
_Oooooh_

TYLER:  
_I thought I could love you but you had the hunger_  

SOFIA:  
_Oooooh_

TYLER:  
_Oh, and nothing comes easy when everyone's rushing_

SOFIA:  
_Oooooh_

TYLER:  
_I thought I could love you, I thought I could love you_

(Dead silence. Marshall nods)

MARSHALL: Excellent work, Tyler.

TYLER: Thanks.

MARSHALL: The authenticity between your connection to Amanda is something audiences are just going to die for.

(Sofia frowns)

NARRATOR: Authenticity? Wait. That means that-.

MARSHALL: I almost believe you're actually in love with Sofia!

NARRATOR: Yeah... that.

 

**SCENE 7: The Practice Rooms**

**AT RISE: Bobby and Damien are playing with the piano.**

DAMIEN: Okay here. (plays a note) Try this.

BOBBY:  _La!_

DAMIEN: I let you off easy this time. Try this one (plays a higher note)

BOBBY:  _La!_ Okay, my turn (Plays a low note)

DAMIEN: _La_

BOBBY: How do you have such a low range? (plays an even lower note)

DAMIEN: _La_

BOBBY: Goddamn.

DAMIEN: Okay, okay. You again. (Plays an even higher note)

BOBBY: _La!_

DAMIEN _:_ I'll get hit in the crotch before I can sing that high.

(Bobby and Damien laugh. Danny walks in)

DANNY: Hey guys.

BOBBY: Hey Danny.

DAMIEN: We're kind of in the middle of something here.

DANNY: Oh yeah, sure. Sorry. I was actually looking for Lyle.

BOBBY: Oh... he went to grab a water bottle at the Snack Bar. He should be down in a minute.

DANNY: Thanks! Mind if I chill here till he gets here?

DAMIEN: (harsh) We're actually doing something here, Danny.

DANNY: Whoa. Okay. No need to be such a dick about it.

(pause)

DAMIEN: I'm sorry, what?

DANNY: It was just a question. (tries to laugh it off) I didn't think I asked for the back sass.

BOBBY: It wasn't sass, that's just how he is.

DANNY: You could have just said "maybe later" or something like that.

BOBBY: Well he didn't.

DANNY: What's your deal, Bobby? Are you, like, in love with him or something?

(Silence. Lyle knocks on the door)

LYLE: Let's go, Danny! (sees Bobby) Hey babe!

(Lyle walks in quickly to kiss Bobby. Bobby feels very guilty)

LYLE: You wanna go?

DANNY: Please.

LYLE: I'll call you tonight, Bobby!

BOBBY: Sure thing.

(Danny and Lyle leave, closing the door behind them)

NARRATOR: and one of the reasons why Danny's words hurt Bobby so much... was because he was right...

SCENE 8: Sofia and Katie's room

AT RISE: Sofia is sitting on the bed, writing in her journal.

SOFIA (narration): February 12th, 2016. 5:00pm. Valentine's Day is 2 days away. And like I needed another reason to despise that holiday. When I was in middle school, I'd watch romances like Twilight and think to myself "Wow, I want to end up in a love triangle". Well that was a stupid thing to wish for. I'm not in a love triangle, per say. More like a love ray. You know, a point on a mathematical grid that stops at one point and never ends on the other side. Tyler is the point. Danny is the side that never ends. I don't think Tyler has purposefully tried to make his feelings apparent, but even so, they are VERY real and VERY there. Nobody is that good of an actor. Meanwhile, my heart takes me back to Danny all the goddamn time. I wish it didn't. In fact, my life would be a lot easier if it didn't. Danny told me one night that when you've met the right person and you're looking into their eyes you just sort of... know. And when you know, you know. It's not like "Do I know?" No. You know. Without a doubt in your mind. So far, I just don't know. I should be able to look at either one and just know, but that hasn't happened yet. Maybe it's not even worth it at all...

NARRATOR: The sad truth of the matter... and speaking of which.

**SCENE 9: Snack Bar**

**AT RISE: Bobby and Lyle are waiting in line at the deli.**

LYLE: Are you sure you're okay?

BOBBY: I'm fine.

LYLE: Which we all know is the biggest lie a partner can ever tell.

(pause)

LYLE: Did Danny say anything to you guys?

BOBBY: Define "say anything".

LYLE: I walked into the practice room today and it just felt so... awkward.

BOBBY: Well we're not really friends, if you haven't noticed.

LYLE: You're not?

BOBBY: No, of course not. I get he's your best friend, but he also broke my best friend's heart.

LYLE: She cheated on him first.

BOBBY: That wasn't her fault. She was drunk and Graham took advantage of her. He's the dick for not forgiving her.

LYLE: Whatever.

(pause)

LYLE: So what did you say to him?

BOBBY: Seriously?

LYLE: I just wanna know.

BOBBY: It's best if you don't.

LYLE: Don't give me that.

BOBBY: Give me what?

LYLE: That bull. You act like I'm not a part of your inner circle so you can't tell me things. I have to hear about it from Danny and even then, I still don't know what's going on with you.

BOBBY: It's just hard, that's all.

LYLE: What? Dating a guy from a rival a cappella group.

BOBBY: Not just that, but dating a guy who's best friend I can't stand.

LYLE: Danny never did anything to you personally.

BOBBY: He accused me of being in love with Damien.

(pause)

LYLE: And... are you?

(pause)

LYLE: I can't believe this...

BOBBY: Lyle-.

LYLE: If you weren't, you wouldn't have hesitated for even a second. If I was the only one you wanted, you would have just known.

BOBBY: Please, it's not what you think-.

LYLE: What I think is that you're angry and confused and you're taking it out on my best friend.

BOBBY: What is with you people and defending Danny!? He doesn't deserve it!

LYLE: Maybe your one-sided mind thinks so. But I don't.

(He looks around. Nowhere close to getting his sandwich)

LYLE: Screw this.

(He starts to leave)

BOBBY: Lyle!

(Lyle is gone)

**SCENE 10: Sofia and Katie's Room**

**AT RISE: Sofia is writing in her journal, but now sitting at her desk.**

SOFIA (narration): I can't let this control my life. It shouldn't have to. I want to just focus on Hit List and The Rolling Tones and school work without all of this outside interference. We're performing for the music board tomorrow and the song I arranged is super complicated and will either be fantastic or an utter epic fail. No pressure or anything. What I would really like is a drama-free environment.

(Bobby storms into the room)

NARRATOR: If that's the case, you might wanna start locking your door.

SOFIA: Hey... what's wrong?

BOBBY: Lyle and I broke up.

(Bobby plops onto Katie's bed)

SOFIA: Oh my god! What happened?

BOBBY: So I was in the practice rooms with Damien and Danny walked in. Damien was being... well-.

SOFIA: Damien?

BOBBY: Yeah.

SOFIA: So he pissed off Danny?

BOBBY: Yeah. Then he started accusing me of being in love with Damien just cause I was defending him.

SOFIA: That's stupid! He knows you're dating his best friend.

BOBBY: And then Lyle came in and he knew something was wrong and then he dumped me.

SOFIA: That's awful! Oh god. I'm so sorry... and Danny did this?

BOBBY: If he hadn't said anything-.

SOFIA: Goddammit...

NARRATOR: and in that moment, Sofia finally knew... that she was absolutely furious with Danny.

**SCENE 11: Common Room**

**AT RISE: Danny is sitting on the couch on his laptop.**

(Sofia storms into the room)

SOFIA: What the hell is your problem!?

(Danny looks up, slightly terrified)

DANNY: Hi. Nice to see you too.

SOFIA: If you had just kept your mouth shut instead of defending your big ego, like always, then maybe you wouldn't have ruined your best friend's relationship with Bobby.

DANNY: Oh... so I'm guessing Bobby talked to you.

SOFIA: That's not what we're talking about-.

DANNY: That's exactly what we're talking about. Do you even realize how biased your friends really are? They'd turn their backs on anyone if it meant defending themselves.

SOFIA: Yeah, as friends are supposed to do.

DANNY: That's blind faith. That's not friendship. If you had been there, you would have seen Damien being an asshole to me and Bobby not even seeming to care.

SOFIA: To be fair, Bobby has no reason to defend you.

DANNY: Because of us? That's none of his business. Lyle was defending me, his best friend and Bobby wasn't even trying to see what was happening in front of him because of his stupid crush on Damien.

SOFIA: Stop that.

DANNY: See, there you go. You're under all of their influences. They are all making me out to be some kind of demon when all I've done is make a few mistakes. You're my friend, you should know this-.

SOFIA: No.

(pause)

SOFIA: We're not friends.

(Danny is speechless. She turns her back on him and walks away)

 

**SCENE 12: Black Box Theatre**

**AT RISE: Sofia is rehearsing a dance number with Bobby and two girls dancing behind her. Tyler is watching from the audience.**

SOFIA:  
_Your dirty kiss, you tried to pull me right in_  
_Your little tricks, you're used to winning_  
_You play your part - dancer in the dark_  
_Saying anything to try and steal away a heart_  
  
_Now you got her, she's lying up in your bed_  
_Don't seem to stop ya, you keep on calling_  
_You're out of line, waster of my time_  
_I just want to know how you can fall asleep at night_  
  
_Hey, baby, you're just a pretender_  
_I'm not crazy, should've known much better_  
_Whatever you do, always twisting the truth_  
_Well the table's 'bout to turn back right back on you_  
  
_You must be drunk, did you forget your way home?_  
_I'm not the one who's scared of being alone_  
_Got me confused with someone who needs you_  
_Might be the joker but I'm nobody's fool_  
  
_Hey, baby, you're just a pretender_  
_Don't mistake me, you might think you're clever boy_  
_Whatever you do, always twisting the truth_  
_Well the table's 'bout to turn back right back on you_  
  
_Take all your life on somebody else_  
_I got more strength, got more pride in myself_  
_So, what now, who you gonna mess around?_  
_I can tell you right now - ain't gonna be me_  
  
_Hey, baby, you're just a pretender_  
_I'm not crazy, should've known much better_  
_Whatever you do, always twisting the truth_  
_Well the table's 'bout to turn back right back on you_  
  
_Well the table's 'bout to turn back right back on you_

(The listeners on stage all clap as Sofia, in character, bows)

MARSHALL: Good work guys. I'm sorry about that traffic situation going on earlier. We'll rework it so we can figure out how to get you guys from stage right to stage left without bumping into the oncoming listeners.

SOFIA: Thank you. It wasn't too hard, so it probably won't take much.

MARSHALL: Great. Take five, guys.

ALL: Thank you, five.

(Cast members scatter, grabbing their water bottles. Sofia walks up to Tyler)

SOFIA: So?

TYLER: Aggressive.

SOFIA: Thanks. I've come into a recent revelation in my life. 

TYLER: A recent revelation? This oughtta be good.

SOFIA: From now on, I'm not letting my recent past baggage hold me back.

TYLER: and by baggage you mean...

SOFIA: I told Danny he can suck it.

TYLER: Ah. You did.

SOFIA: Yeah. So now I'm... pretty much a free bird.

NARRATOR: I'd be lying if I said Tyler wasn't excited to hear this, because he absolutely was.

 

SCENE 13: Auditorium

AT RISE: The Rolling Tones and A-Caps are on either wing of the stage. The music staff begins to file in. 

(Shania and Sofia are the first to talk out. The chair of the board stands between them. He points to Sofia)

SOFIA: Heads.

(The chair of the board flips the coin. It lands on tails)

SHANIA: We're going first.

(The chair of the board nods and sits down. A-Caps enter the stage. Shannon blows into her pitch pipe)

SHANNON: 1, 2, 3, 4...

GIRLS:  
_Hey..._

(The A-Caps begin creating percussion with their bodies) 

 

 

SHANIA:  
_There's a drumming noise inside my head_  
_That starts when you're around_  
_I swear that you could hear it_  
_It makes such an all mighty sound_

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_  
_That throws me to the ground_  
_I swear that you should hear it_  
_It makes such an all mighty sound_

_Louder than sirens_  
_Louder than bells_  
_Sweeter than heaven_  
_And hotter than hell_

_I ran to a tower where the church bells chime_  
_I hoped that they would clear my mind_  
_They left a ringing in my ear_  
_But that drum's still beating loud and clear_

_Louder than sirens_  
_Louder than bells_  
_Sweeter than heaven_  
_And hotter than hell_

_Louder than sirens_  
_Louder than bells_  
_Sweeter than heaven_  
_And hotter than hell_

_Louder than sirens_  
_Louder than bells_  
_Sweeter than heaven_  
_And hotter than hell_

_As I move my feet towards your body_  
_I can hear this beat it fills my head up_  
_And gets louder and louder_  
_It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

_I run to the river and dive straight in_  
_I pray that the water will drown out the din_  
_But as the water fills my mouth_  
_It couldn't wash the echoes out_  
_But as the water fills my mouth_  
_It couldn't wash the echoes out_

_I swallow the sound and it swallows me whole_  
_Till there's nothing left inside my soul_  
_As empty as that beating drum_  
_But the sound has just begun_

_As I move my feet towards your body_  
_I can hear this beat it fills my head up_  
_And gets louder and louder_  
_It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_  
_That starts when you're around_  
_I swear that you could hear it_  
_It makes such an all mighty sound_

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_  
_That starts when you're around_  
_I swear that you could hear it_  
_It makes such an all mighty sound_

_Louder than sirens_  
_Louder than bells_  
_Sweeter than heaven_  
_And hotter than hell_

_It fills my head up and gets louder and louder!_  

(They suddenly stop as Shania holds out the last note. The board claps. Shania curtseys as the A-Caps exit. Enter Sofia and The Rolling Tones. Tyler is the first to step to the mic. Sofia blows into the pitch pipe four times)

SOFIA: 1... 2... 3... 4

ALTO 2:  
_Give me..._

ALTO 1:  
_Give me..._

TENOR:  
_Give me..._

BASS:  
_Give me..._  

SOPRANO:  
_Give me..._  

ALL:  
_Love... ooh..._  

 

 

 

TYLER:  
_Give me love like her,_  
_'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,_  
_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,_  
_Told you I'd let them go,_

_And that I'll fight my corner,_  
_Maybe tonight I'll call ya,_  
_After my blood turns into alcohol,_  
_No, I just wanna hold ya._

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_  
_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_  
_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, give me love,_

_Give me love like never before,_  
_'Cause lately I've been craving more,_  
_And it's been a while but_

SOFIA AND TYLER:  
_I still feel the same,_

TYLER:  
_Maybe I should let you go..._  

ALL:  
_No, no, no, no_

TYLER:  
_You know I'll fight my corner,_  
_And that tonight I'll call ya,_  
_After my blood is drowning in alcohol,_  
_No, I just wanna hold ya._

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_  
_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_  
_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love._

BASS:  
_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_

  
BASS, TENOR:  
_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
__M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
__M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover._

TYLER:  
_Oh... love me!_

SOFIA:  
_Love me!_  

TYLER:  
_Love me!_

SOFIA:  
_Love me!_  

TYLER:  
_Love me!_  

SOFIA:  
_Love me!_  

BOTH:  
_Oh give me love!_

ALL:  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

TYLER:  
_It's all that I want_  
_It's the taste that your lips allow_

ALL:  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
__My, my, my, my,_  

TYLER:  
_oh give me love._  

(They finish. Sofia looks freaked out as she watches the board deliberate. They all seem to be nodding at each other. The chair of the board raises his hand and they exit the stage. Sofia looks hesitant to follow. Tyler helps her off)

 

**SCENE 14: Sofia and Katie's Room**

**AT RISE: Sofia is back, writing in her diary.**

NARRATOR: Ah. Now we see Sofia, back in her room, writing in her diary. Now she is constantly worried about what's next. Will her a cappella group make it into the ICCA video submissions? Will this war with Danny ever end? Will Bobby ever be ok again?

SOFIA (narration): Dude. You mind here?

NARRATOR: Sorry... take it away.

SOFIA (narration): So it's Valentine's Day. More and more everyone is starting to believe that this holiday actually sucks, which is great for me. Tyler hasn't really talked to me since the competition. Thankfully, Danny hasn't said two words to me either, which is what I wanted... I think. Spring Break is coming up in a few weeks, which means I'll finally get some relief. Granted, there won't be much relief over in Chicago. There's still Angelo.

NARRATOR: You remember Angelo, don't you?

(flash to sex scene by the fireplace. flash back to Sofia, blushing)

SOFIA (narration): And Felix...

(pause)

SOFIA (narration): Even though drama's been at an all-time low in the last few weeks, the last thing I need is more drama.

(Graham barges into the room)

SOFIA: Graham? What's going on?

GRAHAM: Hey... can I stay here tonight?

SOFIA: Yeah, sure. Why?

GRAHAM: Damien and Katie. 

SOFIA: Oh... Oh!

GRAHAM: No! Not that. Actually the opposite. She knocked on the door and his face kinda just... sank.

SOFIA: Oh god. What's happening?

 

SCENE 15: Graham and Damien's Room/Dorm Building

AT RISE: Damien and Katie are sitting on Damien's bed, not looking each other, but at the ground.

KATIE: and you've known this for how long...

DAMIEN: That doesn't matter.

KATIE: It matters. To me. I wanna know if the last 4 months we spent together were even real.

(pause)

DAMIEN: They were...

KATIE: But?

DAMIEN: they didn't start that way...

(Katie throws her face into her hands)

KATIE: You kissed me at the Halloween party to make Bobby jealous, didn't you?

(pause)

KATIE: Damien!

DAMIEN: Yes! Okay?

(pause)

DAMIEN: Yes...

KATIE: So it's true then... you two-.

DAMIEN: No. 

KATIE: Then why-.

DAMIEN: Because it could be.

(pause)

DAMIEN: Katie, I'm so sorry.

KATIE: The day... when my parents came...

DAMIEN: I remember...

KATIE: I never felt like I could trust anyone more than I could trust you.

DAMIEN: I'm sorry-.

(Katie gets up, heading for the door)

DAMIEN: What can I do?

KATIE: Nothing... there's nothing that can be said or done now. I can't make you love me if you don't.

(Damien pauses, taken completely aback. Katie opens the door and leaves)

KATIE:  
_Turn down the lights_  
_Turn down the bed_  
_Turn down these voices_  
_Inside my head_  
_Lay down with me_  
_Tell me no lies_  
_Just hold me close_  
_Don't patronize_  
_Don't patronize_

(She starts down the hallway)  
  
KATIE:  
_'Cause I can't make you love me_  
_If you don't_  
_You can't make your heart feel_  
_Something it won't_  
_Here in the dark_  
_In this final hour_  
_I will lay down my heart_  
_And feel the power, but you won't_  
_No you won't  
Cause I can't make you love me_  
_If you don't_

(She walks slowly down the staircase)  
  
KATIE:  
_I'll close my eyes_  
_Then I won't see_  
_The love you don't feel_  
_When you're holding me_  
_Mornin' will come_  
_And I'll do what's right_  
_Just give me till then_  
_To give up this fight_  
_And I will give up this fight_

(Defeated, she sits down on the stairs)

KATIE:  
_'Cause I can't make you love me_  
_If you don't_  
_You can't make your heart feel_  
_Somethin it won't_  
_Here in the dark_  
_In these final hours_  
_I will lay down my heart_  
_And feel the power if you want_  
_No you won't_

(she picks herself up, continuing down the stairs. she opens the door to her floor, letting it close behind her slowly)

 

>   
>  TO BE CONTINUED... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Problem (Ariana Grande) - Backtrack  
> Problem (Ariana Grande) - The Virginia Gentlemen  
> Sing a Song (Earth, Wind, and Fire) - Hyannis Sound  
> Pretender - SMASH Cast  
> Drumming Song (Florence and the Machine) - The Nor'easters  
> Give Me Love (Ed Sheeran) - The Nor'easters  
> I Can't Make You Love Me (Bonnie Raitt) - The Cleftomaniacs


	13. Taking Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey friends... I realize we left off in a very bad place, so I'll try to do this quickly. First, let's forget about the fact that Sofia Solano started her own a cappella group. That's old news. What's more important is that Bobby and Lyle broke up! GASP! What's worse is Katie and Damien broke up too! And do you know why? Because Danny finally said the thing out loud. You know, the thing where Damien and Bobby might be in love with each other. Somebody had to say it, but nobody wanted to hear it because it apparently pissed off Sofia very much. And now it's time for Spring Break. Here we go..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following events are based on a true story. WARNING: Mentions of assault and rape are in the chapter ahead. Reader discretion is advised.

NARRATOR: Friends, I should tell you now that Sofia's favorite time of year is winter. Her least favorite?

 

**SCENE 1: House Party Flashback**

**AT RISE: Sofia is standing in the middle of the dance floor, frowning at a red solo cup in her hand, while Ben and Karina dance around her.**

NARRATOR: Spring break.

(Karina screams)

NARRATOR: See, Spring break means three things

> Drunk people

> Parties

> Boinking

NARRATOR: That's code word for sex.

BEN: You gotta dance with us, girl!

SOFIA: No, that's okay. I kinda wanna sit down.

KARINA: Oh come on! Lighten up and have some fun!

SOFIA: No thanks... I'm fine.

(Sofia leaves the scene and sits on the porch)

NARRATOR: I think it is safe to say that Sofia does not like Spring Break at all. This year, however, it's for a different reason entirely.

 

**SCENE 2: Solano House**

**AT RISE: Sofia is standing in front of her house, staring at the front door. She can't seem to make herself go in.**

NARRATOR: and I think you all know what that reason is...

(Maria Solano carries a bag in, pushing past Sofia)

MARIA: Sofia, at least take in a few more-.

(She stops, realizing how hard this must be)

MARIA: Oh honey...

(Sofia shakes her head)

SOFIA: It's just gonna be different, that's all.

(Maria pats Sofia's back)

MARIA: Trust me, your father and I know more than anyone.

CARLOS: Things never really do go back to normal.

(Carlos is standing on the porch, holding the door open for them)

SOFIA: It won't... so we just have to find our new normal.

(Maria guides Sofia into the house)

CARLOS: Well here's something to cheer you up. Angelo just got back from Oberlin, so we invited him and his parents over for dinner.

SOFIA: What!?

(Freeze)

> NOTHING BUT TREBLE
> 
> Taking Chances

 

**SCENE 3: Solano Dining Room**

**AT RISE: There he is. Angelo himself. Sitting in a chair. Across from Sofia. Her heart wants to burst for so many reasons, but she hides it well.**

(Valeria and Santiago, Angelo's parents, sit next to each other beside Angelo. Mary and Carlos are next to Sofia)

CARLOS: So. Oberlin.

ANGELO: Yeah... it's pretty great.

MARY: And you're still on the pre-med track?

ANGELO: Trying to. It's proven harder than I expected.

VALERIA: but if anyone is up to the challenge, it's our son.

SANTIAGO: Sofia, you're still doing acting?

SOFIA: That's right. 

MARY: She's opening a big production based off an NBC TV show.

VALERIA: That's quite impressive. Will it be airing on TV?

SOFIA: Oh... we don't know yet. We're still in early stages of production. There are still some legal things that need to be negotiated before we announce anything formally. Technically, I'm not supposed to talk about it.

ANGELO: but you tell me everything, so...

(Sofia blushes. Not in the good way)

SOFIA: When I get more information, I'll let everyone know.

SANTIAGO: Of course. It's been so long since you last performed.

NARRATOR: Which is something you should never say to an actor.

SOFIA: It's been a busy year. 

VALERIA: Angelo tells us you started your own a cappella group.

(Sofia makes eye contact with Angelo. He's making eyes at her. Big mistake. She looks away from him)

SOFIA: Yes.

CARLOS: They just entered in a content to go to the ICCA's.

SANTIAGO: Which is?

SOFIA: The Varsity Vocals International Championship of Collegiate A Cappella.

VALERIA: and you've only just started? Best of luck to you.

NARRATOR: Ouch.

SOFIA: We've been growing since August. It's been a pleasure.

SANTIAGO: Wonderful.

(Angelo's parents are very salty. Sofia is terrified)

NARRATOR: Right now, Sofia is only thinking one thing.

 

 

> Felix, take me with you!

 

**SCENE 4: Sofia's Childhood Bedroom**

**AT RISE: Sofia walks in, throwing her face into a pillow and screaming.**

(A knock at the door)

SOFIA: Yes?

(Angelo walks in. Sofia throws the pillow aside)

SOFIA: Oh! Hey...

ANGELO: Hey...

NARRATOR: I'll tell you this. As Angelo approached her, all she wanted to do was slap him in the face. But instead-.

(Angelo kisses Sofia)

SOFIA: Mmmm wait.

ANGELO: What?

SOFIA: Did that just happen?

ANGELO: Yeah... I missed you...

SOFIA: O... kay?

ANGELO: I know I sorta blew you off the last time I saw you, but it just hasn't been the same.

(He brings his lips to her neck. She's into it for a second)

SOFIA: No?

ANGELO: No...

(She melts under his touch)

ANGELO: Did you miss me?

SOFIA: Oh god yes...

(She closes her eyes)

NARRATOR: but it was then that Sofia closed her eyes and all she could see was-.

SOFIA: Daniel...

(She widens her eyes. Angelo did seem to hear her)

SOFIA: Umm... Angelo?

ANGELO: (still kissing her neck) Hmmm?

SOFIA: Angelo, can we not?

ANGELO: What's the matter?

(He presses his forehead against hers)

SOFIA: It's, uh...

NARRATOR: She just said the name of her ex-boyfriend she claims she no longer has any feelings for. But she wasn't about to say that out loud.

SOFIA: Your parents. They were so...

ANGELO: Salty?

SOFIA: A little.

NARRATOR: Uh. A lot.

SOFIA: I just don't think they'd approve of me. Of this.

ANGELO: Screw what they think?

(He kisses her lips. She backs away)

SOFIA: Ang-.

(He kisses her again. He moves his hand down her body. She's trying to break free of him)

SOFIA: No-.

(She is interrupted. His hands move to her butt, touching it and squeezing it. She squirms. He pins her to the bed)

ANGELO: Is that how we're gonna play it, then?

SOFIA: Ang, stop.

ANGELO: That's right, slut.

(He kisses her neck, moving his hand down. Sofia gasps. A knock on the door)

CARLOS: Sofia? Angelo?

SOFIA: Yeah dad?

CARLOS: There's pan dulce out here if anyone wants any.

(Angelo glares at Sofia. He sighs)

ANGELO: We better go. Latinos not running for pan dulce looks a little suspicious, don't you think?

(Sofia nods quickly. Angelo gets off her quickly. He exits the room. Sofia takes several deep breaths, looking completely traumatized. She shakes her head and gets up, leaving the bedroom)

 

**SCENE 5: Outside Solano House**

**AT RISE: Sofia is sitting on the porch steps, staring at the ground.**

SOFIA (narration): I've wanted Angelo forever. Being with him over Christmas was an amazing moment I'll never forget... what the hell is wrong with me?

NARRATION: but that's not the question she should be asking.

(Silence. Background singing begins quietly)

SOFIA:  
_The slightest words you said_  
_Have all gone to my head_  
_I hear angels sing in your voice_  
_When you pull me close_  
_Feelings I’ve never known_  
_They mean everything_  
_And leave me no choice_  
  
_Light on my heart, light on my feet_  
_Light in your eyes I can’t even speak_  
_Do you even know how you make me weak_  
  
_I’m a lightweight_  
_Better be careful what you say_  
_With every word I’m blown away_  
_You’re in control of my heart_  
_I’m a lightweight_  
_Easy to fall, easy to break_  
_With every move my whole world shakes_  
_Keep me from falling apart_  
  
_Down, drowned in your love_  
_It’s almost all too much_  
_Handle with care_  
_Say you’ll be there_  
  
_Oh, I’m a lightweight_  
_Better be careful what you say_  
_With every word I’m blown away_  
_You’re in control of my heart_  
_I’m a lightweight_  
_Easy to fall, easy to break_  
_With every move my whole world shakes_  
_Keep me from falling apart_  
_Keep me from falling apart_  
_Keep me from falling apart, oh_  
_Falling apart_

 

**SCENE 6: Sofia and Katie's Room**

**AT RISE: Sofia pushes the door open to her dorm room.**

NARRATOR: When Sofia Solano returned to campus but a week later...

(She turns on the lights and takes a moment before sighing with content)

NARRATOR: She never felt happier.

(Katie walks in)

KATIE: Hi!!

SOFIA: Hi!

(They hug)

SOFIA: How was your break?

KATIE: Much needed. It was kinda nice to be alone and separate myself from... you know.

SOFIA: Good good. That's good.

KATIE: What about you?

SOFIA: You know. Being home for the first time since the thing.

KATIE: Oh god. How are you holding up?

SOFIA: As well as I can.

KATIE: You sure? You don't need anything?

SOFIA: No, I'm good. I'm fine.

NARRATOR: but she was absolutely, positively not fine.

 

**SCENE 7: Montage**

**AT RISE: Sofia walking around on the main lawn going to class.**

NARRATOR: In fact, she was not fine for an entire month.

(She sees Danny walking by. She turns away)

NARRATOR: She ignored people. 

(Sofia walks into her room and immediately lays on her bed, saying nothing)

NARRATOR: She talked less.

(In the dining hall, Sofia frowns at all the food options)

NARRATOR: She wasn't as hungry.

(At rehearsal)

NARRATOR: and she was more serious about the group than she had ever been. Eventually everyone began to notice. Something was wrong with Sofia Solano.

 

**SCENE 8: The Dining Hall**

**AT RISE: Graham, Sofia, and Ben have a table for Sofia as she walks towards them, nothing on her tray but toast.**

SOFIA: Thanks guys...

(She sets her tray down. They all frown. Sofia sits down, eating her toast)

BEN: Intervention!

(Sofia screams)

BEN: Sorry...

KATIE: There was a better way to do that.

BEN: I realize that now...

GRAHAM: Sofia... we're worried about you.

SOFIA: Why?

GRAHAM: Well you've been... different.

BEN: Quieter.

GRAHAM: That among other things.

SOFIA: I just don't feel like talking. What's wrong with that? Can't I just decide to not talk sometimes?

NARRATOR: Because talking felt like using every ounce of strength left in her body... and she just didn't have it in her.

KATIE: What can we do to help you?

SOFIA: Nothing. Like I said, I'm fine.

(The A-Caps, from out of nowhere, start a flashmob)

A-CAPS:  
_Hey, hey, hey_

(Evan and Danny stand on tables in sunglasses)

EVAN:  
_If you can't hear what I'm trying to say_  
_If you can't read from the same page_

DANNY:  
_Maybe I'm going deaf_  
_Maybe I'm going blind_  
_Maybe I'm out of my mind_

EVAN:  
_Ok, now he was close_  
_Tried to domesticate you_  
_But you're an animal_  
_Baby, it's in your nature_  
_Just let me liberate you_  
_You don't need no papers_  
_That man is not your maker_  
_And that's why I'm gon' take a_

 _Good girl_  
I know you want it

CLARKE: _  
I know you want it_

EVAN:  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted

DANNY:  
I hate these blurred lines

CLARKE:  
I know you want it

DANNY:  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me

EVAN:  
_What do they make dreams for_  
_When you got them jeans on_  
_What do we need steam for_  
_You the hottest bitch in this place_

DANNY:  
I feel so lucky  
You wanna hug me  
What rhymes with hug me?

(The A-Caps start a dance party. Sofia is slowly trying to escape this)

EVAN:  
Shake your rump  
Get down, get up-a  
Do it like it hurt, like it hurt  
What you don't like work  
Hey!  
Baby, can you breathe  
I got this from Jamaica  
It always works for me  
Dakota to Decatur

DANNY:  
No more pretending  
Cause now you're winning  
Here's our beginning  
I always wanted a  
_Good girl_  
I know you want it

CLARKE: _  
I know you want it_

DANNY:  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted

EVAN:  
I hate these blurred lines

CLARKE:  
I know you want it

EVAN:  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me

ALL:  
_Everybody get up_  
Everybody get up!

(Danny looks around, proud of himself. He suddenly loses his breath when he sees Sofia looking at him like she might break at any second)

NARRATOR: It should be noted that they haven't seen each other in a month... and this was not the way he wanted to reunite with her.

(She runs away once she realizes she's made eye contact with him. Danny jumps down from the table and follows her)

DANNY: Sofia! Wait!

SOFIA: Just stay away from me!

(She storms out of the building. He stops immediately)

 

**SCENE 9: Sofia and Katie's Room**

**AT RISE: Sofia is sitting on her bed, gripping a pillow to her body.**

(A knock on the door)

SOFIA: Go away.

GRAHAM: It's me...

(pause)

SOFIA: It's open...

(Graham opens the door slowly and peeks his head in)

GRAHAM: Sofia...?

SOFIA: Yeah...?

GRAHAM: What happened over Spring Break?

(pause. She thinks about it a lot before taking a deep breath. She does not look at him)

SOFIA: I saw Angelo...

GRAHAM: Oh...

SOFIA: He came to my house for dinner the day I got back... He... followed me into my room and... we were making out until... I just didn't wanna do it anymore... but... no matter what I did he just kept-.

GRAHAM: Stop.

(She pauses, sniffing from her tears)

SOFIA: I wasn't raped but... was I sexually assaulted?

GRAHAM: Yeah... yeah you were. Depending on how it effects a person, it's just as serious.

(Sofia shakes her head, crying)

SOFIA: I just thought there was something wrong with me...

(She falls into his shoulder)

GRAHAM: No! There's nothing wrong with you... there's something wrong with him. What he did... it's inexcusable.

(Sofia nods)

SOFIA: I just don't know how to go back from here...

GRAHAM: You don't.

(pause)

SOFIA: New normal...

GRAHAM: Exactly.

SOFIA: I'm tired of making new normals.

GRAHAM: Then let's hope nothing bad happens to you ever again.

(She chuckles, hugging him tightly)

NARRATOR: and since that day, when Sofia realized there was absolutely nothing wrong with her... she started to get better.

 

**SCENE 10: Student Union**

**AT RISE: Sofia is walking through the halls on her own.**

(Her phone buzzes. It's Danny calling)

NARRATOR: Danny on the other hand?

(She hangs up)

 

> Daniel Ford
> 
> Missed Calls (8)

(She puts her phone back in her pocket and continues walking)

NARRATOR: Speaking of unwanted interaction.

 

**SCENE 11: The Main Lawn**

**AT RISE: Katie and Damien are walking towards each other without even noticing.**

(They both look up from the ground and stop)

NARRATOR: It should be noted that this is the first time they are seeing each other, face-to-face, alone, since they broke up.

DAMIEN: Hi...

KATIE: (dry) Hi.

DAMIEN: How... how are you?

KATIE: I'm okay.

DAMIEN: Good... I'm okay too... have a good break?

KATIE: We don't have to pretend to be friends, you know.

DAMIEN: I know, but I just thought-.

KATIE: Don't worry yourself about it. It's nothing. You mean nothing to me anymore.

(Damien wants to speak, but doesn't. Katie nods and pushes past him. He looks back at her with nothing but regret)

 

**SCENE 12: Auditorium**

**AT RISE: Sofia walks into the auditorium. Girls from both A-Caps and The Rolling Tones (minus Shania and Shannon) are sitting in a circle.**

SOFIA: What's this?

(Graham enters the stage)

GRAHAM: I told them.

(pause. Sofia is hesitant to join them. Meadow scoots over and pats the seat next to her)

MEADOW: No one should have to go through this alone.

NELLIE: Yeah... you've got a whole team of women here. When you hurt one of us... you hurt all of us.

BRITTANY: We're sorry this happened to you.

JODELLE: We kinda came up with something to sing for you.

LUCIA: Just to kinda... help.

SOFIA: Wow... that's really big of you guys... thanks.

(Sofia sits next to Meadow)

MEADOW:  
_Regrets collect like old friends_  
_Here to relive your darkest moments_  
_I can see no way, I can see no way_  
_And all of the ghouls come out to play_  
  
_And every demon wants his pound of flesh_  
_But I like to keep some things to myself_  
_I like to keep my issues drawn_  
_It's always darkest before the dawn_  
  
KATIE:  
_And I've been a fool and I've been blind_  
_I can never leave the past behind_  
_I can see no way, I can see no way_  
_I'm always dragging that horse around_  
  
_All of his questions, such a mournful sound_  
_Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground_  
_So I like to keep my issues drawn_  
_But it's always darkest before the dawn_  
  
BOTH:  
_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_So shake him off, oh whoa_  
  
MEADOW:  
_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_And given half the chance would I take any of it back_

KATIE:  
_It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone_  
_It's always darkest before the dawn_  
  
(Meadow hugs Sofia, who hugs her back)  
  
MEADOW:  
_And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't_  
_So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road_  
_And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope_  
_It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat_

KATIE:  
_'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me_  
_Looking for heaven, found the devil in me_  
_Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah_  
  
ALL GIRLS:  
_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_So shake him off, oh whoa_  
  
_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_So shake him off, oh whoa_

 

 

**SCENE 13: Music Building EXT**

**AT RISE: The girls are all exiting the building together.**

MEADOW: I'm glad you liked it.

SOFIA: It was... exactly what I needed.

KATIE: I'll see you back at the room.

SOFIA: Okay!

(Katie hugs her before leaving)

MEADOW: and again, we're really sorry about the other day in the dining hall with that... stupid song.

SOFIA: Yeah it was a little much...

MEADOW: I honestly don't know what we were thinking? Element of surprise?

SOFIA: You're forgiven.

(they hug)

MEADOW: Can you forgive Danny, then?

(Sofia sighs)

MEADOW: He tells me he's called you non-stop for days. 

SOFIA: I don't wanna talk to him...

MEADOW: I think you should.

SOFIA: Why? He's caused me nothing but grief.

MEADOW: Those were his mistakes. If you let him apologize for them... you might see a side of him you like.

SOFIA: People are... more than their mistakes...

MEADOW: So he tells me you say a lot.

SOFIA: I kinda do...

MEADOW: Just... think about it?

(pause)

SOFIA: Maybe.

(Meadow pats her on the back before leaving. Sofia's phone rings. It's an unknown number. She answers)

SOFIA: Hello?

WOMAN'S VOICE: Hello, is this Sofia Solano?

SOFIA: This is she.

WOMAN'S VOICE: Hi! This is Donna Ford. I'm Daniel's mother.

(inaudible talking is heard. Sofia gasps)

 

**SCENE 14: The Common Room**

**AT RISE: Sofia is pacing around the room on the phone**

SOFIA: Uh uh… (pause) Good… that’s good (pause) No, thank you for answering my call. I realize I’m probably the last person you expected to call-. (pause) Oh… (pause) When can I see him? (pause) What? Why? (pause) But what about the people who wanna-.

(Tyler enters quickly)

SOFIA: Okay… yeah, I get it. Hospital rules and all (pause) Thanks anyway. (pause) Sure. (pause) Bye.

(Sofia hangs up the phone. She hugs Tyler)

TYLER: How is he?

SOFIA: He’s… well... (sniffs) That was his mom, just now on the phone… he was shot in his left shoulder and he’s in surgery now.

TYLER: Do the doctors think they can save him?

SOFIA: They should be able to. The shooter wasn't aiming for him, he was just... (sighs) it didn’t hit any major arteries or anything, so he’ll probably be in the hospital for a week to recover and then in a sling, but not for much longer.

TYLER: Good.

(Sofia starts to cry. Tyler hugs her)

TYLER: What’s the matter? It’s just Danny. He’ll be fine.

SOFIA: It’s so much more than that… the night Felix died, the hospital called me. They said “Is this Sofia Solano?” in this monotone voice, like they didn’t want to give off any impression of what happened to him. Then they said “I’m calling about a situation with Felix Solano” and my heart stopped beating… so when Danny’s mom called me… she said “Is this Sofia Solano?” in that same voice and it took me right back to that moment… and for exactly 32 seconds, I thought Danny was dead… I thought that was it. Th-that I would never see him again. I would never get the chance to accept his apologies or return his calls or even… take the time to see in him… what I saw before; a good guy who knew me down to my core.

(pause)

SOFIA: and now that I know I have another chance… I'm gonna take it. I have to start taking control of my life again.

TYLER: What are you gonna do?

SOFIA: Well… (sniffs) the hospital staff won’t allow any of Danny’s classmates to visit him. Some kind of regulation and concern of safety or something.

TYLER: Maybe it’s for the best. You can see him when he’s out of the hospital.

SOFIA: Will it be too late then? I’m done leaving things up to chance. I’m done letting bad things happen after I’ve had the chance to do something about it. I wanna go to the hospital and stand outside his room and bring him the one thing he needs to hear… music. I want everyone there. The whole cast of Hit List.

TYLER: Whoa, whoa! We can’t perform any of our songs in public. Paul said-.

SOFIA: Paul said we can’t perform any song from the musical to the public until the house doors open on opening night… so let’s not do a song we’re performing...

TYLER: You mean-.

SOFIA: The Tony Awards Version.

TYLER: You can’t do this.

SOFIA: Why not?

TYLER: You’ll get in trouble!

SOFIA: I don’t care!

TYLER: I think you’ll care if it’s your role on the line.

SOFIA: They can’t do anything to me.

TYLER: You’ll get hurt.

SOFIA: How could I possibly get hurt?

TYLER: Visiting Danny against the rules could have consequences. Did you even think of the consequences?

SOFIA: For once, that’s a risk I’m willing to take.

TYLER: Even if you know you’re going down the same dangerous path? I’m telling you, this is a bad idea. I have this feeling in my gut-.

SOFIA: Wait. Are we still talking about Hit List? Or is this about something else?

TYLER: Hit List, of course. What else would this be about?

SOFIA: You just said “the same dangerous path”, as though I’ve been down this road before… you’re not talking about Hit List, so this has to be about Danny.

TYLER: Of course this is about Danny, but it’s about more than just him.

SOFIA: No. It’s not. You don’t want me to go after him. You’re afraid that if I go over there, that means, for sure, that I’m in love with him again. Are you seriously that naïve?

TYLER: Sofia-.

SOFIA: I’m going to that hospital. It doesn’t matter if we get back together or stay friends. As long as I have a chance to make amends with him, I’m taking that chance. I won’t turn my back on somebody who deserves to see a better side of me. I’m choosing to realize that he is not his mistakes. Maybe you should do the same.

TYLER: Please.

(He grabs her arm. She gasps. He lets go. She backs away from him, frightened. They look at each other, confused and scared)

SOFIA: You can’t stop me.

(Sofia exits. Tyler tries to process what just happened)

 

**SCENE 15: The Hospital**

**AT RISE: A crowded waiting room area. Sofia is sitting in one of the waiting room seats.**

(As she sees Danny’s door open, Sofia begins to sing)

SOFIA:  
_I'm high above the city_  
_I'm standing on the ledge_  
_The view from here is pretty_ _  
_ And I step off the edge

(Danny stops. He turns to look at Sofia. She opens her mouth to continue, but Tyler, who is just now walking onto the scene, joins in)

TYLER:  
_And now I'm fallin', baby_  
_Through the sky, through the sky_  
_And I'm fallin', baby through the sky_  
_It's my callin', baby_  
_Don't you cry, don't you cry_ _  
_ And I'm fallin' down through the sky

(They begin using body percussion to keep the beat of the song)

BOTH:  
_Toward the street that I'm from_  
_Oh, Broadway, here I come_ _  
_ Broadway, here I come

(Mariah and Bobby stand up and stands next to Sofia)

MARIAH:  
_The pressure it increases_ _  
_ _The closer that I get_

BOBBY:  
_I could almost go to pieces_ _  
_ _But I'm not quite there yet_

(More cast members from Hit List join in. Danny smiles)

SOFIA AND TYLER:  
_See, I've been bravin' crazy weather_  
_Drownin' out my cries_  
_I pull myself together_ _  
_ I'm focused on the prize

ALL:  
_I'm fallin', baby_  
_Through the sky, through the sky_  
_I'm fallin', baby through the sky_  
_It's my callin', baby_  
_Don't you cry, don't you cry_  
_'Cause I'm fallin' down through the sky_  
_And it's a tune you can hum_ _  
_ Oh, Broadway here I come

SOFIA:   
_Mmmmmmmm_

SOFIA (and others):  
_Will I remain the same_  
_Or will I change a little bit?_  
_Will I feel broken or totally complete?_  
_Will I retain my name when I'm the biggest, hugest hit?_ _  
_ Or will I blend in with the rest of the street

(Danny walks over towards the entrance to the hospital rooms by the receptionist desk)

SOFIA:  
_The people all are pointing_

TYLER:  
_I bet they'd never guess_

MARIAH:  
_That the saint that they're anointing_

BOBBY:  
_Is frightened of the mess_

SOFIA AND TYLER:  
_But even though I fear it_ _  
_ _I'm playin' all my cards..._

SOFIA:  
_Baby, you are gonna hear it_ _  
_ _When I give them my regards_

ALL:  
_I'm fallin' baby_  
_Through the sky, through the sky_  
_Now I'm fallin', baby through the sky_  
_It's my callin', baby_  
_Don't you cry, don't you cry_ _  
_ And I'm fallin' down through the sky

 _And I refuse to go numb_  
_Oh, Broadway here I come_  
_Broadway, here I come_ _  
_ Broadway, here I come

(With one final stomp, they finish. The other visitors in the waiting room applaud. Danny walks past the receptionist desk. Sofia meets him halfway. They awkwardly find a way to hug without her touching his left arm in the sling. They laugh at the attempt. Sofia looks back at Tyler, who gives Sofia a nod. She nods back, leaning her head against Danny)

 

> TO BE CONTINUED...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lightweight (Demi Lovato) - The Cleftomaniacs  
> Blurred Lines (Robin Thicke) - The University of Rochester Yellow Jackets  
> Shake It Out (Florence and the Machine) - UGA Noteworthy  
> Broadway Here I Come (Tony Awards Version) - SMASH CAST


	14. The Definition of Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay! You're here! Let's just dive in, shall we? We all know the basics, if I'm not incorrect. Sofia and her friends with the a cappella group. Sofia and Jackson used to be a thing, so did Katie and Damien. We know this, right? Great! Cause there a lot of things going on now! For example, Sofia had a rather horrible experience with Angelo over Spring Break. Daniel didn't make it any better either, only Danny realizes he's a jerk, so he tried to apologize, but he got shot in the arm! Oh no! He'll be okay, though. Who won't be okay? Tyler now that he has feelings for Sofia and all she wants is to make Danny feel better. They kinda look like friends now, which isn't a good sign for anyone but them. Meanwhile, Damien and Katie broke up and she's not happy about it at all, especially since he dumped her to pursue things with her best friend, Bobby. They haven't talked about it yet, but I can imagine this is gonna be a doozy!"

NARRATOR: Alright friends. I should start by warning you that Sofia Solano has been here before

**SCENE 1: High School Hallway**

**AT RISE: Sofia and Karina are standing face to face in the middle of the hall. Ben is watching from the sides.**

KARINA: I can't believe you, Sofia! You should have known! I'm your BEST.FRIEND.

> (arrow to Karina)
> 
> Former Best Friend

SOFIA: I swear, it's not my fault! I would never do that to you on purpose.

KARINA: Oh! So by accident is fine.

(Freeze)

NARRATOR: I should explain. See, Karina was dating the hottest guy on the math team... that is until he dumped her to see if he had a chance with Sofia. 

(Unfreeze)

SOFIA: That's not what I meant.

KARINA: Why do I always have to lose to you, huh?

SOFIA: You? Lose to me? Since when!? I'm ALWAYS second to you. I didn't even think he'd be into me because there was you.

KARINA: If you hadn't encouraged him then maybe-.

SOFIA: I never encouraged him!

KARINA: Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone!

SOFIA: Karina, I swear to God, if you ever took your head out of your ass-.

KARINA: That makes two of us!

SOFIA: You are unbelievable! You can't even see I have nothing to do with this.

KARINA: You have EVERYTHING to do with this! He's leaving me for you anyway and you didn't even seem upset.

(They keep fighting. Ben looks sad standing in between them)

NARRATOR: Well, my friends. Some things never change.

 

**SCENE 2: Common Room**

**AT RISE: Ben is replaced by Sofia. Sofia and Karina are replaced by Bobby and Katie.**

BOBBY: Do you think I even asked for this?

KATIE: I think you didn't say no when you should have. You had Lyle. How selfish do you have to be?

BOBBY: Selfish!? Me!? You're the one getting worked up over your stupid pride.

KATIE: HA! What pride? I have none.

(they continue arguing. Sofia throws her face in her hands) 

> NOTHING BUT TREBLE
> 
> The Definition of Insanity

 

**SCENE 3: Snack Bar**

**AT RISE: A semi-crowded snack bar in the afternoon.**

(Sofia enters, looking extremely tired and frustrated. She notices Graham waiting in line for a sandwich)

SOFIA: Hey Graham!

(Graham looks over her shoulder and waves. She walks up to him)

SOFIA: You are not going to believe the nonsense I'm hearing right now.

GRAHAM: Mmhmm.

SOFIA: Bobby and Katie's arguing sounds exactly like when I got into a fight with my best friend in High School.

GRAHAM: Oh.

(pause. Sofia frowns)

SOFIA: So... how is your day going?

GRAHAM: Fine.

(pause)

SOFIA: Danny's getting out the hospital today.

GRAHAM: Cool.

SOFIA: It is. He's in that sling for a few more days while his arm finishes healing from the surgery, but he's gonna be just fine.

GRAHAM: Great.

(pause)

SOFIA: Well, see ya.

GRAHAM: Bye.

(Sofia walks away slowly)

NARRATOR: Okay...? That was extremely unusual.

(She shakes her head and continues on)

 

**SCENE 4: The Student Union**

**AT RISE: Sofia is walking out of the Snack Bar with a bottle of soda in her hand.**

(Damien comes from the opposite direction)

SOFIA: Damien, hey!

DAMIEN: Hey.

SOFIA: This is so weird. I just had the coldest conversation with Graham EVER.

DAMIEN: Huh.

SOFIA: It was like he didn't wanna talk to me or anything.

DAMIEN: Imagine that.

(pause)

SOFIA: Are you okay?

DAMIEN: Sure. I gotta go. I'll see ya.

(Damien starts to walk away)

NARRATOR: It should be noted in this moment that Sofia Solano really did start to think something was wrong with her.

(She looks around. The world is moving fast around her. Suddenly, everything slows down completely)

SOFIA:  
_Rushing and racing, and running in circles_  
_Moving so fast, I'm forgetting my purpose_  
_Blur of the traffic is sending me spinning, getting nowhere_  
  
_My head and my heart are colliding, chaotic_  
_Pace of the world, I just wish I could stop it_  
_Try to appear like I've got it together, I'm falling apart_  
  
_Save me, somebody take my hand and lead me_  
_Slow me down, don't let love pass me by_  
_Just show me how 'cause I'm ready to fall_  
  
_Slow me down, don't let me live a lie_  
_Before my life flies by_  
_I need you to slow me down_

(She starts walking down the hall towards the dorm building)  
  
SOFIA:  
_Sometimes I fear that I might disappear_  
_In the blur of fast forward I falter again_  
_Forgetting to breathe, I need to sleep, I'm getting nowhere_

(Visions of Angelo come up behind her. She turns around quickly and it disappears)  
  
SOFIA:  
_All that I've missed I see in the reflection_  
_Passed me while I wasn't paying attention_  
_Tired of rushing, racing and running, I'm falling apart_

(The vision is replaced by one of Danny, reaching out his hand to her)

SOFIA:  
_Tell me, oh, won't you take my hand and lead me?_  
_Slow me down, don't let love pass me by_  
_Just show me how 'cause I'm ready to fall_  
  
_Slow me down, don't let me live a lie_  
_Before my life flies by_  
_I need you to slow me down_

(She takes Danny's hand)

SOFIA:  
_Just show me, I need you to slow me down_  
_Slow me down, slow me down_  
  
_The noise of the world is getting me caught up_  
_Chasing the clock and I wish I could stop it_  
_Just need to breathe, somebody please slow me down_

(She opens the door and back to reality. She shakes her head several times and continues on)

 

**SCENE 5: The Common Room**

**AT RISE: Bobby and Katie are still fighting. Again.**

(Sofia returns with her soda and sits on the couch between them)

BOBBY: Why won't you just listen to me!

KATIE: So what? I can hear you go on about how you and Damien are meant to be? Yeah, no thanks.

BOBBY: That's not what I was gonna say. I swear, this isn't my fault!

KATIE: It is! If you hadn't encouraged him-.

BOBBY: I never encouraged him!

(Sofia's eyes grow wide)

SOFIA (voiceover): I never encouraged him!

KATIE: You just couldn't be happy with what you had.

BOBBY: No, no I couldn't, because with Lyle, I was living a lie.

KATIE: So then be single! Don't be in love with MY boyfriend.

BOBBY: Ex-boyfriend. He dumped you. Everything he did was his choice, not mine. I have nothing to do with it.

KATIE: UGH!

BOBBY: You don't like it, then maybe you should get a new best friend.

KATIE: Maybe I should.

(Sofia gasps)

BOBBY: Well then... fine.

KATIE: Fine.

(They exit. Katie looks back on Sofia, who is staring into dead air. She exits and slams the door)

 

**SCENE 6: The Practice Rooms**

**AT RISE: Sofia is trying to get work done, but she's crying in the corner instead.**

(Graham is walking through and hears it. He knocks on the door)

SOFIA: (sniffs) Who is it?

GRAHAM: It's me.

(Silence. He opens the door)

SOFIA: Hey...

GRAHAM: Hey... 

(He sits beside her)

GRAHAM: I'm guessing it didn't end well.

(Sofia shakes her head)

SOFIA: If only you had heard it... or if you were there before...

GRAHAM: Before?

SOFIA: Yeah... my former best friend, Karina, was dating this hot math guy. They were perfect together, at least until he dumped her for me.

GRAHAM: Oh god...

SOFIA: I never even spoke to him more than twice in my life, but he just wanted to see if he had a chance...

GRAHAM: That's horrible.

SOFIA: What's horrible is that I wanted to see if I had a chance with him too.

GRAHAM: Of course you did.

SOFIA: No (sniffs) No way.

GRAHAM: No, I get where he's coming from... how could anyone ever compare to you?

(She looks up at him and smiles. He leans in. She pulls back)

SOFIA: Wait, what?

(Graham is shocked)

GRAHAM: Oh... I, uh...

SOFIA: You... no...

GRAHAM: I can explain.

SOFIA: Even after everything? You still...?

GRAHAM: It's not what you think.

SOFIA: Then what were you trying to do just now?

(pause)

GRAHAM: Okay, yes.

(Sofia gasps)

GRAHAM: Yes, it's true. I still... I always have-.

SOFIA: Loved me?

(pause)

GRAHAM: Yes.

(Sofia gets up)

GRAHAM: Don't.

SOFIA: We've been here before.

GRAHAM: I know, but-.

SOFIA: There's nothing else to be said, Graham. You know how this ends.

(She picks up her bag and leaves, slamming the door behind her)

 

**SCENE 7: Student Union**

**AT RISE: Sofia walks into the building, looking completely tired.**

(Tyler approaches)

SOFIA: Thank god, it's you.

(She runs into his arms)

TYLER: You were actually who I was hoping to see.

SOFIA: Good, cause you are not gonna believe what's been happening to me today.

TYLER: Me too. Wanna sit?

SOFIA: Sure.

(They sit down on chairs in the common space)

SOFIA: So it's crazy-.

TYLER: Can I speak first, actually? It's kinda important.

SOFIA: Oh... yeah, go ahead. What's on your mind?

TYLER: Well, I... uh.... this is very hard to say, so I hope you'll bare with me for a second.

SOFIA: Of course. Take your time.

(Pause. Tyler takes a deep breath)

TYLER: I have feelings for you, Sofia. Very strong ones at that. I feel like I owed you that explanation for how I treated you last week.

SOFIA: Oh... thank you...?

TYLER: There's more, though. I know things are complicated with your life and everything... but I don't want something like this, wondering what's gonna happen, to stand in your way of doing what you need to do. So... if you could make a decision quickly, that would be easier on me.

SOFIA: A decision?

TYLER: Between me and Danny.

(pause)

SOFIA: Tyler, there's not even that kind of a decision there.

TYLER: So you're telling me that if Danny came in here right now with a dozen roses, you wouldn't seriously think about it?

(pause. Sofia is speechless)

TYLER: My point.

SOFIA: It's complicated.

TYLER: I know. But I need you to stop stringing me along if all you're gonna do is be with Danny in the end.

NARRATOR: To be fair... it's safe to say she will always be with Danny in the end.

 

**SCENE 8: The Common Room**

**AT RISE: Sofia looks even MORE frustrated than before as she enters. Damien is on the couch, reading.**

SOFIA: Hey Damien. You have something life changing you wanna say before I eat dinner?

(Damien shrugs)

SOFIA: Graham told me the thing, by the way...

DAMIEN: He did?

SOFIA: Well, he didn't mean to. It just kinda... slipped out.

DAMIEN: And what did you say?

SOFIA: No, of course. Why wouldn't I?

DAMIEN: You're serious?

SOFIA: Yeah. I don't feel that way about Graham.

DAMIEN: Why not? Isn't he, like, your perfect guy?

SOFIA: Not really...

DAMIEN: You've gotta be kidding me. He's nice to people, he's smart, he's funny, he freakin loves you. What more do you need?

SOFIA: I just don't... feel that way.

DAMIEN: You keep torturing him, you know that?

SOFIA: I don't mean to.

DAMIEN: Well you should be more careful.

SOFIA: Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice?

DAMIEN: It's not the same thing.

SOFIA: It didn't end well the last time. I can't be with Graham.

DAMIEN: You can't be with Graham cause you want Danny?

SOFIA: What!? No! What is with you guys?

DAMIEN: So it's not just me who thinks that.

SOFIA: Would you please just back off!? Whatever happens between Danny and I is none of your business!

DAMIEN: It is if it ruins the life of MY best friend.

(Sofia sighs. She exits quickly. Damien immediately regrets saying all of that)

 

**SCENE 9: Ben's Room**

**AT RISE: Ben is sitting at his desk, typing away on his laptop.**

(A knock at the door. He answers it)

BEN: Sofia! What's going on?

(Sofia enters, looking completely spooked)

SOFIA: WHAT IS HAPPENING!?

BEN: Whoa. We should sit down.

(Ben sits Sofia down on his bed)

SOFIA: Bobby and Katie ended their friendship right in front of me. Graham told me he's in love with me. Tyler ALSO told me he wants to be with me. Damien is mad at me for rejecting Graham and I'm pretty sure they're all mad at me about Danny for some reason.

BEN: All in one day?

SOFIA: I don't even know what the hell just happened... this all too much. It's all too crazy. I'm losing every single one of my friends in one day. They all think I'm this... this horrible monster.

BEN: You're not a monster.

SOFIA: Well they think I am. Or a bitch, at least. I never meant to hurt anyone.

BEN: I'm sure you didn't. Sometimes people hurt each other by mistake.

(pause)

SOFIA: So you do think this is my fault?

(pause)

BEN: Not on purpose.

SOFIA: Ben!

BEN: All I'm saying is that, recently, you've been taking a lot of liberties to do what's best for you instead of what's best for others. For example, rejecting Graham. The boy has feelings, you know.

SOFIA: I didn't mean to hurt him.

BEN: I know, but you didn't think this through.

SOFIA: Literally, what I don't need right now is for you to turn on me too.

BEN: I'm not turning on you.

SOFIA: Yes you are! That's exactly what turning on me sounds like!

BEN: I'm just saying be careful.

SOFIA: I'm being as careful as I can possibly be. What more do you want from me?

BEN: (yells) I don't know!

(pause. Sofia looks around. White noise all around her. It's too much. She picks up her bag and leaves)

BEN: Sofi wait!

(she slam the door behind her)

 

SCENE 10: The Auditorium

AT RISE: The stage is lit up with red lights as Sofia enters. This is a very emotional, very intense scene to watch as she pours her heart out.

SOFIA:  
_Don't try to explain your mind_  
_I know what's happening here_  
_One minute it's love and suddenly_  
_It's like a battlefield_  
_One word turns into a war_  
_Why is it the smallest things that tear us down_  
_My world's nothing when you're gone_  
_I'm out here without a shield_  
_Can't go back now_  
  
_Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh, no_  
_These times when we climb so fast to fall again_  
_Why we gotta fall for it now_  
  
_I never meant to start a war_  
_You know I never wanna hurt you_  
_Don't even know what we're fighting for_  
  
_Why does love always feel like ..._  
_a battlefield_  
_a battlefield_  
_a battlefield  
__Why does love always feel like ..._  
_a battlefield_  
_a battlefield_  
_a battlefield_  
_Why does love always feel like_  
  
_Can't swallow our pride,_  
_Neither of us wanna raise that flag_  
_If we can't surrender_  
_then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no_  
  
_Both hands tied behind my back for nothing_  
_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again_  
_I don't wanna fall for it now_  
  
I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
  
_I never meant to start a war_  
_You know I never wanna hurt you_  
_Don't even know what we're fighting for_  
  
_Why does love always feel like ..._  
_a battlefield_  
_a battlefield_  
_a battlefield  
__Why does love always feel like ..._  
_a battlefield_  
_a battlefield_  
_a battlefield  
_  
_I guess you better go and get your armor_  
_Get your armor_  
_I guess you better go and get your armor_  
_Get your armor_  
  
_We could pretend that we are friends tonight_  
_And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright_  
_Cause baby we don't have to fight_  
_And I don't want this love to feel like_  
  
_A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield,_  
_Why does love always feel like a battlefield,_  
_A battlefield, a battlefield_  
  
_I guess you better go and get your armor_  
_I never meant to start a war_  
_You know I never wanna hurt you_  
_Don't even know what we're fighting for_  
  
_Why does love always feel like ..._  
_a battlefield_  
_a battlefield_  
_a battlefield  
__Why does love always feel like ..._  
_a battlefield_  
_a battlefield_  
_a battlefield_  
  
_I guess you better go and get your armor_  
_Get your armor, oh!_  
_I guess you better go and get your armor_  
_Get your armor, oh!_  
  
_I never meant to start a war_  
_Don't even know what we're fighting for_  
_I never meant to start a war_  
_Don't even know..._

(She falls onto the ground. Her heart is racing. Her breath is shortened. Her body feels numb. She's gasping, begging for air. Danny walks in)

DANNY: Oh my god! Sofia!

(He rushes onto the stage and places his hand on her back)

DANNY: Deep breaths with me. Come on. You're gonna be okay.

**SCENE 11: Danny's Room**

**AT RISE: Danny walks in with Sofia, who looks extremely tired.**

DANNY: Here. Lay down for a bit.

(She crawls onto his bed and rests on her back, looking at the ceiling)

SOFIA: Did I just-.

DANNY: Have an anxiety attack?

SOFIA: I did, didn't I.

DANNY: Pretty much.

(pause. Sofia takes another deep breath)

SOFIA: Thanks for helping.

DANNY: Of course. Now, don't tell me anything about your day, okay?

SOFIA: Seriously?

DANNY: Beyond serious. Rehashing the whole thing is only gonna induce another attack.

SOFIA: Okay...

DANNY: You wanna take a nap? Or watch a movie.

SOFIA: I wanna hear about how you're feeling.

(Danny smiles)

DANNY: I'm okay.

SOFIA: Getting out of the surgery?

DANNY: Sucked.

SOFIA: I figured.

DANNY: but having you guys there was really cool of you.

SOFIA: Not that I'm taking credit for it or anything.

(they chuckle)

DANNY: Being back here... reminds me of all the mistakes I've made.

SOFIA: I know a thing or two about how that feels.

DANNY: I did wrong by you... the way I just... broke your heart like that? I was scared and I chose to protect myself instead of choosing you and I'm sorry.

SOFIA: People are more than their mistakes.

DANNY: There it is.

(Sofia smiles)

SOFIA: I forgive you.

DANNY: Thank you... really.

SOFIA: And I hope we can be better friends. For real this time.

DANNY: I think we're on the right track.

(They hug)

 

**SCENE 12: Auditorium**

**AT RISE: A-Caps rehearsal. First one since he's come back from the hospital.**

(Danny steps to the microphone as singing has already begun) 

 

DANNY:  
_I stare at my reflection in the mirror:_  
_"Why am I doing this to myself?"_  
_Losing my mind on a tiny error,_  
_I nearly left the real me on the shelf._  
_No, no, no, no, no..._

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!_  
_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_  
_It's okay not to be okay._  
_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart._  
_Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_  
_There's nothing wrong with who you are_

(Danny starts to hallucinate Sofia sitting in the audience watching as he sings to her)

DANNY:  
_Yes, no, egos, fake shows, like whoa!_  
_Just go and leave me alone!_  
_Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight,_  
_With a smile that's my home!_  
_That's my home, no..._

_No, no, no, no, no..._

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!_  
_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_  
_It's okay not to be okay..._  
_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart._  
_Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_  
_Just be true to who you are!_  
_Yeah yeah yeah_

(He continues to stare at the hallucination of Sofia)

SHANNON: Danny?

(Danny blinks several times and sees the other A-Caps behind him)

SHANNON: You ok?

DANNY: Yeah. All good here.

SHANNON: Good... good to have you back.

(They start applauding for him. He smiles casually, then looks to Sofia, who has disappeared. He looks back as though he wanted to keep seeing her there, but alas, she is just out of reach)

 

> TO BE CONTINUED... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow Me Down (Emmy Rossum) - The Illinois Rip Chords  
> Battlefield (Jordin Sparks) - James Madison University Bluestones  
> Who You Are (Jessie J) - The Bare Naked Statues


	15. I'm With Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello my friends! I've missed you. I have so much to catch you up on. First, we've established we're ignoring the fact that Sofia Solano and her friends started their own a cappella group because that's just old news everybody knows. What's more interesting is that Bobby and Katie got into a fight because Damien dumped Katie for Bobby. Ouch. Not too good for Sofia. Also not good is Graham and Damien started ignoring her too! What? Turns out Graham is STILL in love with Sofia! I know! What a plot twist! Another twist is Tyler is making Sofia choose between him and Danny! Doesn't really help that they all think it's a bad idea to be friends with Danny again, which come to think of it, they're all really just pushing them together since Sofia now has no one else to turn to. Seriously. Even Ben's mad at her. Danny's her only friend left. Brilliant idea guys. Really. Let's see where they go from here."

NARRATOR: Since Sofia Solano was a little girl, she has never, ever, never, EVER been ashamed of...

 

**SCENE 1: Playground.**

**AT RISE: Young Sofia is seen with a very angry expression on her face.**

(Cut to a bully beating up young Ben)

NARRATOR: Her friends.

YOUNG SOFIA: Hey! Back off, punk!

BULLY: He's such a loser! Look at him! With is stupid loser braces!

YOUNG SOFIA: Maybe if I pop you in the mouth, you'll get some to match!

BULLY: What are you gonna do, little girl?

(Young Sofia raises her fist. Screen goes black. Cut to Sofia and Ben sitting on the swings as the bully gets into his mother's car, ice over his face)

YOUNG BEN: Thanks Sofi... do you think you'll get expelled for that?

YOUNG SOFIA: It was worth it.

YOUNG BEN: I've never seen so much blood before in my life.

YOUNG SOFIA: What's it like fainting?

YOUNG BEN: Kinda weird. I don't recommend it.

YOUNG SOFIA: I'll keep that in mind.

(they chuckle)

YOUNG BEN: You're a real friend.

YOUNG SOFIA: I'll always fight for my friends, Ben. I can promise you that right now.

(they fist bump)

 

**SCENE 2: Sofia and Katie's Room**

**AT RISE: Sofia is sitting on her bed, looking off to the side.**

NARRATOR: Which brings us here. Now.

(Danny comes into the scene with two yogurt cups. He hands one to Sofia)

NARRATOR: A casual moment between new friends. Well, exes who have become friends. A friendship that some of Sofia's... well... friends, may not like.

(They clink their cups together before digging in)

DANNY: Let's start crossing stuff off the list.

SOFIA: Okay. You ready for this?

DANNY: Always.

SOFIA: So we got Damien who's upset at me because of how I treated Graham.

DANNY: So you have to apologize to him.

SOFIA: Then there's Tyler, who told me he has feelings for me.

DANNY: Which, clearly, you need to address.

NARRATOR: also the fact that he's making her choose between himself and Danny, but Danny didn't know that and Sofia was not about to tell him.

SOFIA: And Ben.

DANNY: That's not gonna be hard to fix. You guys are unbreakable.

SOFIA: Kinda true. Lastly, there's Bobby and Katie...

DANNY: Which has nothing to do with you, but?

SOFIA: They're two of my best friends. I can't stand to see them fight each other. The same exact thing happened to me and I just don't wanna see them go through what I went through.

DANNY: Which you have to tell them.

SOFIA: You don't think they'll get hostile with me?

DANNY: They might.

(Sofia glares at him)

DANNY: Fair enough. I should have asked for what setting of advice you'd like. Do you want the truth or do you want me to sugar coat it?

(pause)

SOFIA: Keep going.

DANNY: They might get hostile with you, feeling like you're putting your two pence into something you don't need to be concerned with, but you have both of their best interests at heart. You do want both of them to happy in the end, don't you?

SOFIA: God yes.

DANNY: With that in mind, they'll have to listen to you eventually, even if it takes forever.

SOFIA: I don't think I can handle forever.

DANNY: It'll be okay. You won't have to handle forever alone. You have me.

(Sofia grins. She leans on her shoulder)

SOFIA: Who are you and what have you done with Danny?

DANNY: This is me, just... a side of me you never saw, I guess.

SOFIA: I like it. I'm keeping it.

DANNY: Good to know it has your approval.

(they laugh. he puts his arm around her and hugs her close to him)

NARRATOR: Awwww... and speaking of which!

 

**SCENE 3: The Dining Hall**

**AT RISE: Bobby and Katie are sitting at a small table with Sofia. They both refuse to look at each other.**

NARRATOR: No, this is not pleasant in any way at all. I just ran out of transition lines to use here.

SOFIA: Thank you both for being here.

KATIE: You told me you were buying me food.

BOBBY: Same.

KATIE: We both paid.

BOBBY: You tricked us.

SOFIA: So happy to see you talking again.

(Bobby and Katie glare at each other)

SOFIA: Anyway... I feel as though, the last time we all were together, I didn't really get a chance to give my opinion on the matter.

KATIE: This isn't your problem.

SOFIA: Well you're both two of my best friends, so it is my problem now.

(pause)

BOBBY: Fine. What do you have to say?

SOFIA: Listening to the two of you fight... sounds exactly like what happened with Karina.

(pause. this resonates loudly with Bobby and Katie)

SOFIA: We both blamed each other for things we should have blaming each other for. We turned nothing into something to protect our stupid prides. Our own selves mattered more than our friendship and refused to believe anything else. And I get... that you're supposed to protect yourself and keep yourself safe, but it's much better to get to a solution than to be miserable hating each other. Don't you think?

(pause. Bobby and Katie look at each other)

NARRATOR: and while they never did reach a solution that day... they no longer hated each other.

> NOTHING BUT TREBLE
> 
> I'm With Stupid

 

**SCENE 4: Sofia and Katie's Room**

**AT RISE: Bobby, Katie, and Sofia are sitting on the beds. Bobby and Katie on hers, and Sofia on hers.**

KATIE: Shut up! Graham said that to you?

BOBBY: Doesn't he already know the answer to that question?

SOFIA: Apparently not.

KATIE: I feel so bad for him...

SOFIA: I know. I want the best for him, honestly, but I just don't think it's me.

BOBBY: Well why not? Do you think you could be attracted to him?

SOFIA: Well-.

(Door opens. Danny enters the scene. Bobby and Katie are confused)

DANNY: Knock knock. Got time for me?

SOFIA: Always...

(He walks to her with a smile on his face. He sits down on the bed next to her and hugs her tightly, both of them looking extremely happy)

SOFIA: Oh! Did I forget to tell you guys... Danny and I are friends now.

DANNY: So you guys are gonna be seeing a lot more of me!

KATIE: Oh...

BOBBY: That's... really nice!

(Danny and Sofia flash cheesy smiles)

DANNY: What were you guys talking about?

SOFIA: Not much. Just stuff.

DANNY: Cool.

BOBBY: Wait, when did this happen?

SOFIA: I think... last week, maybe?

DANNY: Yeah. We've been spending like a ton of hours with each other for a good week.

SOFIA: I've honestly had so much fun.

DANNY: Me too.

KATIE: That's-.

(Bobby and Katie are uncomfortable)

DAMIEN: Stupid!

 

**SCENE 5: The Common Room**

**AT RISE: Bobby, Katie, Taylor, Damien, Graham, Tyler, and Ben are all congregating on the couches.**

DAMIEN: This is dumb! Does she even have common sense!?

TAYLOR: Your undying support is unparalleled, Damien.

DAMIEN: This is Daniel Freaking Ford we're talking about here! He's, like, the literal worst.

KATIE: Sofia doesn't seem to think so.

BOBBY: She was all buddy-buddy with him, hugging him, doing secret handshakes and all that stuff.

BEN: Was it anything like mine...?

GRAHAM: Nobody has the mental capacity to try and replicate yours and Sofia's handshake.

DAMIEN: I think it's pretty damn clear what we have to do.

TAYLOR: I'm guessing he isn't going to say "leave them alone"?

DAMIEN: We gotta break them up!

TYLER: No! No. We can't do that.

BOBBY: You're not agreeing with this?

GRAHAM: You of all people?

TYLER: I just don't think he's a bad guy. Sure, he's made some mistakes, but isn't that the kind of thing Sofia's always telling us?

BEN: People are more than their mistakes...

TYLER: You'd think after hearing a thousand times you guys would get it.

(pause)

GRAHAM: I'm just skeptical. She should be careful.

TYLER: Of course she'll be. Hell, I'm going to rehearsal to tell her that exactly.

(he picks up his bag and exits)

 

**SCENE 6: Black Box Theatre**

**AT RISE: The entire cast is sitting on the floor with Marshall in the circle.**

(Tyler walks in late. Sofia notices)

MARSHALL: You're not late, we're all just early.

TYLER: Thanks.

(Tyler puts his bag down and takes a seat in between Sofia and Mariah)

MARSHALL: Now that we're all here, there's something I wanna tell you guys... what you did for that boy at the hospital was really nice of you. The way you stood up for a friend, a fellow classmate, was the most heartwarming thing I have ever seen in my 15 years of directing. You are truly a remarkable group of talented people.

(They all smile)

MARSHALL: But, unfortunately, performing that song caused some legal issues... I'm sad to say that, as hard as I fought to get this done before the end of the semester... we just can't. We are stopping rehearsals, effective immediately. Whether or not we'll be able to pick up in the fall is still up in the air, but... thank you for all the work you've put in thus far. I'm sorry for you seniors. I truly, truly am.

(long pause. the whole cast look to each other, unsure how to process this. Tyler glances at Sofia)

NARRATOR: Let me translate what's being said here.  

 

 

 

> TYLER: It's not your fault
> 
> SOFIA: No... but it is...
> 
> TYLER: Yeah, it kind of is.
> 
> SOFIA: Thanks...

(Sofia looks beside herself as she sighs)

 

**SCENE 7: Student Union**

**AT RISE: Sofia and Danny are sitting in front of the common space by the fire place.**

DANNY: So that's that? No big discussion or argument or anything?

SOFIA: Nope. That's that.

DANNY: Oh god... I'm sorry that happened. I know that meant a lot to you.

SOFIA: It's fine...

NARRATOR: Which we all know really means-.

DANNY: It's not fine.

NARRATOR: Man, he is getting good.

DANNY: I can't help but feel partially responsible for this.

SOFIA: Absolutely not. You had nothing to do with it.

DANNY: You sang that song to me which is what got the show in trouble.

SOFIA: I made a choice. A choice I don't regret. I should, but I don't... the only one who should be feeling guilty is me.

DANNY: You can't bear this burden on your own.

SOFIA: Well I'm going to.

DANNY: What can I do to help?

SOFIA: Nothing. There's nothing to be done. There's a bunch of legal stuff going on right now, so Marshall's gonna handle it. In the meantime, we wait. This isn't over for good. It never will be.

DANNY: Can I at least get you a snack?

SOFIA: A show doesn't need to be cancelled for you to get me a snack.

DANNY: (chuckles) Come on. I'll let you pick it.

SOFIA: Okay.

(They both stand up)

SOFIA: You better not trick me into buying it on my own.

DANNY: My treat. Scout's honor.

SOFIA: You aren't even a scout.

DANNY: I can dream, can't I?

(They head up towards the Snack Bar, but are stopped when Sofia sees Houston)

SOFIA: Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god.

(Sofia hides herself behind the wall)

DANNY: What? What's the matter?

SOFIA: Houston.

DANNY: Who?

SOFIA: Houston! He's a senior. We met on tinder.

DANNY: Tinder!?

SOFIA: Shh! Don't act all surprised. I told you about this before.

DANNY: When!?

SOFIA: Shut up! (she pulls him behind the wall) The one who "sees a future with me"?

DANNY: Oh... that one?

SOFIA: Uh huh. See, I never actually called him back.

DANNY: You didn't.

SOFIA: Exactly.

DANNY: Oh god.

(Houston starts walking over. Danny hugs Sofia so her face is in his chest, invisible to Houston as he walks past them. He looks down at her)

DANNY: He's gone...

(silence)

DANNY: Sofia?

NARRATOR: Uh oh. This doesn't look too good. And speaking of not looking too good...

 

**SCENE 8: Bobby's Room EXT**

**AT RISE: Damien looks sick to his stomach as he's pacing about in front of the door.**

DAMIEN: Okay. You can do this.

(he continues to pace, mumbling to himself. He shakes his head)

NARRATOR: He probably can't.

(Damien sucks in his gut and looks at the door)

NARRATOR: but he's going to anyway.

(Damien knocks three times on the door. He steps back, looking terrified. Bobby opens the door)

NARRATOR: Gasp! It's Bobby!

BOBBY: Hey Damien.

DAMIEN: Hey...

BOBBY: Is there anything I can help you with?

DAMIEN: Uh... yeah, actually... see, I've been doing a lot of thinking... well not really a lot of thinking, more like just sitting there and deciding to get up off my ass for once... not for once, cause I actually do it quite a lot.

NARRATOR: Spit it out, man!

DAMIEN: So yeah... I-uh... wanted to know if-it was... okay for me to... ask you out.

(pause)

NARRATOR: Well?

(pause)

BOBBY: Wow... Umm... sure. Yeah.

DAMIEN: Yeah?

BOBBY: Yeah.

DAMIEN: Ok cool.

(pause)

BOBBY: So are you gonna do it?

DAMIEN: What?

BOBBY: I just told you it was okay for you to ask me out... so are you gonna?

DAMIEN: Oh yeah, that.

NARRATOR: This is totally cringeworthy, but totally cute, right?

DAMIEN: Bobby, will you go out with me?

BOBBY: Yes. I would love to.

DAMIEN: Great!

BOBBY: Cool.

DAMIEN: I'll, uh, text you later.

BOBBY: Sounds good to me.

DAMIEN: I'll see ya.

BOBBY: See you later.

(Damien waves as he starts to walk away. Bobby closes the door, leans against it, sighs with content, and falls onto the ground)

 

**SCENE 9: The Practice Rooms**

**AT RISE: Empty small practice room with a bench.**

(Danny is guiding Sofia into the practice room. She gets inside and collapses to the ground, clutching her chest as she hyperventilates)

DANNY: Okay, remember. Slow, complete, deep breaths. Close your eyes. Relax your body.

SOFIA: I'm trying...

(Danny opens his mouth, but realizes nothing's working.

DANNY: Here. Look at me.

(He places his hands on either side of her face. She looks at him, her vision becoming clearer)

DANNY: You have a million and one things to worry about, but I'm not one of them. Focus on me. Hear the sound of my voice. Hear the vibrations in my vocal chords, the tone of my voice, my facial expressions, my complexion... just look at me. Okay...?

(Sofia nods. She slowly starts to look more and more okay)

DANNY: Good?

SOFIA: I think... I think I just...

DANNY: Need to relax.

SOFIA: Yeah...

DANNY: Good.

(Danny pats her back gently before getting up and sitting on the piano bench)

DANNY: I have a little something for you...

SOFIA: You're not about to serenade me, are you?

DANNY: You can't ever tell anyone this happened.

(She chuckles, leaning against the wall. He places his hands on the keys and takes a deep breath)

DANNY: _  
Well I woke up to the sound of silence_  
_And cries were cutting like knives in a fist fight_  
_And I found you with a bottle of wine_  
_Your head in the curtains_  
_And heart like the Fourth of July_  
  
_You swore and said,_  
_"We are not,_  
_We are not shining stars."_  
_This I know,_  
_I never said we are_  
  
_Though I've never been through hell like that_  
_I've closed enough windows to know you can never look back_  
  
_If you're lost and alone_  
_Or you're sinking like a stone._  
_Carry on._  
_May your past be the sound_  
_Of your feet upon the ground._  
_Carry on._  
  
_Carry on, carry on_

(Sofia slowly stands up, eventually sitting beside him on the piano bench as he plays for her)  
  
DANNY:  
_So I met up with some friends at the edge of the night_  
_At a bar off 75._  
_And we talked and talked about how our parents will die,_  
_All our neighbors and wives._  
  
_But I like to think I can cheat it all_  
_To make up for the times I've been cheated on._  
_And it's nice to know when I was left for dead_  
_I was found and now I don't roam these streets,_  
_I am not the ghost you are to me._  
  
_If you're lost and alone_  
_Or you're sinking like a stone._  
_Carry on._  
_May your past be the sound_  
_Of your feet upon the ground._  
_Carry on._  
  
_Whoa!_  
_My head is on fire but my legs are fine._  
_After all they are mine._  
_Lay your clothes down on the floor,_  
_Close the door, hold the phone,_  
_Show me how no one’s ever gonna stop us now._  
  
_'Cause here we are_  
_We are shining stars_  
_We are invincible_  
_We are who we are_  
_On our darkest day_  
_When we’re miles away_  
_Sun will come_  
_We will find our way home_  
  
_If you're lost and alone_  
_Or you're sinking like a stone._  
_Carry on._  
_May your past be the sound_  
_Of your feet upon the ground._  
_Carry on._

_Carry on, carry on._

__Carry on, carry on._ _

(He continues to play as his fingers slide to the higher notes of the piano. There is one chord left to play. He gestures to Sofia. She plays the chord and he smiles, making her smile)

 

**SCENE 10: Sofia and Katie's Room**

**AT RISE: Katie is sitting at her desk doing homework.**

(A knock at the door. Katie finishes her last sentence she's scribbling down, then opens the door. It's Bobby)

BOBBY: Hey...

NARRATOR: Oh right. These two never really did completely solve the problem at hand.

KATIE: Hi...

BOBBY: May I come in?

KATIE: Sure...

(Katie makes way for Bobby to enter. They sit on the bed)

KATIE: You want a snack or anything?

BOBBY: No thanks.

KATIE: Okay, I'll get you something.

(Katie goes to the fridge and pulls out two small bags of potato chips. She tosses him one. He opens it and begins to eat)

KATIE: So... anything you wanna talk to me about?

NARRATOR: The truth is, he wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to lay it all out on her like they used to, like they were old friends sharing gossip together. That was really all he wanted.

BOBBY: Damien asked me out...

(Katie's face sinks)

NARRATOR: But alas, this will probably never be like "old times".

KATIE: Oh...

BOBBY: and I said yes...

(silence)

BOBBY: and I thought you should hear it from me instead of anyone else.

KATIE: Yeah... I get that...

BOBBY: I am so SO sorry for not listening to you... of course you're hurt. I should have known to be more sensitive instead of immediately going against you.

KATIE: Thank you... and I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions and blaming you...

BOBBY: With your permission... I'd really like to go on this date...

(Katie sighs)

KATIE: I'll probably never be okay with it.

BOBBY: I understand-.

KATIE: But... It'd be hypocritical of me to stop you from finding happiness... he's a great guy.

BOBBY: Yeah... he is...

KATIE: and to be honest... he didn't really feel like... the one. You know what I mean?

BOBBY: Sure...

KATIE: I'll get over it eventually... I'm not gonna stop you.

BOBBY: Thanks... I understand that's really hard for you.

KATIE: Just try not to be all couple-y in front of me, okay?

BOBBY: Deal.

(They slowly go into an awkward hug)

NARRATOR: and so Katie vowed she'd be okay with that... or at least she'd try...

 

**SCENE 11: Snack Bar**

**AT RISE: Katie is moping around the snack bar.**

(Enter Taylor, who looks confused as she catches a glance at Katie)

TAYLOR: Hey...?

(Katie looks at Taylor and shrugs)

KATIE: Hey...

TAYLOR: What's got you so down in the dumps?

KATIE: Ugh. Damien asked Bobby out and Bobby said yes.

TAYOR: Ouch.

KATIE: Yeah. Imagine how great I must feel about myself right now.

TAYLOR: Hey, it's not so bad. 

KATIE: Are you kidding?

TAYLOR: No! Look at it this way, now that you're not in a relationship, all kinds of... guys?

KATIE: and girls.

TAYLOR: Ah... all kinds of people are gonna start trying to catch your eye. 

KATIE: Good one.

TAYLOR: I'm serious.

KATIE: Okay, well I've got no attractive qualities at all.

TAYLOR: Not true. You're a fierce and loyal friend, you've got blue eyes, and your hair is this kind of unreal thing that is so gorgeous...

(pause)

KATIE: Yeah right.

TAYLOR: If you stopped doubting yourself for just enough time, you'll see just how many people are drooling behind you.

KATIE: Ha.

TAYLOR: Just... trust me. You've got more than you think you do.

NARRATOR: As if she couldn't make it anymore obvious.

(Taylor exits. Katie frowns)

 

**SCENE 12: Classroom**

**AT RISE: Graham and Ben have arrived for a sectional rehearsal. Graham is plucking out notes on the piano.**

GRAHAM: So I think measure 34 goes like this.  
_Don't let... don't let... don't let me ah..._

BEN: What's the transition from the me to the ah?

(Graham plays it out on the piano)

BEN: Cool.  
_Don't let me ah..._

GRAHAM: That sounds like it.

(Tyler walks in)

TYLER: Hey guys.

GRAHAM, BEN: Hey.

TYLER: Still waiting on Vincent now?

BEN: Yeah, he's running late. Says he's stuck in some lecture.

TYLER: The worst.

GRAHAM: Tell me about it. Okay, so I think our biggest problem spot is the last chord when Tyler sings with us. I know I'm always getting thrown off there.

BEN: I'm down to go over that.

TYLER: I'd like that.

GRAHAM: Cool, so it goes like this (he plays a chord, plucking out a single note) That's us. (plucks out another note) That's you, Tyler.

ALL:  
_Go..._

GRAHAM: We're gonna have to watch out for the altos there, cause they're gonna be moving around.

BEN: Cool.

(Tyler puts his sheet music down on top of the piano)

TYLER: You guys wanna know if I said anything to Sofia yet, right?

(Graham and Ben are suddenly intrigued)

BEN: We've only been dying about it all day.

GRAHAM: How'd she react?

TYLER: She didn't, cause I didn't say anything. The show got cancelled and it looked like the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

GRAHAM: Well you gotta say something.

BEN: You realize if you don't, she'll go running to Danny, right?

TYLER: I don't see the problem with Danny.

GRAHAM: Dude, why!?

BEN: He's the WORST.

TYLER: Sofia doesn't think so.

BEN: Sofia is blinded by "that smile".

TYLER: I doubt it.

GRAHAM: How are you so okay with this?

TYLER: Cause no one else is!

BEN: What are you talking about?

TYLER: We've all treated Sofia like crap recently... can we agree on that?

(pause)

TYLER: Exactly. She came to us for support and we tore her world a part. Guess who was there to fix it? Danny.

(Ben and Graham look guilty)

TYLER: So I don't blame her for latching herself onto him. I don't at all. If that's what makes her happy and I have to be the only REAL friend who will support her decision, then so be it. 

(silence)

TYLER: That's what I thought. 

NARRATOR: and while they hated to admit it... he was right.

(Vincent enters)

VINCENT: Hey tenors! I'm here!

(They all take a moment to adjust out of this moment)

GRAHAM: Hey Vincent. Join in. We're working on the last measure.

VINCENT: Ugh, that weird chord? I need help with that.

BEN: Perfect.

(Ben, Graham, and Tyler all eye each other as Vincent joins them)

 

SCENE 13: Classroom (Later)

AT RISE: Sofia is directing as the group stands in a circle with Tyler in the middle.

TYLER:  
_Some things we don't talk about_  
_Rather do without_  
_And just hold the smile_  
_Falling in and out of love_  
_Ashamed and proud of_  
_Together all the while_  
  
_You can never say never_  
_While we don't know when_  
_But time and time again_  
_Younger now than we were before_  
  
_Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go_

(Tyler is staring at Sofia. She doesn't seem to notice)  
  
TYLER: _  
Picture, you're the queen of everything_  
_As far as the eye can see_  
_Under your command_  
_I will be your guardian_  
_When all is crumbling_  
_I steady your hand_  
  
_You can never say never_  
_While we don't know when_  
_Time, time, time again_  
_Younger now than we were before_

 _Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go_  
  
_We're falling apart and coming together again and again_  
_We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again_

(Now Sofia's starting to notice how he's singing to her. She stares back, confused, but enchanted, only because she's seeing a vision of Danny instead of Tyler)  
  
DANNY:  
_Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go..._

(Sofia blinks several times. Danny is Tyler again. He's looking at her right in the eyes)

TYLER: _  
Just let me go..._

NARRATOR: I think it's safe to say... whether Sofia knows it or not... she has a choice to make.

 

**SCENE 14: Snack Bar**

**AT RISE: Sofia and Danny are waiting in line at the deli. Nothing good ever happens in the line at the deli.**

(Sofia glances over her shoulder and sees Houston. She hits Danny)

DANNY: Ouch?

SOFIA: Houston, we have a problem...

(Danny looks over his shoulder and sees Houston. Houston notices)

DANNY: I think we have an ever bigger problem.

SOFIA: What?

DANNY: He might know we were looking at him just now.

SOFIA: What!? Oh god...

DANNY: Follow my lead.

(Danny grabs Sofia's hand, fingers interlaced and everything)

SOFIA: What the he-.

HOUSTON: Sofia?

SOFIA: Houston? Wow. Small world.

HOUSTON: I mean, we go to the same school and all.

SOFIA: Yeah...

DANNY: Hey. I'm Danny.

(Danny, who is MUCH bigger than Houston, shakes Houston's hand)

HOUSTON: Houston.

DANNY: Oh! As in Texas.

HOUSTON: Yeah. Sofia... I never really did hear back from you.

SOFIA: Oh you know... running an a cappella group is very time-consuming.

DANNY: Especially as a freshmen. She's remarkable...

(Danny looks very lovingly at Sofia. Sofia looks back, pleasantly surprised)

SOFIA: Well you know, Danny was one of three freshmen accepted into the A-Caps.

HOUSTON: Wow. It's like I'm looking at a cappella royalty.

DANNY: Don't look at me, I'm just the king. This one... this one's my queen.

(Danny kisses her cheek. Sofia giggles with delight)

HOUSTON: Oh... so... this is, like, a thing?

DANNY: Sure thing it is.

SOFIA: Yeah, for like the last... how many weeks, honey?

DANNY: I think about 4, babe.

SOFIA: So few? I lost count.

DANNY: I always get lost looking at you.

BOTH: Aww...

(they rub noses)

HOUSTON: Well... I'm very happy for you both.

SOFIA: Thank you, Houston. No hard feelings?

HOUSTON: None whatsoever. Good luck to you.

DANNY: You too! Although I can't imagine you getting luckier than I am every single day.

SOFIA: Danny, stop it!

DANNY: Make me.

(he tickles her. she giggles. Houston leaves. they don't stop)

NARRATOR: Uh, guys. He's gone now.

(Danny is holding Sofia as they stare lovingly into each other's eyes)

NARRATOR: Guys...?

(Sofia clears her throat)

SOFIA: I think he's gone now.

DANNY: Just in case.

(Sofia pushes him away)

SOFIA: All good... thank you.

DANNY: No problem...

NARRATOR: and what was so weird to Sofia... was that she actually believed it was real for just one moment.

 

**SCENE 15: The Practice Room**

**AT RISE: Late night. Sofia turns on the lights of the pitch black room.**

(She steps up to the piano, sits on the bench and starts to play)

SOFIA: _  
All I knew this morning when I woke_  
_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before_  
_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago is green eyes and freckles_  
_And your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like_  
_I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just want to know you, know you, know you_

 _'Cause all I know is we said hello_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

(Sofia imagines Danny sitting next to her, the memory from when they played this song together the last time)

SOFIA:  
_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_  
_But I'll take 'em down, take 'em down and open up the door for you_

 _And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind_  
_Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like_

 _I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just want to know you, know you, know you_

 _'Cause all I know is we said hello_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

(Danny's memory stops and puts an arm around her)

SOFIA:  
_Come back and tell me why_  
_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time_

(She looks at Danny)

SOFIA:  
_And meet me there tonight_  
_And let me know that it's not all in my mind_

 _I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just want to know you, know you, know you..._

(She takes one hand on the keys and touches Danny's cheek, only it's an illusion. She's shocked. She touches her heart)

NARRATOR: Can it be?

(Her heart glows)

NARRATOR: Perhaps... but we're going to have to find out another time. 

 

> TO BE CONTINUED...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carry On (FUN) - Gavin Mikhail  
> Never Say Never (The Fray) - Tigeroar  
> Everything Has Changed (Taylor Swift) - Hannah Trigwell


	16. The Daniel Complexity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome back! I can't wait to get started. But first, we have to remember a few things. First, Sofia Solano and her friend started their own a cappella group. Fun! Next, Sofia and Danny, of the rival group called the A-Caps, were in love... with each other! But they broke up before they ever got to tell each other. Now they're friends again and it's so cute! Sadly, Katie and Damien used to date as well, but they're probably not friends since Damien asked out Katie's best friend, Bobby. Good news for Katie, though! Taylor really seems to like her, but Katie doesn't really seem to notice. She never really does. Poor Katie."

NARRATOR: Friends, it's important to know that Sofia Solano is many things...

 

**SCENE 1: Little Kids Dress Store**

**AT RISE: Young Sofia (5 years old) is looking at two dresses held by Maria, who looks angry.**

NARRATOR: and decisive...

(She looks back and forth between the two dresses)

NARRATOR: has never been one of them.

(Maria looks frustrated)

MARIA: Ay! Sofia! Just pick one!

(Sofia strokes her chin)

SOFIA: The blue one is pretty... but the red one is spicy hot!

(Maria face palms herself)

NARRATOR: and this fact has remained true even to this day.

 

**SCENE 2: Student Union**

**AT RISE: Sofia is sitting on a comfy chair in the common space, resting her head on her hand with a mixed emotions look on her face.**

(Danny is sitting in the chair beside her, reading a book. He looks a her)

DANNY: What?

SOFIA: Nothing.

DANNY: No. What?

SOFIA: Nothing! I was just looking.

DANNY: You were gazing.

SOFIA: I was not gazing.

SOFIA (narration): Was I?

DANNY: You totally were.

SOFIA: No I wasn't!

SOFIA (narration): but I totally would have... or would I?

(Danny shrugs and returns to his book)

SOFIA (narration): I can't decide. Surprise, surprise. It doesn't help that Danny Ford is the most confusing human being on the planet. I mean, give me a sign or SOMETHING. Anything!

(Danny reaches his hand out while he's reading. Sofia looks at her phone and casually grabs it)

SOFIA (narration): Okay...

(He rubs his thumb against her hand)

SOFIA (narration): Uh huh...?

IVAN: Hey Danny!

(Ivan enters, looking excited)

IVAN: You're not doing anything are you?

DANNY: Nothing important.

SOFIA (narration): Uh huh...

IVAN: Come check this new arrangement I got.

(Danny packs up his stuff and leaves without saying goodbye)

SOFIA (narration): And we're done here. One minute there, the next, gone. It's like, he says I won't ever be alone cause I have him-.

(cut to scene from Chapter 15)

DANNY: You won't have to handle forever alone. You have me.

(cut back to Sofia on the couch, frustrated)

SOFIA (narration): And the next I'm "nothing important". I hate this.

(Sofia plops onto the couch and groans) 

> NOTHING BUT TREBLE
> 
> The Daniel Complexity

NARRATOR: and speaking of confused

 

**SCENE 3: The Dining Hall**

**AT RISE: Bobby and Damien are sitting across from each other at a small table in the dining hall at dinner time.**

(They continue to eat and look at each other in silence)

DAMIEN: So...

BOBBY: So...

NARRATOR: Ah, the first date. Always so riveting. Especially if you're going from friends to more-than-friends

BOBBY: How was your day?

DAMIEN: Chill. 

BOBBY: What did you do?

DAMIEN: Well... I went to dance and then acting.

BOBBY: Did you guys read Seagull yet?

DAMIEN: That's my assignment for next week.

BOBBY: You guys are gonna have fun. Tommy does an exercise where we do a parody of the show.

DAMIEN: Oh god, that's gonna be hysterical.

BOBBY: I have Ben in my class. He came in dressed as an actual seagull.

DAMIEN: Of course he did. What role did he play?

BOBBY: The Watchman.

DAMIEN: So you have him doing nothing until he flies in as a seagull.

BOBBY: Exactly.

(they laugh)

DAMIEN: How are things... you know, with your friends and all?

BOBBY: Okay... Katie's still-.

DAMIEN: I figured.

BOBBY: She's being so supportive, though. I feel like I'm making her bend over backwards so she can be happy for us.

DAMIEN: She's strong than she thinks she is. Sooner or later it'll pass and we won't have to feel so guilty about being together at her expense.

BOBBY: So you agree, then?

DAMIEN: Agree with what?

BOBBY: That this is going somewhere?

(pause)

DAMIEN: Yeah... I think so.

(Bobby and Damien grin at each other)

DAMIEN: So Ben in a bird costume, huh?

BOBBY: Hysterical.

(They continue conversation as dialogue becomes inaudible)

 

**SCENE 4: The Dining Hall (Food Service Area)**

**AT RISE: Sofia is standing in line for pasta, holding a plate in her hand, looking straight ahead of her. She is last in line.**

(Enter Danny behind her)

DANNY: Hey...

(Sofia rolls her eyes)

DANNY: You're mad-.

SOFIA: Nothing important!?

DANNY: I know...

SOFIA: Are you kidding me?

DANNY: It just slipped out.

SOFIA: So at first thought I'm just "nothing important" to you?

DANNY: Of course not. Sofia-.

(She ignores him and steps forward in line. He follows)

DANNY: You are important to me.

SOFIA: Really? Cause it's starting to sound like this (indicates the two of them) is just you coming to the rescue whenever I have an anxiety attack. Like you're some kind of savior to me or something.

DANNY: That's not true.

SOFIA: Yeah. Well... that's what it seems like... at least to me.

DANNY: Please don't feel that way, Sofi. I literally can't function when you're mad at me... and not in the fake mad giggly kind of way where I annoy you and you hit me.

(Pause)

DANNY: Sofia, you're my best friend.

(She stops and turns around)

SOFIA: Really...?

DANNY: Yes... sure, Lyle claims he has that spot, but what has he really done for me besides be in the A-Caps? You... get me, you know? Like, I can be myself around you and not worry about what you'll think of me because we're the same... so if you turn your back on me... then I have no one... and I think you know a thing or two about what that feels like.

(Sofia shrugs)

SOFIA: Maybe...

DANNY: Can you forgive me now?

SOFIA: Maybe...

(She grins)

DANNY: Can we hug now?

SOFIA: I don't know...

(He sees her smile. He smiles back and hugs her, kissing the top of her head)

DANNY: You _can_ trust me. I promise.

SOFIA: Be careful about promises you can't keep.

DANNY: Stop being careful, for once.

(She glares at him. He hugs her again)

DANNY: I got you. Don't worry.

NARRATOR: and while she had been confused about whether or not she could believe him... she finally did.

BOBBY (voice): Can you believe that!?

 

**SCENE 5: The Main Lawn**

**AT RISE: Damien and Bobby are sitting below a tree at night, staring at the starry sky, sitting VERY close to one another.**

DAMIEN: You've NEVER seen a shooting star before?

BOBBY: Never! 

DAMIEN: So what'd you think?

BOBBY: It's like... magic.

DAMIEN: Don't go all Sofia on me, please.

BOBBY: Even saying it, I heard how it sounded.

(they laugh)

DAMIEN: Was I good company for your first shooting star?

(Bobby shrugs)

BOBBY: I'll get back to you on that when I'm sure.

(They chuckle and nudge shoulders)

DAMIEN:  
_I don't know you_

BOBBY: _  
But I want you_

BOTH: _  
__All the more for that_  
_Words fall through me_  
_And always fool me_  
_And I can't react_  
  
_And games that never amount_  
_To more than they're meant_  
_Will play themselves out_  
  
_Take this sinking boat and point it home_  
_We've still got time_  
_Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice_  
_You'll make it now_

(They stand up, holding hands as they walk back to the dorm building)  
  
BOTH: _  
Falling slowly, eyes that know me_  
_And I can't go back_  
  
_Moods that take me and erase me_  
_And I'm painted black_  
  
_You have suffered enough_  
_And warred with yourself_  
_It's time that you won_  
  
_Take this sinking boat and point it home_  
_We've still got time_  
_Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice_  
_You've made it now_

(Singing continues. Damien walks Bobby to his room)

BOTH:  
_Take this sinking boat and point it home_  
_We've still got time_  
_Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice_  
_You've made it now_  
  
_Falling slowly sing your melody_  
_I'll sing along..._

(Bobby walks into his room, closes the door, leans against it, and slides onto the floor with a smile on his face)

 

**SCENE 6: Student Union**

**AT RISE: The A-Caps are all dispersed throughout the common area, all studying amongst regular students.**

(Shannon blows into her pitch pipe) 

SHANNON: 1, 2, 3, 4

BOYS:  
_Whoa_  
_Whoa_

DANNY:  
_Uptown girl_  
_She's been living in her uptown world_  
_I bet she never had a backstreet guy_  
_I bet her mama never told her why_

 _I'm gonna try for an uptown girl_  
_She's been living in her white bread world_  
_As long as anyone with hot blood can_  
_And now she's looking for a downtown man_  
_That's what I am_

(Danny gets up from his seat and starts singing to the other A-Caps who are all still seated, looking at their work)

DANNY:  
_And when she knows what_  
_She wants from her time_  
_And when she wakes up_  
_And makes up her mind_

 _She'll see I'm not so tough_  
_Just because_  
_I'm in love with an uptown girl_

(The boys start to stand up with Danny, following him around as he sings to regular people)

DANNY: _  
You know I've seen her in her uptown world_  
_She's getting tired of her high class toys_  
_And all her presents from her uptown boys_  
_She's got a choice_

(The A-Caps all stand up and start running over to the Snack Bar area)

DANNY:  
_Uptown girl_  
_You know I can't afford to buy her pearls_  
_But maybe someday when my ship comes in_  
_She'll understand what kind of guy I've been_  
_And then I'll win_

(Sofia comes walking out holding a soda bottle. Danny takes advantage of the moment and sings to her)

DANNY:  
_And when she's walking_  
_She's looking so fine_  
_And when she's talking_  
_She'll say that she's mine_

 _She'll say I'm not so tough_  
_Just because_  
_I'm in love_  
_With an uptown girl_

 _She's been living in her white bread world_  
_As long as anyone with hot blood can_  
_And now she's looking for a downtown man_  
_That's what I am_

(The A-Caps surround her. The Rolling Tones, all sitting at a table waiting for her, are all concerned)

DANNY:  
_Uptown girl  
__She's my uptown girl_  
_You know I'm in love_  
_With an uptown girl_

(Listeners start to clap. Sofia and Danny smile at each other. Ben is worried)

 

**SCENE 7: The Common Room**

**AT RISE: Sofia is lying on the couch, smiling and giggling at her phone.**

 

> iMessage to Danny<3
> 
> I miss you.
> 
> iMessage from Danny<3
> 
> I saw you ten minutes ago.
> 
> iMessage to Danny<3
> 
> I know... but I always miss you if I'm not with you.
> 
> iMessage from Danny<3
> 
> AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

(Enter Ben)

BEN: Hey.

(Sofia stops giggling and looks up)

SOFIA: Hey!

BEN: Who are you texting there?

SOFIA: No one.

BEN: Danny?

SOFIA: Yeah...

(Ben sighs and sits next to her on the couch)

BEN: You know I love you, right?

SOFIA: 'Course.

BEN: I just... I can't wrap my head around what's going on with you and Danny.

SOFIA: Believe me, neither can I.

BEN: What's the deal with you two anyway? Are you like a thing now?

SOFIA: A thing? Absolutely not. If it's one thing I know for sure as of right now, we are NOT a thing.

BEN: Oh... okay.

(pause)

SOFIA: But...

BEN: Oh gosh.

SOFIA: That doesn't necessarily rule out what may or may not happen in the future.

BEN: I knew it.

SOFIA: It's complicated... I think.

BEN: How so?

SOFIA: It's... it's kind of like this.

 

> Friendship                          Relationship

SOFIA: We were friends. Then we got into a relationship REALLY quickly. 

 

> Friendship   ---------->   Relationship

SOFIA: Then we broke up and we weren't really anything.

 

> Friendship                         ~~Relationship~~

SOFIA: But then we sorta kinda became friends again?

 

> Friendship? <\---------   ~~Relationship~~

SOFIA: But then he became the literal worst human being on the planet.

 

> ~~Friendship                          Relationship~~

SOFIA: So we didn't talk for what seemed like forever. 

 

> XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SOFIA: And then... he got shot and... 

 

> Friendship? ~~Relationship~~

SOFIA: and everything kinda changed... like... I needed to make up for the time we lost when we could have been friends instead of bitter exes. Then he helped me after my anxiety attack.

 

> Friendship        ~~Relationship~~

SOFIA: Actually, two anxiety attacks. 

 

> Friendship             ~~Relationship~~

SOFIA: and he's been there for me just like he promised he would. He even told me I'm his only best friend. 

 

> **FRIENDSHIP **          ~~Relationship~~

SOFIA: but... things might change in the future?

 

> **FRIENDSHIP** \---------> Relationship?

SOFIA: So yeah. I think that's where things stand right now.

BEN: That's incredibly confusing.

SOFIA: It's not THAT confusing.

 

> ~~**FRIENDSHIP   <**\--XXX---> Relationship?~~

NARRATOR: It's a little confusing. And speaking of confusing...

 

**SCENE 8: Katie and Sofia's Room**

**AT RISE: Katie is sitting at her desk, typing away at her laptop.**

(A knock on the door)

KATIE: It's open!

(Taylor pushes the door open cautiously)

KATIE: Oh hey!

TAYLOR: Hey... I hope I'm not here at a bad time.

KATIE: Not at all.

(She closes her laptop)

KATIE: What's going on?

TAYLOR: Nothing, I just... 

(pause)

TAYLOR: Just wanted to hang out, that's all.

KATIE: Well sure! I'm always up for that.

TAYLOR: Cool.

KATIE: You want a snack?

TAYLOR: I think I'm good.

KATIE: Okay, I'll get you something.

(Katie walks to the back corner of the room where the food is. Taylor sits on the bed, touching the sheets lightly with her hand. She sighs. She wants to be in this bed more than anything. Katie returns with a small bag of chips)

KATIE: Lays Cheddar and Sour Cream.

TAYLOR: My favorite... how did you know?

KATIE: I didn't. They're my favorite too.

TAYLOR: No kidding! 

KATIE: Funny cause I used to hate the taste of it until I saw that commercial with the little boy screaming "CHEESE!!!" in the photo room.

TAYLOR: I LOVE that commercial!

KATIE: What are the odds?

TAYLOR: That we'd like the same commercial? Pretty high. See, it was pretty popular on TV channels, like Nickelodeon or Noggin.

KATIE: I LOVED Noggin!

TAYLOR: Me too!

BOTH:  
_N-O-G-G-I-N Noggin!_

(They laugh, falling onto each other)

KATIE: This is so crazy! 

TAYLOR: No kidding!

(pause)

KATIE: So... you wanna watch a movie or something?

TAYLOR: Are you asking me to Netflix and chill?

KATIE: More like iTunes and chill.

TAYLOR: Even better!

(Katie reaches over to her desk and grabs her laptop)

KATIE: So here's what I got.

(Taylor looks at her movie library)

TAYLOR: Is that Funny Girl?

KATIE: Okay, you can totally stay.

(Taylor laughs. Katie puts on the movie. Time passes. The sound of the credits music is playing. It is now night outside and both girls are completely captivated by the screen)

TAYLOR: Wow...

KATIE: I know...

TAYLOR: Have you ever seen something so... heartbreaking?

KATIE: Never.

TAYLOR: After all that... he was literally the only person she ever really saw in that way... I can't imagine what she must be feeling.

KATIE: And how strong she is! To get up in front of that audience and sing about how it's hard and complicated and messy, but he'll always hold a place in her heart. 

TAYLOR: If you cry-.

KATIE: I'm not crying!

TAYLOR: You sure?

KATIE: One tear! That was it.

TAYLOR: No one ever said it wasn't okay for you to feel emotion. I think it's stupid how people think they're not allowed to cry in front of others.

KATIE: I don't know... I think I feel like a burden when I lay my emotions on others.

TAYLOR: You don't have to feel that way around me.

(Taylor touches her hand. Katie looks at them for a second. Taylor takes a leap of faith)

TAYLOR: So... you maybe wanna... grab some food off campus sometime?

(pause)

KATIE: Like... a date?

(pause)

TAYLOR: Whatever floats your boat.

(pause. Katie thinks)

KATIE: Sure, but...

(She takes her hand away from Taylor's)

KATIE: No... At least not right now.

TAYLOR: You need more time.

KATIE: My break up with Damien wasn't THAT long ago.

TAYLOR: A month, but to each their own.

KATIE: I'm sorry...

TAYLOR: Don't apologize. Never apologize for what you feel.

(Katie swoons) 

NARRATOR: I know. She is dreamy, isn't she? And speaking of dreamy.

 

**SCENE 9: Courtyard**

**AT RISE: Danny and Sofia are walking at sunset, laughing.**

SOFIA: Okay, no. Do it one more time.

DANNY: How many times are you gonna make me do it?

SOFIA: Please!! It's the literal best.

DANNY: What will you give me if I do?

(pause)

SOFIA: One free hug.

DANNY: You mean I've been paying all this time!?

SOFIA: Just do the thing! Please?

DANNY: Fine. (changes into a Buzz Lightyear impression voice) You are a sad, strange little man... you have my pity.

(Sofia bursts into laughter)

SOFIA: You're a tenor! How do you do that?

DANNY: Years and years of practice and watching Toy Story ever since I was a kid.

SOFIA: That's incredible.

DANNY: I expect payment upfront.

SOFIA: Well if you insist.

(They side hug as they continue walking. Graham, walking in the opposite direction, sees them)

SOFIA: Hey...

NARRATOR: It should be noted that this is the first time they've actually spoken face-to-face since

(FLASHBACK. Graham leans in to kiss Sofia. She stops him. They're seen yelling at each other. She storms out. He throws his head into his hands. Back to present. It's awkward)

DANNY: I'll just... leave you two to talk.

SOFIA: Wait for me inside. This shouldn't take long.

(He kisses her head and walks into the Student Union)

GRAHAM: Can we sit for a second?

SOFIA: Sure...

(They sit at the nearest bench)

GRAHAM: I just wanted to say that... you have no idea how sorry I am for what happened the other day...

SOFIA: Uh huh?

GRAHAM: You know the last thing I want is to see you get hurt, right?

(pause)

SOFIA: But this isn't about what we talked about... is it.

NARRATOR: I think what she means is

 

> (Picture of Danny's head)

SOFIA: Save it.

GRAHAM: He's dangerous.

SOFIA: You wouldn't know.

GRAHAM: This just doesn't make sense to me.

SOFIA: I'm not doing this for you. You have nothing to do with it.

GRAHAM: One second you're hating him and two days later you look at him like he's the center of your universe.

SOFIA: Hold on. That's NOT what happened. I think you of all people should know the impossible standards I hold to the people closest to me.

(pause)

SOFIA: In case you've forgotten, I ignored Danny for months. Hated him, even. We didn't speak. I didn't think about him. He wasn't relevant to me in any way at all. At least until I offered myself as help, to help someone who had been through something horrifying. Try as you might to argue, nobody deserves what happened to Danny. He could have died! Do you even realize that?

(pause)

SOFIA: and he's given me a pretty damn good reason to trust him, so here we are...

(pause)

SOFIA: Any more questions?

(Graham is silent. Sofia gets up and storms into the Student Union)

 

**SCENE 10: The Practice Room**

**AT RISE: Bobby is sitting at the piano, playing chords and humming a top harmony.**

(Damien knocks on the door and opens it slightly)

DAMIEN: That bridge harmony is a bitch, right?

BOBBY: If I head voice it enough, it could work.

DAMIEN: Or you could just invert it.

(Damien steps to the piano and plays the original harmony, then inverts it)

DAMIEN: Try that.

(Bobby hums the new note, then nods at Damien)

BOBBY: What would I do without you?

(They smile at each other. On impulse, they both kiss each other for the first time. Bobby stands up to match him. They break the kiss and look at each other for a long second)

DAMIEN: Was that okay...?

(Bobby nods)

DAMIEN: I'd be Lyle has more experience then me, so-.

BOBBY: Can I be honest with you?

DAMIEN: Sure.

BOBBY: When I was... kissing Lyle... it felt so... fake. He was my first kiss and I just wanted something more-.

DAMIEN: Real?

BOBBY: Right. But that... that was right.

(Damien smiles. They kiss again. Knock on the door. Marisa is seen through the window)

MARISA: This is cute and all, but can we be cute in rehearsal?

(Damien and Bobby chuckle. Bobby gathers his things. Damien opens the door for him as they exit)

 

SCENE 11: Classroom (Rolling Tones Rehearsal)

AT RISE: The Rolling Tones, minus Bobby, Damien, and Marisa, are all doing vocal warm ups on their own and engaging in conversation.

(Enter Marisa followed by Bobby and Damien. Several members shout things like "Gross!" "Aw!" "Get a room!" at them)

SOFIA: Alright, guys. Let's get into formation.

(They circle up)

SOFIA: Don't get too mushy on us, guys.

(They laugh. Sofia blows into the pitch pipe three times)

SOFIA: 1, 2, 3, 4

(Singing begins. Bobby looks anxiously at Damien)

BOBBY:  
_The power lines went out_  
_And I am all alone_  
_But I don't really care at all_  
_Not answering my phone_

DAMIEN:  
_All the games you played_  
_The promises you made_  
_Couldn't finish what you started_  
_Only darkness still remains_  
  
BOTH:  
_Lost sight_  
_Couldn't see_  
_When it was you and me_  
  
_Blow the candles out_  
_Looks like a solo tonight_  
_I'm beginning to see the light_  
_Blow the candles out_  
_Looks like a solo tonight_  
_But I think I'll be alright_  
  
_Been black and blue before_  
_There's no need to explain_  
_I am not the jaded kind_  
_Playback's such a waste_  
_You're invisible_  
_Invisible to me_  
_My wish is coming true_  
_Erase the memory of your face_  
  
_Lost sight_  
_Couldn't see_  
_When it was you and me_  
  
_Blow the candles out_  
_Looks like a solo tonight_  
_I'm beginning to see the light_  
_Blow the candles out_  
_Looks like a solo tonight_  
_But I think I'll be alright_  
  
BOBBY:  
_One day_  
_You will wake up_  
_With nothing but "you're sorrys"_

DAMIEN:  
_And someday_  
_You will get back_

BOTH:  
_Everything you gave me_  
  
_Blow the candles out_  
_Looks like a solo tonight_  
_I'm beginning to see the light_  
_Blow the candles out_  
_Looks like a solo tonight_  
_But I think I'll be alright_

(Sofia cuts off all background singers as Bobby and Damien are holding hands. They lean in and kiss. Some cheer, some hide their faces. Katie's eyes immediately find Taylor's. Taylor shrugs)

 

**SCENE 12: Classroom (Later)**

**AT RISE: Sounds of students leaving fill the room as Sofia organizes music at the piano. Tyler stays behind.**

TYLER: That was a nice arrangement.

SOFIA: To be honest with you... I got most of it from Glee's version.

TYLER: I won't tell anyone.

SOFIA: I honestly don't think we'll use it in our rep that much anyway.

TYLER: That was a nice thing for Bobby and Damien, though.

SOFIA: Yeah... I figured they needed a little... push.

TYLER: They seem happy.

SOFIA: Well, with everything going on... I'm happy to make at least one couple can be happy...

TYLER: Yeah, sure. 

(Awkward silence. Sofia looks to her papers. Next thing she knows, Tyler grabs either side of her face and kisses her. She's caught off guard at first, but reciprocates. Her eyes suddenly go wide and she backs away. Sofia's face goes read)

SOFIA: So...

TYLER: Yeah...

SOFIA: Not to kiss and run away, but-.

TYLER: You gotta go?

SOFIA: I'm meeting D-.

(She's hesitant to even say the name, but she sees Tyler already knows what she's going to say)

SOFIA: Danny...

TYLER: I understand.

SOFIA: Do you?

(pause)

TYLER: I'm trying to.

(She kisses Tyler on the cheek)

SOFIA: We'll talk later.

(Tyler nods. Sofia exits)

 

**SCENE 13: Sofia and Katie's Room**

**AT RISE: The door to the room. Sofia opens it, throws herself on the other side, and breathes heavily.**

DANNY: You okay?

(Sofia gasps. Danny is sitting on her bed with his laptop open)

SOFIA: How'd you get in here?

DANNY: Katie let me in. She said she'd let us have the room.

SOFIA: Oh... (trying to compose herself) That's great!

DANNY: Everything okay?

SOFIA: Yeah, just... a little spooked just now, that's all.

DANNY: Spooked? Spooked how?

SOFIA: It's nothing. I can worry about it later.

DANNY: You sure?

SOFIA: More than sure.

DANNY: Cause we can talk about it if you want.

SOFIA: I know...

DANNY: Or we can watch a Disney movie instead.

SOFIA: Better.

DANNY: Okay, let's do that.

(Sofia drops her bag and falls onto the bed with Danny, hugging him as he turns on the movie)

NARRATOR: It should be noted that when Tyler kissed Sofia only moments ago... she wanted to be with him. But now, sitting here in Danny's arms... she still couldn't figure out whether it was worth waiting for or not.

 

**SCENE 14: Snack Bar**

**AT RISE: Taylor is going through the fridge section, looking at dessert options.**

(Katie comes up behind her, pointing to the pudding cup)

KATIE: There's oreos at the center of that. 

(silence)

KATIE: They don't tell you they're there as a surprise.

(more silence)

KATIE: When you open them, the staff waits for your reaction.

(Taylor grabs the fruit cup)

KATIE: Or the fruit cup is a good option too- Hey!

(Taylor looks at Katie)

KATIE: Are you seriously not talking to me cause of the other night?

TAYLOR: No... maybe? I don't know.

KATIE: Cause I didn't actually reject you.

TAYLOR: And that's supposed to put me in a more secure place? 

KATIE: Ah... point taken.

TAYLOR: I don't even know how I'm supposed to treat you. Are we friends? Do we high-five and actually talk to each other like we're not anything more than that?

KATIE: I get it...

TAYLOR: Or do we turn ourselves into Danny and Sofia in a slow-burn friendship going literally no where.

KATIE: You're right, you're right... 

(pause)

KATIE: But I just... I like you, Taylor. Believe me, I really REALLY do.

TAYLOR: But?

KATIE: I'm not ready to commit again. Not right this second. Maybe in a week? Maybe in a month? Who knows? I just... need more time. Can we at least be casual friends until I figure it out?

TAYLOR: Sure... Here. You need this more than I do.

(She takes the pudding cup and hands it to her. Katie giggles)

 

**SCENE 15: Auditorium**

**AT RISE: Rolling Tones rehearsal. Sofia is standing center at the mic. Singing begins.**

SOFIA:  
_There were nights when the wind was so cold_  
_That my body froze in bed_  
_If I just listened to it_  
_Right outside the window_

 _There were days when the sun was so cruel_  
_That all the tears turned to dust_  
_And I just knew my eyes were_  
_Drying up forever_

 _I finished crying in the instant that you left_  
_And I can't remember where or when or how_  
_And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

 _But when you touch me like this_  
_And you hold me like that_  
_I just have to admit_  
_That it's all coming back to me_  
_When I touch you like this_  
_And I hold you like that_  
_It's so hard to believe but_  
_It's all coming back to me_

(Sofia starts to see memories of her and Danny. Their first meeting, their first fight, their first kiss, their first time in bed together)

SOFIA: _  
It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now  
There were moments of gold_  
_And there were flashes of light_  
_There were things I'd never do again_  
_But then they'd always seemed right_  
_There were nights of endless pleasure_  
_It was more than any laws allow_  
_Baby baby baby_

(More memories; all the serenades, holding hands, cuddling, laughing)

SOFIA:  
_If I kiss you like this_  
_And if you whisper like that_  
_It was lost long ago_  
_But it's all coming back to me_  
_If you want me like this_  
_And if you need me like that_  
_It was dead long ago_  
_But it's all coming back to me_  
_It's so hard to resist_  
_And it's all coming back to me_  
_I can barely recall_  
_But it's all coming back to me now_

(Memories; dancing at the party, the break up, both of them crying)

SOFIA:  
_But you were history with the slamming of the door_  
_And I made myself so strong again somehow_  
_And I never wasted any of my time on you since then_

(Memories; singing to Danny at the hospital, the hug afterwards, talking again, hanging out in the Student Union)

SOFIA:  
_But if I touch you like this_  
_And if you kiss me like that_  
_It was so long ago_  
_But it's all coming back to me_  
_If you touch me like this_  
_And if I kiss you like that_  
_It was gone with the wind_  
_But it's all coming back to me_

 _There were moments of gold_  
_And there were flashes of light_  
_There were things we'd never do again_  
_But then they'd always seemed right_  
_There were nights of endless pleasure_  
_It was more than all your laws allow_  
_Baby, baby, baby_

 _When you touch me like this_  
_And when you hold me like that_  
_It was gone with the wind_  
_But it's all coming back to me_  
_When you see me like this_  
_And when I see you like that_  
_Then we see what we want to see_  
_All coming back to me_  
_The flesh and the fantasies_  
_All coming back to me_  
_I can barely recall_  
_But it's all coming back to me now_

_And it's all coming back  
_

_Ohh..._

NARRATOR: Tyler looks distraught. Sofia is clearly singing to someone who's not him. A tear sheds down her cheek. She's doomed for sure...

 

> TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falling Slowly (Once) - Hyannis Sound  
> Uptown Girl (Billy Joel) - Academical Village People  
> Candles (Hey Monday) - Glee Cast  
> It's All Coming Back to Me Now (Celine Dion) - The Bostonians


	17. That Wasn't There Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, my friends! I'm so excited to get started! Let's recall that Sofia and her friends started their own a cappella group. Yay! Here's what's happened since. Sofia and Danny fell in love, well... sort of. See, they broke up before they could actually say it to each other. And then Sofia hated him, but then Danny got shot! Then Sofia made amends and now they're friends! Well. Sort of. See, they are good friends, but nobody seems to know if they'll be anything more than friends. That doesn't make Tyler so happy. That doesn't make Graham so happy either, considering this is now the second time he's fallen in love with Sofia as well. Wow. What kind of water is she drinking? Meanwhile, Bobby and Damien went on a date and kissed! Woo hoo! Damien's ex, Katie, isn't too thrilled about it, but Taylor, from The Rolling Tones, is VERY interested in Katie, but Katie doesn't seem ready for it. Wow that's a lot. Okay, let's go!"

NARRATOR: Friends, you'll recall when this happened, right?

 

**SCENE 1: FLASHBACK. Practice Room.**

**AT RISE: Sofia is playing the piano with the laptop in front of her and several blank pieces of sheet music all over the floor.**

(Danny taps on the window of the room. Sofia looks over and rolls her eyes, returning to the piano)

DANNY: Sofia! Can I come in please?

(She ignores him)

DANNY: I'm sorry.

(She stops and looks at him. She nods. He opens the door)

SOFIA: What for?

DANNY: For saying... what I said-.

SOFIA: For calling my music inferior? For insulting my arrangements, and my friends, to my face?

DANNY: Yeah... for all of that.

SOFIA: and why should I forgive you? Because you feel guilty?

DANNY: Because this competition between our two groups is stupid. We should be cooperating. Colleges always have more than one group and they seem to work together just fine. I don't see why we can't be the same way. I figured the first step that had to be taken was for me to apologize for hurting you... also you giving me the side-eye all the time is the most frightening thing I've ever seen in my life.

(pause)

SOFIA: Good. It should be. I've worked very hard on it.

DANNY: and I didn't mean what I said about your music. I actually think it's really good. It's better than what the A-Caps are coming up with this week.

SOFIA: Really!? (clears her throat) Sorry, that sounded way too excited... (sad) really?

DANNY: (chuckles) Yes... and when we're not talking about a cappella, I really enjoy your company.

(pause)

SOFIA: Fine. You're no longer on my list.

DANNY: Your list?

SOFIA: My Shit List. It's a list of people I give the side eye when I see them walk down the hallway.

DANNY: How many people are on this list?

SOFIA: I'm forgiving you, okay? Let's just focus on that.

(they laugh and sigh)

NARRATOR: and look how far we've come now...

**SCENE 2: Danny's Room**

**AT RISE: Sofia and Danny are both fast asleep (Fully clothed and over the covers, you perv).**

(Danny slowly starts to wake up, the setting sun getting in his eyes. He looks down at Sofia who is resting her head on his chest. He hugs her tightly. Sofia starts to wake up)

DANNY: Hey... we gotta get up.

(Sofia groans, rubbing her nose against him)

DANNY: (sweetly) Wake up...

SOFIA: (muffled) No...

DANNY: There's still a thousand things you have to do today.

SOFIA: Don't wanna...

DANNY: You sure? We could go get a pepperoni pizza.

SOFIA: No... I'm comfy...

DANNY: (chuckles) I'm glad you think so.

(Sofia slowly starts to fall asleep again)

NARRATOR: Let me help you out here, friends. Let's take a listen into what Danny is thinking.

DANNY (narration): She seems so small like this. So helpless... like I just wanna protect her from anything that could hurt her... Why aren't we dating? I mean, besides the fact that there are still some obstacles between us, like, say, for example, her friends hate me. That, and we've tried this already... she probably doesn't trust me with that much of her heart. And I... I'm so confused... Do I want her? Sure, I want her to be around. Of course I want her around. That's not even a question. No. Focus, Danny. The question is... is Sofia the one? Well, not the ONE per say, but you know what I mean... the one worth leaving single-hood behind for. Is it possible that she blinded me from seeing anyone else on this entire campus? Now all I can see is Sofia. In every person I see, I see her. Lyle says I don't shut up about her, but that's because I spend more time with her than with anyone. You talk about the people you spend time with, so that makes sense. Anyway... where was I? I'm confusing myself. Oh, well there's a big surprise. It's like, now that we're friends again and we're in this good place, it's like there's something there... and it's better than last time. Like something that wasn't there before.

(He glances at the clock)

DANNY (narration): Shoot. Shania called for an early rehearsal today. Wait... so did Sofia...

DANNY: And you know... you're gonna miss rehearsal.

(Sofia is immediately up)

SOFIA: One shot of espresso and I'm ready to go!

(Danny laughs as Sofia tries to get off the bed and stand without falling over)

DANNY (narration): Ugh. Slay me. She's so cute.

(Sofia nearly falls over)

> NOTHING BUT TREBLE
> 
> That Wasn't There Before

 

**SCENE 3: Music Building INT**

**AT RISE: Sofia is racing into the building with Danny behind her.**

DANNY: You realize I'm letting you win, right?

SOFIA: Is it because you don't want me to hate you or I'm the MD of my group and you're not?

DANNY: Why can't it be both?

(Danny comes up behind her and picks her up, causing her to squeal with delight as he twirls her around)

TYLER: Sofia!

(they stop. Tyler is standing there. Sofia is immediately flustered as Danny puts her down)

SOFIA: Tyler...

TYLER: Hey.

SOFIA: Hey... am I late?

TYLER: No. I'm early.

(Awkward silence)

DANNY: I'm just gonna go...

SOFIA: You don't-.

DANNY: I'm gonna.

(He hugs her and exits into his own rehearsal classroom)

TYLER: So... is that-.

SOFIA: We're friends.

TYLER: Ah... good... I'm glad.

SOFIA: What's that supposed to mean?

TYLER: Nothing. You're happy so... I'm happy.

SOFIA: Really?

TYLER: Yeah. It's fine.

SOFIA: Then why does it not seem fine?

TYLER: Not for the reason you think... it's about Graham.

SOFIA: Why? What's wrong?

TYLER: Nothing more than you already know about.

(pause)

TYLER: When I met him... I thought he was just a quiet guy with some issues to work out. Then, after you forgave him, I saw him come to life as though it had been sucked out of him before. Now he's that same quiet guy again and it's painful to watch.

SOFIA: What do you expect me to do?

TYLER: Just... talk to him? Please?

SOFIA: I tried to. All he wants to talk about is Danny and how stupid he thinks I am.

TYLER: I just... I can't enter something with you knowing that it's hurting someone else.

SOFIA: Enter what?

(Pause. Tyler raises his eyebrows)

SOFIA: Oh! Oh god, yeah... that.

(Tyler chuckles, hugging her)

TYLER: Sorry. That was pressure.

SOFIA: It's fine...

TYLER: Just talk to Graham? If not for me or for him then... for you? You're better when you're not angry at each other.

SOFIA: Fine. I'll try. I can't guarantee he'll cooperate.  

TYLER: As long as you try.

(He kisses the top of her head. She closes her eyes and forms a small smile. But it's not the same as when Danny does it and it's noticeable to everyone but her)

 

**SCENE 4: The Common Room**

**AT RISE: Graham is standing by the microwave, looking around the room.**

(Enter Sofia, slowly)

SOFIA: Hey...

(He ignores her)

SOFIA: I thought I might find you here...

(Silence)

SOFIA: See, I could smell the popcorn all the way from my room... that's when I knew it was you.

(More silence. Sofia walks up to the counter, leaning against it casually)

SOFIA: Cause you always made the popcorn when we used to have movie day... you remember?

(Silence)

SOFIA: Bad Movie Saturday (chuckles) Good times...

GRAHAM: Yeah, but we never really did have another one of those after Danny showed up.

(Sofia sighs, crossing her arms)

SOFIA: I guess that's a little true...

GRAHAM: What the hell do you want?

SOFIA: To make amends?

GRAHAM: Really. And no one put you up to this?

SOFIA: Well... maybe Tyler.

GRAHAM: Classic.

SOFIA: I wasn't going to until I knew he was right... things are just... easier when we work, when our friendship works. 

GRAHAM: Our friendship does not work. I think we've both learned that enough times.

SOFIA: Please, Graham. I miss you! I haven't talked to you in forever.

GRAHAM: You talked to me four days ago.

SOFIA: So I can't miss you?

GRAHAM: I didn't think you did.

SOFIA: Of course I did!

GRAHAM: Well don't worry, I'm sure Danny can mend any wound on your heart.

SOFIA: Graham...

(The microwave lets out a loud ding. He pulls out the bag and leaves)

 

**SCENE 5: Classroom (A-Caps rehearsal)**

**AT RISE: Danny is stapling sheet music before rehearsal alone.**

(Enter Tyler shyly, with his hands in his pockets)

TYLER: Staple duty?

DANNY: They make the freshmen do it.

TYLER: Shows how much they value you.

DANNY: I volunteered.

TYLER: I see...

(Pause)

DANNY: Is this gonna take long? Rehearsal's starting soon.

TYLER: No, no. It's not gonna take long at all.

DANNY: Then what's up? You here to tell me I'm no good for Sofia?

TYLER: Quite the opposite, actually.

DANNY: Hmm... that's different.

TYLER: That's what I was going for.

DANNY: Yesterday, Ben came into my practice room and told me he'd taser my butt cheeks if I ever hurt her.

TYLER: He's not kidding.

DANNY: I didn't think he was.

(they chuckle and sigh)

DANNY: So what are you doing here if you're not here to deliver a threat?

TYLER: I'm actually here to deliver a white flag.

DANNY: You're kidding.

TYLER: At least from me, personally.

DANNY: Wow...

TYLER: Don't overthink it... I'm just taking a page out of your book... if everyone's gonna be against Sofia, I should be the one who isn't.

DANNY: Good...

TYLER: So I hope that you and I can be friends.

DANNY: I'd like that.

(They shake hands)

TYLER: Can I ask you something? Just to clear the air.

DANNY: Sure.

TYLER: Is there anything... you know-.

DANNY: Romantic? God no. I mean, we're really good friends. Very close.

TYLER: Good... cause... I'm into her.

DANNY: Really...

TYLER: Yeah. I think she feels the same way. I mean, we kissed and all, but we're supposed to talk later.

DANNY: That's great... I'm really happy for you guys.

TYLER: Thanks, man. Means a lot coming from you.

(Danny pats Tyler on the back)

NARRATOR: and while he said the words, 'I'm happy for you', all he could really think was...

 

> "I want her..."

NARRATOR: And speaking of wanting "her"

 

**SCENE 6: Student Union**

**AT RISE: The Common Area. Taylor is sitting on a chair, reading and highlighting a textbook.**

(Katie and Ben peak from around the corner, staring at her)

KATIE: I can't do this...

BEN: Stop saying that.

KATIE: I can't do this!

BEN: What did I JUST say?

KATIE: I'm just gonna make a fool out of myself.

BEN: No! Enough of that. She already likes you. We know this. The worst part is over.

KATIE: Ok, sure, but now I have to put myself out there.

BEN: You like her, right?

(Katie pauses)

BEN: That's a yes. 

KATIE: Oh god...

BEN: Just do it! You'll only regret it if you don't.

KATIE: I might be okay regretting it. I have quite a few regrets in life I'm currently living with.

(Katie suddenly gasps)

KATIE: Did you just smack my ass?

BEN: Sorry, I thought I'd try it to get you to move.

KATIE: Okay... here I go.

(Katie takes a deep breath and looks as if she's about to go, but she is frozen. Ben sighs and pushes her. She almost trips, but catches herself and nods to Ben, who gives her a thumbs up. Katie approaches Taylor, who immediately looks at Katie)

TAYLOR: Hey...

KATIE: Hi... I-uh...

(Katie looks at Ben, who throws up a fist in the air)

KATIE: Yes.

TAYLOR: Pardon?

KATIE: Yes... I'll go out with you sometime.

(pause)

TAYLOR: Wait... you're serious?

KATIE: I'm also terrified, so if you could say something affirmative, that'd be great.

TAYLOR: Oh. Oh! Oh wow, umm... yeah! That's great! We could literally just go get some food in the dining hall alone or we could go off campus-.

KATIE: Off campus would be nice.

TAYOR: Great! How's tonight?

KATIE: Tonight?

TAYLOR: Sure. Why wait?

KATIE: Oh... ok.

TAYLOR: Great! I know this cute little sushi place a few minutes away.

KATIE: Cool! I like sushi.

TAYLOR: Thank god. I'd have to cancel if you didn't.

NARRATOR: Enough with the small talk! Let's just cut to the date, shall we?

 

**SCENE 7: Sushi Place**

**AT RISE: Katie is sitting at a table, waiting for Taylor to arrive.**

(Taylor walks in looking absolutely gorgeous in tight jeans and a blouse. Katie is in awe)

NARRATOR: See? Worth it, right?

(Taylor takes a seat at the table)

TAYLOR: Wow... you look great.

KATIE: God, I should have said that first. You look... whoa.

(Taylor giggles, pushing her hair behind her ear)

TAYLOR: You know they have a roll here named after our school.

KATIE: No kidding!

TAYLOR: Yeah.

(small talk continues. they smile, they laugh, they hold hands across the table)

NARRATOR: and while everything was going perfectly well on their very first date... Katie couldn't help but feel that something bad was about to happen.

(She turns her head slightly and sees Bobby and Damien in a booth, snuggling and feeding each other sushi. Her face sinks. Taylor keeps talking, but notices Katie's expression)

TAYLOR: Katie.

(Katie shakes her head)

KATIE: What? I'm sorry. Keep going. Something about your dad chasing a possum?

TAYLOR: What are you looking at?

(Taylor looks over her shoulder and sees Bobby and Damien. She looks back at Katie, who is CLEARLY upset by this)

TAYLOR: Oh...

KATIE: It's fine. We can still have a good time.

TAYLOR: No... no, you were right. This was too soon.

KATIE: Taylor-.

TAYLOR: What?

KATIE: It doesn't bother me.

TAYLOR: Your face says otherwise. I've never seen anyone look at someone the way you look at Damien.

KATIE: (under her breath) I have...

NARRATOR: But we're not talking about that just yet...

TAYLOR: I just don't think you're ready for this... for us.

KATIE: I am. Please, don't walk away from me.

TAYLOR: Too late.

(Taylor picks up her bag and exits, leaving a small amount of cash on the table for the bill)

 

**SCENE 8: Music Building INT**

**AT RISE: Sofia is walking into the building in a hurry**

TYLER: Sofia!

(She stops, looks, sighs, smiles, and hugs him)

SOFIA: I'm glad to see you.

TYLER: Oh, okay (chuckles) What's up?

SOFIA: I talked to Graham.

TYLER: Okay? How'd that go?

SOFIA: Horribly. 

TYLER: What? Why?

SOFIA: Whatever he did say to me, it was a sarcastic and snarky comment about Danny. Like I said.

(Tyler hugs Sofia)

TYLER: I'm sorry...

SOFIA: It's okay... I'm a tough girl... I think...

(he strokes her hair)

TYLER: You wanna hear some good news?

SOFIA: Please.

TYLER: I talked to Danny.

SOFIA: You did?

TYLER: I told him we should be friends and he was... really cool with it.

SOFIA: That's amazing! Thank you! See, I knew you'd see he's a good guy.

TYLER: No, he's great. Really supportive, friendly, generous. I'm glad we can all be friends.

SOFIA: Good... that makes me so happy.

TYLER: Now... can we talk about the thing?

SOFIA: Ah, yes... the thing...

(Tyler takes her hands in his)

TYLER: I don't want to start anything with you if you're not ready.

SOFIA: I'll never know if I'm ready... only way to know is if I try, right?

(Tyler smiles and kisses her. The sound of someone's throat being cleared is heard. They stop and look to see Danny standing there. Sofia's face lights up)

NARRATOR: Remember what Katie said? This is what she was talking about.

SOFIA: Danny!

(She runs to him and he scoops her up in his arms, spinning her around as they laugh)

SOFIA: I haven't seen you in a whole 24 hours! Why!?

DANNY: Cause I'm a stupid, stupid man.

(They hug)

NARRATOR: ... and Tyler knows too.

(Tyler looks upset while watching them talk to each other. Singing starts)

TYLER:  
_Danny is a friend_  
_Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine_  
_But lately something's changed_  
_It ain't hard to define_  
_Danny's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine_

(He sings as he walks around them, watching them talk)  
  
TYLER: _  
And she's watching him with those eyes_  
_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it!_  
_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_  
  
_You know I wish that I had Danny's girl_  
_I wish that I had Danny's girl_  
_Where can I find a woman like that?_

(Sofia looks at Danny, smiling. They walk down the hall together)  
  
TYLER:  
_I play along with the charade_  
_That doesn't seem to be a reason to change_  
_You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute_  
_I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot_  
  
_'Cause she's watching him with those eyes_  
_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it!_  
_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

(Sofia leans on Danny's shoulder)

TYLER:  
_You know I wish that I had Danny's girl_  
_I wish that I had Danny's girl_  
_Where can I find a woman like that?_  
  
_Like Danny's girl_  
_I wish that I had Danny's girl_  
_Where can I find a woman..._  
_Where can I find a woman like that?_

(They all part ways. Tyler follows Sofia into the rehearsal classroom)

TYLER:  
_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time_  
_Wonderin' what she don't see in me_  
_I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines_  
_Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?_

(The Rolling Tones arrive and begin rehearsal, forming a circle around Tyler)  
  
TYLER:  
_Tell me, why can't I find a woman like that?_  
  
_You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl_  
_I wish that I had Danny's girl_  
_I want Danny's girl_  
_Where can I find a woman like that?_  
  
_Like Danny's girl_  
_I wish that I had Danny's girl_  
_I want, I want Danny's girl_  
_Where can I find a woman like that?_

(Sofia cuts them off. Tyler stands there, looking at Sofia who smiles at him, clapping for him)

 

**SCENE 9: Music Building INT (post-rehearsal)**

**AT RISE: Taylor is exiting the building.**

(Katie exits the classroom, entering the scene. She looks as Taylor is walking away)

NARRATOR: Friends... I wish I could tell you that Katie made the decision to abandon her doubt and fall into Taylor's arms in a big romantic passionate moment...

(Taylor exits the building)

NARRATOR: But alas, she had absolutely no idea how to tell her the truth... that she does like her...

(Katie sighs and begins to leave the building)

 

**SCENE 10: Classroom (Rolling Tones Rehearsal)**

**AT RISE: Sofia is fixing the room. Tyler is waiting by the door.**

TYLER: You wanna get some food at the snack bar after this?

SOFIA: Is it even open?

TYLER: Don't act like you don't know.

(pause)

SOFIA: We have another 45 minutes before it closes.

(Tyler laughs, walking up behind her and hugging her close to him. She stiffens. He backs away)

SOFIA: I'm sorry... I'm just a little jumpy, that's all.

TYLER: Are you okay?

SOFIA: Define "okay".

(She tries to laugh it off. He looks seriously into her eyes)

TYLER: Tell me...

(Sofia is conflicted)

SOFIA: I can't...

TYLER: Why not?

SOFIA: Because... it's... not important

TYLER: I call bull.

SOFIA: Well you can call a cat tired but you can't get it to take a nap if it doesn't want to.

(pause)

TYLER: If you're confused about... anything-.

SOFIA: Don't say about Danny.

TYLER: I wasn't going to...

NARRATOR: and it should be noted that he was, in fact, telling the truth.

(pause)

SOFIA: Oh.

TYLER: Regardless of what it is... I'm willing to wait it out for you.

SOFIA: Don't say that.

TYLER: Why not?

SOFIA: You should be free to live your life and make your own decisions without worrying about me.

TYLER: Too late. (he places his hand on on her cheek) I'm worrying about you.

SOFIA: I just... need to think about something...

NARRATOR: and of course, she's thinking about telling him about what happened over spring break with Angelo... not about Danny at all.

SOFIA: I'll text you.

(she backs away from him, picking up her bag and exiting)

NARRATOR: but I'd be lying if the first thing on Sofia's mind wasn't Danny... she had to tell-.

 

**SCENE 11: Danny's Room**

**AT RISE: Danny opens the door, his eyes immediately growing sad when he sees who's standing in front of him.**

(Sofia is standing at the door, arms crossed, looking upset)

DANNY: What's happened?

SOFIA: I have to tell you something...

DANNY: About?

SOFIA: Something important.

DANNY: Okay...

(He lets her into his room. She sits on his bed, curling up into a ball. He sits beside her, rubbing her back)

DANNY: What do you have to tell me?

(pause)

SOFIA: It's kind of hard to say...

NARRATOR: and while a thousand thoughts were running through his mind, he certainly did not expect her to say-.

SOFIA: Something happened to me over Spring Break... something that changed me forever.

DANNY: I'm listening.

SOFIA: Okay...

(she takes a deep breath. screen freezes)

NARRATOR: I'm sure you all know how the story goes... let's just skip ahead.

(cut to Sofia looking down at the ground, tears running down her face)

SOFIA: and I kept thinking that all this time... there was something wrong with me.

DANNY: But?

SOFIA: But there's nothing wrong with me... I was assaulted and I have to learn how to move forward from that. I have to establish my new normal and figure out how to be with Tyler without freaking out all the time.

DANNY: Did you tell him?

(Sofia shakes her head)

DANNY: You should. If you wanna be with him, you have to tell him.

SOFIA: I'm scared to...

DANNY: Why?

SOFIA: Because if I do, then that's one more layer of the wall taken down, the wall I've had up since-.

NARRATOR: Since Danny broke her heart? You almost forgot that happened, didn't you?

DANNY: Yeah...

(pause)

DANNY: but you told me.

SOFIA: I trust you.

(pause)

DANNY: I trust you too... I'm glad you told me.

SOFIA: I'm glad you know.

(they take hands and smile at each other)

DANNY: but if you really wanna be with Tyler... you gotta tell him.

SOFIA: I know...

DANNY: So what'll it be?

(pause)

NARRATOR: It should be noted that, in fact, Sofia had no answer to this question.

 

**SCENE 12: Practice Rooms**

**AT RISE: Taylor, Katie, and Sofia are all sitting in front of Graham, Tyler, Ben, Damien, and Bobby. Sofia is playing a ukulele. Taylor and Katie sit beside her.**

SOFIA:  
_I took my love, I took it down_  
_Climbed a mountain and I turned around_  
_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills_  
_'Til the landslide brought it down_

KATIE:  
_Oh, mirror in the sky_  
_What is love?_  
_Can the child within my heart rise above?_

SOFIA AND KATIE:  
_Can I sail through the changin' ocean tides?_  
_Can I handle the seasons of my life?_

SOFIA, KATIE, TAYLOR:  
_Well, I've been afraid of changin'_  
_'Cause I've built my life around you_  
_But time makes you bolder_  
_Even children get older_  
_And I'm getting older too_  
_And I'm getting older too_

SOFIA:  
_Well..._

(She plays little chords. Taylor and Katie look longingly at each other)

KATIE AND TAYLOR:  
_Well, I've been afraid of changin'_  
_'Cause I've built my life around you_  
_But time makes you bolder_  
_Even children get older_  
_And I'm getting older too_  
_And I'm getting older too_

KATIE:  
_Well I'm getting older too..._

TAYLOR: _  
If you climb _a mountain and you turn around__

KATIE AND TAYLOR:  
_And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

TAYLOR:  
_Well the landslide will bring it down_  
_And if you_

KATIE AND TAYLOR:  
_see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

SOFIA:  
Well maybe...  
Well maybe...

KATIE AND TAYLOR:  
_Well maybe..._

KATIE:  
_The landslide will bring you down_

(Sofia finishes a chord. Taylor and Katie are crying, trying not to look at each other. Tyler and Sofia make eye-contact. Graham notices)

 

**SCENE 13: Music Building INT**

**AT RISE: Everyone is leaving from the practice rooms, holding hands and being all buddy-buddy with each other. Graham waits for Sofia to enter.**

(Sofia enters with her ukulele case)

GRAHAM: What the hell was that?

SOFIA: Oh look! You're talking to me.

GRAHAM: Are you kidding me right now? I saw the way you were looking at Tyler.

SOFIA: I didn't know it was such a big secret. So we kissed and now we wanna date. So what? I can date who I want, right?

GRAHAM: Well sure-.

SOFIA: Then why is it any of your damn business?

GRAHAM: that's not what I'm saying-.

SOFIA: It could have been if you had decided to give a damn about me.

GRAHAM: I don't think you like Tyler.

SOFIA: Oh really!? Then who do I like?

GRAHAM: You love Danny!!!

(pause. Sofia takes a step back)

NARRATOR: Uh oh. Did he just use the L word?

(Sofia shakes her head and continues walking)

GRAHAM: I think it's bullshit that you love him.

(Sofia stops and turns around)

SOFIA: You know what? It really isn't any of your goddamn business. So why don't you just stay out of it?

(Sofia storms out)

NARRATOR: and while Graham's words truly stung in Sofia's heart... she couldn't help but ponder if they were true or not.

(singing begins as the world slows down)

SOFIA:  
_I throw all of your stuff away_  
_Then I clear you out of my head_  
_I tear you out of my heart_  
_And ignore all your messages_

 _I tell everyone we are through_  
_'Cause I'm so much better without you_  
_But it's just another pretty lie_  
_'Cause I break down_  
_Every time you come around_  
_Oh oh!_

(She turns to see Danny leaving rehearsal with his friends in the A-Caps)

SOFIA:  
_So how did you get here under my skin?_  
_I swore that I'd never let you back in_  
_Should've known better than trying to let you go_  
_'Cause here we go go go go again_

 _Hard as I try I know I can't quit_  
_Something about you is so addictive_  
_We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know_  
_'Cause here we go go go go again_

(slow motion continues as Danny passes Sofia and she follows him out of the building)

SOFIA:  
_You never know what you want_  
_And you never say what you mean_  
_But I start to go insane_  
_Every time that you look at me_

(She angrily sings to him)

SOFIA:  
_You only hear half of what I say_  
_And you're always showing up too late_  
_And I know that I should say goodbye_  
_But it's no use_  
_Can't be with or without you!_  
_Oh oh_

 _So how did you get here under my skin?_  
_I swore that I'd never let you back in_  
_Should've known better than trying to let you go_  
_'Cause here we go go go go go again_

 _Hard as I try I know I can't quit_  
_Something about you is so addictive_  
_We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know_  
_'Cause here we go go go go again, 'gain_

 _And again_  
_And again_  
_And again!_

(He walks into the student union and sits on a couch. Sofia throws her bags on the ground as she watches him)

SOFIA:  
_I threw all of your stuff away_  
_And I cleared you out of my head_  
_And I tore you out of my heart_  
_Oh oh, oh oh_

 _So how did you get here under my skin?_  
_I swore that I'd never let you back in_  
_Should've known better than trying to let you go_  
_'Cause here we go go go go again_

 _Hard as I try I know I can't quit_  
_Something about you is so addictive_  
_We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know_  
_'Cause here we go go go_

 _Here we go again_  
_Here we go again!_  
_Should've known better than trying to let you go_  
_'Cause here we go go go go go again_

 _Again_  
_And again_  
_And again_  
_And again_

(She now visibly enters the scene, sitting down on the couch beside him)

SOFIA: Hey.

DANNY: Hey! There's my favorite gal.

(He throws an arm around her. She flashes a cheesy, yet confused, yet flirty, grin)

 

**SCENE 14: Auditorium**

**AT RISE: The A-Caps are gearing up for a performance.**

(Shania enters the stage, clicking her heels loudly against the floor)

SHANIA: I just heard a nasty rumor I would like silenced.

(The group quiets down)

SHANIA: Now you all know how I feel about us dating those Rolling Tones. I gave Lyle a member of the month badge for his harsh break up with Bobby. He is a true team player for us all, but one of you has decided to disobey my rule about associating with the Rolling Tones and has, apparently, fallen back into old habits.

(Her eyes dart to Danny)

DANNY: Oh Christ...

SHANIA: Again, Danny!? Sofia, again!?

DANNY: We're not dating and we're not hooking up either.

SHANIA: Like you expect me to believe that.

DANNY: It's the truth, alright? And even if I were, would that be such a bad thing?

SHANIA: She's our rival!

DANNY: She's a good person! She's a fragile person too, which is something you fail to realize and aren't exactly helping with considering you've been evil to her since the day she stepped foot on this campus. You need to be more fair to her! She doesn't deserve the crap you've been giving her-.

SHANIA: Whoa! You'd fight your own president for the MD of our rival group?

BRITTANY: He's gotta be in love.

DANNY: Shut up, Britt.

BRITTANY: Danny and Sofia sitting in a tree!

IVAN: Literally, Britt. Stop talking.

SHANIA: Is it true?

DANNY: It doesn't matter. Let's just start the damn show.

SHANIA: Oh no, you're right, Danny. We should start the show... let's do the Smash Mouth number... I think Danny's in the mood for a little believing, what do you think?

(the group nods)

DANNY: Fine.

(Danny steps center. Fade to concert. A small corner of the auditorium is filled with Rolling Tones who came to the show. All are present but Tyler and Graham, for obvious reasons)

DANNY:  
_I thought love was only true in fairy tales_  
_Meant for someone else but not for me_  
_Love was out to get me_  
_That's the way it seemed_  
_Disappointment haunted all of my dreams_

(Danny catches sight of Sofia's smiling face and gets his mojo back)

 _DANNY:  
Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer_  
_Not a trace, of doubt in my mind_  
_I'm in love, and I'm a believer_  
_I couldn't leave her if I tried_

(He starts to play with the mic, winking at Sofia and pointing to the crowd)

DANNY:  
_I thought love was more or less a giving thing_  
_The more I gave the less I got oh yeah_  
_What's the use in tryin'_  
_All you get is pain_  
_When I wanted sunshine I got rain_

 _Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer_  
_Not a trace, of doubt in my mind_  
_I'm in love, I'm a believer_  
_I couldn't leave her if I tried_

(Danny riffs over the boys, making all the girls in the audience cheer)

BOYS:  
_I'm a believer, I believe_  
_I'm a believer, I believe_  
_I'm a believer, I believe_  
_I'm a believer, I believe_  
_I'm a believer, I believe_  
_I'm a believer, I believe_  
_I'm a believer, I believe_  
_I'm a believer, I believe_  
_I'm a believer, I believe_  
_I'm a believer, I believe_  
_I'm a believer, I believe_

DANNY:  
_What's the use of trying_  
_All you get is pain_  
_When I wanted sunshine I got rain_

(silence. Danny falls to the ground. The room is empty but one. Sofia sits there, smiling at him proudly. He feels empowered just seeing her looking at him like that. His performance is on fire as the room becomes full again)

DANNY:  
_Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer_  
_Not a trace, of doubt in my mind_  
_I'm in love, I'm a believer_  
_I couldn't leave her if I tried_

 _Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer_  
_Not a trace, of doubt in my mind_  
_Now I'm a believer, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Now I'm a believer_  
_Then I saw her face_  
_Now I'm a believer_  
_Not a trace, of doubt in my mind_

 _I believe_  
I believe  
I'm a believer...

(He riffs the last note. All the people cheer. Sofia claps. Danny smiles at her)

DANNY (narration): Oh yeah. I'm done for.

 

> TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jessie's Girl (Rick Springfield) - Naturally Sharp  
> Landslide (Fleetwood Mac) - Glee Cast  
> Here We Go Again (Demi Lovato) - Off the Beat  
> I'm a Believer (The Monkees/Smash Mouth) - Hyannis Sound


	18. Celebrate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alright! Season finale! This ought to be a doozy, but first, let’s do one last recap. By now we all know that Sofia Solano and her friends started an a cappella group, but we all know that, so let’s move on. Sofia used to date Danny, but then he found out she cheated on him which was all a lie started by Graham because he’s in love with her. She forgave him for that, but he confessed to STILL liking her, which didn’t make her very happy. Sadly for Graham, his chances with her, romantically, don't look very good, especially since she kissed Tyler, but that doesn't look like it's going to work out because everybody knows Danny and Sofia are, like, meant to be, right? And speaking of meant to be, Bobby and Damien are officially together! Taylor would like to be official with Katie, but Katie is having her reservations. Also having reservations, Sofia! Because she thinks she likes Tyler, at least until Graham told her she's in love with Danny. Now it's all very confusing, so let's just jump in!"

NARRATOR: If it’s one thing Sofia Rosalinda Consuelo Ana Maria Solano loved more than music...

 

 **SCENE 1: Sofia’s Home Bedroom** **  
** **AT RISE: A young Sofia is wearing a Cinderella dress, waving a wand around.**

NARRATOR: ...it was Disney and everything that had to do with it.

YOUNG SOFIA: I’m going to the ball!

NARRATOR: Some days she’d be Cinderella.

(Young Sofia switches to a cowgirl costume)

NARRATOR: Or Jessie from Toy Story

(Switches to a Jasmine costume)

NARRATOR: or Princess Jasmine

YOUNG SOFIA: I am NOT a prize to be won!

(Switches to Peter Pan costume)

NARRATOR: and yes, even Peter Pan.

YOUNG SOFIA: Grow up? NEVER!

NARRATOR: And as she grew older, the obsession never changed.

(Sofia is now wearing a disney inspired outfit. Maria stands in the door with her arms crossed)

SOFIA: See! It’s inspired by Anna from Frozen!

(Maria shakes her head and leaves)

 

 **SCENE 2: Disney Castle** **  
** **AT RISE: The Disney movie opening title as members of A-Caps and Rolling Tones enter singing.**

NARRATOR: So you can imagine how special this episode is going to be to her.

ALL:  
_When you wish upon a star_ _  
_ _Makes no difference who you are_ _  
_ _Anything your heart desires_ _  
_ _Will come to you_  
_If your heart is in your dream_ _  
_ _No request is too extreme_ _  
_ _When you wish upon a star_ _  
_ _Like dreamers do_ _  
_ _Fate is kind_ _  
_ _She brings to those who love_ _  
_ _The sweet fulfillment of_ _  
_ _Their secret longing_ _  
_ _Like a bolt out of the blue_ _  
_ _Fate steps in and pulls you through_ _  
_ _When you wish upon a star_ _  
_ _Your dream comes true_  
_When you wish upon a star_ _  
_ _Your dreams come true_ _  
_ _All your dreams come true_

> NOTHING BUT TREBLE
> 
> Celebrate You

 

 **SCENE 3: The Dining Hall** **  
** **AT RISE: Everything seems normal. The A-Caps are eating together.**

(Danny looks at his phone and receives a message)

> iMessage from Sofia
> 
> Where are you right now?
> 
> Danny - In the dining hall with the A-Caps. Why?
> 
> Sofia - You’ll see :D
> 
> Danny - What are you doing…?

(Beatboxing starts as basses sing and The Rolling Tones come marching in, dressed extravagantly)

ALL:  
_Make way for Prince Ali!_ _  
_ _Say hey! It’s Prince Ali!_

JOHNNY:  
_Hey! Clear the way in the old bizhar_ _  
_ _Hey you! Let us through, it’s a bright new star_ _  
_ _Oh come be the first on the block to meet his eye_ _  
_ _Make way here he comes_ _  
_ _Ring bells, bang the drums_ _  
_ _You’re gonna love this guy_

(Tyler enters dressed in white and blue, waving as he enters)

JOHNNY:  
_Prince Ali, fabulous he, Ali Ababwa_ _  
_ _Genuflect, show some respect_ _  
_ _Down on one knee_ _  
_ _Now try your best to stay calm_ _  
_ _Brush up your Sunday Salaam_ _  
_ _And come and meet his spectacular cordaree!_ _  
_ _Prince Ali, fabulous, mighty Ababwa_ _  
_ _Strong as ten regular men definitely_

VINCENT: He faced the galloping hordes!

JESSIE:  
_A hundred bad-guys with swords!_

JOHNNY: Who sent those goons to their lords?  
_Why Prince Ali!_

ALL:  
_Prince Ali, Prince Ali, Prince Al…_

(Everyone kneels down as Tyler takes Taylor by the hand)

TYLER:  
_I can show you the world_ _  
_ _Shining, shimmering, splendid_ _  
_ _Tell me, Princess_ _  
_ _Now when did you last let your heart decide_ _  
_ _I can open your eyes_ _  
_ _Take you wonder by wonder_ _  
_ _Over sideways and under_ _  
_ _On a magic carpet ride_ _  
_ _A whole new world_ _  
_ _A new fantastic point of view_ _  
_ _But now from way up here_ _  
_ _It’s crystal clear_ _  
_ _That now I’m in a whole new world with you._

TAYLOR:  
_Unbelievable sights_ _  
_ _Indescribable feeling_ _  
_ _Soaring, tumbling, free wheeling_ _  
_ _Through an endless diamond sky_ _  
_ _A whole new world_ _  
_ _A dazzling place I never knew_ _  
_ _But when I’m way up here_ _  
_ _It’s crystal clear_

ALL:  
_Let me share this whole new world with… you._

(Tyler and Taylor sit down. Ben pops up and everyone begins to clap and stand up)  
  
BEN: Oh no!

ALL:  
_You._

BEN: My, my!  
_Can your friends do this?_

(Marissa riffs)

BEN: Can your friends do that?

(Nick riffs)

BEN:  
_Can your friends pull this_

(Vincent riffs)

BEN:  
_Out that little hat_ _  
_ _Can your friends go poof!_

(Ben pulls Sofia in)

BEN: Well lookie here!  
_Can your friends go abracadabra_ _  
_ _Let a rip!_ _  
_ _And make a sucker disappear?_

SOFIA:  
_So don’t you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed_ _  
_ _I’m here to answer all your mid-day prayers_ _  
_ _You got me bona fide certified_

 _You got a genie for your chare d’affairs, whoa!_ _  
_ _Mr. Aladdin sir, have a wish or two or three_ _  
_ _I’m on the job_

BEN: You big nabob  
_You ain’t never had a friend, never had a friend_ _  
_ _You ain’t never had a friend, never had a friend_ _  
_ _You ain’t never_

BOYS: Never!

BEN: Had a

GIRLS: Had a

BEN:  
Friend like me!

ALL:  
_You ain’t never had a friend like me! HA!_

(They pose to finish. Everyone in the dining hall is clapping. Danny starts to clap, but a few A-Caps give him a warning look. Sofia and Danny make eye contact. He flashes a smile at her. She smiles back)

 

 **SCENE 4: Classroom** **  
** **AT RISE: The A-Caps are in a meeting. Shania stands in the middle, fuming, as per usual.**

SHANIA: An Aladdin Medley! Are you kidding me!?

SHANNON: It was a little fun to watch…

SHANIA: Oh my god, shut up, Shannon! No one cares! We have to be better than them. We just have to!

NELLIE: Do we _have_ to? Or is this just for you?

SHANIA: No one asked for you negativity.

TRENT: Shania, chill. You’re getting a little wound up.

SHANIA: No! I’m not! I’m fine! Shannon!

SHANNON: What?

SHANIA: Who wrote the Disney arrangement?

MATT: I did.

SHANIA: Did I ask you, Matt?

MATT: No…

SHANIA: Then shut up! Shannon, who wrote the arrangement?

SHANNON: Matt did.

SHANIA: Matt, do you still have it on hand?

MATT: Yeah.

SHANIA: Get it. Ivan will solo. We need to learn this fast. If they want Disney, then we’ll give them Disney.

NARRATOR: Yikes. Talk about crazy pants.

 

 **SCENE 5: The Main Lawn** **  
** **AT RISE: The Rolling Tones walk out onto the lawn. Sofia is looking down at her phone.**

KATIE: He said here?

SOFIA: He said here.

TYLER: Who did? Danny? Why are we trusting him again?

SOFIA: Because I trust him.

(Danny and the A-Caps approach The Rolling Tones)

BOBBY: Sofia… are you sure about that?

SOFIA: Of course I am. This was probably Shania’s idea.

(Danny starts to walk towards Sofia, but Shania pushes him out of the way)

SHANIA: Sofia.

SOFIA: Shania.

SHANIA: We challenge the Rolling Tones to an official Disney Sing Off. This Friday. The Auditorium. 8 o'clock.

SOFIA: You've gotta be kidding me.

SHANIA: Are you frightened? Scared?

SOFIA: Honestly, Shania, at this point, no. If you think you can out-Disney me… (chuckles) you’re wrong.

SHANIA: Oh yea! Well… we’ll just see about that!

(She turns back to her group)

SHANIA: Come on, guys! We’ve got work to do!

(Shania marches away. Danny approaches Sofia)

DANNY: Sorry…

SOFIA: Don’t be. A couple of hollow threats can't scare me.

DANNY: I promise we won't do I'll Make a Man Out of You. I know how much you love that song.

SOFIA: You remembered!

DANNY: You played it on repeat 15 times!

SOFIA: I did not!

DANNY: You can’t even lie to me right now. See! You’re laughing.

NARRATOR: You may think this is flirting, in fact, everyone watching this thinks this is flirting, but to them... it's only slightly flirting.

DANNY: I gotta head back before Shania notices I’m gone.  
  
SOFIA: Godspeed.

(He kisses her head and runs back with his group. Sofia turns around sees her entire group with their arms crossed)

SOFIA: What?

TYLER: Smooth.

SOFIA: What are you talking about? (looks around) Where’s Graham?

TYLER: He couldn’t stand to watch you flirt with Danny so he left. Nice going.

SOFIA: Tyler-.

(Tyler turns to leave)

SOFIA: Dammit...

 

 **SCENE 6: The Common Room** **  
** **AT RISE: Taylor is sitting on the couch, typing on her laptop.**

(Enter Katie. She sees Taylor. She starts to walk back)

TAYLOR: Katie, wait.

KATIE: Can we not do this now? I’ve got a huge exam tomorrow and I need to study.

TAYLOR: Always with the other more important things. Does this not matter to you anymore?

KATIE: Of course it matters… It just matters later.

TAYLOR: Well I can’t go on until we talk about this. I just… get this knot in my stomach like I can’t breathe because I’m sitting here worried about what’s going to happen.

NARRATOR: Katie just so happens to know exactly what this feels like.

TAYLOR: Talk to me. Please.

KATIE: I want to…

TAYLOR: Then what’s stopping you?

KATIE: I just… there’s too much going on.

TAYLOR: There will always be something going on with you. Maybe you don’t even have time for a relationship right now.

KATIE: that’s now what I meant-.

TAYLOR: Is it? Because whenever I try to make a move or ask about our relationship, you always back away. Always. And I’m getting damn tired of it.

(Taylor picks up her stuff)

TAYLOR: You can have the room for your stupid exam prep. I’m out of here.

KATIE: Taylor-.

TAYLOR: Whatever.

(Taylor leaves. Katie lays on the couch and groans)

 

 **SCENE 7: Classroom** **  
** **AT RISE: Before rehearsal, Sofia sets up the room.**

(Graham enters. Sofia looks up from behind the piano)

SOFIA: Graham… you’re here early.

GRAHAM: Yeah… I had nothing else to do, so…

(pause)

SOFIA: I’m sorry.

(Graham tenses up)

SOFIA: Come on. I’m really sick of us not talking. We went through this already, remember? I hated you for four months and then I forgave you and we cried for six hours straight? Graham, you’re my best friend… you are so important to me and I’m sorry if I’m hurting you in any way shape or form, but whatever’s going on between me and Danny in any romantic way is non-existent. So if I am hurting you… you should know that it’s not coming from that.

GRAHAM: I just don’t think he’s as sincere as you think he is.

SOFIA: Then I’ll help you see that he is. My heart is protected this time and I know what I’m doing.

GRAHAM: I just don’t wanna see you get hurt…

SOFIA: I know…

(pause; the group starts to come in quietly)

GRAHAM: Could you just… sit down for a second. There’s something I have to say.

SOFIA: Graham-.

GRAHAM: It’s not like before. I promise. I just need you to hear this. It’s important.

(Sofia nods and sits down in a chair. He turns to the group, then counts them in as they start singing)

GRAHAM:  
_Come stop your crying_ _  
_ _It’ll be alright_ _  
_ _Just take my hand_ _  
_ _Hold it tight_

 _I will protect you_ _  
_ _From all around you_ _  
_ _I will be here_ _  
_ _Don't you cry_

 _For one so small,_ _  
_ _You seem so strong_ _  
_ _My arms will hold you,_ _  
_ _Keep you safe and warm_ _  
_ _This bond between us_ _  
_ _Can't be broken_ _  
_ _I will be here_ _  
_ _Don't you cry_

 _Cause you'll be in my heart_ _  
_ _Yes, you'll be in my heart_ _  
_ _From this day on_ _  
_ _Now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart_ _  
_ _No matter what they say_ _  
_ _You'll be here in my heart, always_

 _Why can't they understand the way we feel?_ _  
_ _They just don't trust what they can't explain_ _  
_ _I know we're different but deep inside us_ _  
_ _We're not that different at all_

 _And you'll be in my heart_ _  
_ _Yes, you'll be in my heart_ _  
_ _From this day on_ _  
_ _Now and forever more_

 _Don't listen to them_ _  
_ _Cause what do they know?_ _  
_ _We need each other_ _  
_ _To have, to hold._ _  
_ _They'll see in time_ _  
_ _I know_

 _When destiny calls you_ _  
_ _You must be strong_ _  
_ _I may not be with you_ _  
_ _But you've got to hold on_ _  
_ _They'll see in time_ _  
_ _I know_ _  
_ _We'll show them together_

 _Cause you'll be in my heart_ _  
_ _Yes, you'll be in my heart_ _  
_ _I'll be there from this day on,_ _  
_ _Now and forever more_

 _Oh, you'll be in my heart_ _  
_ _No matter what they say_ _  
_ _You'll be here in my heart always_

 _Always_ _  
_ _I'll be with you_ _  
_ _I'll be there for you always_ _  
_ _Always and always_ _  
_ _Just look over your shoulder_ _  
_ _Just look over your shoulder_ _  
_ _Just look over your shoulder_ _  
_ _I'll be there always._

(Sofia is sitting in the chair, crying, as Graham kneels down in front of her)

NARRATOR: She wasn’t sure if it was the reference to their favorite movie, or the message of the song, but Sofia Solano’s heart was full in this moment because she knew that in whatever way, shape, or form, she would have her best friend in her heart always.

(She gets up and they hug)

SOFIA: I love you.

GRAHAM: I love you too.

 

 **SCENE 8: The Main Lawn/Courtyard** **  
** **AT RISE: In the courtyard, on a sunny day, Sofia continues to write with a pen in her diary.**

SOFIA (narration): Alright. Here we go. With the school year coming to a close, some dramas are either getting better or worse. Exhibit A: I made amends with Graham last night. He sang You’ll Be In My Heart and I cried… which doesn’t surprise me one bit now that I think about it. Exhibit B: Damien and Bobby are still trying to pick up this not-so-secret relationship and Katie still won’t tell Taylor what’s up. I’m getting really worried for her at this point.

KATIE: Hey Sofia…

(Katie approaches, carrying books in her hands)

SOFA (narration): Speak of the devil.

(She closes her journal)

SOFIA: Hey… how’d your exam go?

KATIE: It was okay, I guess. What’s a freshman report card without a big fat F on it, am I right?

SOFIA: You know, they say the most rewarding thing from college are the connections you make with other people…

KATIE: Oh no… This is a segway, isn’t it.

SOFIA: It really is.

KATIE: Oh god.

SOFIA: Taylor won’t stop calling me sobbing. You need to say something to her.

KATIE: Taylor knows I like her. It’s just more complicated than that. I need to get over Damien before I commit to her.

SOFIA: Bullshit! You’re over Damien. You’re just scared.

KATIE: Oh really? What am I scared of Dr. Solano?

SOFIA: You’re scared of letting her down because of how committed to your work you are. You’re afraid she won’t know how much you care about her. Let me know if I’m wrong.

(pause)

SOFIA: Uh huh… but by guarding yourself, you’re hurting Taylor. You just need to let it loose and tell the world. Otherwise she won’t know.

(pause)

KATIE: You’re about to sing, aren’t you? I can feel it.

SOFIA: Oh, I won't be the one singing.

KATIE: Please don’t.

SOFIA: I'm sorry, did you say please do?

KATIE: Oh no...

SOFIA: Oh yes.

(The boys enter behind Sofia. Ben is dressed in a red lobster question. Katie bursts into laughter)

 

 

 

BEN:  
_There you see her  
__Sitting there across the way  
__She don’t got a lot to say  
__But there’s something about her  
__And you don’t know why  
__But you’re dying to try  
__You wanna kiss the girl_

KATIE: This isn't happening.

SOFIA: But it is!

BEN: _  
Yes, you want her  
__Look at her, you know you do  
__It’s possible she wants you, too  
__There is one way to ask her  
__It don’t take a word  
__Not a single word  
__Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
_ _My, oh, my  
_ _Look at the boy too shy  
_ _He ain’t gonna kiss the girl  
_ _Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
_ _Ain’t that sad  
_ _Ain’t it shame, too bad  
_ _You gonna miss the girl_

(Taylor exits the student union. Sofia and the boys all hide as they watch Taylor and Katie stare at each other) 

BEN:  
_Now’s your moment_  
_Floating in a blue lagoon_  
_Girl, you better do it soon_  
_No time will be better_  
_She don’t say a word_  
_And she won’t say a word_  
_Until you kiss the girl_

(Katie stands up and, terrified, walks up to Taylor)

BEN:  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Don’t be scared_  
_You got the mood prepared_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Don’t stop now_  
_Don’t try to hide it how_  
_You wanna kiss the girl_  
  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Float along_  
_Listen to the song_  
_The song say kiss the girl_  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Music play_  
_Do what the music say_  
_You wanna kiss the girl_

(Katie takes Taylor's hands in hers. Taylor looks confused)

BEN:  
_You’ve got to kiss the girl_  
_You gotta kiss the girl_

(Taylor, on impulse, kisses Katie first. Sofia, Ben, and the boys all jump from the bushes, cheering. Both girls look back at them, judging them)

SOFIA: Sorry...

BEN: We're just gonna go and let you two talk this out.

SOFIA: Yes, let's.

(They exit. Taylor and Katie laugh)

NARRATOR: and speaking of working things out...

 

**SCENE 9: The courtyard (later that night)**

**AT RISE: Danny and Sofia are taking a stroll**

(Sofia is wearing light purple with flowers in her hair. Danny is wearing a white t-shirt, a jean vest, and brown pants)

NARRATOR: Ah, yes… a stroll in the moonlight. The most simple romantic settings of them all. Let’s listen in!

DANNY: So she just showed up with flowers at her room?

SOFIA: Yeah… we were all secretly watching from down the hall and when they kissed, we all jumped out screaming.

DANNY: You did a good thing today…

SOFIA: You did too. You helped me. Thank you… I get that my friends don’t think you’re the GREATEST person in the world, but the fact that you’ve just helped two of them find each other is enough for me.

DANNY: Thanks…

(everything is casual and cool. Then lanterns start floating around)

SOFIA: What is this?

DANNY: End of year lanterns. It’s like a tradition that students do before finals start.

SOFIA: I love this… it’s gorgeous.

NARRATOR: In fact, it was almost like a fairytale, the perfect romance Sofia had always pictured in her mind. And after being convinced over and over again that life isn’t a fairytale… this was a welcome surprise.

(background singing begins as the lanterns fill the night sky)

SOFIA (voiceover):  
_All those days watching from the windows_ _  
_ _All those years outside looking in_ _  
_ _All that time never even knowing_ _  
_ _Just how blind I've been_ _  
_ _Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_ _  
_ _Now I'm here suddenly I see_ _  
_ _Standing here it's all so clear_ _  
_ _I'm where I'm meant to be_

 _And at last I see the light_ _  
_ _And it's like the fog has lifted_ _  
_ _And at last I see the light_ _  
_ _And it's like the sky is new_ _  
_ _And it's warm and real and bright_ _  
_ _And the world has somehow shifted_ _  
_ _All at once everything looks different_ _  
_ _Now that I see you_

(Danny hands her a lantern that she tosses up into the air)

DANNY (voiceover):  
_All those days chasing down a daydream_ _  
_ _All those years living in a blur_ _  
_ _All that time never truly seeing_ _  
_ _Things, the way they were_

(He starts to hold her hand as they watch their lanterns in the sky together)

DANNY (voiceover):  
_Now she's here shining in the starlight_ _  
_ _Now she's here suddenly I know_ _  
_ _If she's here it's crystal clear_ _  
_ _I'm where I'm meant to go_  
_And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the fog has lifted_  
_And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the sky is new_

BOTH (voiceover):  
_And it's warm and real and bright_ _  
_ _And the world has somehow shifted_

(they look down at their hands)

BOTH (voiceover):  
_All at once everything is different_ _  
_ _Now that I see you_ _  
_ _Now that I see you_

(they start to lean in to kiss, but Danny clears his throat and they step away from each other)

SOFIA: It’s, uh, beautiful out here.

DANNY: Sure is...

(they turn their heads to see Taylor and Katie throwing lanterns into the air and kissing each other)

DANNY: They look happy…

SOFIA: Yeah, they do…

DANNY: Makes you wonder if… it’ll last through the Summer.

SOFIA: You know… some people are good with that kind of thing and some people… aren’t.

DANNY: Sure. I understand.

NARRATOR: It’s true, friends. Danny did understand, but he desperately wished he didn’t.

SOFIA: Like me, for example… As you can tell, I’m a little spotty when it comes to… love. I’ve had enough drama in that department for the time being. Best I just... avoid it all together for a little while.

DANNY: No, I get what you mean.

NARRATOR: and with his broken heart, he decided to let it go.

(He releases her hand from his)

NARRATOR: Why do I feel like he’s going to start singing now?

 

 **SCENE 10: The Auditorium** **  
** **AT RISE: The A-Caps are standing on stage with a dim light and a chandelier above them.**

NARRATOR: Oh right, because he is.

(Danny steps to the microphone on a dark stage)

DANNY:  
_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_ _  
_ _Not a footprint to be seen_ _  
_ _A kingdom of isolation,_ _  
_ _And it looks like I'm the queen._

 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_ _  
_ _Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

(A vision. Sofia appears. Danny’s breath is taken away. The A-Caps join in behind him)

DANNY:  
_Don't let them in, don't let them see_ _  
_ _Be the good girl you always have to be_ _  
_ _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_ _  
_ _Well, now they know_

 _Let it go, let it go_ _  
_ _Don’t hold it back anymore_ _  
_ _Let it go, let it go_ _  
_ _Turn away and slam the door_

 _I don't care_ _  
_ _What they're going to say_ _  
_ _Let the storm rage on,_ _  
_ _The cold never bothered me anyway_

(The sound of the door opens and Graham is standing at the entrance with his arms crossed)

DANNY:  
_It's funny how some distance_ _  
_ _Makes everything seem small_ _  
_ _And the fears that once controlled me_ _  
_ _Can't get to me at all_

 _It's time to see what I can do_ _  
_ _To test the limits and break through_ _  
_ _No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free_

 _Let it go, let it go_ _  
_ _I am one with the wind and sky_ _  
_ _Let it go, let it go_ _  
_ _You'll never see me cry_

 _Here I stand_ _  
_ _And here I'll stay_ _  
_ _Let the storm rage on!_

(Graham nods from the back of the auditorium, as if he is impressed)

DANNY: _  
_ _Standing frozen_ _  
_ _In the life I've chosen_ _  
_ _You won't find me_ _  
_ _The past is all behind me_ _  
_ _Buried in the snow_

 _Standing frozen_ _  
_ _In the life I've chosen_ _  
_ _You won't find me_ _  
_ _The past is all behind me_ _  
_ _Buried in the snow_

(He sings to Sofia as the image of her appears in front of him)

DANNY: _  
_ _Let it go, let it go_ _  
_ _Can't hold it back anymore_ _  
_ _Let it go, let it go_ _  
_ _Turn away and slam the door_ _  
_ _And here I stand, and here I'll stay_ _  
_ _Let it go, let it go, let it go!_

(Silence. Danny sings the last note alone. Sofia disappears. Danny turns back to the A-Caps)

DANNY: Thanks, guys.

SHANNON: No problem. That was a great arrangement.

IVAN: Yeah, it actually made me like that song.

SHANNON: Remember, Shania has no idea this happened.

DANNY: Got it. I just thought we needed something more genuine if we were gonna… you know, try and get on The Rolling Tones level…

SHANNON: You did well.

(They all exit, saying goodbyes to each other. Graham walks down the stairs)

DANNY: Are you happy now? Was that genuine enough for you?

GRAHAM: Dude-.

DANNY: I gave her up, alright? I could have said something to tell her how I feel, but now she’ll never know.

GRAHAM: She told me she didn’t want you to get hurt later if she committed and then couldn’t finish what she started.

DANNY: but is that really what this is all about? Or is this about the fact that you want me gone and if you do it yourself, she’ll turn her back on you ONCE AGAIN. Wouldn’t that be the third time?

GRAHAM: She’s my best friend-.

DANNY: and you want her to be more than that, don’t you? Honestly, who wouldn’t? So if we add that factor in, then we’re entering a whole new ball game here. Actually no, it’s not a new ball game at all.

GRAHAM: Didn’t you learn the first time that this could never work?

DANNY: You made sure we learned that lesson.

(pause)

DANNY: Sofia told me. She told me everything you did. She might be so quick to forgive you, but I’m not.

GRAHAM: Well I forgive you…

(Pause)

GRAHAM: For whatever beef is between us… I came here to tell you that I’m willing to put all of that aside… just in case either of you change your minds.

(Graham begins to leave. Danny sits on the stage, throwing his head in his hands)

 

 **SCENE 11: Classroom** **  
** **AT RISE: A-Caps rehearsal. Shania and Shannon are setting up.**

SHANIA: I’ve come up with the perfect remedy for this situation. We are going to a grand production of “Under the Sea” from The Little Mermaid and we’re going to make it the biggest spectacle a cappella has ever seen. It’s light-hearted, friendly, but threatening to the Tones.

SHANNON: Please don’t tell me you rented a mermaid costume.

SHANIA: No! I rented a crab costume. I think Matt would look amazing in it.

SHANNON: Danny actually suggested we slow it down a bit. Be genuine, since that seems to be what makes The Rolling Tones so popular. I did find this old song we did in our freshman year. When-.

SHANIA: I know it. We’re not doing it.

SHANNON: but you sang it so pretty.

SHANIA: but it’s a dumb song.

SHANNON: it’s not a dumb song, you said you liked it when I arranged it.

SHANIA: yeah, well it’s stupid.

SHANNON: Excuse me? That’s a little rude-.

SHANIA: We’re not doing the damn song, okay!?

(silence)

NARRATOR: Whoa. What happened there?

SHANNON: You wanna know something, Shania? I am just about sick and tired of your little war dictator attitude this year and so is everyone else. We sometimes have rehearsals without you because we just wanna have fun instead of cracking under your whip and bowing down to you constantly. Whatever issues you have going on right now, figure it out. Until then, we don’t need you.

SHANIA: What!?

SHANNON: You heard me.

SHANIA: This is stupid!

SHANNON: No. For once, it actually isn’t. We are graduating in a matter of days and all you can think about doing is destroying another freshman’s dreams! Do you realize how insane that sounds!? You need to take a break and figure out what the hell is wrong with you.

 

 **SCENE 13: The Practice Rooms** **  
** **AT RISE: Shania enters the room, looking around at the piano in the corner of the room.**

(flashes of when she was a freshman start to flood in. Shania is sitting on the bench with a girl, Paris, next to her)

YOUNG SHANIA: Hey, you wanna hear this cool arrangement I made?

PARIS: Of course! I’m sure it’s brilliant.

(They rub noses. Everyone boos them. The memory of the singers starts inside her head)

SHANIA:  
_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful_ _  
_ _Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart_ _  
_ _And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears_ _  
_ _And when she was happy, so was I, when she loved me._

(Shania sees herself and Paris holding each other in the corner while she cries)

SHANIA:  
_Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all_ _  
_ _Just she and I together, like it was meant to be_ _  
_ _And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her_ _  
_ _And I knew that she loved me._

(Shania continues to come here by herself until Paris walks in, the memory of several arguments occurring over a period of time)

SHANIA:  
_So the years went by, I stayed the same_ _  
_ _But she began to drift away, I was left alone_ _  
_ _Still I waited for the day, when she’d say "I will always love you."_

(Shania is finally by herself, crying in the corner. Paris walks in and Shania stands up, looking relieved)

SHANIA:  
_Lonely and forgotten, never thought she’d look my way,_ _  
_ _And she smiled at me and held me, just like she used to do,_ _  
_ _Like she loved me, when she loved me_

(Paris brings in her new girlfriend. Real-world Shania is watching this, singing with tears in her eyes)

SHANIA:  
_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful,_ _  
_ _Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart_ _  
_ _When she loved me._

(She looks at the covered tattoo on her wrist that is supposed to say S+P, but got covered up by angel wings. Sofia begins to open the door, but stops)

SOFIA: Oh… I’m so sorry. I can go.

SHANIA: Yeah, you should.

(Sofia starts to leave)

SHANIA: You come here a lot?

(Sofia pauses and walks into the room)

SOFIA: Yeah… all the time. It’s where I arrange.

SHANIA: and I bet you made this place your secret hideout… where you could either come to be alone, or know exactly who would be here so you wouldn’t have to be alone.

(pause)

SOFIA: You and I are actually a lot alike.

SHANIA: We were. When I was a freshman…

SOFIA: What happened?

(Shania wipes her tears)

SHANIA: Paris… that was her name… she was my girlfriend… until she decided she wanted a life outside of this room… this was my safe place and she only wanted to go outside… a year later she traded me in for some chick from New York… and then she dropped out and moved there.

SOFIA: Oh… I’m so sorry-.

SHANIA: Leave this room. While you still can. Enjoy the people around you… otherwise you’ll be left with nothing but your pride and ambition… and nobody wants to be around someone who only has that left going for them.

(pause)

SOFIA: I might be overstepping… but… do you need a hug?

(pause. Shania looks up with tears in her eyes, nodding)

SHANIA: Would you?

SOFIA: Of course.

(Sofia drops her bags and hugs Shania)

SOFIA: Despite what you might think… I think you’re very talented…

SHANIA: Thanks… so are you.

SOFIA: Thank you…

(pause. They separate)

SOFIA: The Rolling Tones are starting rehearsal soon in the other room… if you wanna come with us?

SHANIA: You sure they would be okay with me crossing the enemy line?

SOFIA: I think they’d be more than happy to put this feud to rest.

(Sofia reaches out for Shania’s hand. She takes it. They leave together)

 

 **SCENE 14: Classroom** **  
** **AT RISE: The Rolling Tones are doing funny vocal exercises with Katie at the piano, jumping around and singing, making silly faces at each other.**

(Enter Sofia with Shania behind her)

SOFIA: Hello beautiful people!

(the group turns around excitedly, but are shocked to see Shania)

SOFIA: Sorry to interrupt all the fun… but I brought someone who needs a little encouragement. Is that alright?

(pause)

KATIE: Of course.

(everyone all nods and agrees)

SHANIA: You guys look like you have a lot more fun than we do.

BEN: but we’re all pretty much insane.

(Shania chuckles. Sofia runs to Katie)

SOFIA: Can we do the Corbin number for her?

KATIE: Yeah. (to the group) Hey guys! Let’s do Corbin!

TYLER: Yes! It is my time to shine!

(Nobody is impressed with Tyler and gets into formation)

SOFIA: Yeah. It’s not like you were the lead in a musical or anything.

(Ben whacks him on the back of the head before getting back into place. Sofia blows two pitches into the pipe)

SOFIA: 1, 2, 3, 4.

BOYS:  
_Oh oh, oh oh_ _  
_ _Oh oh, oh oh_

TYLER:  
_Everyday is the right day_ _  
_ _It's easy to understand_ _  
_ _Cause you get the chance and you take it_ _  
_ _Make it the best you can make it_ _  
_ _Why should you hold back?_

 _It's the time of your life_ _  
_ _Don't want to miss out._ _  
_ _On right here and now_ _  
_ _There's so many reasons why_ _  
_ _You don't wanna stop_ _  
_ _It's your chance, live it up_ _  
_ _And everything you do_ _  
_ _Celebrate you_

BOYS:  
_Oh oh, oh oh_ _  
_ _Oh oh, oh oh_

TYLER: _  
_ _Celebrate you_ _  
_ _Ah..._

BEN:  
_Every time is the right time_ _  
_ _To make every second count_ _  
_ _Go for your dream, you can live it_ _  
_ _Reach for the sky, there’s no limit_ _  
_ _Celebrate what you're all about_

(Tyler pulls up Shania to dance with them)

TYLER:  
_It's the time of your life_ _  
_ _You don't want to miss out_ _  
_ _On right here and now_ _  
_ _There's so many reasons why_ _  
_ _You don't wanna stop_ _  
_ _Heres your chance, live it up_ _  
_ _And everything you do_ _  
_ _Celebrate you_

SOPRANOS:  
_We gonna celebrate,_ _  
_ _we gonna celebrate_

ANNIE:  
_You, come on, make the party last_ _  
_ _Have the best time you've ever had_

ALTOS:  
_Let go break free, yeah!_

(The A-Caps hear the sound and start to come in, seeing Shania dance with The Rolling Tones)

TYLER:  
_Everyone has a reason_ _  
_ _A reason to celebrate, yeah_ _  
_ _Cause you get the chance and you take it_ _  
_ _Make it the best you can make it_ _  
_ _What you waiting for today?_

ALL:  
_It's the time of your life_

(It’s one big giant dance party)

BEN:  
_You don't want it to stop_ _  
_ _On right here and now_ _  
_ _There's so many reasons why_ _  
_ _You don't wanna stop_ _  
_ _It's your chance, live it up_ _  
_ _And everything you do_ _  
_ _Celebrate you_

ALL:  
_You..._

(Silence follows)

SHANNON: So?

(Everyone stares at Shania)

SHANIA: I hereby, hence and forevermore, call a truce between The A-Caps and The Rolling Tones.

(Sofia and Shania shake hands until they pull each other into a hug)

SOFIA: But!

(They quiet down)

SOFIA: I still don’t think we can rule out some friendly competition.

BEN: So what are we gonna sing to show these guys who’s boss?

SOFIA: That’s not exactly the kind of competition I was thinking of…

 

 **SCENE 15: Auditorium** **  
** **AT RISE: A crowd of students sits in the auditorium.**

(Sofia and Ivan step out onto the stage)

SOFIA: Hey guys!

(Crowd cheers)

IVAN: Welcome to the first ever joint concert featuring the A-Caps

(crowd cheers)

SOFIA: and The Rolling Tones.

(Crowd cheers)

IVAN: Tonight we’re gonna do something a little bit different.

SOFIA: We have come together to give you our very first Boys VS. Girls event!

IVAN: With your support, we hope to make this an annual thing; a great way to settle our differences before we end each semester.

SOFIA: If there’s one thing we’ve learned from singing so many Disney songs this week, it’s that Disney truly has a magical power to bring people together.

IVAN: Which is why this concert will only feature Disney music. So sit back, relax, and please give a warm welcome to our first act… the girls!

(crowd cheers as the girls of Rolling Tones and A-Caps gather on stage)

SHANIA: We would like to dedicate this song to Sofia Solano in honor of her brother, Felix Solano. May he rest in peace.

(Sofia, who apparently did not know this was happening, is very touched, and looks to all of the girls with happiness)

SHANIA AND SOFIA: 1, 2, 3, 4

(they start singing)

ALTOS:  
_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_ _  
_ _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

MEADOW:  
_Night and the spirit of life calling_

ALTOS: _  
__Oh, oh, iyo_

MEADOW: _  
_ _Mamela_

ALTOS: _  
__Oh, oh, iyo_

MEADOW: _  
_ _And the voice with the fear of a child answers_

ALTOS: _  
__Oh, oh, iyo_

MEADOW: _  
_ _Mamela_

ALTOS: _  
__Oh, oh, iyo_

MARISA:  
_Wait! There's no mountain too great_ _  
_ _Hear these words and have faith_ _  
_ _Have faith_ _  
_ _He lives in you, he lives in me_ _  
_ _He watches over everything we see_ _  
_ _Into the waters, into the truth_ _  
_ _In your reflection, he lives in you_

(Marisa fades into the back. They stop singing and start creating beats using beatboxing and body percussion. Jessie steps forward)

JESSIE:  
_He lives in you, he lives in me_ _  
_ _He watches over everything we see_ _  
_ _Into the waters, into the truth_ _  
_ _In your reflection, he lives in you_

 _He lives in you, he lives in me_ _  
_ _He watches over everything we see_ _  
_ _Into the water, into the truth_ _  
_ _In your reflection, he lives in you_

GIRLS: Huh!

(They finish. The crowd cheers. Sofia takes the microphone)

SOFIA: Let’s give a hand for that lovely arrangement to Shannon!

(crowd cheers. Shania jumps excitedly and hugs Shannon as they exit the stage)

SOFIA: I know it’s gonna be hard to follow that, but that never stops them from trying anyway. Please come… the boys!

(The boys enter the stage. No center mic is placed. Ben begins the first riff in “Trashin the Camp”. He is joined by the tenors. The whole group joins in, snapping along with the music. They slowly fade out as Matt gets lost)

MATT: No wait… I thought I had the two measures… but guys… what the-!?

(They continue singing as the crowd laughs and claps along with them. When they finish, silence follows)

NICK: Guys… guys! That song had no words.

(They laugh and get into a group huddle. The girls rejoin them on stage, giving each other high fives and pats on the back. Sofia and Danny look at each other from across the stage)

NARRATOR: I know what you’re thinking… here is what Sofia and Danny wanted to do when they saw each other from across the stage in a room full of people.

(Imaginary Sofia and Danny run towards each other and share the most passionate kiss on television as everyone cheers and throws flower petals at them. A blink of an eye. It was only a fantasy)

NARRATOR: But alas, we will just have to wait till September to find out if it was meant to be.

(They share a small smile and a nod before going into place. Shania blows into the pitch pipe. Clarke stands up front)

SHANIA: 1, 2, 3, 4…

CLARKE:  
_Nants ingonyama bagithi baba_

BOYS:  
_Sithi uhm ingonyama_

CLARKE:  
_Nants ingonyama bagithi baba_

BOYS:  
_Sithi uhm ingonyama_ _  
_ _Ingonyama_

CLARKE:  
_Siyo Nqoba_

BOYS: _  
_ _Ingonyama_

GIRLS:  
_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_ _  
_ _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_ _  
_ _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_ _  
_ _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_ _  
_ _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_ _  
_ _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_ _  
_ _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_ _  
_ _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

EVAN:  
_I can show you the world_ _  
_ _Shining shimmering splendid_ _  
_ _Tell me princess now when did you last_ _  
_ _Let your heart decide_

JESSIE:  
_I can open your eyes_ _  
_ _Take you wonder by wonder_ _  
_ _Over sideways and under_ _  
_ _On a magic carpet ride_

EVAN:  
_A whole new world_ _  
_ _A new fantastic point of view_ _  
_ _No one to tell us no_ _  
_ _Or where to go_ _  
_ _Or say we’re only dreaming_

JESSIE:  
_A whole new world_ _  
_ _A dazzling place I never knew_ _  
_ _But when I’m way up here_ _  
_ _It’s crystal clear_ _  
_ _That now I’m in a whole new world with you_

IRIS:  
_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers_ _  
_ _The heron and the otter are my friends_

JACOB:  
_And we are all connected to each other_

IRIS:  
_In a circle of a hoop that never ends_

BOTH:  
_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_ _  
_ _Or let the eagle tell you where he's been?_

IRIS:  
_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?_ _  
_ _Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

(here comes Matt in a crab costume)

MATT: _  
_ _The seaweed is always greener_ _  
_ _In somebody else’s lake_ _  
_ _You dream about going up there_ _  
_ _But that is a big mistake_ _  
_ _Just look at the world around you_ _  
_ _Right here on the ocean floor_ _  
_ _Such wonderful things around you_ _  
_ _What more is you lookin’ for?_

MARISA:  
_Under the sea_ _  
_ _Under the sea_ _  
_ _Darling it’s better_ _  
_ _Down where it’s wetter_ _  
_ _Take it from me_ _  
_ _Up on the shore they work all day_ _  
_ _Out in the sun they slave away_ _  
_ _While we devoting_ _  
_ _Full time to floating_ _  
_ _Under the sea_

DANNY AND SOFIA:  
_Ever just the same_

DANNY:  
_Ever a surprise_

BOTH:  
_Ever as before_

SOFIA:  
_Ever just as sure_

BOTH:  
_As the sun will rise_

DANNY:  
_Certain as the sun_

SOFIA: _  
_ _Certain as the sun_

DANNY: _  
_ _Rising in the East_

SOFIA: _  
_ _Tale as old as time_

BOTH: _  
_ _Song as old as rhyme_ _  
_ _Beauty and the beast_

SHANIA AND SOFIA:  
_Till we find our place_ _  
_ _On the path unwinding_ _  
_ _In the circle_ _  
_ _The circle of life_

(Shania and Sofia are holding hands as they finish. Blackout. Cheers are heard. End of season 1) 

 

 

> TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When You Wish Upon a Star - VoicePlay  
> Diamond in the Rough (Aladdin Medley) - VoicePlay  
> You'll Be In My Heart (Phil Collins) - Kaskeset  
> Kiss the Girl (The Little Mermaid) - Peter Hollens  
> I See The Light (Tangled) - Peter Hollens, Evynne Hollens  
> Let It Go (Frozen) - Peter Hollens  
> When She Loved Me (Toy Story) - No Comment A Cappella  
> Celebrate You (Corbin Bleu) - VoicePlay  
> He Lives In You (The Lion King 2) - Divisi  
> Trashin the Camp (Tarzan) - Town Criers  
> Disney Classics Medley - Peter Hollens, Alex G


End file.
